Red wolves
by Tsumi Tsukiko
Summary: Post-brotherhood. Peu après la disparition d'Edward, la ligue d'assassins Red Wolves accueille un mystérieux alchimiste au passé trouble. Quels horribles secrets se cachent derrière le regard doré du garçon ayant juré de faire tomber Amestris ? Roy saura-t-il le combattre, ou ses sentiments le pousseront-ils à rallier la cause de son amant ? Royed, intrigue, violences, lemons
1. Blank Memories

Hey! Tsumi pour vous servir!

Oui, je sais que je n'ai pas fini "puisque ma vie a changé" dans le fandom GrimmIchi, mais je ne pourrai pas conclure cette fiction tant que je n'aurai pas écrit celle-ci. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps, et j'ai vraiment envie de vous la partager. Et puis, j'ai un coup de coeur sur fma et sur RoyEd, alors...cadeau!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions en commentaire, s'il-vous-plaît! Ceux-ci m'aident à améliorer l'histoire, mon style d'écriture, et surtout ils me motivent à écrire le prochain chapitre plus vite ^^ Enfin, si cette histoire intéresse assez pour mériter une suite.

**_Disclaimer_**: Fma ne m'appartient pas, et croyez-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

**_Résumé_**: Post-brotherhood. Un an après avoir restauré le corps de son frère, Edward se rend au royaume de Xing sur la demande de Ling Yao, désormais devenu empereur et ayant une faveur à lui demander. Mais lorsque le Fullmetal alchemist entreprend d'aider son bon ami, il disparaît sans laisser de traces dans le pays inconnu. Alphonse Elric s'engage alors sous Roy Mustang, et tout deux coopèrent pour retrouver Edward. Dans le même temps, une organisation poursuivie par le gouvernement de Xing accueille un nouveau membre au passé trouble et semblant mener une vendetta contre Amestris. RoyEd.

* * *

Le bureau du général de brigade était, comme tous les soirs à cette heure tardive, plongé dans un silence lourd de solitude. Seul le frottement d'un stylo sur le papier et le régulier bruissement des documents officiels les uns sur les autres se faisaient entendre, accompagnés du soupir mélancolique du seul occupant de la pièce.

Ce soir, le général de brigade ne quitterait pas ce lieu.

Une seule lumière, faible et pâle, éclairait le meuble de bois face auquel l'homme aux cheveux ébène était assis, son menton reposant sur la paume d'une de ses mains dégantées, tandis que l'autre signait sans réelle motivation de nombreux rapports sur lesquels il ne parvenait pas à porter son attention.

Ce soir, Roy Mustang ne rentrerait pas chez lui.

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, plus profond que les autres, l'alchimiste de flammes porta son regard sur l'unique photographie ornant son bureau. Celle-ci était cerclée d'un simple cadre en fer, discrète, et représentait l'équipe dont il était si fier. Belle et sérieuse, Hawkeye se tenait stoïque à la droite de la photographie. A côté d'elle, le charmant Havoc souriait, son éternelle cigarette éteinte à la bouche. L'autre extrémité était occupée par Falman, l'expression neutre, puis Breda et Fuery. Et enfin, au centre, offrant un sourire radieux, deux têtes blondes se tenaient par le bras, l'une frêle et convalescente, l'autre fière et protectrice. Derrière eux et les surplombant de plus d'une tête, noble, se tenait celui que toute cette petite bande consentait à suivre dans ses ambitions utopiques. Au moment où cette photo avait été prise par un certain major clamant que "l'art de la photographie a été transmis de générations en générations chez les Armstrongs!", Mustang s'était senti invincible. Entourés de subordonnés fidèles, puissants et entêtés, il avait cru pouvoir tout réussir. Mais aujourd'hui, un des maillons de cette forte chaîne manquait.

Non, déciment, Roy ne pourrait trouver le sommeil ce soir.

Las et mélancolique, il arracha non sans peine son regard des yeux dorés qui le fixaient sans le voir à travers le verre, et retourna à sa tâche. Il n'avait jamais été un homme appréciant travailler, mais il avait découvert - non sans quelques coups de feu de sa charmante lieutenante - que se donner corps et âme à son poste de brigadier général lui permettait de ne pas penser. Et sans pensées douloureuses, la douleur ne l'atteignait pas.

Ce soir plus que jamais, Mustang avait le besoin de maîtriser ses pensées.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte de son bureau brisèrent cependant sa concentration, et il invita d'une voix morne l'autre personne à rentrer.

\- Général de Brigade, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, déclara Hawkeye après s'être discrètement glissée dans la pièce. Je promenais Black Hayate lorsque j'ai vu de la lumière à la fenêtre de votre bureau. Sauf votre respect, général, mais vous avez une mine affreuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je vous dirais cela, mais vous devriez remettre votre travail à demain et prendre du repos.

L'intéressé soupira pour la énième fois en cette triste journée, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, lieutenant. Je suis touché que vous vous fassiez du soucis pour moi, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui. Je ne parviendrai pas à trouver le repos, et lire ces maudits papiers m'empêchent au moins de me morfondre.

La blonde suivit le regard de son supérieur, remarquant la date sur le calendrier. Ce jour était douloureux pour tous ceux cotoyant ce bureau, mais il semblait l'être encore plus pour celui qui le commandait.

\- Cela fera déjà deux ans, n'est-ce pas?

Demanda Riza, le léger trémolo de sa voix trahissant son émotion. Baissant les yeux sur la photographie, Mustang répondit d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible, peu désireux d'exposer ainsi sa faiblesse.

\- Oui. Fullmetal se fait vraiment attendre...

* * *

\- Deux ans déjà, mais j'ai l'impression que hier encore, il venait se traîner dans mon atelier pour que je répare ses automails...Et paradoxalement, l'attente est tellement longue. Si au moins on avait une piste, la moindre trace...

Geignit Winry Rockbell, la tête baissée devant un petit monument de pierre. Les mots qui y étaient gravés l'insupportaient, lourds de conséquences.

_A la mémoire de Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, héros du peuple, ayant défendu le pays contre la menace des Homonculi._

Si le principal intéressé voyait le stupide mémorial, nul doute qu'il entrerait dans un de ses accès de colère bien connu. Le nouveau führer, Hakuro, cherchait sans doute à faire de l'alchimiste d'état préféré du peuple une icône pour se faire bien voir. Car le titre de Fullmetal n'était inconnu à personne en Amestris, et même si beaucoup ignoraient tous les détails de la guerre qui avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt, tous savaient qu'ils devaient leur salut à cet alchimiste en particulier. La nouvelle de sa disparition, un an plus tard, alors que le jeune homme n'était âgé que de dix sept ans, en avait ému plus d'un. Enfin, après une année de recherches activement motivées par le général de Brigade Mustang, les supérieurs en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le jeune homme était mort lors de son voyage vers Xing. Pour quelle autre raison Edward Elric aurait-il laissé son frère derrière lui, frère qu'il chérissait de manière inconditionnelle?

\- Ce morceau de pierre me rend malade, déclara un jeune homme tout en fusillant ledit morceau de pierre de son regard doré. Je suis étonné qu'il soit encore là. Aucun doute que si mon frère était vraiment mort, il serait revenu d'outre tombe pour le détruire et hanter à jamais les responsables. Je déteste ça...Avoir fait construire ce stupide mémorial, cela revient à accepter sa mort. Mais Ed ne peut pas être mort. S'il n'est pas encore revenu, alors c'est...il avait sans doute une raison. J'ai confiance en lui, et j'attendrai.

\- Alphonse...

La mécanicienne d'automail se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, non étonnée de le voir tête baissé, prenant soin de cacher ses larmes à la jeune femme. Il avait suffisamment pleuré devant la tombe de sa mère étant enfant, et il ne voulait admettre qu'il se trouvait aujourd'hui à pleurer un frère dont la mort restait à prouver. Mais sa seule absence suffisait à lui déchirer le coeur, et le jeune alchimiste était reconnaissant à son amie d'être venue passer quelques jours chez lui à l'approche de cette date, rendant la solitude et la tristesse plus supportables.

\- Rentrons, Winry. Demain, ton train pour Rush Valley part en début de matinée, et il se fait déjà tard...

Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Alphonse tourna les talons et pris la direction de son appartement, sans ne plus dire un mot. Il vivait à Central depuis plus de deux ans. Après avoir passé près d'un an convalescent en compagnie de Edward à Risembool, les deux frères avaient décidé de partir pour Central. Nul ne savait pourquoi cette décision - peut-être les souvenirs liés à Risembool étaient-ils trop sombres, ou leur jeunesse désirait l'activité de la ville - toujours est-il qu'ils avaient acquis un charmant appartement dans le centre de la capitale, non loin des quartiers militaires. L'alchimiste Fullmetal avait même pris la décision de retourner dans les rangs, bien qu'ayant perdu son alchimie, il ne pouvait plus prétendre au titre d'alchimiste d'état. Il avait néanmoins conservé sa montre et le grade de Major, réintégrant le bureau de Mustang. Ce-dernier avait été plus que content du retour de son subordonné le moins respectueux et le plus désobéissant, mais l'avait caché derrière un masque ennuyé. Avec le retour d'Edward, le bureau avait semblé plus vivant que jamais, même si le blond faisait désormais beaucoup moins de dégâts lorsqu'il partait en mission. Un entrainement au tir avec Hawkeye - qu'Edward n'avait pu évité malgré toutes ses tentatives de fuite et sa belle morale - avait fait de lui un élément dangereux, capable de sortir sur le terrain même sans sa fabuleuse alchimie. Il restait cependant fidèle à lui-même, menant à bien ses missions sans abattre ses ennemis.

Puis un jour, il était entré dans le bureau, l'air grave, et avait demandé - ou plutôt exigé - quelques jours de congés. "_Hé, Colonel. J__e vais passer quelques jours à Xing, et Alphonse m'accompagne. On va juste rendre visite à des amis, on sera de retour bientôt" _avait-il déclaré, avant d'ajouter d'un air taquin_, " Vous saurez vous passer de moi, n'est-ce pas?" _Mustang avait consenti, l'assurant que ce serait un plaisir de ne plus avoir à le supporter, et comme promis, Alphonse avait remis les pieds à Central peu de temps après.

Seulement, Edward n'était jamais revenu.

* * *

L'explosion illumina momentanément la nuit, suivi de cris en tout genre. Certains hurlaient à l'agonie, un ou plusieurs membres écrasés sous les débris du plafond, tandis que d'autres courraient dans tous les sens, affolés. D'autres encore pestiféraient, furieux d'avoir été interrompus et découverts, après tant d'efforts pour dissimuler ce lieu.

A l'abris des regard, observant la scène en contrebas, deux silhouettes se détachaient de la nuit sans étoiles aux lueurs rougeâtres. Ainsi perchées sur ce qui restait du toit de l'immeuble en flammes, les deux personnes semblaient jauger la situation.

\- Il semblerait que Mao ait réussi à placer sa bombe. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve ça plutôt joli...

Déclara une voix féminine, appartenant à une ombre élancée et toute vêtue de noir, le visage masquée. L'autre personne, accroupie à côté, sembla faire la grimace.

\- Je n'aime pas le feu, je déteste ça. Et j'aime encore moins tuer, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, hein?

Demanda le jeune homme accroupi, positionnant son oeil dans l'alignement de son fusil, se préparant à tirer.

\- Je te préviens, je ne vise que les organisateurs. Je voudrais minimiser le nombre de victimes, reprit-il.

\- Toi et ta bonne morale...Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, tu ne serais plus tellement réticent à tuer. Bon, je vais profiter de la panique pour descendre et je vais chercher les gamins. Ils seront sans doute quelque part aux sous-sols. Tu me couvres puis tu me rejoins?

\- Evidemment, Rei. Ne te fais pas de soucis.

\- Alors on se retrouve en bas!

En une fraction de seconde, la femme accrocha des grapins aux ruines opposées du toit et s'élança dans la fournaise. Simultanément, le jeune homme arma son fusil, immobilisant les ennemis poursuivant sa partenaire d'une balle dans les jambes. Une fois le plus gros du danger éliminé et Rei hors de sa vue, il se leva et plaça son fusil dans son dos. Il ressera rapidement sa queue de cheval, s'assurant que ses cheveux ne le gêneraient pas, puis s'élança à son tour dans l'immeuble embrasé.

Dès qu'il eut posé le pied à terre, il abandonna ses grappins et se saisit de deux dagues, jusqu'alors fermement sanglées à son pantalon noir. Déjà, quelques uns des rares hommes encore debout se lancèrent à sa poursuite, et il n'eut aucun mal à les neutraliser, évitant soigneusement d'infliger des blessures fatales. Bien vite, il repéra un escalier semblant mener au sous-sol. Sans perdre de temps, le garçon à la queue de cheval s'y engagea, grognant de mécontentement en remarquant qu'il était suivi.

\- Abbatez-le!

Gronda un des hommes, ses yeux bridés luisant de haine et de peur. Un homme de mains tira en rafale vers l'intrus, mais déjà ce-dernier avait disparu de son champ de vision.

\- J'ai eu sa jambe, il ne devrait plus aller très loin, attrapons-le!

Le garçon jura en entendant une balle heurter le métal de sa jambe, et les bruits de pas en haut des escaliers. Rangeant ses dagues dans leur fourreau, accrochés à ses hanches, il se retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis. Ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son sourire, de toute manière dissimulé tout comme le reste de son visage, il entre-choqua ses deux mains avant de les poser au sol. Dans un éclair de lumière bleu, un mur se matérialisa entre lui et ses poursuivants, et il pu à nouveau reprendre sa course.

\- Ed, ils sont ici, dépêche-toi!

Appela Rei depuis les profondeurs de ce qui semblait être une immense cave. Guidé par sa voix, ledit Ed courut dans la direction indiquée, soupirant de soulagement en retrouvant sa partenaire à genou, affairée à couper les liens d'une dizaine d'enfants en pleurs et paniqués.

\- Dépêche-toi de m'aider, les autorités vont pas tarder à débarquer! Mao est parti chercher le fourgon, il faut vite se barrer d'ici!

Il acquiesça, libérant à son tour quelques uns des enfants destinés à être vendus ce soir là. Cela avait été difficile d'obtenir l'heure et le lieu où se tiendrait la prochaine vente aux esclaves. Le nouvel empereur de Xing était sévère quant à cette pratique, mais le pays était vaste, et les autorités bien incapables de démanteler tous les réseaux. Ici et là, le marché noir fleurissait encore, et des hauts placés corrompus fermaient les yeux.

\- Bordel, ils vont pleurer encore longtemps? Ils vont finir par nous faire repérer si ils se taisent pas avant qu'on parte!

\- Ed, on est deux inconnus armés et au visage masqué, c'est normal qu'ils aient peur. Rajoute à ça le fait qu'ils sont prisonniers, et que tout le bâtiment est en flammes et va bientôt s'écrouler...

L'intéressé ronchonna, avant de couper la corde maintenant les poignets du dernier enfant.

\- Ed, je vais te laisser les amener jusqu'au fourgon, je dois aller récupérer leur fond. Si quelque chose arrive, démarrez sans moi, je vous rejoins là-bas, d'accord?

Informa Rei avant de se lever et de se diriger vers une autre pièce.

\- Tu es sûre? Tu sais, comme t'es une fille, tu t'en sortiras sûrement mieux avec les gamins que moi. Et puis c'est dangereux, alors...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!

Déjà, la silhouette féline de la jeune femme avait disparue, et Ed soupira, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les nombreux jeunes garçons et filles présents.

\- Ok, ok...

Se résignant, le jeune homme ôta les bandeaux cachant son visage, révélant une longue queue de cheval noire et des yeux d'un doré presque surnaturelle. Souriant, il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur des plus jeunes, qui le fixaient avec un air d'appréhension.

\- Je suis Eden, et vous allez venir avec moi pour le moment, d'accord? Je vais vous amener en sécurité. J'ai un fils comme vous à la maison, alors ça va aller!

Les rassura-t-il, avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Claquant ses mains, Ed décomposa plusieurs murs avant d'atteindre l'air libre et de repérer le vieux fourgon l'attendant. Rapidement, il fit monter les enfants à l'intérieur après s'être assuré qu'aucun ennemi ne les observait, puis monta à son tour à l'arrière. Devant, au siège conducteur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années et masqué le scrutait.

\- Où est Rei? Et pourquoi tu te promènes le visage découvert?

\- Relax, Mao. Même si les autorités me voyaient, ils ne me reconnaitraient sans doute pas, affirma Ed en pointant ses cheveux anormalement noir. Rei est partie chercher leur coffre, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Je vois, j'espère qu'elle fera vite, tu peux parier que des forces armées de l'empire ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

\- Tch. S'ils avaient été capables d'arrêter ce trafique eux-même, on n'aurait pas eu à s'en mêler...

Le silence s'installa dans le fourgon, brisé seulement par les pleurnichements des enfants et le crépitement des flammes dévorant l'immeuble. Soudain, plusieurs coups de feu surprirent Ed et Mao, qui relevèrent la tête en sursaut.

\- Ils sont là! Conduis les enfants au QG, je vais récupérer Rei. On rentrera par nos propres moyens. Ne te fais surtout pas prendre, ok?

D'un geste de mains, le faux brun dissimula à nouveau son visage avant de sortir du véhicule qui démarra au quart de tour. Immédiatement, le jeune homme fut pris pour cible, et se hâta de se transmuter un abris. Temporairement protégé, il observa la situation. Trois snipers étaient à couver sur les toits alentours; ceux-ci seraient les plus dangereux. Une dizaine de soldats se dispersaient dans les rues alentours et à l'intérieur du bâtiment détruit, à la recherche de blessés probablement. Délaissant son abris, Ed couru jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'y créa une entrée. Visiblement, Rei était encore à l'intérieur, et au moins, ils seraient hors de la vue des snipers.

\- Rei! Rei, où es-tu?

Appela-t-il, scrutant les pièces démolies par la bombe que Mao avait fait exploser plus tôt. L'épaisse fumée noire qui se dégageait de l'incendie gênait sa vision, et il ne pouvait distinguer la moindre silhouette.

\- Eden, sauve-toi!

L'avertissement était inattendu, au moins autant que le kunai qui vint se loger dans l'épaule du jeune homme, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Le faux brun recula de quelques pas, chancelant, et retira en serrant les dents l'odieuse lame qui venait de déchirer sa chair. Des soldats étaient déjà parvenus jusqu'ici?! Grognant, Ed joignit à nouveau les mains avant de toucher le sol, et une grande lance en sortit. Sans perdre une seconde, l'alchimiste chargea. Même s'il ne voyait pas ses ennemis à travers la fumée et les flammes, il parvenait désormais à discerner leurs ombres une fois assez proche, et se hâta de les neutraliser. Eden ignorait où il avait appris à se battre, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était doué au corps et corps, et sa jambe gauche d'acier lui permet d'asséner de vicieux coups. Une fois les trois soldats inconscients, le jeune homme se concentra sur la voix de son amie pour la retrouver.

\- Rei!

\- Je suis là, Ed! Je n'ai pas pu éviter, cette poutre m'est tombée dessus, je ne peux pas me dégager...mais au moins, j'ai le coffre...

Alarmé par le ton faible de la jeune femme, l'alchimiste entreprit de la dégager en transmutant les débris fumant la recouvrant. Aussi rapidement que possible, il l'aida à se relever et ramassa le coffre fort contenant l'argent de la vente d'esclaves, puis offrit son bras pour soutenir la blessée.

\- Le bâtiment est encerclé par les forces armées, et Mao est déjà parti. On va partir vers les égout. Je vais transmuter un passage dans le sol...

Sans plus attendre, le faux brun se mit à la tâche et les deux partenaires disparurent peu de temps avant que les soldats n'investissent la pièce. Menaçant, le chef des opérations armées scruta les ruines, furieux de n'avoir pu capturer ceux qu'il cherchait.

\- Ces odieux criminels...Attaquer de bonnes gens en pleine réception pour voler leur argent, n'hésitant pas à mettre leur demeure à feu et à sang! Nous devons informer l'empereur que nous avons échouer à les capturer, une fois de plus...

* * *

\- Papa!

Si Ed avait espéré pouvoir se reposer une fois rentré, c'était sans compter sur la boule d'énergie qui se jeta sur lui dès son premier pas dans le couloir. Le chemin à travers les égouts jusqu'à une rue plus déserte avait été rude, et Eden remercia mille fois Rei pour son idée de stationner une voiture de secours non loin, qui leur avait permis de rentrer jusqu'à ce lieu. Malgré l'apparence poussiéreuse de l'immense demeure, c'était leur repère, leur maison. Pas loin d'une quinzaine de personnes y vivaient, tous partenaires, tous avec leurs secrets et leurs convictions. Ils formaient tous une famille, respectant le passé trouble de l'un, encourageant les objectifs de l'autre. On lui avait ouvert les portes de ce manoir il y a un an désormais, à lui et au petit monstre qui s'obstinait à l'appeler "papa".

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sascha n'était pas le vrai fils de Ed. Alors que le jeune alchimiste avait des cheveux d'un blond lumineux - bien qu'il les teignait en noir grâce à l'alchimie lors des sorties périlleuses - et les yeux tout aussi clair, le garçon avait la chevelure noir de jais et les yeux bleus comme l'océan qui bordait le sud de Xing, pays qui n'avait vu naître ni Ed ni Sascha. Cependant, personne ne connaissait leur pays d'origine, ni même comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lorsque Rei et Mao avaient trouvé Ed inconscient et blessé dans le désert entre le sud de Xing et Aerugo, il y a un an de cela, ce-dernier serrait fort dans ses bras le bambin, lui aussi inanimé. Le couple les avait alors amenés ici, recueillis et soignés.

Après deux longues semaines de convalescence, l'alchimiste avait enfin repris connaissance. Il s'était tout d'abord montré hostile, et les avait attaqué, puis avait fini par comprendre que les habitants du manoir ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Pourtant, il ne répondit jamais à aucune question qu'ils posèrent quant à son état, son arrivé ici et ses projets à partir de maintenant. Rei et Mao furent les premiers à réaliser que le jeune homme ne restait pas silencieux parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur parler, mais parce qu'il ne connaissait lui-même pas les réponses. Il fut même incapable de leur donner son nom.

_"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles?" Rei avait-elle demandé, outrée. "Je ne sais pas", Ed avait-il répété. "Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici, je ne me souviens plus...de rien. J'ai juste...dans cette montre, il y a une photo, et derrière, c'est écrit "pour Ed". Mais Ed, c'est sans doute juste un surnom, alors..." "Ed? Un prénom qui commence par Ed...Ah! On va t'appeler Eden alors!" Rei avait semblé plutôt fière de sa trouvaille, tandis que Ed avait fait la grimace. " Ne donne pas de prénom au gens comme ça! Et d'abord, pourquoi Eden?" "Je ne sais pas, c'est un prénom lumineux, qui inspire la pureté et la vertue. Je trouve que ça te va bien." Ed avait accueilli cette déclaration avec un sourire désabusé. "Je ne connais peut-être pas mon passé, mais j'ai la conviction qu'il relève plus du péché que de la vertu"._

\- Papa, tu es blessé?

L'intéressé porta la main à son épaule, frottant le sang qui avait commencé à y sécher, tandis que Mao se précipitait vers Rei pour la guider vers un canapé où il entreprit de soigner ses blessures.

\- Ce n'est rien, Sascha. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas couché?

Demanda-t-il tout en le prenant par la main et le guidant vers sa chambre. L'enfant baissa la tête, ses mèches noirs couvrant ses yeux d'un bleu profonds.

\- C'est juste que, bah...je m'inquiétais pour papa alors...Mao est rentré mais tu n'étais pas là, et j'ai peur quand tu n'es pas là...

Eden ne pu s'empêcher d'être touché par le petit. Maintes et maintes fois, il lui avait interdit de l'appeler papa. Même s'il ne connaissait pas son âge exact, il savait parfaitement qu'il était trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, et cette soudaine responsabilité le mettait mal à l'aise. Ed n'avait jamais pris le temps de beaucoup pensé au futur, trop occupé à réfléchir sur un passé dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Il ne se sentait aucunement attiré par les femmes, alors comment diable serait-il supposé concevoir un de ces petits garnements? Pourtant, Ed avait finit par comprendre que Sascha avait seulement besoin d'un homme en qui avoir confiance et pour le guider, et qu'il l'avait choisit pour remplir ce rôle. Alors il s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le protéger.

Une fois la chambre de Sascha atteinte, Ed entreprit de le mettre au lit, ignorant la douleur dans son épaule. La petite terreur était déjà en pyjama, aussi eut-il seulement besoin de le glisser sous les couettes.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, Sascha?

L'intéressé prit un air trop sombre qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais arborer, et l'alchimiste sentit sa petite main se serrer autour de la sienne.

\- J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent. J'ai peur que les hommes en bleu reviennent, et que cette fois, tu ne sois pas là pour me protéger.

* * *

\- De l'alchimie, vous êtes sûrs?

Demanda l'empereur Ling Yao, les yeux ouverts sous la surprise.

\- Il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'elixirologie?

\- Non, monseigneur, c'était bel et bien de l'alchimie. Cela fait environ un an que l'homme qui la maitrise a rejoint ce groupe terroriste, et depuis lors, nos forces ont encore plus de mal à appréhender ces criminels. Leur réseau est très large, et compte une centaine de membres dispersés dans tout l'empire. Ils sont une véritable menace, monseigneur, que nous devons éliminer au plus vite.

\- Je comprends...

Pendant un instant, le jeune empereur sembla perdu dans ses pensées, ses doigts voyageant sur le bois du trône qu'il avait finalement hérité.

\- S'il s'agit d'alchimie, alors je crois que j'ai des contacts qui peuvent nous aider. Même si cela m'ennuie de leur demander à nouveau de l'aide, au vu de la dernière fois...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction! Oui, c'est probablement OC pour Ed pour l'instant, et c'est tout à fait normal puisque notre cher alchimiste a perdu la mémoire et n'est donc plus tout à fait la même personne. Et puis bon, trois ans sont passés et il a affronté des épreuves qui l'auront beaucoup changé. Ce chapitre servait surtout à mettre en place l'histoire, l'action ne tardera pas à arriver, si vous voulez une suite bien entendu ^^

Toutes les critiques - à condition d'être constructives - sont les bienvenues! :3

Je vous dis au revoir jusqu'au prochain chapitre bande de guimauves!


	2. Navy Sacrifice

Bonjour :3 Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, que j'espère vous saurez apprécier ^^

Je remercie pour les reviews, les follows et les favs :3

Pour répondre aux questions de Fishina, non, je n'ai pas de rythme de parution particulier. Mais j'essaierai de mettre un à deux chapitres par semaine! Et oui, Roy a récupéré la vue, en utilisant la pierre philosophale comme sous entendu à la fin de brotherhood (Havoc à récupéré la mobilité de ses jambes également)

Merci à British-yume, Lithium Sodium, naho et Fishina pour vos commentaires encourageant !

Enjoy

* * *

_Deux ans plus tôt_

\- Eeeeeeeeed!

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'assaut et se retrouva vite au sol, écrasé sous un empereur bien singulier. Edward Elric s'était attendu à bien des choses en arrivant au palais, ignorant tout des coutumes de Xing, mais il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'assomer les invités à coup d'hommes aux yeux bridés était une forme d'hospitalité.

\- Ling, tu m'étouffes!

Geignit le plus âgé des trois adolescents présents, peinant à produire le moindre son à travers sa trachée broyée. Sans s'excuser, l'homme à la tête du pays daigna se lever, non sans s'emmêler les pieds dans ses longs vêtements traditionnels, venant ainsi écraser une nouvelle fois son ami.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Edward. Et toi aussi, Alphonse. Mei Chan attendait impatiemment ta visite, mais elle devra patienter encore un peu avant de pouvoir t'harceler librement, car je dois vous parler.

Les deux frères acquièscèrent, et suivirent l'empereur dans ses appartements. Pour atteindre ces-derniers, pas moins de cinq minutes de marche à travers un dédale de couloirs richement décorés était nécessaire. Mais si Alphonse ne cessait de s'émerveiller face aux dorures, aux boiseries et aux portraits ornant les murs, l'aîné y semblait totalement indifférent, dirigeant toute son attention sur son hôte. Ling Yao était certes plus jeune que Edward, mais il le dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres - fait que le blond nierait toute sa vie - et il était empereur. Quel genre de pays plaçait à sa tête un gamin de seize ans?! Mais l'ancien alchimiste devait bien l'admettre, il respectait le brun et était heureux de le revoir. Même si leur amitié avait connu des débuts difficiles - voir meurtriers pour son compte en banque -, leur mésaventure dans le ventre de Gluttony avait su les rapprocher et les avait mené à se reconnaître l'un l'autre pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment: de courageux guerriers aux buts nobles, bien que maladroits.

\- Asseyez-vous, faites comme chez vous!

Déclara le souverain après avoir pénétré dans un immense salon, où diverses collations inconnus aux frères Elric les attendaient.

\- On ne va pas se gêner, avec le nombre de fois où tu t'es invité en rentrant par les fenêtres!

Taquina Edward avant de se laisser lourdement tomber dans un des immenses canapés de velours rouge, tout en s'emparant d'une poignée d'amuses bouches aux saveurs incongrues.

\- Sers-toi autant que tu le voudras, qui sait, la nourriture d'ici pourrait stimuler ta croissance.

Retorqua Ling nonchalamment, avant de gémir et de jeter un regard assassin au morceau de nougat qui venait de heurter sa tête.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de minus? Je ne suis pas petit, j'ai pris cinq centimètres cette année, cinq!

\- Voilà qui réduit le gouffre abyssal entre nous à un simple fossé, félicitations!

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à bombarder à nouveau son interlocuteur de sucreries, le plus jeune des deux frères intercepta les projectiles.

\- Grand frère, tu devrais vraiment revoir tes manières...

Conseilla ce-dernier, mal à l'aise. L'accusé haussa les sourcils un instant, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est bon, Al. Empereur ou pas, Ling restera toujours Ling...En parlant d'empereur, on est encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir pour le couronnement. Al était encore convalescent, alors...Mais te connaissant, ça a du bien se passer. Les autres clans ont bien accepté le fait que tu prennes la tête?

A cette question, le regard du brun s'assombrit, soudain anxieux.

\- Eh bien...pas vraiment, en fait...c'est à ce sujet que je souhaitais te parler.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, durant lequel les deux frères assimilèrent ce que leur ami venait de dire, éberlués. Enfin, ce fut Alphonse qui revint à la vie en premier, éclatant de rire.

\- Ahahah, Ling...tu veux demander de l'aide à Edward sur de la politique? Grand frère n'arrive même pas à s'imposer face à Winry et n'a jamais réussi à apprendre qu'il devait saluer ses supérieurs à l'armée, et non les insulter! Alors te conseiller en politique...

L'empereur soupira, avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas désespéré au point de demander l'aide de Ed en diplomatie...

\- Hé! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là! Je sais être diplomate lorsqu'il le faut!

Déclara Edward tout en jettant un nougat à la tête des deux autres, prouvant ainsi son inaptitude à garder son calme et à faire preuve de tact.

\- Et toi, sale traître, reprit-il en pointant son frère du doigt, Winry ne compte pas! Ce n'est pas une femme, et elle aurait été capable d'utiliser mon propre bras automail pour m'égorger si elle l'avait voulu!

\- De toute façon, coupa Ling, je voulais juste te demander de l'aide en alchimie.

A l'entente de ce mot, les deux Elrics reportèrent simultanément leur attention sur l'empereur. Mais avant que ce-dernier ne pu s'expliquer, l'ancien alchimiste d'état secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Peu importe ce que tu attends de moi dans ce domaine là, Ling, tu oublies une chose cruciale. Je ne peux plus faire d'alchimie, je l'ai échangée pour...

Alphonse tenta tant bien que mal de cacher la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. La vie de son frère avait jusqu'alors toujours été guidée par l'alchimie. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Edward s'était passionné pour cette science, l'entraînant dans son enthousiasme. Et même si à travers cette alchimie, les deux Elric avaient vécu mille souffrances, jamais ils ne l'avaient reniée. Son talent était ce qui le définissait, ce qui faisait de lui la personne exceptionnelle qu'il était, mais il avait été contraint de renoncer à tout cela.

\- Je le sais bien. J'aurais seulement besoin que tu crées les cercles pour moi. Les elixirologistes de Xing sauraient sans doute les activer, mais je n'ai personne d'assez compétent pour élaborer de nouveaux cercles de transmutation. Moi même, je ne comprends rien à l'alchimie. Je préfère confier cette tâche à quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien, il y a ces tensions tout au sud ouest du pays, le long de la côte de la mer liant Xing et Aerugo, en dessous du désert qui sépare ton pays du mien. Trois différents clans y résident. Ils ne sont pas vraiment contre mon arrivée au pouvoir, mais ils se disputent les territoires sans cesse, car une grande inondation en a détruit une énorme partie. Tous veulent ce qui reste pour eux, et j'ai échoué à les unifier..C'est une zone où la vie est devenue difficile. Et évidemment, le peuple de cette région blâme l'empereur pour le malheur qui les frappe. Les jours passent et les tensions montent. Craignant une insurrection, j'ai envoyé un messager pour faire un rapport sur l'ampleur des dégâts et les demandes des villageois. Je n'ai pas reçu son rapport, mais quelques morceaux de son corps en pièces détachées.

Les deux frères firent la grimace, quelque peu écoeurés par tant d'hostilité.

\- Charmant, n'est-ce pas? Je dois donc me dépêcher d'agir, calmer le jeu avant qu'une réelle insurrection ne plonge la région dans un bain de sang. Avec l'alchimie, j'ai pensé que...

\- Non, coupa Edward, catégorique.

\- Non? Mais -

\- Je refuse d'utiliser l'alchimie contre des civils, quelle que soit la motivation. Désolé, Ling.

Les récits d'Ishval avaient suffit à dissuader Edward d'utiliser l'alchimie à des fins politiques ou militaires. Bien qu'il ait été un alchimiste d'état, un chien de l'armée, le blond n'avait jamais vu l'alchimie que comme un moyen d'aider les autres.

\- Argh, quand allez-vous arrêter de tirer des conclusions hâtives? Jamais je ne voudrais attaquer mes citoyens, peu importe avec quel type d'armes, s'indigna l'empereur. Un roi n'est rien sans son peuple. Comme le principal problème est le manque de terres - après tout, la moitié de la région a été noyée -, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de les restaurer. J'ai parlé avec quelques exirologistes de Xing, mais aucun ne se sentait capable de créer un nombre suffisant de cercles. Alors que toi, Ed, tu es un génie. Oh non, efface tout de suite ce sourire suffisant de ton visage, je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter. Et n'oublie pas qu'avec le génie vient la folie, enfin je suppose...En bref, je te demande en tant qu'ami de te pencher un peu sur la question. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est élaborer les motifs nécessaires.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants. Qui était-il pour refuser un service à un ami, après tout? Cette demande était non officielle, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire consistait en quelques vulgaires calculs et coups de crayons. Aucune violence n'était requise, alors pourquoi pas? L'alchimiste finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Si c'est tout ce qu'il y à faire pour t'aider, volontiers. Les territoires sont recouverts par de l'eau, c'est ça? Il faudrait juste que Al et moi puissions y aller analyser un peu la composition des sols, puis mettre en place une chaîne de cercles de transmutations. Mais il faudra plusieurs personnes pour les activer tous en même temps...

\- Bien sûr, je prendrai quelques hommes avec moi. Je suis empereur après tout, et peu importe à quel point je le désire, je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de me promener sans escorte...De toute évidence, il nous faut une escorte. Comme je te l'ai dit, ces clans se livrent pratiquement une guerre civile, et sont très hostiles envers l'armée de Xing, craignant une répression. Mieux vaut être prudent...

Une nouvelle fois, Edward haussa les épaules. La prudence n'avait jamais été son fort, et foncer tête baissée avait longtemps été sa stratégie favorite. Mais le jeune homme devait se rendre à l'évidence; privé de son alchimie, il était nettement moins puissant. Bien que doué au corps à corps, et maitrisant les bases du tir grâce à Hawkeye, il n'était plus en mesure de rivaliser avec un autre alchimiste ou un certain nombres d'ennemis à la fois.

Le trio se mit en route le lendemain matin, accompagné de dix hommes entraînés au combat et à l'exirologie de base. Ling avait pris la décision de voyager de manière discrète et en civil, et c'était de toute évidence le plus prudent. Les clans en insurrection ne les accueilleraient en aucun cas les bras ouverts. Après une journée de voyage à dos de cheval, ils atteignirent enfin leur destination.

Comme l'empereur l'avait expliqué, la mer avait submergé les terres sur plusieurs kilomètres, et la tempête ne semblait que partiellement calmée. Au loin, l'eau agitée se mêlait à un ciel noir chargé d'énergie. Les habitations les plus proches de ce qui avait été la côte semblaient abandonnées, rendues insalubres par l'eau salée.

Observant le paysage, Alphonse et Edward se concertèrent et se mirent au travail en un rien de temps. Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures pour faire les analyses nécessaires, et les deux frères déduisirent que transmuter l'eau indésirable en terre serait la méthode la plus rapide et la plus efficace. Il suffirait ensuite de remodeler l'énergie la traversant pour surélever les bords et ainsi recréer une falaise, neutralisant le risque d'un nouvel incident.

\- Bien, déclara Edward tout en distribuant des cercles complexes aux soldats présents. La côte fait deux kilomètres de long, et vous êtes onze en comptant Al. Disposez vous à intervalles réguliers. Les deux cercles les plus importants sont aux extrémités. Alphonse en déclenchera un, et moi je superviserai celui qui activera l'autre. Les huit autres cercles ne sont que des relais d'énergie. Même si les créer est plutôt difficile, les activer et les maintenir est à la porté de vous tous. Vous le ferez à vingt et une heure tapante, nous devons être synchronisés.

Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se disperser. La nuit tombait déjà, et ils désiraient en finir vite. Même s'ils ne pourraient regagner le palais cette nuit, ils devraient s'éloigner suffisamment des villages sinistrés pour trouver une auberge où dormir avant de reprendre la route le lendemain matin. Car même si cette intervention réglait le problème des terres, l'hostilité que montraient les clans face à l'empereur de la famille Yao perdurerait plus longtemps.

\- Al, tu t'occuperas du cercle de cette extrémité, d'accord?

Demanda Edward tout en indiquant la direction la plus éloignée des villages. Le plus jeune acquiesça avant de se mettre en route.

\- Tu l'envoies tout seul, tu ne t'inquiète pas pour lui?

S'enquit l'empereur, plutôt surpris. Dans ses souvenirs, Edward avait toujours été un grand frère surprotecteur. L'intéressé sourit, amusé.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est pour ça que je l'éloigne. La zone à danger est là-bas, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Edward en désignant les lumières vacillantes de la ville rebelle. C'est pour ça que je préfère y aller, et l'envoyer de l'autre côté.

Sur cette explication, l'empereur, son ami alchimiste et un autre soldat s'engagèrent vers la ville an amont. Cette dernière était probablement la seule épargnée par les aléas de la nature, en sécurité au sommet d'une falaise. Edward prévoyait d'en atteindre le sommet pour donner les bases à la transmutation en chaîne que tous comptaient réaliser, soulevant le reste des terres en contrebas pour les mener à la même hauteur.

La nuit était désormais bien installée, et l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant pour ce fait. Les trois hommes pourraient ainsi s'approcher suffisamment du relief sans s'attirer les foudres des habitants. Bien en sécurité sous leur capuches et leurs longs manteaux noirs, ils se présentèrent bien assez tôt à l'entrée de la petite ville, collée à la côte, prenant soin de ne pas retourner les regards soupçonneux et aggressifs que quelques rares personnes encore dehors leur jetaient. Plus loin dans la ville, de légères lueurs vacillaient, indiquant la présence d'encore plus d'habitants éveillés.

\- Bien, on va se positionner ici.

Déclara Edward une fois sur la côte, dissimulé dans l'ombres des premiers bâtiment. Le soldat et l'alchimiste disposèrent le cercle au sol, tentant de le maintenir à plat malgré la tempête naissante. Bien que l'obscurité les aveuglait quelque peu, le héros du peuple pouvait clairement discerner les nuages noirs avancer dans leur direction, doublés de distants éclairs blancs. Electricité et énergie tourbillonaient autour de lui, caressant ses joues rosies par le froid, le plongeant dans cette atmosphère subtilement lugubre et inquiétante.

Impatient d'en terminer, Edward se retourna pour faire face à la mer désormais déchaînée, une trentaine de mètres en contrebas. Après un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa montre aux armoiries d'Amestris, l'alchimiste commença son compte à rebour.

\- Dans cinq, quatre, trois...

\- Empereur!

Interrompus, Edward et l'interessé firent volte face vers la voix gênante, pour se retrouver face à un bataillon d'hommes vêtus des uniformes militaires de Xing. Executant un salut des plus parfaits et s'exposant à la vue de tous, le soldat ayant pris la parole déclara haut et distinctement:

\- Sous vos ordres, empereur, nous commençons l'extermination de ce village.

Et avec ces simples mots, en quelques ridicules secondes, tout bascula.

Avant même que le brun ne puisse déclarer quoi que ce soit, la troupe sortie de nulle part chargea le village, arrachant cris et pleurs sous son passage. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Edward avait placé ses mains autour du col de l'empereur, le secouant de toute sa rage et son indignation.

\- Ling! Comment as-tu pu? Tu avais dis que tu n'attaquerais pas les civils!

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Ed! Je n'ai jamais donné un tel ordre!

S'indigna l'accusé, livide, tentant de se soustraire à l'emprise de son ami. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Que se passait-il?

\- Ces militaires portent l'uniforme de ton pays! Et comment auraient-il pu savoir que nous étions ici, si tu ne -

La fin de la phrase fut noyée dans le bruit d'une explosion dans leur dos, et l'alchimiste relâcha sa prise sur le dirigeant. Il porta son regard sur le village en feu, réalisant avec horreur que tandis qu'il débattait sur le pourquoi du comment, des humains étaient en train de _mourir_ là-dedans. Serrant les dents et les poings, Edward se résigna, saisissant l'arme à feu sécurisée à l'arrière de son pantalon.

\- Gardons les explications pour plus tard, il faut les aider!

Ordonna l'adolescent, avant de foncer tête baissée - comme à son habitude- dans la mer de feu s'étendant devant ses yeux. Il fut pendant un moment aveuglé par l'épaisse fumée noire s'élevant des pauvres habitations de bois, et s'orienta aux sons des cris d'agonies et des coups de feu qui semblaient assaillir ses oreilles de toutes les directions.

Edward avait vécu de nombreux combats. Il avait mené une guerre contre les homonculi, affronté ses ennemis sans trembler, enduré et observé plus de souffrances qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Mais s'il était habitué à la douleur et à la peur, jamais, oh grand jamais, les pleurs d'un enfant suffocant sous les débris de sa maison, brûlant parmis les décombres et les cadavres de sa famille, ne seraient quelque chose de banal pour lui.

Ils déchiraient ses tympans, transperçaient son coeur, et déjà Edward s'affairait parmi les décombres, ignorant la chaleur écrasante des flammes.

_Du feu. Nous sommes encerclés par le feu. Comment -_

L'ancien alchimiste sentait la panique monter en lui à chaque secondes, tentant vainement de raisonner de manière logique et rationnelle. Par où passer pour ne pas être pris par les flammes, quels obstacles éviter, combien d'ennemis à proximité, et combien de temps l'enfant allait-il encore hurler avant de rendre son dernier souffle?

\- Aidez-moi!

Supplia l'enfant, lorsque son regard mouillé se posa sur le blond tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Qu'importe que les jambes de la victime soient broyées sous cette poutre rougie par les braises ou que la flaque de sang s'étendant sous son corps frêle semblait affirmer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Qu'importe les balles de l'armée frôlant le visage de l'alchimiste, leurs bruits distinctifs couverts par le hurlement du brasier. Qu'importe les quelques mètres les séparants encore et les flammes se dressant sur son chemin, Edward ne laisserait pas un innocent mourir sous ses yeux.

Plus il avançait, et plus les rouleaux de feu semblaient se refermer autour de lui, attisés par la tempête. Leur danse chaude et morbide ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner à l'entente des appels à l'aide du pauvre petit être, et il serra les dents pour ignorer l'horrible douleur que causaient les flammes léchant sa peau. Déterminé, le blond tendit le bras, tentant de saisir la petite main tremblante, et_ encore quelques centimètres_ -

\- Edward!

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'adolescent fut violemment tiré en arrière par le col de son manteau en flammes, et il vit avec horreur les restes de la maison s'écraser avec fracas devant lui. Il sentit ses jambes flageller, la main encore tendu vers les débris qui seraient désormais la tombe d'une famille qu´il n'avait pu sauver, et une horrible boule d'angoisse obstrua sa gorge.

\- Non, je dois...il...

\- Edward, il n'y a déjà plus rien à faire pour lui!

Gronda Ling dans son dos, tandis qu'il s'affairait à retirer le manteau embrasé de son ami avant que ce dernier ne soit sérieusement blessé. Des coups de feu les effleurèrent alors, les ramenant dans la réalité de l'instant.

\- Il faut se mettre à couvert. Garde la tête froide!

Ordonna l'empereur avant de guider l'alchimiste fébrile derrière un mur épargné, et ce dernier remarqua que les sabres dans les mains de l'autre étaient couverts de sang. Les deux amis s'agenouillèrent à couvert, et Edward entreprit de reprendre son souffle. Jurant, il ôta le tissu recouvrant une odieuse brûlure sur sa hanche. Bien que pas très grande, elle était terriblement douloureuse, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi tes hommes nous attaquent-ils également? Demanda-t-il, regagnant peu à peu sa contenance.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes hommes, annonça Ling, grave. Je n'ai pas donné l'ordre d'attaquer ce village, et ils nous visent également. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ceux qui ont organisé ça en veulent clairement à notre vie!

Pour prouver ses paroles, Ling retourna du bout de son pied un cadavre non loin, et le blond fut frappé par le visage de ce dernier. Sous le sang qui le recouvrait et par delà l'air d'extrême douleur que le militaire avait du arboré au moment de sa mort, ses traits n'étaient pas ceux d'un homme de Xing. Qui alors...?

Edward tenta de regarder par dessus le mur, jaugeant la situation. Ling les avaient éloignés du champ de bataille, les dissimulant derrière des ruines nouvellement crées, proche de la côte. Fuir était impossible, la falaise face à eux ne leur en laisserait pas l'opportunité. Le relief s'abaissait clairement plus loin sur la côte, mais ils ne pourraient atteindre la berge sans se faire abattre. Le blond ferma les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant. Il fallait vite prendre la situation sous contrôle, car Alphonse, alerté par les explosions, ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et Edward ne pouvait pas le laisser être blessé.

Plusieurs projectiles passèrent au-dessus de leur tête, et l'alchimiste s'exposa partiellement pour tenter de tirer à son tour, en vain. Lorsqu'un balle atteignit son épaule, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur, il se replia derrière le mur. Si seulement il avait son alchimie ...

\- Ling...j´ai une idée, déclara Edward après quelques moments de réflexion.

L'intéressé ne pu cacher son angoisse - l'alchimiste Fullmetal n'était pas connu pour son sens de la préservation - mais l'écouta néanmoins.

\- Je vais tracer un cercle de transmutation permettant de les arrêter, et tu vas l'activer pour moi.

\- Mais je ne connais rien à l'alchimie, protesta Ling. Ça ne pourra pas marcher!

Edward leva les yeux vers lui, autoritaire et déterminé.

\- Je te guiderai. Tu devras simplement visualiser la transmutation et lui insuffler ton énergie, autant que tu le pourras. Si tu y vas trop fort, je te dirai de diminuer. C'est certes délicat à contrôler, mais c'est notre seule chance!

Une sueur froide perla sur le front de l'empereur lorsque celui ci réalisa à quel point son ami avait raison. Il devait y parvenir, c'était leur seul chance de s'en sortir vivant.

\- Bien.

Consentit l'empereur, non sans réserve. Edward lui sourit en retour, tentant de masquer son inquiétude. Les chances de réussir une telle transmutation du premier coup était ridiculement faibles, mais que pouvaient-il faire d'autre? Les deux compères refusaient catégoriquement de mourir ici, pas sans faire tout leur possible pour venir à bout de leurs ennemis. Plongeant ses doigts dans sa blessure, l'alchimiste commença à élaborer le cercle, formant de voluptueux motifs à l'aide de son sang dans la poussière. Mais Ling ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la beauté du cercle, concentré sur les explications d'Edward. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Si tu sens que tu perds le contrôle, surtout ne panique pas. Essaie de canaliser l'énergie pour la renvoyer dans la terre. Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider...

Conclut Edward tout en s'éloignant du cercle. Ling s'agenouilla devant le motif, et prenant une grande inspiration, y plaça ses deux mains. Pendant un moment rien ne se produisit, et seul les hurlements des soldats et de leurs armes ainsi que le crépitement des flammes se faisaient entendre. Puis enfin, la douce lumière bleue d´une transmutation vint récompenser leurs efforts, et l'empereur ravala avec difficulté un cri de joie. Une multitude de poings de pierres jaillirent de la terre, contournant le mur pour saisir et désarmer leurs ennemis. Edward ne cacha pas le rictus victorieux qui se peignit sur son visage, mais son expression satisfaite disparu en une fraction de seconde.

\- Ling, équilibre! Tu ne donnes pas assez d'énergie, si tu continues, tu vas causer un rejet!

Prevint Edward tout en s'approchant du cercle, dont la lueur vira lentement au rouge. Ling serra des dents sous l'effort, sentant l'énergie du cercle commencer à rebondir à travers son corps. L'air sembla soudain plus lourd, et le motif sous ses mains sembla drainait toute sa force. Comment était-il censé maîtriser ...?

\- Dans le sol, gronda Edward tout en posant sa main sur celle de Ling, la pressant en signe d'urgence. L'équilibre va bientôt se briser, et toute l'energie de la transmutation va revenir sur toi. Laisse la seulement te traverser pour se dissiper dans le sol, ou -

\- J'essaie!

Geignit Ling, le visage déformé sous l'effort. Un éclair de lumière sembla déchirer le cercle, et l'homme aux cheveux bruns se retint de hurler lorsque la douleur traversa son corps. Toute cette énergie, il devait la canaliser, et au plus vite.

\- Ling!

L'intéressé sentit plus d'énergie qu'il ne pouvait le supporter frapper le sol sous ses pieds, et la terre se mit à trembler. Avec horreur, il vit la matière commencer à craquer et sentit le blond le relever brutalement, brisant le flux d'énergie entre ses mains et le cercle. L'air sembla devenir plomb, et l'empereur pu à peine entendre son ami jurer à travers le tempête. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner quoi que ce soit à travers l' aveuglante lumière, et sentit son coeur rater un battement en voyant la terre se séparer en deux, du bout de la falaise beaucoup trop proche jusqu'à...

\- Ed!

Hurla l'empereur, et ce-dernier se jeta sur lui, le poussant de toute ses forces vers un endroit plus sûr. Vif, le brun attrapa la main de l'alchimiste tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Un cri de surprise et de stupeur lui échappa tandis que les dernières parcelles d'energie de la transmutation mourraient, laissant les deux jeunes hommes haletant, l'un allongé sur le bord de la falaise, et l'autre balançant dans le vide.

\- Edward, tiens bien ma main!

Ordonna Ling, et ce-dernier déglutit en regardant vers le bas. Une trentaine de mètres sous ses pieds, la mer déchaînée avalait les morceaux de roches décrochés par le transmutation. Le blond jura, peu enchanté par sa situation. Tout s'était passé si vite - l'énergie avait pénétré le sol et l'avait purement et simplement déchiré, le projetant dans la mer en contrebas, et il avait à peine eut le temps de pousser Ling hors du chemin et...

\- Bordel, ta main glisse!

Jura l'empereur, tentant de son mieux de remonter l'alchimiste, mais le sang sur leur main rendait toute bonne prise impossible. Déjà, derrière eux, de nouveaux coups de feu et des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

\- Tch, les autres enfoirés arrivent déjà ...

Gemit Edward, peu enclin à l'idée d'être une cible immobile pour les soldats armés approchant. Il aurait voulu remonter la falaise, mais la balle logée dans son autre épaule l'empêchait catégoriquement de lever le bras. Seul Ling pourrait l'aider, mais...

\- L'empereur est là, abattez-le!

\- Ling, tu dois partir!

\- Je dois d'abord te remonter!

Grogna l'empereur, mais toute son énergie avait été drainée par la transmutation. Pestant, Edward tenta de décrocher sa jambe automail de sa main blessée. Celle-ci pesait terriblement lourd, et s'il s'en débarrassait Ling pourrait peut être le soulever. Certes, Winry le tuerait, mais sa mort serait peut-être moins longue et douloureuse ainsi qu'en se faisant déchiqueter par les roches en contrebas? Mais le blond ne parvint pas à défaire les écrous, ses doigts tremblants, et il abandonna en entendant l'empereur hurler de douleur lorsqu'une balle toucha son bras.

Bien. Edward sentit son coeur se serrer en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils mourraient tous les deux. Bon sang, Al entrerait dans une colère noire, suivie d'un profond désespoir. Et le Colonel le sermonnerait sûrement quant à son inconscience. Serait-il triste, ou soulagé d'être débarrassé de lui? Cette dernière hypothèse blessait le jeune homme plus que de raison, mais qu'importe. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Plongeant son regard doré dans celui de son ami, il sourit faiblement.

\- Hey, Ling. Dis à Al que je serai un peu en retard, ok?

Et avant que le brun n'ait pu comprendre le sens de ces mots, il sentit la main de l´alchimiste Fullmetal trembler entre les siennes, avant de lâcher prise.

* * *

\- Oui, le général de brigade Mustang m'a déjà parlé d'eux. Ils n'ont pas encore beaucoup sévis à Amestris, mais ils commencent à se faire remarquer et à inquiéter les autorités. J'ai entendu dire que le Führer prévoyait de nous faire intervenir bientôt ...

Déclara Alphonse Elric dans le combiné, ses doigts voyageant distraitement sur son bureau. Derrière lui, Havoc et Breda relevèrent le regard de leur jeu de dames pour observer le jeune homme en pleine conversation.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision, mais je pense que le général approuvera. Il dira sans doute qu'un collaboration entre ses unités et celles de Xing pour arrêter une organisation criminelle internationale fera du bien à sa carrière, et surtout à son ego...Je lui en parlerai à son retour de réunion, reprit le jeune homme, cette fois saisissant un stylo et gribouillant quelque rapide notes sur un morceau de papier. Dachuan, dans deux soirs? Je te confirmerai ça dans l'après midi, Ling. Bonne journée à toi.

Le jeune homme raccrocha, tandis que la porte de l'office s'ouvrit sur le général de brigade Mustang et son éternelle escorte Riza Hawkeye. Leurs expressions étaient sinistres, comme le voulait la date, et Alphonse n'avait pas meilleur mine. Cependant, tous tentaient de mettre leur chagrin de côté pour rester professionnel, au moins pour le temps qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce bureau.

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'empereur Ling Yao, déclara l'alchimiste d'état. Il souhaite proposer aux unités du général de Brigade Roy Mustang une collaboration avec les autorités de Xing pour arrêter l'organisation criminelle connue sous le nom de Red Wolves. Si le führer Hakuro vous l'autorise, et si vous le désirez, il souhaiterait organiser une rencontre avec un de ses généraux dans la ville de Dachuan, dans deux soirs. Qu'en pensez-vous, général?

L'interessé sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de déclairer.

\- Évidement, un accomplissement de ce genre ne peut que faire du bien à mon image. Hawkeye, je te laisse faire tous les arrangements. Tu souhaites venir également, Alphonse?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec conviction, déterminé.

\- Oui. Chaque voyage vers Xing pourrait me mettre sur la piste de mon frère.

* * *

Eden s'étira, baillant indescement, avant de laisser sa tête tomber mollement sur la table. Il haïssait le matin avec ferveur, et considérait sérieusement l'idée de finir sa nuit là, sur la table de la cuisine. Seulement, une certaine personne semblait décidée à l'en empêcher.

\- Debout, boucle d'or!

L'intéressée grogna en sentant quelque chose le heurter, et il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un autre habitant du manoir.

\- Levi, laisse moi dormir encore un peu, gémit l'alchimiste. Et ne m'appelle pas boucle d'or!

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es le seul blond dans un monde d'hommes aux cheveux noirs, se moqua son interlocuteur, tout en lançant une deuxième pomme sur son partenaire.

Eden attrapa le fruit au vol, et le croqua avec appétit.

\- Tu peux parler, déclara-t-il tout en mâchant, tu es roux. Roux!

L'air dramatique qu'avait pris le blond était quelque peu ruiné par sa crinière en bataille et ses yeux emplis de sommeil, mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Levi pour prendre la mouche.

\- Je ne suis pas roux! C'est rouge, une couleur brûlante et passionnée dont tu ne peux saisir toute la beauté!

Affirma-t-il tout en tirant sur ses mèches de cheveux mi-longues. Le regard doré et moqueur d'Eden se plongea dans celui vert de l'autre jeune homme, avant que l'alchimiste n'hausse les épaules.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, les gens ne naissent pas avec les cheveux rouges. Tu es roux, un point c'est tout. C'est la fatalité, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ton destin.

L'accusé fit la moue, grommelant quelque chose sur l'insensibilité d'Eden face à la beauté de ses cheveux et la subtilité des nuances de couleur. Levi était le seul homme plus jeune que Edward dans ce manoir, à l'exception bien sûre de Sascha, et il n'était pas non plus originaire de Xing. Il affirmait venir de Creta, et ses parents avaient vraisemblablement été assassinés au cours d'un voyage à Xing. Il avait alors été recueilli par les Red Wolves, et avait grandit avec eux.

Edward soupira et se cala à nouveau confortablement, bien décidé à dormir une nouvelle fois.

\- Quel père tu fais, Ed! Tu parles la bouche pleine, tu dors sur la table...

Pour toute réponse, Eden grogna et jeta son trognon de pommes au garçon qui l'empêchait de se reposer.

\- Et tu joues avec la nourriture, en plus! En parlant de père, Sascha est levé depuis deux heures déjà...

\- Oh, et il fait quoi?

\- Il a aidé Mao et les autres à soigner les gosses que vous avez ramenés hier soir. Heureusement, aucun n'a de blessures très sérieuses...Il est encore avec, là, et il les bassine depuis ce matin en leur racontant à quel point tu es un père génial qui sauve les gens.

\- Tch...

Eden enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses bras, plus pour dissimuler son air un peu niais que pour faire une nouvelle tentative de dormir. Sascha était vraiment un garçon adorable, qui semblait tellement l'idealiser. Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flatté par toute l'admiration et l'affection qu'il voyait dans les yeux onyx du jeune garçon à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des gamins, déjà?

Demanda le blond, changeant de sujets.

\- Mao va les amener à l'orphelinat, en leur donnant tout l'argent que contenait le coffre que vous avez récupérer hier. Comme ça, ils seront bien traités ...

\- C'est une bonne chose.

Répondît Eden, avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas tuer, et chacune de leur mission lui donnait des maux de ventre. Souvent, il se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé de rester dans ce manoir et d'intégrer les Red Wolves. Ne pas avoir de passé ne signifiait pas ne pas avoir de futur. Il aurait pu se construire une nouvelle vie, trouver un travail et élever Sascha de manière respectable, et non au milieu d'assassins hors la loi.

La pièce tomba dans le silence, silence qui fut de bien courte duré lorsque les enfants traversèrent la cuisine, talonnant Mao, Sascha à leur côté.

\- Je vais les amener à l'orphelinat, déclara l'homme le plus âgé tout en designant du doigt la dizaine de garcons et filles derrière lui. Je serai rentré d'ici trois heures, déclara-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Levi et Eden acquiescèrent, et ce-dernier souleva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son t-shirt. Baissant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec une petite fille, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci monsieur Eden, de nous avoir sauvés.

Le blond pu lire toute la reconnaissance dans les yeux de la petite, et il sentit la fierté monter en lui. C'était la collaboration de Mao, Rei et lui qui, la veille, avait permis d'arracher ces enfants aux griffes de l'esclavage. C'etait leur détermination et leurs efforts qui leur avaient donné un avenir, et ce simple fait n'avait pas de prix pour Eden.

Souriant à son tour, il caressa la tête de l'enfant de sa main.

\- C'était un plaisir. Vivez bien!

\- Oui!

La petite acquiesça puis rejoignit le groupe qui quitta la pièce. C'était pour cela que Eden se battait. Tous doutes étaient injustifiés, et il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Même s'ils étaient reconnus en tant que criminels et traqués par l'empire, ils œuvraient pour le bien. Si ce monde était corrompu, alors ils le changeraient, et ce même si tuer rendait Eden malade. Et sans doute, sur le chemin, trouverait-t-il des indices sur son passé.

\- Hey Ed, tu rêves?

L'alchimiste aux cheveux blonds sortit de sa torpeur, portant son attention sur son partenaire./

\- Hein? Tu as dit quelque chose, Levi?

\- Ouais. Dans deux heures, on a un briefing sur la prochaine mission, alors tu devrais émerger.

\- Prochaine mission? Où?

Demanda Eden, légèrement ennuyé de devoir travailler si tôt apres sa précédente sortie.

\- Dachuan.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2!

Comme vous vous en doutez, les choses se mettront en route à partir du prochain chapitre, que j'essaierai de publier rapidement. Encouragez-moi avec des reviews \o/

Ou je vous jetterai des pommes.


	3. Red velvet

Bien le bonsoir! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plutôt long pour occuper votre dimanche soir, s'il est aussi ennuyeux que le mien!

Disclaimer: Fma ne m'appartient pas, et croyez moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

L'empereur Ling Yao reposa le combiné, avant de soupirer. Cette organisation terroriste lui donnait bien du soucis dans les premières année de son règne, et pourtant, ce n'était pas la possibilité d'une coopération avec Amestris pour les arrêter qui l'avait rendu particulièrement nerveux pendant cet appel. C'était le fait de parler avec Alphonse.

Ling ne comprenait pas comment l'alchimiste pouvait ne pas le haïr, ni même le blâmer pour la disparition de son frère. Après tout, il était responsable de l'accident, alors où ce jeune homme puisait-il la force de lui parler comme si de rien n'était? L'empereur savait bien qu'Alphonse était celui souffrant le plus de la présumée mort d'Edward, alors pourquoi restait-il si amical avec lui?

Si le jeune homme ne le blâmait pas, lui, il se haïssait pour cette tragédie. Alors qu'il avait demandé l'aide de son ami, il l'avait mené à la mort. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard résigné, mais ô combien empli de tristesse et de regrets, qu'avait arboré le jeune homme à l'avenir si prometteur avant de tout abandonner. Pour le sauver, il s'était plié à la fatalité et s'était laissé chuter, acceptant de se faire engloutir par les flots déchainés. L'empereur revivait sans cesse ce moment, se remémorant bien malgré lui la sensation de la main de son ami glissant entre les siennes. Il avait tenu sa vie du bout des doigts, et ne l'aurait sacrifiée pour rien au monde. Pourtant, elle lui avait bel et bien échappé. Et bon dieu, cette main moite et couverte de sang avait tremblé avant de lâcher prise, faiblesse avouée contrastant vivement avec l'air déterminé qu'Edward Elric s'était efforcé de montrer jusqu'à la fin.

Ling Yao avait senti son coeur s'arrêter au moment où son ami l'avait lâché, regardant avec horreur la fine silhouette de l'alchimiste disparaître dans la mer en contre-bas. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps s'était arrêté, et le brun n'avait plus pu que se concentrer sur les eaux agitées, priant pour que l'alchimiste refasse surface parmi les écumes. Peut-être la chute n'avait-elle pas été fatale, peut-être les vagues n'étaient-elles pas aussi puissantes qu'elles en avaient l'air et qu'il parviendrait à remonter le courant, car après tout il s'agissait d'Edward et il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière. Mais avec chaque seconde passant, Ling avait senti l'espoir le quitter, tandis que d'horribles réalisations le heurtaient. La jambe de Edward était en acier, l'attirant inévitablement vers le fond. Il était blessé, épuisé, sans alchimie. Il faisait nuit noire, et il ne pourrait pas s'orienter vers la surface dans l'obscurité des eaux profondes. La bais était clairsemée de rochers acérés. L'air était glacée, l'eau l'était encore plus. Cela faisait déjà une minute. Un minute trente. Deux minutes et toujours aucune traces de la tête blonde.

Derrière lui, des éclairs bleues de transmutation balayaient les ennemis et ses soldats livraient bataille, mais l'empereur ne l'avait pas réalisé. Il ne voyait plus que la surface irrégulière de l'eau, se soulevant et s'écrasant avec fracas sur les rochers, anéantissant toujours un peu plus ses espoirs, broyant ses prières contre le relief déchiré.

Puis il avait hurlé. Crié le nom de son ami, appelant en vain l'obscurité, ignorant les mains de son escorte qui tentaient de le relever et de le mettre en sécurité. Il s'était débattu, main tendue vers la falaise, suppliant son ami d'arrêter cette stupide blague et de ramener son derrière ici, lui reprochant qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir noyé comme n'importe quel vulgaire humain. Il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur la voix de Alphonse Elric dans son dos, qui lui demandait de se reprendre tout en exigeant de savoir où était son frère, et pourquoi le brun hurlait son nom dans la nuit sombre comme s'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le prononcer. Il n'avait pas su faire face, et redoutait de ne pas pouvoir affronter le regard du frère cadet à nouveau.

* * *

\- Cette mission sera plutôt délicate, mais le boss a confiance en nous. Si on agit prudemment, tout se passera bien. Nous prendrons six hommes: un infiltré, un client, deux postés sur le toit, et deux à l'arrière, véhicule à proximité. L´établissement a vraiment l'air d'un bar classique de l'extérieur, mais nous avons de nombreuses raisons de penser que ce n'est qu'une façade, et nous ne pourrons vérifier tout cela que de l'intérieur.

Énonça Luang aux autres personnes dans la pièce, son regard porté sur les feuilles informatives entre ses mains. Affalé sur le canapé au côté de Levi, Eden n'écoutait le briefing que d'une oreille. De mémoire, il n'était pas affilié à cette mission, mais tous les membres d'un même lieu devaient être informés des activités des autres, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

\- Prostitution et trafique d'opium, ce sont les deux motifs à rechercher. Si le bar fait effectivement dans ce milieu, alors il y a une haute probabilité que les autorités de Dachuan, ville où le potentiel réseau serait basé, soient également corrompues. Sans doute touchent-ils un pourcentage, ou leur silence est acheté à l'aide de pot de vin. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas juste entrer et fouiller comme si de rien n'était. Avant de décider d'intervenir - non les gars, j´ai pas dit que vous pourrez tout faire sauter cette fois - il nous faut des preuves. Initialement, nous avions prévu que Rei prennent la place d'une employée là-bas, mais ses jambes ont été cassées durant le raid pour secourir les enfants esclaves. Du coup, Eden s'y collera.

L'intéressé sembla se réveiller, lançant un regard éberlué à l'homme responsable de la gestion des missions dans ce manoir.

\- Quoi, demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, vous voulez que je joue la prostituée?! Non, même pas en rêve, je passe mon tour. Je veux bien sortir sur cette mission s'il manque du monde, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me déguiser en fille et faire je ne sais quoi.

\- Ed, laisse-moi finir! Personne ne te demande de jouer la prostituée voyons. Comme je l'ai dit, ce bar est une façade. Il y a des employés qui ne tiennent que le rôle de serveur, et ceux-ci sont aussi bien hommes que femmes. On ne te demande pas la lune, tu n'auras qu'à prétendre d'être serveur là-bas.

Expliqua Luang, tentant de rationaliser la situation.

\- J'le sens pas. Je vois pas pourquoi personne d'autre pourrait s'en occuper, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses de toute façon. Et je suis censé faire quoi, frapper à leur porte et postuler? Qu'est-ce que vous fait penser qu'ils ont besoin de nouveau personnel de toute façon? Et en étant nouveau, je doute d'avoir accès à l'envers du décor ...

Objecta Eden, les bras croisés en signe de refus. Se battre ne le dérangeait aucunement - du moins tant qu'il ne devait pas tuer plus que nécessaire -, mais jouer les comédiens était un tout autre problème.

\- Nous avons déjà pensé à tout ça Ed, pour qui tu nous prends? Soupira Luang tout en tendant un dossier au blond. Nous avons recueilli un maximum d'informations sur les employés et leurs activités. Celui-ci, c'est Matthew Dougal, originaire d'Amestris. Il a vingt ans et travaille là-bas depuis deux ans. Il est uniquement serveur, en salle principale et annexes.

Ed observa un instant la photo accompagnant le dossier. Celle-ci montrait un jeune homme sortant à peine de l'adolescence, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Son regard bleu semblait fatigué, et ses traits délicats avaient quelque chose de féminin.

\- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est prendre sa place. Il est orphelin et n'a aucun proche connu, tu pourras donc facilement te substituer à lui, pendant que nous le garderons ici. Tu y resteras autant de soirs que nécessaire.

\- Hmm, ce n'est pas que je veux pas, mais vous pensez vraiment que les autres employés ne remarqueront rien?

Demanda Eden, sceptique, tout en détaillant la photographie. Il était vrai que quelques uns de ses traits ressemblaient aux siens, mais tout de même ...

\- L'alchimie te permet de changer ta couleur de cheveux n'est-ce pas? Qu'en est-il de celle de tes yeux?

Le blond leva un sourcil à cette question, songeur.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé...Je suppose que c'est faisable. Après tout, il me suffit de modifier les pigments dans l'iris. Il faut que je trouve une longueur d'onde assez proche de la couleur de ses yeux, et que je réarrange les différents atomes des cercles aromatiques des molécules en question. C'est une transmutation au niveau atomique, c'est très précis ...Le jaune et le bleu sont des couleurs complémentaires et ont des absorbances opposées, et je devrai faire bien attention de ne rien abîmer, mais je peux le faire...

À présent, Ed parlait avant tout à lui-même, tout en gribouillant différentes molécules et autres calculs de longueurs d'ondes sur le dossier que Luang lui avait passé. Les autres personnes dans la pièce observait le jeune blond avec curiosité, ce-dernier étant le seul du repère à maîtriser l'alchimie. Bien que personne ne sache dans quelles conditions le jeune homme avait appris cette science, tous étaient certains qu'il était un véritable génie.

Soudain, l'objet de tous les regards s'arrêta, reportant son attention sur Luang.

\- Mais même ainsi, la différence entre nos deux visages restera marquée. Je vais me faire griller, c'est certain. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait se donner tant de mal parce que quelques personnes pensent bon de se droguer, et que certaines autres n'ont pas de meilleur ambition dans la vie que de se faire payer pour écarter les jambes.

Ennuyé, le jeune alchimiste relança le dossier au brun face à lui. Il ne se donnerait pas tant de peine pour aider des adultes s'étant dirigés sur la mauvaise voie. Après tout, il ne se souvenait pas avoir choisi d'être un saint souhaitant dédier sa vie à guider les brebis égarées vers le droit chemin.

\- Non, tu ne te feras pas prendre. Heureusement pour nous, le personnel porte une tenue spéciale - dans le style traditionelle, et ne t'inquiète pas elle n´est pas indécente - qui inclut un demi masque, qui couvre la moitié du visage. Cela ajouté aux lumières tamisées suffira amplement, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu. Le bar est plutôt bondé, et les employés ont peu de contact entre eux. Probablement pour les empêcher de comploter quelque chose contre leur conditions de travail...Qu'importe.

Remarquant l'air non convaincu du jeune adulte, Luang cru bon d'insister.

\- Cette mission est vraiment importante, Ed. La nièce d´un de nos membres d'un autre site a disparu pendant un voyage à Dachuan, et il craint qu'elle ne soit retenue là-bas. Les employées dont les services sont vendus ...de cette manière là...ne sont probablement pas consentantes, mais retenues contre leur gré. Et certaines sont sans aucun doute mineures.

Le regard doré d'Eden se durcit significativement à ces mots, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une grimace écoeurée. Sans un mot, il se leva, récupéra le dossier des mains de Luang et tourna les talons, l'air grave.

* * *

\- Tu me ressembles un peu plus comme ça, papa!

Déclara Sasha, enjoué, tandis que Eden finissait d'inspecter ses yeux dans le miroir. Bleus. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Après deux jours de recherche, cinq tentatives, un kilo de papier couvert de calculs, une centaine de jurons, et dix minutes durant lesquels le blond s'était littéralement aveuglé, il était enfin parvenu à teindre ses yeux en bleu. Et il devait bien admettre qu'avoir la possibilité de changer la couleur de son regard à volonté lui serait particulièrement utile en mission. Avec sa chevelure désormais châtain foncé et détachée, le jeune adolescent était presque méconnaissable. Satisfait, Ed quitta la salle de bain pour s'accroupir face au petit garçon qui l'attendait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient d'un bleu beaucoup plus foncés que ceux de Ed, apparaissant presque noir, mais le père adoptif ne souleva pas le fait.

\- Tu as fait tout ça avec l'alchimie? Demanda l'enfant, impressionné par la transformation de son père.

\- Ouais, même si c'était un petit peu compliqué, répondit le jeune homme tout en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs du gamin.

\- Je voudrais aussi apprendre l'alchimie papa! Comme ça plus tard je serai aussi fort que toi, et j'aiderai les gens! Je serai un alchimiste pour le peuple!

Ed ne pu s´empêcher de se sentir touché par l'admiration visible dans le regard de son fils adoptif, et quelque peu impressionné par sa détermination et sa bonne volonté. Il pouvait vraiment être fier du garçon qu'il élevait.

\- Je t'apprendrai un peu d'alchimie quand tu seras plus grand, déclara-t-il tout en pinçant la joue de Sasha. Mais je te souhaite tout de même un meilleur avenir que ça, parce que que...

\- Parce que?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir d'où tu viens pour savoir où tu vas, les coupa une voix masculine.

Père et fils se retournèrent vers l'embrasure de la porte pour y découvrir Mao, les mains pleines de tissu. Ce-dernier haussa les sourcils en dévisageant Eden, un air de surprise non dissimulé peint sur son visage.

\- Ouah, c'est...radical, déclara le grand brun. En tout cas, c'est vraiment bien réalisé. Tu es un génie en alchimie après tout ...Enfin, je suis venu te dire que nous partons dans dix minutes. Nous appréhenderons le jeune Dougal là-bas. Nous avons récupéré une de ses tenues chez lui, comme cous êtes tous les deux plutôt pe-

L'adulte n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la chaussure que son partenaire lui envoya et se retrouva sur les fesses, le nez en sang.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de nabot microscopique tellement petit qu'il n'aura pas besoin de se camoufler pour se glisser entre les grains d'opium cette nuit, hein?!

Grogna Ed, poing levé et veine menaçant d'exploser au coin de sa tempe.

\- Papa...

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Ed! Quoi qu'il en soit, enfile ça, on décolle!

L'alchimiste attrapa au vol les vêtements que lui lança l'autre homme, et son teint blanchit visiblement lorsqu'il les observa.

\- Luang a dit que ce n'était pas indécent! Quel sens vous avez de la décence ici à Xing?! Accusa-t-il tout en jetant un regard noir à Mao.

\- Un jeune homme qui porte quotidiennement des pantalons en cuir ne devrait pas donner de leçon sur la descence!

\- Au moins, ça ne montre pas autant de peau!

\- Tu exagères, ça te couvrira amplement!

\- Qui est si petit qu'il pourrait utiliser une chaussette comme couverture, hein?!

Soupirant, Sasha se détourna de l'échange et entreprit de lire un des livres sur l'alchimie de son père.

* * *

Roy Mustang, fier général de brigade qu'il était, ne s'était pas déplacé jusque Xing sans ses hommes. Havoc, Fuery, Falman et bien évidemment Riza s'étaient fait un plaisir de l'accompagner - ainsi que l'alchimiste d'état Alphonse Elric - dans le pays asiatique. Apres deux journées de voyage, le petit groupe avait atteint Dachuan, grande ville à l'ouest du pays. Il avait été convenu qu'ils y rencontrent les autorités habilitées pour recevoir une rapide explication de la situation, avant de se remettre en chemin pour gagner la capitale et la cité impériale le lendemain.

La réunion avait été concise, ayant pour seul but celui de communiquer aux envoyés d'Amestris les informations les plus cruciales. Les criminels étaient une grande organisation terroriste connue sous le nom de Red Wolves, née à Xing mais s'étendant peu à peu à tout le continent. Plusieurs centaines de membres étaient dispersés en groupes, référant chacun à des supérieurs désignés et organisés en réseau. Tous étaient entraînés au combat et n'hésitaient pas à tuer femmes et enfants si cela servaient leurs buts égoïstes. Les identifier et les démanteler n'étaient jamais chose facile, et leur seul signe distinctif serait un tatouage à l'effigie d'un loup, leur permettant de prouver leur appartenance au groupe. Les arrêter et les exécuter était une priorité pour l'empire de Xing, et le serait bientôt pour Amestris, car beaucoup de groupes semblaient se diriger vers l'ouest. Les deux pays monteraient un plan d'action en collaboration directe avec l'empereur.

Après ce rapide briefing, les hommes avaient souhaité profiter de la nuit dans un pays étranger. Mustang ne pouvait les blâmer, Dachuan était une belle ville, illuminée et vivante, folklorique et dynamique. Le petit groupe - à l'exception de Hawkeye et de Al restés à l'hôtel- avait donc choisit d'arpenter les rues à la recherche de quelconque distraction, et avait fini au comptoir d'un bar, avec le ferme objectif de goûter à tous les alcools spécifiques de ce pays, tâche que le général de brigade ne prenait pas à la légère.

Le bar n'était pas comme les établissements qu'il avait pour habitude de fréquenter à Amestris. Celui-ci était scandaleusement grand et décoré tout de boiseries et de dorures. Il était constitué d'une multitude de salles aux ambiances diverses, mais les lumières tamisées y rendaient toujours l'atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante. L'endroit était visiblement connu et apprécié dans la ville, car il était bondé. Partout où l'on regardait, une multitude de personnes se noyaient dans les spiritueux, cigarettes ou pipes pendues aux lèvres. Se frayant difficilement un chemin entre tous les clients, de très nombreux serveurs et serveuses veillaient à ce que les verres ne soient jamais vides et ne manquaient pas d'offrir un sourire charmeur en primes. La plupart étaient des femmes vêtues de cheongsam en satin ouverts dans le dos, fendus des chevilles au bassin ou bien outrageusement courts, découvrant aux yeux de tous leur jambes élancées et les délicates jarretelles les habillant. Roy aurait dû être aveugle -ou plus exactement ne pas avoir retrouvé la vue à l'aide de la pierre philosophale - pour ne pas remarquer leur charme exotique et le gracieux roulement de leurs hanches. Il n'était cependant pas rare de voir des hommes au profil exclusivement androgyne, eux aussi vêtus de manière spécifique. Tous portaient un tangzhuang de la même matière luxurieuse, ces-derniers étant assez longs pour dissimuler leur bassin. Certains étaient accompagnés d'un long pantalon assorti, tandis que d'autres montraient leurs cuisses à qui désirait les voir, le reste de leur jambe dissimulé par de longs bas noirs montant légèrement au-dessus des genoux. Enfin, tous les employés portaient un demi masque de porcelaine blanc immaculé, leur permettant sans doute de travailler dans un quasi anonymat. Tout semblait inviter à la relaxation et à la luxure, sans pour autant paraître réellement indécent.

Mais le général de brigade, au contraire de ses camarades, ne parvenait pas à se joindre à l'ambiance festive. Reculé non loin d'un comptoir, il observait sans vraiment la voir la foule d'hommes et de femmes rassemblés dans l'optique de festoyer. Lui n'avait pas la tête à cela - une fois n'est pas coutume - car se trouver dans le pays où l'un de ses plus précieux subordonnés avait disparu ne faisait que raviver la douleur de l'injuste perte. Savoir que l'alchimiste Fullmetal s'était volatilisé quelque part en ces terres semblaient réveiller chez le brun une sorte de paranoïa qui le forçait à tendre l'oreille. Le pays était certes ridiculement grand, mais les chances d'y croiser Edward n'était pas tout à fait de zéro, l'étaient-elles? Mustang savait bien que l'espoir de tomber sur le jeune homme était risible - il n'avait même pas disparu dans cette région! - mais c'était plus fort que lui. N'était-ce pas le propre des humains que de ne jamais abandonner, même s'ils persévéraient dans la bêtise? Roy aurait tant voulu revoir le jeune homme, prendre son courage à deux mains et ne pas répéter la même erreur que cette nuit-là... Le brun avait sans cesse repoussé l'échéance, tentant d'ignorer la tension escaladant entre lui et l'adolescent. Il avait pourtant prévu d'affronter les choses en face et de soutenir le regard accusateur que lui jetait plus ou moins discrètement l'alchimiste, mais il avait toujours reporté la date, persuadé que le lendemain matin et comme à son habitude, l'autre entrerait dans son bureau en râlant et jèterait un rapport mal orthographié à la tête de son supérieur. Prétendant que rien ne s'etait passé. Agissant comme si leurs mains n'avaient jamais caressé le corps de l'autre, comme si leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas effleurées, leurs souffle mêlé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais gémis son nom...

Le général fut brutalement sorti de ses rêveries lorsqu'une voix ressemblant bien trop à celle d'Edward se fit entendre non loin de lui. Interpelé, il scanna la foule à la recherche d'une petite tête blonde, mais il du dissimuler sa déception lorsqu'il ne trouva rien de tel. Le propriétaire de la voix était un de ces employés, ses cheveux châtains contrastant avec le rouge vif de son habit de satin décoré de broderies noirs, s'accordant parfaitement avec le noir des bas dissimulant partiellement ses jambes. Le général détailla un instant celui qui devait à peine sortir de l'adolescence, ses yeux discernant l'ombre d'un tatouage sous le vêtement ample couvrant ses hanches. Son visage, ou du moins ce qui en était visible, présentait des traits fins, et le bleu de ses yeux contrastait avec l'ecarlate de sa tenue. Le serveur était certes charmant, mais il n'était pas Edward. N'ayant pas meilleure chose à faire, Roy observa le jeune homme un instant.

\- Hé, toi en rouge!

Appelèrent plusieurs hommes attablés non loin, et l´expression du serveur sembla se tendre tandis qu'il les rejoignaient .

\- Que désirez-vous, cette fois-ci?

Demanda le jeune d'un ton un peu trop agressif pou être professionel, et l'alchimiste de flammes jugea que cette intonation accentuait la ressemblance de la voix du jeune homme avec celle de Ed. Elle était probablement juste légèrement plus grave, quelque peu plus sensuelle., plus adulte..Intrigué, le brun observa le jeune homme tandis qu'il remplissait le verre de chacun des hommes, ses gestes légèrement maladroits. Sans doute était-il un nouvel employé.

\- Tu as dit que tu t'appelais Matthew, c'est ça? Ça ne sonne pas d´ici.

Pour toute réponse, le châtain se contenta de hocher la tête avant de tourner les talons, mais il fut retenu par le poignet. Ne cachant pas son agacement, il se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à ses interlocuteurs, sa longue chevelure ondulant dans son dos au gré de ses mouvements.

\- Quoi? Vous avez vos boissons, alors -

\- Je peux t'appeller Matt? Demanda un grand brun, son sourire se voulant rassurant et chaleureux.

Le serveur haussa les épaules, lâchant un vague "si ça te fait plaisir" avant de tenter de fuir à nouveau, mais il n'en eut pas la possibilité, la main de l'autre tenant toujours son poignet.

\- Eh bien, cher Matt...

Commença l'autre tout en attirant le gamin à lui d'un coup sec, et le général ne pût entendre le reste de la phrase car les mots furent murmurés à l'oreille du jeune homme. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Roy ne fut pas la soudaine rigidité du serveur ni même son air paniqué, mais la main de l'autre se glissant sous son vêtement, découvrant pendant une courte seconde le motif du tatouage dont le contour avait à peine été visible un peu plus tôt.

Un loup. Un loup rouge, tout en ombres, courbes et arabesques, hurlant à une lune noire ornée d'un étrange symbole écarlate.

Red Wolves. Oubliez le visage angélique et l'apparente pudeur du jeune homme. C'était un assassin, un membre de cette organisation qui tuait sans seconde pensée quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le général de brigade voulu abandonner son verre et interpeler sur le champ le châtain au sourire forcé et mal à l'aise qui échangeait désormais des clés avec un des hommes, donnant de vagues instructions sur un rendez-vous dans dix minutes devant la chambre onze, à l'arrière du bar.

Une prostituée. L'assassin des Red Wolves était une _prostituée_, travaillant dans un bar luxueux au centre d'une ville touristique. Il était peu probable qu'il ne se soit pas fait déjà remarquer. Serait-ce alors possible que l'établissement tout entier soit sous le contrôle des loups? Leur réseau ne s´adonnait pas seulement au braquage et à l'assassinat, mais également à la prostitution? Mustang fut soudainement bien heureux d'être venu vêtu en civil, ce qui lui permettrait de fouiner avec un peu plus de discretion. Car s'il avait mis le doigt sur un nid, il ne le quitterait pas sans le réduire en cendres. Et le premier suspect était ce charmant jeune homme en rouge. Dans dix minutes chambre onze, avait-il dit?

* * *

Eden allait commettre un meurtre. Même deux. Ou trois. Oh, oubliez ça, il allait provoquer un bain de sang. Il tuerait Luang en premier, pour ne pas s'être suffisament renseigné sur la personne dont il devait tenir le rôle ce soir là. Comment avait-il pu ne pas savoir que Matthew Douglas serait désormais tenu de satisfaire les clients de manière charnelle et ce jusque nouvel ordre, car un de ses collègues mystérieusement disparu n'était plus en mesure de faire ce travail? Oh, il l'avait probablement su, mais avait volontairement choisis d'omettre ce détail. Et cette erreur faisait de lui la première cible sur la liste de Ed. Il tuerait ensuite le boss supervisant le site, pour l'avoir assigné à cette stupide mission, et la nièce d'il ne savait plus qui, pour s'être supposément fait enlevée ici. Il tuerait Mao pour lui avoir remis les odieux vêtements, puis Rei pour s'être cassé les jambes et ne pas se retrouver ici à sa place. Il tuerait ensuite le pervers qui désirait louer ses services, puis le patron de l'établissement pour faire du profit sur ce genre de pratique, la police de la ville pour être aussi incompétente, et enfin l'empereur de Xing pour laisser ce genre de débauche avoir lieu sur son territoire. Mais avant de se permettre tous ces plaisirs, Eden devait mener sa mission à bien.

Il avait pour ordre de confirmer que prostitution et trafique d'opium était monnaie courante dans l'établissement. Le premier chef d'accusation était désormais crûment vérifié, même si la question du consentement des employés n'était pas encore réglée. Mais sachant désormais que les chambres étaient cachées à l'arrière du bâtiment et que les clés pour y accéder étaient distribuées par le patron - Ed remercierait l'autre pervers pour ces infos avant de l'étouffer à l'aide de ses bijoux de famille - il lui suffisait de s'y rendre et d´entrer en contact avec d'autres employés. Il ne lui restait plus alors qu'à trouver la réserve d'opium qui, si elle existait réellement, ne devait pas se trouver bien loin des chambres.

Le seul problème d'Eden était le temps. Dans quelques minutes, il était supposé se trouver avec un client dans la chambre onze. Il pouvait toujours l'y ligoter pendant qu'il explorait l'envers du décor, mais ses deux amis en bas ne mettrait pas plus d'une heure avant de s'inquiéter quant à son retard. La marche de manœuvre de l'alchimiste était donc limitée, et il devrait être efficace.

Sans perdre plus de précieuses secondes, il traversa les nombreuses salles enfumées où la population de Dachuan buvait, fumait et riait à gorge déployée. Usant de la petite clé, il déverrouilla la discrète porte menant aux quartiers plus privés, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible et ne se retournant pas. Ed ne prit pas la peine de refermer derrière lui, prévoyant de ressortir par ce même passage le plus vite possible. Il se retrouva dans un long couloir dont les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de velours rouges, de discrètes appliques lumineuses éclairant modestement l'endroit. Une simple succession de portes en bois lui faisaient face, toutes numérotées et menant visiblement vers une vingtaine de chambres différentes. L'endroit était étonnement silencieux au vu des activités qui devaient s'y dérouler, et l'alchimiste en déduit que les patrons s'étaient efforcés de rendre le tout le plus discret possible. Déterminé, le faux serveur tenta d'ouvrir aléatoirement plusieurs portes, mais la poignée ne bougea même pas. Jugeant qu'attendre son client dans la chambre et le neutraliser pour ensuite explorer l'endroit était le plus prudent à faire, Ed se faufila au numéro onze.

La décoration était telle qu'il l'avait anticipée: de velours et de satin rouge et noirs, agrémentées de nombreuses bougies parfumée. Au centre de la pièce trônait un immense lit, et l'adolescent du se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dessus et dormir, au diable la mission. Une douce musique d'ambiance empêchait un silence malvenu de s'installer, et une bouteille d'alcool raffinée patientait sur un meuble d'artisanerie locale, véritable travail de maître. Mais Ed n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la pièce, car déjà son client frappait à la porte. Ravalant son malaise et sa rage à la pensée de ce que de nombreux jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes tels que lui subissaient ici, il invita l'homme à entrer, refermant délicatement derrière lui.

\- N-nous devrions prendre notre temps...

Articula difficilement Eden tandis que l'homme fortement alcoolisé s'attaquait déjà aux nombreux boutons du tangzhuang en satin rouge que le missionnaire portait. Ronchonnant, il s'éloigna néanmoins lorsque le châtain le repoussa poliment, mettant toute sa volonté à l'épreuve pour ne pas casser le nez de l'autre sur le champ.

\- Permettez-moi de prendre votre manteau.

Proposa le garçon avec un sourire forcé, avant de sa faufiler dans le dos de sa future victime. Sans crier gare, il frappa avec force à la nuque, et le pervers s'effondra en moins d'une seconde, soigneusement assomé.

\- Une bonne chose de faite...

Marmonna Ed avant de claquer des mains et de transmuter une corde à partir da la veste de l'autre, corde qu'il utilisa pour ligoter le gêneur. Il se saisit ensuite de son porte-feuile qu'il entreprit de fouiller, et lâcha un cri de victoire lorsqu'il en sortit un petit sachet contenant la poudre à fumer qu'il cherchait. Méticuleux, il ouvrit le pochon, vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien de l'opium suspecté. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le refermer et à sortir, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et se refermant dans son dos lui glaça le sang, et une voix profonde lui ordonna.

\- Ne bouge plus!

Eden, toujours accroupi, se retourna lentement, et cru à une plaisanterie en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce-dernier n'avait pas d'armes, mais semblait prêt à claquer des doigts si le serveur tentait quoi que ce soit, et Ed ne comprit le véritable danger que lorsqu'il remarqua le cercle de transmutation soigneusement dessiné sur ses mains gantées. S'il l'activait, nulle doute que cela ferait très, très mal.

\- Se prostituer et droguer les clients pour dérober leur argent, c'est ça votre façon de faire?

Ed ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dissiper le malentendu, l'autre l'avait déjà coupé.

\- Si tu te rends sagement maintenant, tu auras sans doute le droit à un procès équitable avant ton exécution, bien que l'issue finale reste inchangée.

Le châtain jaugea la situation. Qui était cet homme pour parler de la sorte? Bien qu'il soit habillé en civil, tout dans sa posture et son intonation trahissait son appartenance à un corps militaire. Mais son fort accent signifiait également qu'il n'était pas avec l'armée de Xing. Que lui voulait-il alors...? Et pourquoi son visage et son air hautain lui paraissaient-ils vaguement familier? Préférant éviter la confrontation pour l'instant et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Ed posa ses paumes au sol et déstructura le plancher, se laissant tomber dans la pièce-en dessous. Il se hâta de colmater le passage avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir sous l'effet de la surprise, et examina l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant. Beaucoup moins chaleureux qu'à l'étage supérieur, les murs semblaient de pierre et de nombreux barreaux les bordaient, donnant vu sur quelques lits occupés par de jeunes personnes à l'air hagard. Avec horreur, Eden réalisa qui ces personnes devaient être, et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur une femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à la photographie de la nièce disparue que Luang avait cru bon de lui remettre. Voilà qui réglait la question du consentement.

Sans perdre une seconde, Eden claqua des mains et décomposa les barreaux, se glissant dans les cellules. Il se hâta d'ouvrir les menottes des détenus, qui se hâtèrent de prendre leur jambe à leur cou. Derrière lui, l'alchimiste entendit le plafond exploser et la chaleur des flammes s'engouffra dans le cachot, signalant l'arrivé de son ennemi. Les retenus encore présents hurlèrent et s'agitèrent, et le châtain redoubla d'ardeur. Bientôt, tous étaient en fuite, à l'exception de Eden. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Il botterait le cul de cet autre alchimiste, trouverait l'opium, et lèverait le camp aussi tôt, avant que toute la police de la ville ne rapplique.

Une fois tous les jeunes hommes et femmes sortis, l'agitation retomba, et il ne resta dans la pièce lugubre que les deux hommes, se dévisageant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient malgré la pénombre.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser un alchimiste aussi doué se livrant à de telles activités, déclara le grand brun, réajustant ses gants avec un air menaçant.

\- Je suis assez surpris également, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me battre avec un alchimiste dans un endroit aussi bondé, répondit le plus petit des deux tout en se créant une lance à partir d'un des barreaux de fer.

Roy tenta de refouler les souvenirs que ce geste faisait remonter, conservant son masque de professionalisme menaçant. Son visage ne trahit pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que, comme lui, l'alchimiste avait la capacité de transmuter sans cercle. Dans quelles circonstances avait-il vu la vérité, et que lui avait-elle pris?

\- Mais voyons, tu n'as pas à te battre, jeune homme. Te rendre nous facilitera la tâche à tous les deux. Dis-moi plutôt, combien de membres de Red Wolves travaillent ici? Les personnes que tu viens de relâcher étaient-elles des otages?

Eden se braqua à l'accusation, refusant de répondre. Ce qu'il dirait ne changerait rien. Les autorités faisaient de leur mieux pour les incriminer, et chacun de leurs faits et gestes était transformé, de manière à les faire passer pour les grands méchants auprès du publique. Qu'importe, Ed ne cherchait pas la reconnaissance.

\- Et toi, je peux savoir qui tu es? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu as la moindre chance contre un groupe d'assassins entraînés?

Le visage de l'intéressé se fendit en un sourire amusé, transpirant l'assurance et la puissance.

\- Mon nom est Roy Mustang, général de brigade au service d'Amestris. Et mon alchimie de flammes va réduire en cendre ici et maintenant le criminel que tu es.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, le général claqua des doigts, et Ed du se jeter à terre pour éviter le jet de flammes dirigés à son attention. Après une roulade habile, il se releva avec agilité et chargea son adversaire, la lame aiguisée de sa lance prête à trancher à travers le visage suffisant de l'alchimiste d'état. Mais ce-dernier se déporta juste à temps et se saisit du bras du châtain, le faisant basculer en sol. Ed étouffa un hoquet de douleur lorsque son dos heurta avec force la pierre et, d'un coup de pieds bien placé, entraîna son aîné avec lui. Il roula sur lui même pour se retrouver allongé sur l'autre, et tenta de refouler le malaise que la soudaine proximité faisait naître en lui. Les yeux onyx le transperçaient avec agressivité, et Eden lui retourna son regard avec autant d'animosité, avant de lever sa lance, s'apprêtant à frapper. Mais il lâcha l'arme avec un juron lorsqu'une salve de flammes lui brûla la main, et Mustang saisit l'opportunité pour éjecter le corps juvénile écrasant le sien.

Les deux alchimistes reprirent leur position de départ, en garde et haletant, toisant l'autre avec colère. Eden devait se hâter de se débarrasser du gêneur pour mener à bien sa mission avant d'attirer trop l'attention! Quant à Mustang, il souhaitait mettre un terme à l'affrontement le plus rapidement possible, car chaque minute passant le forçait à réaliser à quel point la gestuel et les techniques de combat de son adversaire étaient similaires à celle du Fullmetal, bien que plus meurtrières et travaillées. Sans prévenir, le plus jeune plaqua à nouveau ses mains au sol, extirpant de celui-ci une dizaine de pics en direction de l'ennemi. Ennemi qui n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire exploser les constructions de pierre, augmentant la température dans la pièce de quelques degrés au passage.

\- Eden!

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir accourir Levi dans sa direction, ses yeux verts affolés contrastant avec ses cheveux rouges. Evidemment, les explosions et les transmutations avaient du alerter pas mal de monde du combat ayant lieu. Mais si ses renforts arrivaient, alors les siens ne tarderaient pas non plus...

\- Va-t-en, Levi! C'est aussi un alchimiste, tu seras seulement une gêne pour moi!

Gronda Ed avant d'attaquer à nouveau tout en esquivant des salves de flammes assassines. Vindicateur, Levi arma son pistolet et tira avec précision en direction du brun, mais son visage blanchit soudainement lorsque tous les projectiles s'enflammèrent et se désintégrèrent en l'air.

\- C-commment...?

Balbutia-t-il avant d'être plaqué au sol par son compagnon, qui gémit lorsque le feu frôla sa peau, brûlant une partie du vêtement déjà peu conséquent qu'il portait. Eden jura tout en portant la main à sa hanche, couvrant partiellement son tatouage, preuve irréfutable de son appartenance aux loups.

\- Dégage, je t'ai dit!

Gronda-t-il tout en se relevant et reprenant le combat enragé, et cette fois-ci, Levi ne se fit pas prier. Il tenta de trouver les escaliers, mais à peine fut-il arrivé à mi chemin qu'il les dévala avec violence, s'écrasant en bas des marches. Pistolets pointés dans sa direction, deux hommes - l'un blond, l'autre roux - et vêtus d'uniformes bleus descendirent à leur hauteur.

\- Havoc, Breda, vous vous êtes fait attendre!

Râla le général et, alerté par le cri de Levi, Eden tourna la tête dans leur direction. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et sa gorge se serrer lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux uniformes bleus, et il s'immobilisa soudainement.

Le bleu. Ce bleu. Ces uniformes.

La voix de Sascha résonna dans sa tête, frêle et inquiète : _"J'ai peur qu'ils reviennent. J'ai peur que les hommes en bleu reviennent, et que cette fois, tu ne sois pas là pour me protéger"._

Les hommes en bleu.

Une multitude d'images se succédèrent devant ses yeux, et le jeune alchimiste les ferma pour ne plus voir les murs blancs tachés de sang et les mains hostiles tendues dans sa direction. Il sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids et lutta pour se maintenir debout et ne pas hurler. Une douleur lancinante transperça sa tête, et bientôt son corps tout entier, lorsqu'il réalisa avec horreur que son ennemi, lui, n'avait pas arrêté ses attaques.

\- Eden! Eden! Bouge!

Les appels de Levi se noyèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant, provoqué par l'effondrement du plafond sous les attaques de l'alchimiste de flammes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Eden réalisa avec horreur qu'il était à genou et blessé, seul face à Roy Mustang.

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fiction! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous commencez à entrer dans l'histoire ^^

Dans tous les cas, je vous serais vraiment reconnaissante de me faire part de vos impressions, positives ou négatives, par commentaires. Cela me permet de m'améliorer et me motive à écrire!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vais de ce pas rejoindre mes amis les bisounours parmi les vapeurs d'opium, et rendre visite au Edward enchaîné dans ma cave, je pense que je lui manque.


	4. Blue uniforms

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir! Voilà la suite pour vous chers lecteurs :)

Je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire, ça m'encourage vraiment de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait! Et les critiques ne peuvent être que constructives ^^

Pour répondre à Lithium Sodium, cette fiction comptera probablement une vingtaine de chapitre, mais je n'ai aucune certitude :)

Magda-kun, merci pour ces compliments, et t'inquiète, j'essaie généralement de ne pas trop faire patienter. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, probablement le dimanche soir, mais là aussi, ça peut varier ^^

Merci également à Fishina et à Gwen pour leur gentil commentaire:3

Disclaimer: Nope, toujours pas à moi.

Enjoy!

* * *

\- Déjà à genoux?

Questionna le général d'une voix moqueuse, ramenant Eden à la réalité. Serrant les dents, ce-dernier tenta de se relever, en vain. Son automail ne lui obéissait plus, et le jeune homme comprit avec horreur que les flammes ardentes de son ennemi avait du faire fondre quelques composants.

\- Tant mieux, reprit Mustang. Blessé et à genoux, c'est la position qui convient le mieux aux criminels dans ton genre. Lorsqu'elle précède mort et allongé, bien entendu.

La voix railleuse eut pour effet d'attiser la colère qui commençait à gagner Eden, et ce dernier abattit ses paumes ensanglantées au sol, modelant la terre pour attaquer le brun face à lui. Mais une nouvelle fois, les reliefs explosèrent sur un simple geste de mains, et Ed réalisa à quel point le pouvoir de l'autre était frustrant.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux alchimistes, perturbés seulement par les coups de feu et les bruits de la lutte opposant Levi, Havoc et Breda de l'autre côté de la montagne de gravas. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Ed ne parvenait pas à focaliser son attention sur son ennemi, alors qu'un de ses précieux camarades était en danger de mort imminente, seul face à deux adversaires visiblement bien entraînés. Des hommes en bleus.

Ces putains_ d'hommes en bleu._

La haine et la rancoeur commencèrent immédiatement à bouillir en Eden, et il tenta veinement de contrôler le tremblement de ses poings serrés, ignorant les soulèvements de son estomac. S'il n'avait pas tant de dignité face à un ennemi, il aurait pu vomir sur le champ au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu - de ce qu'_ils_ avaient vécu - au mains de ces hommes cruels. Mais quels souvenirs exactement? Eden n'en avait plus, pourtant il savait qu'il avait souffert, ô terriblement souffert, par leur volonté. Bien que sa mémoire n'était qu'un flot de sensations baignées dans un brouillard grisâtre, la douleur, elle, ne pouvait pas être confondue. Il la ressentait encore, cette atroce souffrance déchirant son être, remontant des limbes de sa mémoire enfouie. Bien qu'Eden n'était pas étranger à la douleur, celle-ci le paralysait. Et pire encore que tout, ce sentiment d'impuissance qui s'abattait sur lui le pesait, rendant sa respiration laborieuse, ses pensées confuses.  
Et ce brun face à lui se disait être un général! Bien qu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme en ce moment même, il était l'un des leurs, l'un de ces enfoirés responsables de son malheur. Et en tant que tel, il devait payer.

Ed le tuerait.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le jeune homme se hissa sur ses jambes flageollantes et transmuta une nouvelle lance à partir du sol, plus détérminé que jamais. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il échouerait à atteindre sa cible, peu importe le nombre de coups qu'il recevrait en échange, il se relèverait et attaquerait à nouveau, il arracherait le joli minois prétentieux de ce connard qui pensait pouvoir le réduire au silence, puis irait aider Levi.

\- Crève!

Hurla Ed avant de charger, lance fermement maintenue entre ses mains, vers le militaire dont le sourire sarcastique ne tréssaillit pas. Le châtain n'était pas habitué à prendre la vie - la simple idée de s'en prendre à un innocent le rendait malade- mais son ennemi était coupable, coupable d'appartenir à cette armée à l'uniforme bleu qui hantait les rêves de son fils - et les siens.

\- Combien de fois devrai-je te désarmer avant que tu ne comprennes? Je suis l'alchimiste de flammes, et un simple criminel comme toi ne peut me battre, peu importe ton talent.

L'intéressé jura lorsque la lance explosa en morceaux entre ses mains, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. En un éclair, les paumes au sol, une nouvelle salve de pics s'élançait vers le brun, qui ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion lorsqu'il esquiva une seconde trop tard et qu'un des obstacles heurta son flanc, déchirant la peau avec zèle. Mais le plus jeune des deux alchimistes n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette petite réussite, car déjà la main de l'autre se refermait autour de son cou, et il se sentit propulsé en arrière avant de heurter avec fracas les barres d'aciers qui constituaient les cellules qu'il avait ouvertes un peu plus tôt.  
Sonné, il étouffa avec peine un cri lorsque la main puissante de l'autre s'emmêla dans ses longs cheveux, le forçant à lui faire face. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la confrontation, le loup pu observer les détails du visage de son ennemi, visage étonament jeune et agréable pour un général sans doute usé par la guerre. Leur deux regards se scellèrent, et Ed fut reconaissant que son masque, bien qu'effrité, le couvre encore à moitié. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de l'autre, dans lequel brillait une lueur de confusion dont Ed ne comprenait pas l'origine. Et tout aussi étrangement, les yeux onyx et durs ne lui semblaient pas tout à fait inconnus, sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant déterminer où il les avait contemplés autrefois. Qu'importe, car une seconde plus tard, l'autre l'avait habillement immobilisé au sol, face contre terre, une main toujours dans ses cheveux emmêlés et l'autre maintenant son bras dans son dos, avec la ferme intention de l'empêcher de transmuter. Le brun s'appuyait sur lui, et même si Ed ne pouvait que le discerner du coin de l'oeil, son air autoritaire le fit frémir.

Mustang n'était pas du genre à épargner ses ennemis, ou à tenter d'éviter leur regard, mais il se trouva néanmoins soulagé lorsque le visage de l'autre fit face au sol, même si le sentiment de malaise ne le quitta pas pour autant. Car les yeux de l'autres, bien que verts, et ses traits fins, bien que durcis par la colère, lui rappelait tellement ceux de Edward. Le feu dans ses yeux, sa détermination, tout jusqu'à sa voix faisait remonter le douloureux souvenir du jeune blond qu'il avait perdu, et Roy ne pouvait tout simplement pas affronter ces démons-là. De la même manière qu'il ne parvenait pas à le tuer, alors qu'il lui suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour que ce corps soit réduit en cendres.

\- Tu as de la chance, criminel. Tu me rappelles trop quelqu'un pour que je puisse te tuer, mais t'endommager ne me pose pas de problèmes. Ceci dit, si tu me révèles tout ce que tu sais sur les Red Wolves, je pourrais te laisser partir sans plus te blesser.

Lui révéler tout ce qu'il savait? Jamais. Concrétement, ce chien de l'armée lui demandait de trahir ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient recuilli alors qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de son propre nom, pour éviter d'être blessé? Ed ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Peut-être avait-il un sens du sacrifice trop poussé, l'ambition de finir martyr, ou bien tout simplement une loyauté sans faille. Qu'importe la raison, le jeune alchimiste mourrait avant de vendre qui que ce soit.

\- Va te faire foutre!

Cracha-t-il, serrant les dents pour anticiper le coup qui, Eden le savait, allait faire mal. En effet, le châtain ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une de ses côtés se briser ave fracas, une fraction de seconde après que la main gantée ait lâchée sa chevelure teintée. Mais qu'il soit damné si cette seule douleur pouvait le forcer à dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune alchimiste n'eut cependant pas de repos, et déjà une deuxième côte se scindait en deux, lui arrachant un gémissement nettement plus fort que le précédent.

\- Oh, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien dire?

Demanda Mustang de sa voix calme et pénétrante, avant d'appuyer à nouveau. Cette fois, Ed hurla lorsque la troisième côte vola en éclat, et il tenta de se dégager, en vain. Roy mentirait s'il disait que les jurons de haine et les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de son ennemi avec une voix si similaire à celle du garçon qu'il avait désiré ne l'atteignaient pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser troubler par ses sentiments. Ce garçon n'était pas Edward. Ses yeux verts n'étaient en rien le doré caractéristique du jeune blond, il était légèrement plus grand, et surtout, le Fullmetal ne s'allierait jamais à des terroristres. Aussi Mustang s'efforça-t-il de ne pas se laisser affecter tandis qu'un nouveau hurlement troubla le silence lourd, alors qu'une quatrième côte se brisait. Mais le jeune homme ne montra aucun signe de rédition, et le général fut impressioné par cette détermination d'acier.

Car Eden ne céderait pas. Le militaire pourrait bien briser tous les os de son corps, aucune information ne passerait la barrière de ses lèvres. Fiévreux, l'alchimiste sentit son semblable se pencher sur lui, ses vêtements frôlant les siens, sa chaleur contrastant vivement avec la pierre froide sous lui. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du brun contre son cou et son oreille, sa présence menaçante mais étonement familière. S'il oubliait le contexte, le châtain aurait presque pu décrire ce contact comme agréable, si l'on omettait le fait que ce bâtard cassait ses côtes les unes après les autres pour obtenir des informations.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Commence par me donner le nom de celui qui dirige tout, ce sera un bon début.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps à la voix suave de son tortionnaire si proche de lui, et Ed ignora superbement l'étrange sensation de déjà-vu que cette position faisait naître en lui.  
Le souffle laborieux - et bordel qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal de respirer avec la cage thoracique dans cet état -, Ed prit la parole, tournant difficilement la tête pour planter son regard dans celui étrangement troublé de son ennemi. Le loup pouvait clairement voir que malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible, l'alchimiste de flammes était tracassé.

\- Vous, les chiens d'Amestris...vous ne vallez pas mieux que nous...vous vous cacher derrière de charmants idéaux et de jolis slogans, mais vous êtes les pires! Tuer juste parce qu'on vous en donne l'ordre, en quoi est-ce plus louable que ce que nous faisons?!

Accusa Ed, toute sa hargne intacte malgré l'agonie lisible dans ses yeux. Mustang serra la mâchoire, le souvenir indélébile d'Ishval et les reproches formulés avec la voix de son défunt subordoné ébranlant son masque d'indifférence pour quelques secondes. Le jeune alchimiste saisit l'opportunité pour activer le cercle qu'il avait discrètement gravé au sol à l'aide d'un débris de fer, pendant que l'autre était trop occupé à briser ses os. Lorsque l'aveuglante lumière bleuté de la transmutation disparu, le châtain s'était extirpé de la prise du brun et ce fut au tour de ce-dernier de gémir de douleur lorsque deux couteaux taversèrent nettement ses mains, déchirant ses cercles de transmutation. Le loup laissa les deux armes logées là, empêchant le général de claquer des doigts, et, chose étonnante, partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

Sa démarche précédement gracieuse était désormais lourde et maladroite, et un de ses bras maintenait difficilement son torse pendant sa course, mais Ed parvint tout de même à atteindre le mur de débris le séparant de Levi, Havoc et Breda. Sans perde de temps, il transmuta un chemin à travers les débris et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Levi. Ce-dernier était là, à couvert, en nage et le souffle haletant. L'alchimiste courut vers son ami et le saisit par la main avant de le guider vers le mur pour transmuter une sortie.

\- Levi, on s'tire d'ici!

Ed n'était pas un lâche, bien loin de là, mais il n'était pas non plus idiot. Sa mission ici était remplie, alors pourquoi risquer de se faire tuer? Certes, il mourrait d'envie de réduire en bouillie ce Mustang, mais il avait un fils qui attendait son retour. Et l'issu du combat était bien incertain...Alors il mettrait sa haine de côté, car quel genre de père serait assez égoïste pour se faire massacrer alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter, et laisser un enfant derrière?

\- Eden, tu vas bien? Tu...craches du sang...

La voix de Levi le sortit de ses pensées, et l'intéressé porta la main à ses lèvres, et grimaça au liquide écarlate qu'il y découvrit. Derrière lui, les pistolets de Breda et Havoc continuaient de tirer, et il pouvait entendre Mustang les talonner. Ils devaient accélerer, mais chaque effort lui déchirait la poitrine...Cet enfoiré de général aurait-il fait plus dedégâts qu'il n'y paraissait? Les deux acolytes continuèrent de courir, Levi devant, et Eden peinant à suivre, une main enserrant toujours fermement son torse. Mais alors que les deux loups pensaient semer leur traqueur à travers les rues bondées de la ville, deux nouvelles personnes en uniforme leur coupèrent la route, apparaissant de nulle part.

L'alchimiste jura, et eut à peine le temps de transmuter un mur pour les protéger des balles que la femme blonde fac à eux leur destinait avec une dextérité terrifiante. Sentant ses forces s'amoindrirent, Ed encercla la militaire de murs crées à partir du sol, avant de charger le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, tandis que Levi tentait de se débarrasser du général et de ses acolytes qui les rattrapait.

Le châtain se saisit d'un kunai qu'il gardait précieusement sous sa tenue de satin rouge, et fonça vers la gorge de l'autre, déterminé à en finir d'un coup net. L'autre sembla se préparer à attaquer également, rapprochant ses mains pour les joindre. Mais lorsque les deux jeunes hommes furent dans le champ d'action l'un de l'autre, tous deux s'immobilisèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

Ces yeux dorés, ces cheveux blonds cendrés et ce visage juvénile...Où? Ed n'aurait su dire s'ils restèrent ainsi une seconde ou une heure, se toisant, le kunai de l'un sur la gorge de l'autre, les mains de l'autre sur la poitrine de l'un.

Les lèvres du militaire tremblèrent quelques instants, et il sembla parler, mais le châtain ne put entendre aucun de ses mots, le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion trop proche de lui noyant le monde dans un horrible sifflement. Ed n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le grincement de son tympan, et sentit impuissant le souffle de la déflagration le happer, le propulsant à terre avec une violence qu'il n'avait plus la force d'encaisser. Il glissa au sol, son arme tombant à terre, mais le loup n'entendit pas le bruit de l'impact metallique. Il sentit vaguement le bras de Levi autour de son corps tandis que ce-dernier le hissait sur son épaule, et tout devint noir.

Mustang n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de doser son attaque, trop inquiet en voyant le jeune Alphonse ainsi menacé, et il craignit un instant d'avoir tué les deux criminels, leur seule piste vers les Red Wolves. Et après tout, retirer les deux couteaux de ses mains n'avait pas été chose facile, et le général n'était toujours pas habitué à transmuter en claquant des mains, bien qu'il ait acquit cette capacité depuis cette transmutation humaine forcée par les homonculus. Mais si le garçon en tenue de satin était allongé et immobile, sa chevelure châtain couvrant son joli visage inanimé, l'autre aux cheveux rouges avait évité le plus gros de l'explosion. Déjà il se relevait et courait vers son compagnon inerte, l'air paniqué.

\- Eden!

Aucun appel ne fit réagir l'alchimiste, mais avant que Mustang ou son équipe ne puissent en profiter pour capturer les deux missionnaires, quatre hommes s'interposèrent, abattant avec professionnalisme les soldats de Xing les talonant. Le général se rappela les avoir vu dans le bar un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et comprit alors qu'ils faisaient également partie des loups, et qu'ils ne resteraient pas sans rien faire si d'autres membres de leur meute était en danger. En un éclair, un fourgon les dissimula à la vue des militaires, et tout les assassins disparurent de la scène.

Mustang jura, furieux d'avoir ainsi laissé s'échapper leurs ennemis, mais l'expression choquée de son plus jeune subordonnée eut vite fait de remplacer sa colère par de l'angoisse.

\- Alphonse, tu vas bien?

Demanda le général, après avoir libéré Hawkeye de sa prison de pierre. Pour toute réponse, le blond hocha la tête, et planta son regard larmoyant dans celui de son supérieur.

\- C'était Ed...c'était mon frère...

* * *

Et voici le quatrième chapitre! Il était plus court que les autres, j'en conviens, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ce week-end (je me suis fait tatouer un cercle de transmutation, ahah, et ça m'a bouffé tout mon samedi). Je m'en excuse! J'espère ceci dit qu'il vous plaira, et je vous invite à me partager vos avis par commentaires, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :3

Sur ce, à la revoyure chers barbapapas interstellaires!


	5. Indigo lips

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. J'ai fait la fête tout le week-end, j'ai travaillé toute la semaine,...Je voulais le poster en fin d'après midi, et je me suis endormie sur mon clavier en cours d'écriture. Je crois que ça veut dire que je dois dormir x)

Je pars en vacances samedi, et il y aura donc encore un peu plus d'une semaine d'attente pour le prochain chapitre. Du coup, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que le précédent! Non, rangez les haches T-T J'essaierai de publier le plus vite possible!

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire le suivant où des choses plus...intéressantes...vont se passer :p

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires s'il vous plait, ils me motivent :D

Disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.

* * *

Toute la bonne volonté du monde n'était pas suffisante pour permettre à Eden d'ouvrir les yeux, l'intégralité de son énergie étant drainée dans le seul objectif de rester en vie. _Expirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer _\- et bordel, chaque saubressaut de sa poitrine le faisait terriblement souffrir. Mais qu'importe, car il n'avait même plus la force de gémir, et l'alchimiste se laissa entraîner par l'autre homme. Il n'aurait su dire qui le portait, ou pourquoi la pression de l'épaule de son ami contre son torse était si douloureuse. Il ignorait où ils se rendaient, d'où ils partaient et pourquoi autant de personnes s'affairaient autour de lui.

Le jeune homme réalisa à peine que l'air glacé avait laissé place à une douce chaleur, et que la personne le portant courait désormais, ouvrant avec fracas une multitude de portes.

_Blessé...côtes brisées...inconscient...beaucoup de sang..._

Les bribes de conversation que le loup parvint à interpréter suffirent à l'alarmer, et il du faire un effort surhumain pour tenter de s'éveiller un peu plus, ses paupières lourdes étant un sérieux handicap.

\- Allonge-le là!

Déclara une voix autoritaire mais vacillante, et Eden sentit qu'on le déposait sur une surface molle. Avec ses dernières forces, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, et tomba sur le regard paniqué de Levi.

\- Ed, tu m'entends?! Tu vas tenir le coup, hein?

Ce n'est pas que l'alchimiste souhaitait être particulièrement antipathique, mais répondre lui était impossible, et il parvint à peine à remuer les lèvres pour former quelques sons incohérents. Son regard était vague et tout autour de lui était flou; Levi du le remarquer, car l'air d'inquiétude lisible sur son front gagna en intensité.

\- Mao, il est à peine conscient! Et il a perdu connaissance là-bas, il ne s'est réveillé que pendant le chemin...

L'intéressé, les mains désormais couvertes de gants chirurgicaux, s'approcha du blessé. Ce-dernier ne pu que discerner sa silhouette, mais fut rassuré de savoir que Levi l'avait mené à Mao. Après tout, l'homme était le médecin de la meute, et il avait pu soigner d'horribles blessures à de nombreux membres. Le brun retira le reste de la tenu de satin désormais en lambeaux, et inspecta avec un froncement de sourcil le torse bleu d'ecchymoses. Eden étouffa difficilement un cri lorsque l'aîné appuya sur ses côtes, anxieux, et se mit à tousser. Difficilement, il se redressa sur le lit et couvrit sa bouche de sa main, pour découvrir sa paume ensanglanté une fois la quinte de toux passé.

\- Merde, Eden...

Geignit Levi tout en aidant le jeune homme à se rallonger, et ce-dernier se laissa anormalement faire, sentant la conscience le quitter à nouveau. Respirer lui faisait atrocement mal, et pourtant, les mouvements de sa poitrine s'accéléraient. Il manquait d'air, il étouffait, mais plus il tentait d'inspirer et plus il avait l'impression qu'une lame de rasoir logeait dans ses poumons.

\- Mao, il hyperventile! Fais quelque chose!

Le médecin grogna, et posa son oreille sur la poitrine de l'autre, désormais parcourue de frissons.

\- Il a quatre côtes cassées, et l'une d'elle a perforé un de ses poumons...Ca a causé un hémothorax, un épanchement de sang entre les plèvres, déclara-t-il, l'air sombre. Ce genre de cas assez grave peut le tuer si je n'interviens pas vite. Calme-le en attendant!

\- Hein?! Comment je le calme, moi? Mao!

Eden n'était plus suffisament conscient de son environnement pour comprendre, et il ne percevait que cette horrible douleur en son sein. L'air ne lui parvenait plus, et sa vision déja floue commençait à se tacher de noir. Parler lui était impossible, bouger était une épreuve, et la toux à répétition lui brulait la gorge. Allait-il mourir ainsi, noyé dans son propre sang? C'était impensable. Il avait surmonté bien trop d'épreuves pour mourir de la sorte, pour quelques vulgaires côtes cassées, à cause d'un chien de l'armée.

Le _général de brigade Roy Mustang_.

Cet enfoiré l'avait-il tué, finalement? La dernière explosion avait été si violente, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il en subisse le contre-coup. Ainsi soit-il. Il avait fait de son mieux après tout, et peut-être n'avait-il plus la force de lutter. De toute manière, il n'avait rien à regretter, si? Les loups prendraient soin de Sascha pour lui. Peut-être devait-il juste accepter le fait que la justice l'ait rattrapé et...

Non.

Ce n'était pas la justice. Ces putains de militaires représentaient tout sauf la justice. Prendre son passé n'était donc pas suffisant, ils voulaient désormais prendre sa vie? Ed n'accepterait jamais cela. Il ne mourrait pas de la main d'un infâme général, alchimiste de flammes ou non. Il ne mourrait pas soumis aux militaires d'Amestris, ni aux autorités de Xing. Il ne mourrait pas sans avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs, sans protéger Sascha contre ces uniformes bleus, sans prendre sa revanche. Il ne laisserait pas un fils pleurer sur sa tombe car il n'avait pas été assez prudent durant une mission. Il ne laisserait pas ses compagnons en deuil. Il ne partirait pas sans savoir qui était ce garçon aux cheveux blonds et au regard doré si semblables aux siens.

Il ne mourrait pas sans faire tomber Amestris.

\- Accroche-toi, Eden!

Inutile de lui dire. Le blessé saisit la main que lui tendait son ami et serra les dents, tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Mais le sang quittait ses veines et se répandait dans ses poumons, le noyait, et la sensation d'engourdissement qu'il ressentait n'était pas un bon signe. La douleur semblait s'atténuer, et il ne ressentait presque plus que ce froid mordant. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, car ses paupières trop lourdes le brûlaient. Sa respiration sembla se calmer, et les battements auparavant frénétiques de son coeur s'apaisèrent également. Avait-il réussi à reprendre la contrôle? Ou bien...

\- Eden! Tiens encore un peu, je t'en prie! Eden!

L'intéressé hocha vaguement de la tête, non persuadé de pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Tout autour de lui était noir, et ses tympans bourdonnant lui permettaient à peine de discerner les mots. Il entendait vaguement d'autres membres dans la pièce, s'affairant pour aider Mao, ne cachant pas leur panique. Faisait-il tellement peur à voir?

\- Ne laissez pas Sascha rentrer, il nous gênerait!

Sascha. Pour Sascha, Ed devait...

\- Ed, ça va être douloureux. Sers la main de Levi de toute tes forces, et pardonne-moi d'avance.

Serrer la main? Il n'en avait pas l'énergie. S'il avait pu ouvrir les yeux, le jeune homme aurait sans doute déglutît à la vue de l'énorme seringue dans les mains du médecin.

\- T-tu vas faire quoi avec ça?

Demanda Levi, souffrant d'avance pour son ami.

\- Pomper le sang qui s'écoule dans ses poumons pour lui permettre de respirer à nouveau. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une anesthésie, alors...

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges voulut protester, mais comprit l'urgence de la situation en voyant la teinte bleutée des lèvres du blond coloré.

\- Ed, courage...

Mais déjà, la main de l'autre glissait dans la sienne, froide et faible.

_Amestris_.

* * *

\- Pour la centième fois Alphonse, ce garçon n'était pas Edward!

Gronda Roy Mustang tout en tapant du poing sur le bureau, regrettant amèrement son geste lorsqu'il tirailla ses blessures. Tout de même, cet alchimiste contre lequel il s'était battu n'était pas mauvais, loin de là, et son corps douloureux en était la preuve.

\- Je sais reconnaître mon propre frère, mon général! C'était Ed. J'en suis persuadé.

Rétorqua Alphonse Elric, soutenant le regard de son supérieur avec une détermination familière. Hawkeye observait les deux hommes, elle-même troublée, tandis que Breda, Havoc et Falman faisaient oublier leur présence.

\- Cet alchimiste avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Fullmetal, je l'ai aussi remarqué, mais ce n'était pas lui! Edward a perdu son alchimie pour ramener ton corps, tu ne l'as sans doute pas oublié. Alors que ce garçon, je peux te le confirmer, utilisait l'alchimie.

Le ton de Mustang était sans appel, et son visage arborait cette expression impassible habituelle. Pourtant, même s'il pouvait le dissimuler aux autres, il ne pouvait ignorer ce léger doute qui l'habitait.

\- C'est de mon grand frère que nous parlons! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas s'il avait trouvé je ne sais quel moyen de restaurer l'alchimie!

\- Quand bien même! Comment peux-tu seulement penser qu'Edward puisse être avec ces gens?! Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais qu'il ne tuerait pas sans raison. Mais c'est ce que ces criminels font!

\- C'était peut-être une erreur! Vous avez cru qu'il était avec eux, alors qu'il se battait contre eux, ou...

\- J'ai vu son tatouage! La marque des Red Wolves! Je ne peux pas croire que Fullmetal se soit allié avec ces gens de la pire espèce. Je comprends ton désir de retrouver ton frère, mais tu te dupes, Alphonse. Vingts des soldats de Xing ont été blessés durant cette altercation, et je l'ai vu ôter la vie à certains d'entre eux. Que son petit frère le croie capables d'une telle chose...Fullmetal doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe.

Les deux alchimistes haussaient la voix à chaque échange, mais ce-dernier argument fit taire le plus jeune, dont le visage se renfrogna singulièrement. Pour Alphonse, Edward ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être mort, et de telles expressions dans la bouche de son supérieur blessait sa foi. Raide, le blond se leva et glissa dans sa poche le kunai que l'alchimiste qui l'avait attaqué mais s'était ravisé avait laissé tombé au sol, lorsqu'il fut touché par l'explosion. Sans ajouter un mot mais non sans fusiller du regard le général, le blond tourna les talons et quitta l'office que les armées de Xing leur avait assigné pour leur séjour à Dachuan.

Lorsque le plus jeune disparu de l'autre côté de la porte, Roy expira longuement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsque la pression diminua. Qui aurait cru qu'Al pouvait être presque aussi borné que Edward? Il avait certes été stricte avec le cadet, mas comment pouvait-il faire autrement? Considérer l'idée que Fullmetal puisse s'allier à des meurtriers déshonorait son souvenir, souvenir déjà affligé d'un mémorial officiel que le blond aurait sans doute méprisé.

Roy s'en voulait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir suivre les directives du plus jeune alchimiste, paroles qu'il lui avait livrées après quelques verres en trop, un soir où Al était rentré à Resembool.

" Tu sais, Mustang", avait-il commencé, articulant difficilement et le regard vague. "Si je meurs bientôt - ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que ça peut arriver! - je voudrais que personne ne pleure. Ce serait idiot d'être triste et verser des larmes pour moi, parce que - barman, je reprendrai un whisky s'il-vous-plaît- parce que moi, je serai satisfait. Rendre son corps à Al était tout ce que je voulais faire, et j'ai réussi à accomplir ça. Alors même si demain je pars..."

ll n'avait pas fini sa phrase, et Roy se souvenait avec précision de la manière dont il avait sourit, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de porter le liquide à ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est pas plutôt à Al que tu devrais dire tout cela?" Avait demandé l'alchimiste de flammes, étonné du fait que quelques verres pouvaient ainsi mener le militaire à s'ouvrir à lui. Et ce-dernier avait ri, non de la manière cynique ou anxieuse qu'on lui connaissait, mais d'un rire léger et agréable.

" Non, si je lu parlais de mourir, Al s'imaginerait tout de suite que je vais encore me mettre en danger et il paniquerait. Ok, ça m'arrive rarement...parfois...souvent...mais tout de même! Enfin, je sais que même avec tes airs de Colonel bâtard narcissique, tu ne t'en fous pas complètement des autres, et donc tu t'en rappelleras si le besoin se fait sentir. Ca me rassure probablement...un peu..."

C'est à ce moment là qu'une réalisation pourtant évidente avait heurté le général de brigade- Edward était beau. Son regard doré embrumé par l'alcool fixé dans le sien, enfin apaisé après des années de combats acharnés. Ses traits plus adultes, sa posture plus détendue, ses cheveux plus longs tombant en queue de cheval sur ses épaules, cette chemise noire, ce sourire sincère...Oubliez la précédente affirmation, il n'était pas beau, il était magnifique. Tout chez le garçon, ou plutôt le jeune homme, était devenu désirable et agréable à regarder.

"Oh, et je veux être enterré avec mon manteau rouge. Et du ragoût."

" Du...ragoût? Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas te resservir un verre, Fullmetal..."

Le blond n'avat pas daigné répondre, et sa tête avait tout bonnement chuté sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste de flammes, les yeux mi-clos. Plus tard cette nuit-là, Edward l'avait embrassé. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait embrassé Edward, ou bien il s'était imaginé cette scène. Qu'importe, car le lendemain au bureau, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait abordé le sujet, chacun bien trop occupé à gérer sa propre gueule de bois.

Roy avait merdé sur toute la ligne. Fullmetal n'avait pas été enterré vêtu de son manteau rouge, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer. Beaucoup de larmes avaient été versées, et le général se souvenait tout particulièrement de la détresse de la fille Rockbell. Sa propre douleur avait été plus grande qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre, mais son rang et son image ne lui avait pas permis de lui laisser libre cours. Il l'avait enfoui, comme bien d'autres choses. Peut-être que s'il avait eu plus de courage, s'il avait réalisé plus tôt certains faits, alors il aurait pu goutter plus souvent aux lèvres d'un certain blond avant qu'elles ne lui soient arrachées.

\- Général? Général?

L'intéressé fut sortie de ses pensées par Hawkeye qui l'interpelait, le regard interrogateur.

\- Lieutenant?

\- Quels sont vos ordres pour la suite, général? Nous sommes attendu à la cité impériale dans trois jours, et nous avons encore de la route.

\- Nous partons là-bas dans l'heure et négocierons les conditions de notre aide avec l'empereur, puis nous reviendrons dans cette région. Je veux coincer le groupe de cet alchimiste et le capturer en priorité.

La blonde leva un sourcil, feignant l'étonnement quant à cette décision.

\- Quoi? Il semble être leur atout, non? En plus d'être doué au combat en corps à corps, son alchimie est impressionnante, il faut le reconnaître. Si on leur enlève, ils prendront un coup.

\- Sauf votre respect, est-ce vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle vous voulez à tout prix le capturer, mon général?

\- Bien sûr...que non. Je ne peux rien vous cacher Lieutenant. Il m'intrigue, sa ressemblance me laisse perplexe, je dois en avoir le coeur net.

\- Je comprends. Mais l'on nous a fait savoir que les groupes sont plutôt mobiles. Comment allons-nous savoir où est quand ils frapperont la prochaine fois?

\- Ca, c'est mon rayon, intervint Fuery, brandissant une petite radio et l'air pas peu fier de lui. Avant que leur camionnette ne démarre, j'ai pu y placer un minuscule micro avec un fusil spécial. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils parlent de leur mission la prochaine fois qu'ils utiliseront ce véhicule.

\- Bon travail, sergeant Major, le félicita Mustang. Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous préparer à partir et guetter les informations autour de la date de notre retour dans la région. Nous partirons dans une heure, soyez prêt. Sous-lieutenant Havoc, allez prévenir Major Elric.

\- Bien mon général!

L'intéressé quitta la pièce, son éternelle cigarette en place à ses lèvres, et Falman et Fuery partirent également. Hawkeye, l'air sombre, porta à nouveau son attention sur l'alchimiste de flammes.

\- Mon Général...Et si cet alchimiste était véritablement Edward?

Le visage de Roy se crispa à cette pensée, ne préférant pas la considérer sérieusement. Car même si cela signifierait que le jeune homme auquel il tenait tant était encore en vie, cela voudrait dire avant tout qu'il était dans le camp ennemi...et qu'il l'avait terriblement blessé. Après un long silence lourd d'implications, Mustang répondit, la gorge serrée.

\- Alors...alors il subira les conséquences en tant que criminel allant contre l'empire de Xing, et attentant à la paix dans Amestris.

* * *

Sascha avait pleuré. Longtemps. Beaucoup. Il savait que ce que faisait son père était dangereux, et ce n'était pas rare que ce-dernier rentre blessé, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait été dans un tel état. A l'exception bien sûr du moment où il avait été recueilli ici, un an auparavant.

Lorsque les six membres envoyés en mission à Dachuan étaient rentrés catastrophés en plein milieu de la nuit, deux semaines plus tôt, Sascha avait compris que quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé. Habituellement, lorsque les loups rentraient aussi tard d'une mission menée à bien, ils prenaient grand soin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Pourtant cette nuit-là, Sascha avait été tiré de son sommeil par les cris de Levi, et ce n'est qu'en voyant le jeune homme couvert du sang de Eden, portant son corps inanimé sur son épaule, qu'il avait compris la raison de la panique générale. Mais on ne l'avait pas laissé approcher l'alchimiste, et ce-dernier avait passé des heures dans la salle médicale, en la compagnie de Mao et de Levi. Mais lorsque les deux hommes en étaient ressortis, Eden n'était pas avec eux. Il n'était pas là, lui réservant cet unique sourire protecteur, tendant les bras vers l'enfant.

"Eden a besoin de beaucoup de repos, Sascha. Il a été très gravement blessé et aurait pu mourir. Alors tu dois le laisser dormir, tu comprends?"

L'adopté avait acquiescé, demandant tout de même à voir son père. Personne ne prit la peine de compter les heures que l'enfant passa au côté du jeune homme inanimé, maudissant le teint blafard de sa peau, le halo bleuté de ses lèvres, et ce maudit masque à oxygène qui les recouvraient. Quand l'alchimiste ouvrit enfin les yeux trois jours plus tard, Sascha fut interpelé par l'état d'extrème fatigue qu'ils reflétaient, mais le regard lourd s'était illuminé dès qu'il s'était posé sur le petit brun, et il avait sourit, maladroitement.

\- Je suis désolé, Sascha, avait-il déclaré, la voix rauque tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils adoptif. Je suis de retour et en pleine forme maintenant, alors ne fais pas cette tête, d'accord?

Encore une fois, Sascha avait pleuré, soulagé que son seul repère en ce monde ne lui ait pas été arraché.

Mais à nouveau, sa gorge se noua et il jeta un regard d'incompréhension vers son père.

\- Déja? Mais tu es à peine rétabli...Si tu y vas, tu seras blessé encore une fois. Je ne veux pas te perdre...Demande pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre...

Le blond le gratifia d'un sourire triste et s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Désolée, Sascha. Mais...des hommes en bleu sont venus à Xing, et ils ont attaqué plusieurs de nos membres il y a quelques jours.

Eden ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard de terreur dans les yeux de l'enfant à la mention des hommes en bleu, et le blond l'attira dans un câlin empli d'amour paternel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai jamais poser un doigt sur toi. Mais c'est pour nous protéger que je dois y aller, tu comprends? Parmi eux, il y a un alchimiste très puissant, probablement autant que moi, et ils sont déterminés à nous anihiler. C'est pour protéger tous nos camarades - Levi, Mao, Rei...- que je dois le faire. Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui ait demandé à sortir sur cette mission, même si le Boss était réticent à cause de mes blessures. Je dois y aller aussi pour vérifier certaines choses. Je suis sûre que je peux en apprendre plus sur...ce qui s'est passé. Mais je te promets de revenir.

Le jeune homme clôtura son explication par un baiser sur le front du garçon, ses yeux dorés déterminés plongés dans le regard larmoyant de l'autre. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant de rejoindre les Red Wolves, Sascha lui avait souvent parler des hommes en bleu qui hantaient ses cauchemars. Et la simple vu de leur uniforme à Dachuan avait déclenché de telles émotions en lui. Souffrance, peur, haine...Malheureusement - ou heureusement?- Sascha n'avait eu que quatre ans au moment des faits, et ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, ni même s'en souvenir clairement. Mais se confronter à ces hommes le mettraient sans doute sur la voie! Et s'il pouvait parler à ce jeune homme blond, dont le visage était si semblable à celui du garçon sur une photo appartenant au passé de Edward.

De plus, ils étaient une menace. Cinq jours auparavant, ils avaient totalement saboté une mission des Red Wolves. Comment ils avaient pu connaître la date et le lieu de l'intervention restait un mystère, mais deux membres avaient été sévèrement blessés, partiellement brûlés. Le responsable ne faisait aucun doute: l'alchimiste de flammes, chien d'Amestris, était encore dans la région.

Et Eden aurait sa peau.

\- Ed, on va y aller.

L'appela Huo, un homme d'une trentaine d'années habitué à diriger certaines opérations. Cette mission n'était pas particulièrement dangereuse, aussi Eden avait-il été autorisé à y participer malgré son état de santé. Elle consistait à arrêter un convoi de militaires hauts placés de Xing, soupçonnés d'être corrompu. Selon toute vraisemblance, de nombreux pots de vins se trouveraient dans leur fourgon ce soir là, destinés à acheter leur silence sur le trafique de drogue et de corps ayant eu lieu dans le bar de Dachuan. S'ils parvenaient à montrer leur vrai nature au grand jour ce soir là...

\- Ouais, je vais me préparer.

Répondit Eden avant de monter dans sa salle de bain, Sascha toujours sur les talons. Le blond enleva son t-shirt, examinant avec une moue non dissimulé les quelques bleus restant sur son torse. Fort heureusement, l'altercation avec le général n'avait pas laissé de nouvelles cicatrices. L'alchimiste considérait qu'il en avait suffisamment pour son jeune âge, bien qu'il ne puisse se souvenir de l'origine de la plupart d'entre elles. Les étranges marques sur son épaule droite était ce qui l'intriguait le plus.

Détournant son regard du miroir et du tatouage de loup ornant son flanc et descendant sous la ceinture, non loin d'une marque de brûlure elle aussi inexpliquée, Ed entreprit de mouiller ses cheveux, avant de claquer des mains. En quelques secondes, la couleur dorée éclatante de ses cheveux vira au noir, et il se hâta de les nouer en une queue de cheval haute. Il enfila prestement un pantalon noir, par dessus lequel il enfila un débardeur tout aussi noir, surmonté d'une veste du même ton. Se fondre dans la nuit était un atout non négligeable. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Sascha, Ed dissimula son visage et saisit ses armes, avant de quitter le manoir en compagnie des autres hommes.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Roy Mustang_.

* * *

Il n'avait pas été là. Même si l'opération en elle-même avait été un succès - grâce au micro positionné par Fuery - l'alchimiste que le général avait tant souhaité capturer n'avait pas répondu présent à l'appel. Le brun se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas mort - après tout, il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui - mais préféra écarter cette pensée. Si le garçon s'avérait être Edward, comment pourrait-il supporter de lui avoir pris la vie?

Ainsi, l'alchimiste de flammes tenait ses positions, dissimulé dans le recoin de la ruelle. Non loin de lui, en hauteur, Hawkeye couvrait le périmètre. Dans la ruelle en face, Alphonse et Havoc surveillait les alentours. De ce qu'ils avaient pu intercepter des conversations des loups, un convoi de militaire de Xing passerait par cette rue dans environ dix minutes, et les loups seraient là pour les attaquer. Bien évidemment, l'équipe du général avait informé les concernés de la menace, et ils avaient convenu que les Amestriens seraient chargés de les intercepter, aidés d'une vingtaine de soldats de Xing.

\- Général, ils arrivent!

Déclara Fuery, et le message fut relayé à toute l'équipe via des oreillettes.

\- Trois hommes sont en train d'arrêter le fourgon; ils essaient de crever les pneus en tirant dessus. Deux autres ont sauté sur le toit. Je ne vois aucune trace de l'alchimiste que nous visons particulièrement, mais ils sont tous habillés de manière similaire, c'est difficile à voir.

\- Bien. Havoc, Alphonse, attaquez-vous à ceux sur le toit! Hawkeye, débusquez ceux qui tirent sur le véhicule, j'ai confiance en vos talents de snipers. Falman, vous l'aiderez. Moi, je vais attendre qu'il se montre...

\- Bien mon général!

Répondirent tous les soldats à l'unisson, avant de prendre leur position. Le général réajusta son oreillette, scrutant les alentours, et Fuery s'exclama!

\- Toujours aucune trace de l'alchimiste, mais ils ont réussi à arrêter le véhicule. Mon général, peut-être ne viendra-t-il pas sur cette mission. Dans tous les cas, il faut intervenir...

Mustang jura avant de quitter se place pour s'élancer dans la rue principale, là où les deux hommes sur le toit faisaient difficilement face à Alphonse et Havoc. Le véhicule était certes à l'arrêt, mais les trois hommes armés de fusil étaient désormais au prise avec Falman et Hawkeye. Rapidement, une dizaine de soldats de Xing entoura les deux loups qui tentaient en vain de faire sortir les militaires de la voiture, et Mustang pensa un instant qu'ils avaient déjà gagné et que son aide n'était pas nécessaire. Mais en un éclair, la moitié des soldats de Xing hurlèrent et tombèrent à terre, des kunais parfaitement reconaissables logés dans leur coup.

\- Il est là! A 9 heures, en haut de l'immeuble!

Hurla Fuery, et Mustang se hâta de scruter la nuit noir. Effectivement, il pouvait désormais discerner une ombre noire sur le toit de l'immeuble, et il se rapprocha pour mieux voir. Immédiatement, il s'immobilisa, choqué par la couleur si singulière des yeux déterminés posés sur lui. Dorés, comme seules deux autres personnes dans ce monde. Et cet air là ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Le brun sentit son coeur s'emballer et oublia un instant la situation, uniquement focalisé sur le regard ambré. Des yeux dorés. Derrière un viseur. Sur un sniper. Pointé sur lui.

Soudain, la dure réalité lui fut rappelée.

\- Capturez-le!


	6. Black Rhapsody

Dix heures. Il m'a fallu dix heures pour écrire ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs un double-chapitre. Oui, il est deux fois plus longs que les autres, mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper en deux comme initialement prévu. Après tout, il est temps que la romance démarre! J'espère que vous serez assez gentils pour me mettre deux fois plus de reviews?:D

Je viens de rentrer de vacances aujourd'hui et la première chose que j'ai faite c'est écrire, car je voulais poster ce chapitre dimanche. Heureusement, j'avais trouvé un peu de temps dans la semaine pour avancer dessus, mais ça a tout de même été la course! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir!

Big Up à Ariane pour son appellation de Mustang "étalon en rut", je me suis fendue la gueule toute seule devant mon écran x)

Merci à Ariane, à Gwen (oui, je suis cruelle :3), à Guest (frappons tous Mustang!), à Fishina (merci pour ta clémence, ô psychopathe à la hâche!) et à IsabeauDeGuersac pour son long et encourageant commentaire! Ce chapitre est pour vous!

Au fait, voici une photo de mon cercle de transmutation tatoué pour ceux qui voulaient voir :3 Enlevez les espaces et rajouter l : / devant ! ( supprime les liens...)

www .casimages ? i=140811123430317321. jpg

Disclaimer: FMAB ne m'appartient pas, et c'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

Vivant. Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist, disparu depuis deux ans déjà et déclaré mort, se tenait debout devant eux, en chair et en os. Qu'importe qu'il soit légèrement plus grand ou habillé diffèrement, qu'importe que ses longs cheveux soient noirs, ces yeux dorés et brûlants de determination ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne en ce bas-monde.  
Oh, que Roy aurait aimé qu'ils ne soient pas plissés derrière le viseur d'un sniper pointé sur lui.  
Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avait imaginé leur retrouvailles. Comment accepter que le jeune prodige soit désormais un ennemi cherchant visiblement à l'éliminer? Comment interpréter le fait qu'il ait retrouvé son alchimie, et la capacité à transmuter sans cercle? Avait-il fait une nouvelle transmutation humaine, connaissant mieux que quiconque les conséquences que celle-ci engendre?  
Roy n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur ces questions, car déjà l'autre avait appuyé sur la gâchette, et il eut à peine le temps de claquer des doigts pour faire exploser la balle.

\- Capturez-le!

Hurla le général de brigade, et personne ne contesta l'ordre. Visiblement, ses hommes, occupés par le combat, semblèrent juger que les cheveux noirs de l'alchimiste était une preuve que ce-dernier n'était pas Edward. Seule Hawkeye lui lança un regard incertain, avant de se résigner et de prendre le jeune alchimiste en joug, qui esquiva avec une agilité déconcertante.  
C'était sans compter sur Alphonse.

\- Mais mon général...

Commença le blond, haletant dans le petit microphone tout en affrontant deux des loups.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, Alphonse! Nous n'avons pas de raison de penser qu'il s'agit de Fullmetal, déclara Mustang. Mais nous devons en avoir le coeur net, et le capturer me paraît être la meilleur solution.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié un mensonge, car même si le brun était persuadé que le jeune homme face à lui était Edward, deux certitudes valaient mieux qu'une. Le capturer et le questionner semblaient la démarche à suivre, démarche qui ne plaisait visiblement pas au plus jeune alchimiste.

\- Général! Même s'il s'agit de mon frère, l'armée n'offrira pas de traitement de faveur. Je suis sûre qu'il a une raison pour être avec eux, peut-être tente-t-il de les démanteler de l'intérieur? Quoi qu'il en soit, ni Xing ni Amestris ne l'écoutera, et...

\- À raison, Alphonse! Ce garçon vient d'abattre six soldats de Xing, et tu penses encore qu'il peut être ton frère? Ne sois pas ridicule. Et dans l'hypothèse où il serait Edward, alors il mériterait la sentence qu'il recevra.

D'accord, ça, c'était un mensonge. Mustang devait bien l'admettre, la simple idée qu'Edward, qu'ils venaient seulement de retrouver, puisse finir en prison ou pire, être exécuté, lui retournait les tripes. Mais il n'était pas en position de faire des sentiments.

\- Général, comment pouvez-  
\- Plus un mot, Major!  
\- Général, intervint Fuery, deux autres loups sont apparus en aval de la voiture, et ils se dirigent vers ici. Il faut les arrêter!

Mustang remercia dieu pour cette intervention et sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Major Elric, je compte sur vous pour les rejoindre et les arrêter, immédiatement.

Le ton froid et formel qu'employa le général parvint à calmer l'ardeur du cadet, qui se hâta de prendre la direction indiquée, la gorge nouée. Mustang n'avait pas tord - dès son entrée en scène, l'alchimiste des Red Wolves avait mis à terre six soldats de Xing d'un kunai dans la gorge. Son frère n'aurait jamais ôté la vie de la sorte, et même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne savait pas manier cette arme. Pourtant, il avait vu son visage trois semaines plus tôt à Dachuan. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper et confondre son frère, n'est-ce pas? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de laisser Edward tomber au main d'une armée vengeresse avec le statut de criminel? Jamais.  
Mais c'était un ordre de Mustang, Roy Mustang, et ce-dernier n'avait-il pas toujours un plan ou une idée derrière la tête? Ed et lui n'avaient-ils toujours pas pu compter sur lui, même si le blond tressé n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre?

\- Bien, mon Général, finit-il par répondre, priant avec chaques fibres de son corps de ne pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision.

L'alchimiste de flammes dissimula son soulagement. Alphonse n'aurait fait qu'interférer, et même si sa conscience le tiraillait pour éloigner ainsi les deux frères, il savait que c'était nécessaire. Le jeune blond n'était pas idiot, bien au contraire, mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de son frère dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, ce qui les ferait arrêter tous les deux sur le champ par les autorités de Xing. Et même si Mustang était passé maître dans l'art de démêler de telles situations, la soudaine réapparition de Edward le troublait trop pour qu'il élabore on ne sait quelle stratégie.

\- Havoc, Breda, Falman, Hawkeye, vous immobilisez l'alchimiste!

Ordonna Mustang, tandis que les soldats de Xing encore debout confrontaient les cinqs loups autour de la voiture, protégeant leurs supérieurs à l'intérieur. Tant que ceux-ci resteraient occupés, c'était ses hommes qui mettraient la main sur l'alchimiste, ce qui leur permettrait d'identifier le jeune homme sans risques majeurs.

\- J'y travaille, répondit Hawkeye, mais il est vraiment rapide. Je ne parviens pas à le toucher, il semble m'avoir repérée.

Cette hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'une demi seconde plus tard, la lumière bleue d'une transmutation donna naissance à une colone de pierres se dirigeant droit vers la jeune femme. Elle l'évita avec brio, se postant à nouveau pour tirer, mais ne parvint pas à débusquer sa cible une nouvelle fois.

\- Je l'ai perdu de vue!

Signala-t-elle, et Mustang jura, accourant vers la scène. Scannant le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel Eden s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt, il remarqua un recoin noir dans lequel la petite stature du faux brun lui permettait de se dissimuler. Ni une ni deux, le général de brigade claqua des doigts et la détonation d'une explosion accompagna ce geste, forçant le jeune loup à quitter sa tanière.

\- Il descend par l'escalier à l'ouest de l'immeuble!

Prévint Fuery, posté stratégiquement avec jumelles et microphone sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin.  
Immédiatement, Havoc et Breda se précipitèrent vers ledit escalier, pour voir une silhouette noire et filiforme le dévaler. Ils s'y engagèrent et sortient leur pistolets, tirant avec hâte sur leur ennemi, qui transmuta un mur pour se protéger de chaque tir. En quelques secondes à peine, il était parvenu à leur hauteur, assena une série de coups à Breda, et ce-dernier tomba à la renverse, dégringolant les escaliers jusqu'au sol. Havoc parvint à saisir son bras, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne pourrait plus transmuter, mais un mouvement habile du garçon fit basculer le blond par-dessus son dos et enfin par dessus la rembarde, le catapultant quelques mètres plus bas  
Mustang ne fut pas peu contrarié de voir deux de ses hommes ainsi balayés, et se dirigea vers le lieu du combat, aidant Breda à se relever.  
Mais Eden ne se démonta pas en voyant le roux et le brun l'attendre en bas des marches, et leur envoya une salve de pics sortant du sol. Mustang les réduisit en poussières bien rapidement, et le jeune homme profita de la fumée dégagée par cette action pour sauter par-dessus la rembarde, continuant sa course vers la voiture.

Car même si le brun coloré mourrait d'envie de réduire en miettes le général de brigade qui l'avait presque tué trois semaines plus tôt, et que tous ces hommes en bleu lui donnaient la nausée et faisaient renaître en lui des sensations horrifiques capables de lui donner des sueurs froides, il avait une mission. Celle de couvrir ses compagnons qui devraient opérer au grand jour pour arrêter la voiture, tandis que lui serait à couvert parmi les ombres des bâtiments. Si seulement cette femme sniper n'avait pas tenté de l'abattre, il aurait pu tenir ses positions et immobiliser - voir supprimer, s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix - les ennemis menaçant la vie des autres membres de sa meute. Eden n'avait pas voulu tuer les six hommes au début du combat, mais ces-derniers étaient bien trop proches de ses amis, et s'il ne les avait pas descendus, alors c'était eux qui y restaient. Et Eden avec. Mais il avait été attaqué lui-même, et voilà que les loups étaient sans couverture face aux soldats de Xing cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Il devait d'abord les sortir de ce pétrin, puis il pourrait s'accorder tout le loisir de détruire le brun aux yeux onyx qui avait si soigneusement brisé quatre de ses cotes. Bordel, Ed pouvait jurer qu'il les sentait encore.

Sans perdre de temps, le blond coloré joignit les paumes de ses mains au sol, menant ce-dernier à s'élever radicalement, faisant basculer une partie des soldats de l'autre côté du monticule. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa tâche, le tir d'un sniper frôla sa joue, et Ed jura en sentant un peu de sang couler pour se mêler au tissu noir recouvrant son visage. Il se retourna et chercha du regard la femme blonde qu'il savait être la responsable du tir, mais ne pût la voir. L'alchimiste devait bien admettre que l'équipe de ce général était drôlement bien entraînée.

Mais qu'importe, ils faisaient partie des chiens d'Amestris et portaient cet odieux uniforme bleu.

Il les neutraliserait.

Prenant bien soin de rester constament en mouvement pour ne pas être la victime de l'œil du faucon une nouvelle fois, Ed déjoua tour à tour les attaques du roux et du blond de nouveau sur pieds, tout en surveillant chaque mouvement du général de brigade. Celui-là était le plus dangereux, il l'avait bien compris. Il respirait l'assurance et la puissance, et un simple claquement de doigts de sa part pouvait le réduire en cendres. N'avait-il pourtant pas dit lors de leur première confrontation qu'il ne pouvait le tuer car il lui rappelait trop quelqu'un? Était-ce un hasard qu'il lui soit également si familier?

Un coups de pied bien placé dans le torse du sous lieutenant blond l'éloigna pour un bon moment, et Eden se munit de la dague toujours lacée à sa cuisse pour charger le roux, dont la masse lui posait plus de problèmes. L'ennemi était relativement lent, et le faux brun parvint à le blesser au ventre - bien que légèrement - suffisament pour l'empêcher de suivre la cadence des enchaînements du jeune alchimiste, dont l'agilité et la rapidité permise par son gabarit avait de quoi faire rougir. Un autre officier aux cheveux noirs et blancs prit Eden en charge, mais un poing de pierres fut tout ce qu'il reçut. La vue de tous ces uniformes commençaient sérieusement à rendre le pauvre alchimiste fébrile, et il tenta d'ignorer les images de leur sourire démoniaque ou pire, leur air impassible, tandis qu'il hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et -

Une nouvelle fois, la balle du sniper ne le rata que de quelques millimètres, et Eden se força à se concentrer sur le combat, tentant d'éluder ses pensées. Il ne parvenait à connecter ces images à aucun souvenir, mais elles étaient pourtant bien là. Cette main cruelle, sortant de la manche d'un uniforme bleu couvert de sang - était-ce le sien?- tendue vers lui, l' attrapant et -

...l'abattant avec force sur le sol. Ed jura lorsque son dos percuta le route avec violence, jetant un regard assassin au général de brigade dont la main tenait encore fermement le col de son vêtement. Mustang tenta de parler, mais le blond coloré ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se relevant d'une roulade et se dégageant habilement de son emprise. Le regard des deux alchimistes se croisèrent - Eden ignorant superbement l'étrange sensation dans son ventre à ce moment là- et le plus jeune s'apprêtait à charger l'aîné lorsque des cris ramenèrent son attention sur le véhicule et sa mission première. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent de terreur en identifiant l'ombre d'un soldat debout derrière la silhouette à genoux d'un de ses compagnons, la lame de son couteau captant sinistrement la lumière de la lune.  
Immédiatement, Eden tourna les talons et courru de nouveau vers le véhicule, là où quatre des loups luttaient encore, tandis que le cinquième tomberait d'une seconde à l'autre s'il ne le secourait pas.  
S'il n'agissait pas sur le champ, il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre à temps, et la perte d'un camarade n'était pas quelque chose qu'Ed voulait vivre.

\- Nous ne parviendrons pas à l'arrêter vivant, mon général!

Déclara Hawkeye, et Mustang réalisa que la jeune femme n'avait pas tord. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait pas se résoudre à donner l'ordre d'abattre l'alchimiste face à eux, l'ordre d'abattre Edward.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme courir dans la direction du loup blessé, dont la gorge serait tranchée d'une seconde à l'autre par un soldat de Xing, et le furieux désir de _sauver un ami _qui brûlait dans le regard ambré qu'il avait tant admiré, il su ce qu'il devait faire.  
Oh, Fullmetal le haïrait sans aucun doute pour cela, mais c'était le prix à payer. Le sacrifice nécessaire pour _sauver un amant_.  
Tous agirent simultanément, Eden atteignant le front du Xingien d'un kunai lancé avec la force du désespoir, tandis que ce-dernier faisait glisser sa lame sur la gorge de l'homme acculé, la scène baignée par la lueur des flammes soudainement érigées pour séparer l'alchimiste du véhicule et des personnes y combattant.

\- NON!

Le cri de douleur de la victime fut noyé par le gémissement des flammes, et Eden et les autres membres de la meute hurlèrent à leur tour lorsqu'ils distinguèrent l'ombre du corps de leur ami s'écraser au sol en compagnie de celui de son meurtrier.

Ed se laissa tomber à genoux en réalisant qu'il était arrivé trop tard, et il tenta de combattre l'horrible nausée qui l'envahit en même temps que la culpabilité. S'il ne s'était pas laissé distraire par ses propres cauchemars, s'il n'avait pas voulu combattre Mustang au lieu de voler directement au secour des autres, alors cet homme ne serait pas mort. S'il avait été plus fort, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde plus rapide, c'est un camarade blessé mais victorieux qu'ils auraient ramené avec eux au repère, et non un cadavre. Seulement, il n'avait pas réussi. Après avoir été blessé deux fois de suite en missions, il avait laissé un camarade rendre son dernier souffle devant ses yeux, à une dizaine de mètres à peine. Pourquoi, alors que les loups avaient toujours été si doués, devaient-il désormais essuyer autant de faux-pas? Ed ne voulait pas y réflechir, persuadé que les réponses le mettraient face à sa propre incompétence. Pourtant, s'il ne se relevait pas immédiatement, s'il ne trouvait pas la force d'exterminer ces maudits soldats de Xing et d'Amestris, alors les autres pourraient bien subir le même sort. Mais comment passer cette maudite barrière de flammes le séparant des soldats et des loups? Transmuter un pont risquerait de blesser ses amis. N'y avait-il plus rien à faire? Les Red Wolves se verraient-il complètement vaincus lors d'une mission, pour la première fois et à cause de lui?

\- Tous sur les criminels qui ont pris la voiture!

La voix du général de brigade - qui venait de gagner le premier rang dans la liste des personnes qu'Ed voulait voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances - le sortit de sa transe, et le faux brun se releva, chargeant l'alchimiste de flammes.

\- Eteins ces maudites flammes, enfoiré!

Ordonna Eden, utilisant à nouveau sa dague pour tenter de blesser le militaire. Mais ce-dernier ne fit qu'esquiver habilement ses coups, affichant un visage impassible qui donnait à Eden l'envie de le réduire en morceaux. Si seulement ce feu ne se trouvait pas sur son chemin, si seulement il pouvait rejoindre ses compagnons... Derrière lui, les bruits du combat faisaient rage, et le jeune alchimiste pouvait entendre des renforts Xingien rejoindre le véhicule de l'autre côté de la barrière de feu, tandis que lui était impuissant. S'il pouvait forcer ce sale type à baisser ses flammes...

\- Mais tu vas les éteindre, oui?!

Grogna Eden, et Mustang se contenta d'éviter soigneusement ses attaques, tentant de ne pas se laisser perturber par la note de détresse dans la voix de son ancien subordonné. Être si proche du garçon qu'il savait être Edward le rendait toute chose, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper et le serrer contre lui, acte qui lui coûterait sans aucun doute la vie. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.  
Lui parler pour le résonner semblait être une bonne alternative également, mais trop de témoins de Xing pourraient plus tard confirmer leur identité. Le brun devrait prendre son mal en patience et prier pour que son ancien subordonné ait une bonne explication.

Après une lutte relativement longue - ou courte, Roy n'aurait su le dire, car déjà il devait se séparer de l'objet de tous ses désirs qu'il avait si longtemps tenter de refouler - les bruits du combat au niveau du véhicule cessèrent. L'alchimiste de flammes laissa la barrière de feu mourir, et Eden se retourna vers la scène, l'inquiétude clairement visible dans ses yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit ne du pas lui plaire, car son visage, bien que dissimulé comme celui de tout criminel, sembla se décomposer.

\- Putain!

Jura-t-il en réalisant que les quatre loups encore vivants étaient immobilisés par cinq fois leur nombre en soldats de Xing, dont l'air menaçant signifiait clairement qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à prendre leur vie si besoin était.  
Derrière lui, Eden sentit le général de brigade poser une main sur son épaule, trop proche pour son confort -avait-il tenté de lui murmurer quelque chose?- et le loup s'éloignant d'un bon, mains jointes prêtes à transmuter. Une ombre de frustration passa sur le visage du beau brun, et il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Je ne ferais pas cela, si j'étais toi. Au moindre de tes mouvements qui ne nous plait pas, tes amis perdent la vie. Tu as déjà perdu un camarde ce soir, je doute que tu veuilles desscimer ta meute.

Ed ne cacha pas sa colère face à ce rappel, le souvenir de la mort de l'autre gravé sur ses rétines pour toujours.

\- Donne l'ordre de les relâcher!

Déclara l'alchimiste haut et fort, et Mustang ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer de quelle manière la voix d'Edward avait légèrement changé. Plus suave, plus forte, plus autoritaire, mais conservant une note enfantine et douce. Beaucoup n'auraient pas remarqué le léger changement, mais Roy avait si souvent entendu le jeune alchimiste crier, ronchonner...et même gémir sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir de cela. Le brun se hâta de sortir de ses pensées les souvenirs de Edward murmurant son nom, son regard mis clos embrumé par le désir planté dans le sien, et se reconcentra sur la scène actuelle.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Mais je suppose que quatre loups ne nous seront pas nécessaires. Faisons-un marché, veux-tu?

Commença Roy tout en s'approchant du blond coloré, son manteau noir virevoltant dramatiquement par-dessus son uniforme bleu qu'Eden rêvait d'incendier.  
Face à face, les deux hommes s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes - secondes durant lesquels Ed tenta réellement de fusiller son ennemi du regard, vraiment - et l'alchimiste de flammes continua, l'air impitoyable.

\- Si tu consens à venir avec nous, nous relâcherons les trois criminels.

La demande avait le mérite d'être simple, claire et concise, et l'air désarçonné dont Ed gratifia Roy montrait clairement qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. La sentence était rude, mais le blond coloré savait que c'était son unique chance de sortir les autres de ce pétrin. Une mort était suffisamment lourde à porter, sa conscience ne pourrait tout simplement pas tenir s'il devenait la cause du meurtre des autres. Ceci dit, la perspective de se rendre aux hommes en bleu ne l'enchentait aucunement, ayant une idée relativement claire de ce qu'avaient été ses précédentes expériences entre leurs mains. Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part du plus jeune alchimiste et remarquant son discret mouvement pour se saisir d'autres kunais, le général de brigade insista.

\- Si tu attaques, tu parviendras tout au plus à tuer quelques soldats, mais sois assuré que tes amis suivront. Les deux autres criminels sont pourchassés par un alchimiste doué, et ils ne pourront pas te prêter main forte de si tôt. Tu es pieds et mains liés, maintenant, à toi de décider: qu'est-ce qui est plus important, ta liberté, ou la vie de tes amis?

Ce n'était pas une question nécessitant beaucoup de réflexions pour le garçon, dont le regard doré et déterminé annonçait déjà la réponse. Le général avait raison; Ed avait beau être un alchimiste doué, affronter une vingtaine de soldats et un alchimiste d'état, sans mettre en danger la vie de quatre otages, dépassait de loin le domaine de compétences d'un humain. La mâchoire serrée, plus en colère contre lui-même que contre ses ennemis, le criminel consentit.

\- Bien, mais relâchez les avant toute chose.

L'ombre d'un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le charmant visage du général, avant que les protestations des loups ne menacent de contrecarrer ses plans.

\- Non, Eden! Avec ton alchimie, tu peux te sortir de là!

\- Rentre seul, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on y arrivera par nous-même!

\- Nous pouvons assumer notre défaite!

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, hurla Ed, se tournant pour faire face à ses compagnons. Ce connard a raison, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Ils sont bien trop nombreux, et je ne laisserai certainement pas un autre ami mourir! Vous comprenez très bien cette décision, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on est, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, c'était ainsi que les Red Wolves étaient: fiers et forts, liés dans leur combat. Leur solidarité leur avait permis de tenir jusqu'à présent, bien qu'étant le groupe le plus recherché dans tout l'empire. Eden était fidèle à cette philosophie, fidèle à ses compagnons, et son choix était déjà tout fait.

\- Pense à Sascha!

Cet argument était sans doute celui que le jeune homme redoutait le plus. Non, il n'était pas un père parfait, mais il était là pour le garçon, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. L'enfant serait sans doute dévasté si son repère le plus fiable ne rentrait pas, mais il n'aurait d'autre choix que de comprendre. De plus, le destin de Ed n'était pas encore écrit. Peut-être parviendrait-il à fausser compagnie à l'armée et à rejoindre le manoir?

\- Je suis certain que vous en prendrez soin pour moi.

Déclara l'alchimiste, esquissant un sourire demandant mille pardons, avant de retourner son attention vers Mustang. Ce-dernier s'approcha de lui après que le militaire aux cheveux blonds lui ait remis une paire de menottes, instrument qui fit déglutir le loup acculé.

\- Nous les relâcherons une fois que tu auras jeté tes armes et que tu ne pourras plus transmuter.

Précisa le général en remarquant l'air non rassuré du jeune homme. Ce-dernier le dévisagea, tentant d'évaluer le degré de vérité dans ses paroles, et Roy ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir blessé en remarquant l'absence totale de confiance que son subordonné avait en lui. Que s'était-il passé pour que les choses changent ainsi? Quelles raisons Edward avait-il pour disparaître et se tourner contre eux?

\- Promets de les laisser partir sans les suivre et de ne pas les blesser d'avantage, Mustang.

Exigea Eden, prononçant pour la première fois le nom de son ennemi. L'intéressé tenta d'ignorer tout le venin avec lequel l'autre avait craché son nom, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser au regard si sincère et inquiet qui le toisait.

\- C'est une promesse.

Les mains tremblantes, Ed entreprit de se débarrasser de toutes ses armes, faisant tomber successivement à terre kunaïs, dagues et pistolet. La gorge nouée et la peur au ventre, il se tourna pour faire dos au général, laissant l'autre se saisir de ses mains et les mener derrière son dos. Le blond coloré déglutit en sentant les mains du brun prendre ses poignets, sachant pertinemment qu'à la seconde où il le déciderait, il pourrait prendre sa vie. Ed ignora la sensation de froid du métal contre sa peau, remarquant que les menottes avaient été spécialement conçues pour l'empêcher de joindre les paumes et de transmuter. Mais Mustang ne le lâcha pas immédiatement une fois la tâche accomplie, la pression de son torse contre son dos omniprésente.

\- C'est bon, je n'enlèverai pas ton masque devant tout ce monde. Reste docile et tout se passera bien pour ces quatre là.

Murmura-t-il discrètement à son oreille de manière à ce que personne ne le remarque, et le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant le souffle de l'autre, remarquant pour la première fois que son odeur lui était familière_ et apaisante_. Bien que la raison pour laquelle le général ne le démasquait pas sur le champ était un mystère aux yeux d'Eden, il ne put qu'être soulagé, et décida d'obéir. Pour l'instant.

* * *

\- La chasse aux loups a été fructueuse, mon général?

Demanda le haut-placé de Xing, les mains jointes sur le bureau qu'il occupait.

\- Très, répondit Mustang. Nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur cet alchimiste qui posait tant de problèmes. Vos hommes nous ont été fort utiles sur ce coup-là. A l'heure où je vous parle, l'interpelé se trouve dans une de vos cellules les plus sécurisées. Je ne l'ai pas encore interrogé, car j'ai préféré vous notifier immédiatement de notre avancée. Je ne doute pas que vous saurez en informer l'empereur.

\- Je le ferai sur le champ. Votre collaboration nous est très précieuse, Général de brigade Mustang.

\- C'est un honneur et un plaisir de travailler avec l'empire de Xing. De plus, Amestris est également menacé par cette organisation, il est normal que nous joignons la lutte. Je vais maintenant interroger le criminel et vérifier qu'il ne représente plus de dangers, afin que vous puissiez le rencontrer vous-même.

\- Je vous en remercie, général Mustang.

Sur une poignée de mains, l'alchimiste de flammes quitta le bureau de son collaborateur avant de se diriger directement vers les cellules. Il n'avait pas le désir d'affronter le courroux d'Alphonse, furieux - à raison!- d'avoir été ainsi écarté de la précédente mission, qui faisait désormais le pied de grue devant la porte de son supérieur pour demander des comptes. Le jeune blond pensait encore que l'alchimiste capturé pouvait être Edward et réclamait à le voir, désir que Mustang ne pouvait pas encore satisfaire. Et puis, le général était bien trop impatient de pouvoir parler à son ancien subordonnée et enfin obtenir des réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions pour s'occuper du cadet. "Pourquoi avoir disparu?", "pourquoi ne jamais nous avoir contactés?", "pourquoi joindre les Red Wolves?" "Pourquoi se battre contre nous?" "Comment as-tu retrouvé ton alchimie," et, de manière plus incongrue "Qui est Sascha?" Car l'échange entre les loups et Eden ( ajoutez "Pourquoi ce pseudonyme? à la liste) n'avait pas échappé à Mustang, et il mentirait si la perspective d'une personne aux côtés de laquelle Edward devait rester ne l'inquiétait pas quelque peu. Pourrait-elle être sa/son petit ami?

Rapidement, et non sans avoir passé de nombreux gardes, Roy se trouva devant l'imposante porte de métal et les murs de bétons armés qui constituaient l'une des cellules les mieux gardées du bâtiment. Le grincement sinistre de la porte signala son arrivée au seul occupant de la pièce aussi blanche qu'une chambre d'hôpital, et Mustang mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la soudaine clarté, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de distinguer correctement celui qu'il avait tant voulu revoir.

Là, à quelques mètres seulement de lui, le visage enfin à découvert, se trouvait Edward. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le brun eut le loisir d'admirer le délicat visage de l'autre homme, cette fois encadré de longs cheveux aussi foncés que les siens, maintenus en une élégante queue de cheval. Et une fois encore - et peut-être ce fait était-il accentué par la chevelure ébène - il remarqua de quelle manière l'ambré de ses yeux ne pouvait être comparé à aucun autre regard, contrastant vivement avec le noir de ses vêtements. L'alchimiste du se faire violence pour ne pas oublier le but premier de sa visite et ne pas se jeter sur Edward pour dévorer ses lèvres dont le goût l'avait hanté. Car même si, alors que Fullmetal était encore à ses ordres, leurs moments de proximité et d'intimité avaient été rares, ils avaient néanmoins existé. Qu'importe que les deux hommes n'en ait jamais parlé, qu'importe qu'ils se voilaient la face sur la nature de leur attraction, les faits étaient là, et Roy avait su s'en contenter en ésperant qu'un jour, il trouverait le courage d'accepter définitivement ses envies. Mais ces deux dernières années passées avec la perspective de ne plus jamais faire glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et ses lèvres sur ce corps gracieux avait crée en lui un véritable manque que l'alchimiste de flammes peinait à contrôler.

Mais si Mustang sembla passer de nombreuses secondes à dévorer du regard le jeune homme prisonnier face à lui, ce-dernier ne prit même pas la peine de poser les yeux sur lui, un air hautain totalement inhabituel peint sur son visage. Quoi? Après deux ans d'absence, Edward n'avait-il rien à lui dire? Qu'il en soit assez, lui aussi pouvait jouer au bâtard arrogant se moquant éperdument des autres, et même très bien.

\- Tu as de la chance que les soldats t'ayant amené ici et démasqué ne sachent pas à quoi tu ressembles, cela aurait pu être très gênant pour toi, non pas que cela me concerne.

Seul le silence accueillit ces premières paroles, mais le général ne se démonta pas.

\- Tout de même, penser que les autorités de Xing ait besoin de notre aide pour un si _petit_ problème... Enfin c'est vrai, j'ai du mal à croire que ce si grand empire ait eu tellement de mal à t'attraper.

Mustang observa avec un amusement non dissimulé l'expression agacée du jeune homme et sa mâchoire contractée.

\- Le problème avec les ennemis de si _petite_ taille, c'est qu'on parvient difficilement à les repérer. Peut-être ont-ils perdu énormément de temps à te chercher, car le nombres de cachettes dans lesquelles tu peux te glisser doit être impressionnant.

Encore une fois, Edward resta silencieux mais était nettement moins serein, la veine au coin de sa tempe menaçant d'exploser à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

\- Ceci dit, ce sont parfois les êtres les plus _petits_ les plus dangereux. Après tout, certaines bactéries peuvent être mortelles, alors qu'elles sont _minuscules_ et-

\- OK ENFOIRE, j'ai compris, Eden finit-il par exploser. C'est quoi ton problème? Si tu as ramené ton cul de militaire jusqu'ici pour te foutre de ma gueule, j'apprécie beaucoup le geste, mais tu peux repartir.

\- Oh, je constate avec plaisir que tu es toujours aussi susceptible lorsque l'on parle de ta taille.

\- Je ne suis pas susceptible, cracha Ed tout en tirant de toutes ses forces sur ces maudites chaînes pour pouvoir étrangler le brun face à lui. Et arrête de parler comme si tu me connaissais!

\- Ce serait tout de même difficile de dire le contraire. Cinq années à te côtoyer sont une condition suffisante, tu ne penses pas, Fullmetal?

Roy comprit que quelque chose clochait lorsque le garçon s'immobilisa immédiatement après cette déclaration, un air de pure incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Cinq années? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Et...Fullmetal? C'est un nom ça, sérieusement?

\- Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, tu sais très bien que je t'ai reconnu, Edward. De plus, tu avais dit que tu aimais bien le nom Fullmetal lorsque tu as reçu ton titre d'alchimiste d'état, n'est-ce pas?

Le teint livide du jeune homme ne présageait rien de bon, et Roy sentit la colère irradier de l'autre.

\- Alchimiste d'état? Moi? Te fous pas de ma gueule! Ne me compare pas à vous, chiens de l'armée! Tu peux bien être un général sans moral si cela te plaît, mais je ne suis pas un militaire! Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais! J'ai plus de valeurs que ça!

Le garçon recommença à tirer sur ses chaînes, brûlant de mettre son poing dans le visage de l'homme qui osait l'affilier à l'armée d'Amestris. Ces hommes à l'uniforme bleu avaient détruit sa vie, et ils osaient désormais dire qu'il était l'un des leurs?

\- Tu te moque de moi? Je sais que tu n'as jamais particulièrement apprécié l'armée, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu l'as servie, comme le fait ton frère aujourd'hui!

\- F-frère? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, bon sang?

L'air perdu - et enragé- qu'affichait le prisonnier parvint à éveiller le doute chez Mustang, qui se précipita aux côtés du jeune homme, se baissant pour être à son niveau. Prestement, il saisit la jambe gauche du blond coloré et en remonta le pantalon, ignorant les menaces que l'autre lui proférait. Le fait qu'il soit menotté simplifiait grandement les choses, et le général ne sut s'il devait être rassuré ou s'inquiéter en découvrant l'automail. Cherchant plus de preuves, il baissa le col de l'autre, révélant les cicatrices atypiques sur l'épaule droite du plus jeune. Ce garçon était bien Edward, alors pourquoi...?

\- Ôte tes sales pattes de moi, enfoiré!

\- Edward, calme-toi ou tu vas attirer les gardes!

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Edward, je ne te connais pas, maintenant dégage tout de suite, putain de mili -

La gifle que reçut le loup eut l'effet immédiat de le faire taire, et avant qu'il ne puisse protester à nouveau, le général avait saisit son menton, plantant son regard onyx dans le sien. Eden s'immobilisa, quelque peu intimidé par l'autorité qui émanait de l'autre mais ne le laissant pas paraître le moins du monde.

\- Calme-toi, Fullmetal, c'est un ordre! Tu ne sembles pas vraiment saisir la gravité de la situation. Tu es recherché en tant que criminel, membre du groupe terroriste le plus craint de tout l'empire. Rien que ce soir, tu as tué sept soldats de Xing, expliqua Roy, l'air grave.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je devais sauver mes cama-

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet! Ancien alchimiste d'état ou non, tu seras sans aucun doute exécuté. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de causer plus d'ennuis, tu -

\- Je n'étais pas un alchimiste d'état!

\- Oh, et si tu n'es pas Edward, explique moi qui tu es, ordonna Mustang, le ton froid et pressant.

\- Je...je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua le plus jeune alchimiste, les yeux soudainement baissés. J'ai été recueilli par les Red Wolves il y a un an de cela. Sans leur aide, je serais mort. Je n'ai aucun souvenir avant cela, sinon quelques flash désordonnés. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que vous êtes les responsables.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Mustang, et les deux hommes restèrent silencieux de longues secondes, assimilant chacun de cruelles vérités. Le général ôta sa main de l'épaule dénudé du garçon, abasourdi. Les Red Wolves, l'association terroriste sanguinaire qu'il traquait, avait sauvé la vie de Edward? Et Edward ne se souvenait plus de rien avant cette date là? Comment avait-il pu oublier toutes ces années passées dans son équipe, à courir après la pierre philosophale avec son frère?

\- Tu ne te souviens plus...de rien du tout?

Demanda Mustang, retenant son souffle. L'alchimiste secoua la tête en signe de négation, un air de souffrance non dissimulée sur son visage. Le général soupira lourdement, se sentant étrangement vide tout à coup. Si son ancien amant avait perdu la mémoire, alors il avait également perdu tous souvenirs de lui. L'affection qu'il portait au jeune homme serait désormais à sens unique, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui n'avait plus de valeurs. Pourtant, Roy ne pouvait se lamenter sur ce triste retournement de situation, car le garçon face à lui restait un prisonnier en danger de mort qu'il devait aider.

\- Bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais t'expliquer tout ce que je peux. Tu t'appelles Edward Elric, et tu as rejoins l'armée d'Amestris lorsque tu avais douze ans.

\- C'est imp-

\- Laisse moi parler, Fullmetal! Ce n'est probablement pas facile à entendre, et c'est sans doute trop long à expliquer, mais...à cause d'une transmutation qui a mal tourné, tu as perdu ton bras et ta jambe, expliqua Mustang, omettant volontairement de préciser les détails les plus macabres. Ton petit frère, Alphonse, a perdu son corps tout entier. C'est dans le but de restaurer ce qui vous a été pris que tu as rejoins l'armée. Ton titre d'alchimiste est Fullmetal, tu as - avais, qu'importe - le grade de Major. Et tu étais sous mon commandement, comme l'est ton frère maintenant. Tu as disparu à Xing il y a deux ans, présumé mort. Tu étais un alchimiste plutôt connu, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas enlevé ton masque tout à l'heure. Si le publique apprenait que tu fais partie de Red Wolves...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais?

\- Tu as toujours été intelligent, Edward. Réfléchis un peu.

Beaucoup plus calme désormais, Eden observait Mustang, tentant de discerner la vérité du mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ses paroles; lui, un chien de l'armée? Cette armée qu'il haïssait si profondément, et qui l'avait odieusement blessé? Ed ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait ainsi été trahi par les siens. Avait-il lui aussi prit part à d'horribles manigances en tant que soldat?

Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi cet homme lui était si familier, et pourquoi il avait la certitude de connaître le jeune garçon blond qu'il avait faillit affronter à Dachuan. Fermant les yeux, Eden se remémora cette photographie qu'il conservait précieusement au manoir avec cette montre en argent, seuls vestiges de sa vie d'avant, et tout sembla tomber sous le sens.

\- Ce garçon...blond...c'est mon frère, c'est cela?

Mustang fut quelque peu surpris de la perspicacité de l'autre, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué à ce genre de déduction ingénieuse venant du plus jeune.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit dans les détails, et il le fera sans doute mieux que moi. Je doute de pouvoir dissimuler ta vraie identité au Führer et à beaucoup d'autres, alors nous tenterons de te blanchir en disant que tu as intégré ce groupe terroriste pour les démanteler de l'intérieur, d'accord? Laisse moi m'occuper de tout cela, et tu pourras rentrer sans trop de prob-

\- Non!

Le coupa Edward, commençant de nouveau à s'agiter.

\- Fullmetal...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je refuse d'être avec vous, je ne ferai pas partie de l'armée! Peu importe ce que j'ai été avant, ils ont...ils m'ont...je ne peux pas! Je me fiche de savoir si tu es toi aussi un pourri ou si tu es simplement aveugle, moi, je refuse de me vendre à des crapules!

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Edward? Le mieux pour toi est de réintégrer nos rangs, tu le sais?

Demanda Mustang, que l'inquiétude commençait sérieusement à ronger. Si son subordonné refusait de coopérer, le faire reconnaître comme innocent serait impossible.

\- Tu ne comprends pas! Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de grand chose, mais j'ai ces images. Ces gens...Tous ces gens autour de moi, ils portaient votre uniforme! Et il était couvert de sang, de _mon_ sang, mais aussi de celui de tellement d'autres personnes que je n'ai pas pu sauver...

Protesta le blond coloré, tout en tentant avec tant de ardeur de défaire ses attaches que du sang commença à perler. Le général se hâta de l'immobiliser, ses mains sur ses poignets et ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Et la terreur qu'il put y lire, une émotion qui ne semblait absolument pas à sa place dans les yeux dorés, le désarçonna.

\- Edward, calme toi!

\- Je ne peux pas!

Hurla-t-il, et Mustang réalisa seulement que le garçon tremblait, en proie à une véritable crise de panique. Car Eden disait la vérité - il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. La simple pensée d'intégrer leur rang, de fréquenter ceux qui étaient les responsables de sa misère, ceux qui avaient fait souffrir son fils et tant d'autres innocents...De nouvelles images défilèrent dans sa tête, toutes plus flous les unes que les autres. Cette pièce autrefois blanche mais dont les murs avaient été rougis par le sang, ce petit corps frêle allongé dans le liquide écarlate, ces barreaux qu'il tentait désespérément de briser, cette femme qui hurlait à l'aide alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger, ces menottes l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle mourrait, _agonisait_ à ses pieds, le suppliant avec son dernier souffle de lui venir en aide...

Le jeune alchimiste trembla plus fortement encore en sentant le métal des entraves autour de ses poignets et les mains du général par-dessus, et il tira de plus bel pour s'en défaire.

\- Lâche-moi!

Cria-t-il, luttant contre la nausée et fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'uniforme bleu de l'homme partiellement accroupi sur lui.

\- Pas avant que tu te calmes, Edward! Tu vas attirer les gardes, et tu vas te blesser!

\- Je te dis de me lâcher!

Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, sa respiration s'accélérant dangereusement. Et, était-ce des larmes qu'il sentait dévaler ses joues? Pourquoi des souvenirs incomplets parvenaient-ils à le mettre dans un tel état?

Etonnement, la pression autour de ses poignets cessa, et Eden s'attendit presque à recevoir une nouvelle gifle de la part du général. Mais il ne sut comment réagir en sentant deux bras forts l'enlacé, une main disposée derrière sa tête, la pressant contre son épaule. L'alchimiste se débattit immédiatement, la vision de l'uniforme bleu autour de lui l'oppressant. Sa vision devenait plus floue et le jeune homme cru délirer lorsqu'une image bien trop similaire à celle-ci - son corps impuissant et paniqué entre les bras d'un homme au sourire démoniaque, de nombreuses décorations ornant son uniforme bleu - envahit son esprit, mais la voix de Mustang parvint à le ramener à l'instant présent.

\- Edward, calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité si je suis là. J'ignore tout de ce qui a pu se produire, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse te menacer dans cette pièce.

Déclara le général, toute l'arrogance du personnage envolée, remplacée par une compassion qu'il savait nécessaire. Les souvenirs d'Ishval l'avait longtemps hanté, et il avait souvent cru devenir fou et avait paniqué de la sorte. Eden se détendit quelque peu et, la respiration saccadée, il tenta de parler.

\- La seule chose dont je me souvienne clairement, c'est de leurs cris. Leurs cris de détresse, causés par les chiens d'Amestris. Et cette affreuse douleur...Je suis désolé, Mustang, mais je ne pourrai pas jouer le jeu. Je ne le veux pas.

Le général ne répondit pas immédiatement, passant sa main dans la longue chevelure noire. Qu'importe la couleur, elle était toujours aussi douce et son odeur était toujours la même, et Roy se surprit à s'y perdre, savourant de tenir la tête du plus jeune contre son épaule. Eden ne le repoussa pas cette fois, sans doute trop occupé à combattre ses démons pour garder la raison. Qu'avait-il vécut pour connaître de tels moments de faiblesses, lui qui était toujours si fort? Visiblement, Mustang n'aurait pas le temps de le découvrir. Dans peu de temps, le haut-placé de Xing viendrait interroger Edward, et être surpris avec le criminel en pleurs dans ses bras n'était sans doute pas considéré comme une bonne méthode d'interrogatoire. Soupirant, et se maudissant une nouvelle fois pour prendre des décisions non suffisament réfléchies aujourd'hui - sans doute Edward avait-il déteint sur lui -, il essuya du revers de la main les larmes de l'alchimiste. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Edward pleurer, bien que ce-dernier l'ait déjà fait lorsque Alphonse avait échangé son âme pour son bras et que Hohenheim avait proposé de s'utiliser pour ramener son fils. Mais à ce moment là, le général était aveugle, et il n'avait pas pu réaliser à quel point la détresse du jeune homme le faisait souffrir. Ce gamin avait décidément bien trop d'emprise sur lui.

\- Ces menottes sont d'une bien belle confection, tu ne trouves pas, Fullmetal? La plaque de métal entre les deux poignets t'empêche de joindre les mains et de transmuter. Quel dommage qu'elle soit fissurée et qu'un peu de pression puisse la faire casser...

Déclara Mustang tout en défaisant son étreinte, et Eden leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Fort heureusement, tu as tenté de t'échapper alors que j'entrais dans ta cellule pour t'interroger, et j'ai donc tenté de t'arrêter. La prochaine fois, je viserai mieux et j'éviterai de faire sauter le mur derrière toi, qui mène à un couloir fort peu usagé, au-dessus duquel se trouve un long conduit d'aération débouchant à l'arrière du bâtiment, là où tous les véhicules sont garés. Que d'affreuses coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas, _Eden_?

Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina lorsqu'il comprit ce que le général s'apprêtait à faire, mais il s'assombrit de nouveau.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Mustang, commença Eden, l'air dur. Si je sors d'ici, ce ne sera pas pour aller me cacher et me faire oublier. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que vous tentez de décimer mes camarades. Et je ne peux pas pardonner à Amestris. Si tu me laisses partir d'ici vivant, je ferai tomber votre armée. Je retrouverai mes souvenirs, et ceux qui ont fait tant de mal, et ils le paieront, je le jure.

Eden cru son interlocuteur fou lorsqu'un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne commence à détacher ses menottes.

\- Je n'en doute pas, tu as déjà fait cela une fois. Même si tu n'as plus tes souvenirs, tu restes Edward, et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne fais pas quelque chose sans une noble cause. Si tu parviens à me prouver que quelque chose se trame à nouveau dans l'armée, je te prêterai main forte. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça en étant mort, ou depuis le fond d'une cellule, n'est-ce pas?

Le plus jeune ne sut que dire en entendant ses menottes tomber à terre, et il frotta ses poignets engourdis, l'air méfiant.

\- Si c'est un piège et que tu comptes me suivre jusqu'au repère pour tous nous arrêter, je te tuerai, Mustang.

\- Et si tu as réellement changé et que tu t'attaques aux mauvaises personnes, je ferai de même, Edward.

\- Je n'en doute pas, c'est pas passé loin à Dachuan.

Le loup se releva, réajustant ses vêtements, et Mustang fit de même.

\- Je voudrais juste une chose, Mustang. Ce garçon, Alphonse...il sait qui je suis?

\- Il s'en doute, mais il n'en a pas encore eut la confirmation.

\- Alors ne lui dis rien.

Le général ne s'était pas attendu à cette demande, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Il fait partie de l'armée, non? Tant que je n'ai pas trouvé de preuves et que je ne suis pas sûr de m'en sortir, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Accepter ma disparition a sans doute été suffisamment difficile, c'est inutile de le tourmenter d'avantage.

\- Je comprends.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel les deux hommes s'évaluèrent, et le général apprécia de pouvoir être ainsi face à Edward, sans que ce-dernier ne tente de l'égorger. Et même si l'envie de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras le torturait, il saurait se contrôler. Il saurait ne pas profiter de la situation et ne pas se jeter sur l'autre, il saurait ne pas dévorer ses lèvres et ne pas laisser ses mains voyager sur son corps dont il avait commencé à oublier les courbes. Il saurait se maîtriser car ... il n'y avait pas réellement de raison, au diable les beaux principes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour m-

Eden ne pu finir sa phrase, les lèvres du brun ayant prit possession des siennes. Il tenta vaguement de reculer mais prit conscience de la main de l'autre sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Il y avait quelque chose de naturel dans ce geste, et le plus jeune alchimiste se demanda presque si cette main n'était pas faite pour être ainsi posée sur lui, tant elle lui correspondait parfaitement. De la même manière, la pression des lèvres de l'autre homme avait le goût d'un plaisir interdit retrouvé, et rien ne semblait nouveau alors que tout en avait l'intensité. C'était comme s'il venait de retrouver sa place, de regagner son identité, alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas cet homme. Mais qu'importe, car le contact était exquis et nourri avec une passion dont Eden ne saisissait pas l'origine, et il s'abandonna bien vite à la sensation. L'alchimiste de flammes caressa la joue légèrement humide du bout des doigts, savourant le grain délicat de sa peau et le goût sucré des lèvres du plus jeune. Il en avait si souvent rêvé, de ces lèvres, de leur douceur unique malgré les coupures occasionnelles qui les ornaient parfois à la suite d'un combat, de leur arôme de cannelle qui se mariait si bien avec l'ambre de ses yeux. Mais à peine commençait-il à se laisser enivrer par l'odeur du plus jeune que le baiser prenait déjà fin, et Mustang réalisa douloureusement à quel point ce contact lui avait manqué, et lui manquerait de nouveau. Mais Eden ne comprenait pas, ne pouvait pas comprendre, car les souvenirs de la nuit où il s'était donné à l'autre homme, où il s'était senti plus vivant et plus complet que jamais, avait disparu de sa réalité.

\- Parce que, Edward, être simplement ton supérieur a toujours été au-dessus de mes forces.

Oh, le loup aurait sans doute voulu demander plus d'explications, mais déjà Mustang claquait des doigts et le mur derrière lui volait en éclats.


	7. Golden Friendship

Yup, ça fait un bon de temps que j'ai pas updaté! J'ai été très occupée, avec la reprise des cours, etc. Ce chapitre est un peu cours mais il vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain, je l'espère!

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! C'est quand j'ai vu vos appréciations sur le chapitre 6 que je me suis décidée à dégager du temps pour écrire celui-là. j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de fma ne m'appartiennent pas. les autres: mao, rei, luang, sasha, levi, sont des personnages de ma création.

\- Ed? Eden?

Appela Levi pour la dixième fois de la journée, fermement posté devant la porte de la chambre de l'alchimiste.

\- Ouvre-moi, Eden! Si tu ne veux pas descendre manger avec nous tous c'est ton choix, mais il faut que tu avales quelque chose.

Le garçon au cheveux rouges soupira lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse. Cela faisait des jours que son ami restait isolé, et ce comportement n'aidait en rien la meute à aller mieux. La mort d'un de leur camarade durant la dernière mission avait été un coup dur pour tous les membres, et Levi s'ennuyait de la vitalité du jeune homme dans ces moments sombres.

Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait reprocher l'humeur tragique de l'alchimiste. Le dernier combat avait été rude pour lui, menant à sa capture par les forces d'Amestris en échange de la vie de ses coéquipiers. Lorsque le groupe envoyé était rentré au manoir, portant sur leur dos leur défunt camarade et leur apprenant la capture d'Eden, une inquiétude extrême avait saisi tous les membres. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils torturaient l'alchimiste et le forçait à révéler le chemin jusqu'à leur repère? Ou pire, s'ils le tuaient après avoir réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient lui arracher aucune information?

Au grand soulagement de tous, Eden était rentré au repère à l'aube, blessé et épuisé, mais bien vivant. Bien qu'il ait gardé les détails de son évasion pour lui, il était à nouveau parmi eux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Malgré cela, Levi avait l'impression que son ami n'était plus _avec_ eux. Son esprit était ailleurs, et il n'était sorti de sa chambre que pour assister aux funérailles du compagnon tombé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre ce fort caractère à si rude épreuve? Il devait le découvrir.

Abandonnant toute délicatesse, le garçon enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pieds et pénétra dans la chambre. La pièce était baignée par la pénombre, les rideaux tirés sur le décor neigeux à l'extérieur. Assis sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains et les bras sur ses genoux repliés, se trouvait Eden. Ce-dernier, d'habitude si alerte, n'avait même pas remarqué son intrusion. A son côté, Sascha dormait innocemment et profondément, satisfait simplement d'être près de son père; Soupirant, Levi posa le plat chaud qu'il avait apporté à Eden sur son bureau, remarquant de nombreuses notes illisibles éparpillées sur celui-ci. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit à son côté et posa sa main sur son épaule que le blond remarqua la présence de son ami.

\- Oh, c'est toi, Levi.

Constata Eden tout en relevant la tête, écartant négligemment les quelques mèches dorées obstruant sa vue.

\- Ouais. Tu devrais sortir, ça fait des jours qu'on ne te voit plus. Sascha voudrait sans doute sortir s'amuser avec toi, tu sais?

L'intéressé hocha vaguement la tête, l'air ailleurs, tout en portant la main à la chevelure noire et désordonnée du garçon endormi.

\- Tu es vraiment le pire père que je connaisse, il n'y a pas à dire. Le pauvre petit était mort d'inquiétude quand tu n'es pas rentré la dernière fois, mais tu n'as pas daigné lui accorder du temps depuis. Ce n'est pas ton genre, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point?

Un mauvais père? Sans doute, mais comment Eden pourrait-il en juger? Lui qui n'avait aucun souvenir de son propre paternel...Cette personne était-elle encore en vie? Avaient-ils été proches? L'alchimiste n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait désormais, c'est qu'il avait un frère. Et cette nouvelle, c'était son ennemi, le général de Brigade Roy Mustang, qui la lui avait apportée. Le jeune homme serra les dents et les poings en repensant à tout ce que le militaire lui avait appris cette nuit-là. Lui, loup des Red Wolves, avait été avant tout un chien d'Amestris...Et il avait été sous le commandement de cet homme! Cet homme qui avait manqué de le tuer à Dachuan, pour ensuite l'embrasser avant de l'aider à s'enfuir de sa cellule...

\- Dis, Levi, commença Eden d'une voix non assurée et atypique, quel genre de personne penses-tu que j'étais, avant...avant de perdre mes souvenirs et de vous rejoindre?

Levi haussa les sourcils, étonné par la question, et tressaillit lorsque son aîné planta son regard dans le sien. Le doré de ses yeux était terni, et les ombres noirs les entourant montraient qu'il manquait clairement de sommeil.

\- C'est quoi, cette question? Avec ou sans souvenirs, ton âme reste la même. Bien que tu ne puisses pas t'appuyer sur tes expériences passées pour agir, tu es la même personne, aspirant aux mêmes choses. Ton sens de la justice et de la fidélité n'est pas quelque chose que tu as appris en intégrant les Red Wolves. C'est une qualité qui t'est inée. Même si ton prénom n'était pas le même, tu es la même personne. Une bonne personne, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Le blond sembla quelque peu apaisé par ces paroles, mais sa posture tendue ne changea pas. Une nouvelle fois, il enfouit sa tête dans sa main libre, l'autre posée affectueusement sur Sascha.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Peut-être que...que j'ai pris le mauvais chemin sans le vouloir. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé certaines choses qui m'ont changé et qui ont fait que je n'étais pas le même qu'aujourd'hui...

Après tout, comment pouvait-il être une bonne personne en faisant parti de l'armée? Comment pouvait-il avoir de bonnes intentions en portant l'uniforme, ce même uniforme bleu que les hommes de ses cauchemars arboraient?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir là, non? Pour que tu tracasses ainsi depuis...

Demanda Levi, ne sachant pas que répondre à son ami. Ce-dernier, hésitant, hocha la tête.

\- Il faut que je m'assure de certaines choses. Je dois en avoir le coeur net...

Relevant la tête, le blond planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon, toute sa hargne retrouvée.

\- Levi, je vais partir pour Amestris. J'irai également là où vous m'avez trouvé. Je n'y suis pas encore retourné, parce que j'avais peur. Je redoutais de faire face à ces vagues bribes de souvenir. Je sais que ce que j'ai vécu avant de venir ici était horrible, et ce simple fait m'empêchait d'avancer. Je pensais vouloir retrouver mes souvenirs avec le temps, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire le chemin avec vous, mais je ne faisais que tourner en rond. Mais je ne fuirai plus. Je chercherai toutes les traces de mon passage là-bas et je saurai découvrir la vérité. Qui étaient réellement ces hommes dans le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste, pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à Sascha et à moi...Je suis certain qu'ils étaient des militaires d'Amestris. Je découvrirai ce qu'ils trament et je les en empêcherai.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, silence durant lequel Levi absorba les paroles de son ami, avant de se jeter sur ses épaules et de le secouer.

\- Amestris? Ed, tu es taré! Leur armée s'est allié à celle de Xing pour nous démanteler, et ils t'ont capturé. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils ont tous ton signalement désormais, et qu'ils te recherchent partout! Tu te jèterais dans la gueule du loup. Ils sont forts, et tu le sais. Est-ce que ce que tu as à découvrir mérite vraiment que tu risques ta vie?!

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant, avant qu'un sourire dénué d'humour ne se dessine sur son visage.

\- Evidement. Il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Sasha est potentiellement en danger aussi, et je sais que d'autres personnes se trouvaient là. Je ne veux pas qu'elles aient à subir ce que j'ai traversé - je ne laisserai pas ces enfoirés s'en sortir à si bon compte. S'il se trame quelque chose de malsain dans leur armée, alors je dois les arrêter.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Eden. Qu'est-ce que cette armée a à voir avec toi, pour que tu tiennes à tel point à les faire tomber?

A cette question, le visage de l'alchimiste s'assombrit et il se leva, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de cuir noir.

\- Peut-être plus de choses que je ne le souhaiterais...

* * *

\- Il est sans aucun doute reparti à leur QG. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu le suivre...Je dois admettre que cette évasion en met à coup à ma réputation, ainsi qu'à la votre. Après tout, cette cellule était censée être la plus sécurisée de votre base, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être ne devrions nous pas encore informer nos supérieurs respectifs de cette débacle et régler le problème par nous-même. Ainsi, ni vous ni moi ne souffrirons le préjudice de cet échec, qui ne restera bien entendu qu'entre nous.

Déclara le général de brigade Roy Mustang, un sourire poli partiellement dissimulé derrière ses mains jointes. Son interlocuteur de Xing, assis à son bureau, sembla considérer la proposition.

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez raison, général de brigade. Quel dommage...Ces photos du fugitif à visage découvert nous auraient été fort utiles pour lancer un avis de recherche, mais les divulguer reviendrait à avouer que nous l'avons eu entre nos mains et l'avons laissé s'échapper...

\- De toute évidence. Nous savons désormais que notre alchimiste a les cheveux noirs, bien que ce ne sera pas du grande aide, considérant que la plupart des gens de Xing ont les cheveux ébènes.

\- Ce n'est pas son seul trait, cher Mustang. Ses yeux dorés sont plutôt atypiques.

Rétorqua le haut placé de Xing, tout en poussant la photographie vers le militaire. Roy s'en saisit, admirant discrètement la perfection du visage de Edward sur le dossier.

\- Vous pensez? Je dirais que ce n'est qu'un effet de la lumière, et que ses yeux sont bruns. Dans tous les cas, soyez certains que je le pisterai jusqu'à son refuge. Une fois leur quartier général localisé...je pense que nous devrions les attaquer.

* * *

\- Je pense que je devrais les attaquer.

Déclara Eden, confortablement installé sur le canapé. Luang leva un sourcil interrogateur, imités par les autres membres présents dans la pièce.

\- Je sais où ils sont postés, puisqu'ils m'ont emmené dans leur base lorsqu'ils m'ont arrêté. Elle est bien trop proche du manoir à mon goût, même si une centaine de kilomètres nous séparent. Que se passera-t-il s'ils parviennent à pister l'un d'entre nous u retour d'une mission? Il faut détruire ce quartier pour les éloigner de nous. Comme je vais quitter le pays, même s'ils me suivent, ils ne trouveront pas cet endroit. Je peux les guider vers une fausse piste, si je les attaque juste avant mon départ.

Expliqua l'alchimiste, tout à fait sérieux. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit, et il partirait dès ce soir. Sa valise était prête, sa détermination au maximum. Et il avait une raison toute particulière de vouloir attaquer la base de ses ennemies; il devait entrer en contact avec Mustang.

\- Je le ferai seule, cette nuit. Mes affaires sont prêtes. Une fois le raid accompli, je sauterai dans la voiture et roulerai en direction de l'ouest, vers Amestris. Il fera nuit noir, ils me perdront de vue.

Luang sembla considérer le plan, perplexe.

\- Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir partir pour Amestris, Eden?

\- Absolument certain. Je dois y régler quelques affaires...je peux en profiter pour nous débarasser de leur militaires qui nous collent aux basques. Ils sont dangereux, c'est une menace qu'il faut rapidement éliminer.

\- Je comprends. Sois prudent, et reviens-nous vite. Peu importe ce que tu espères trouver à Amestris, n'oublie pas que ta famille est ici.

Ed sourit faiblement à cette affirmation, touché. Depuis une année, et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, sa vie était ici, avec ces personnes. C'était tout naturel qu'il souhaite retrouver ses souvenirs, mais il n'oublierait jamais que son présent était au sein des Red Wolves, peu importe son passé.

\- Je tâcherai de revenir vite.

Affirma-t-il, avant de se lever. Il monta dans sa chambre récupérer sa valise, prêt à partir. Cette-dernière ne contenait pas grand chose, outre des armes et des vêtements. La montre argentée dont il soupçonnait désormais l'origine était glissé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, la chaîne la reliant à sa ceinture.

Quitter le manoir le rendait triste et l'inquiétait quelque peu. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui, et le monde par-delà était si vaste et encore inconnu. Personne ne serait à ses côtés pour le guider, personne ne s'interposeraient entre lui et les hommes en bleu. Pourtant, la perspective de partir seul en voyage ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait du. Quelque part, n'avoir aucune attache et parcourir les contrées à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant l'aider avait un arrière goût d'habitude dont il ne saurait expliquer l'origine. Excité par l'inconnu qui l'attendait, Edward quitta la pièce familière pour rejoindre la porte du grand manoir, certain que Sascha l'y attendrait pour lui dire au revoir.

Quitter l'enfant avant chaque mission l'attristait, certes, mais il devait bien admettre que cette fois-ci, ce serait un véritable déchirement. Qui savait combien de mois ou d'années cette quête durerait? Son fils adoptif lui manquerait cruellement, et il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir été suffisamment présent ces dernières semaines. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, tant de tracas habitaient son esprit...Apprendre son affiliation à l'armée d'Amestris avait été un choc. Et il mentirait s'il disait que le baiser de Roy Mustang, que dis-je, Roy Mustang tout entier, n'hantait pas son esprit.

Et un récent rêve - ou souvenir? -, dans lequel le jeune homme errait dans un grand espace blanc habité par une étrange silhouette tout aussi immaculée et au sourire effrayant, l'intriguait plus que de raison. Peut-être l'alchimiste de flammes pourrait-il l'éclairer?

Appréhendant les adieux, le blond se dirigea vers la sortie, le coeur serré. Mais ce qu'il y vit n'était pas ce qu'il avait anticipé. Là, devant la porte, Mao, Rei, Levi et Sasha l'attendaient, valises en main et prêts à partir.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, Ed! On est prêt depuis au moins une heure. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas faire attendre ces Amestriens, si?

\- L-Levi? Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Balbutia Edward, confus.

\- Quoi, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais laisser un ami partir pour un périlleux voyage tout seul? Je suis de la partie, je suis sûre que ça nous changera et qu'Amestris est un beau pays. Et après tout, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller, non?

\- Levi, ce sera vraiment dangereux...Mao, résonne-le!

\- Désolé mon p'tit gars, mais je suis d'accord avec le rouquin sur ce coup. D'ailleurs, on vous accompagne. Si je ne suis pas là, qui te soignera une fois que tu te seras fait botter les fesses par l'armée?

\- Mao, je ne suis pas si désespéré que ça! Rei, me dis pas que tu le suis...

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit la grande brune, un air maternel collé au visage. Je ne vais pas laisser mon mari voyager sans moi à l'autre bout du continent. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Eden. On te doit bien ça. Et puis, il faudra bien une personne responsable pour surveiller Sasha, non?

\- Sasha, tu ne peux pas venir, commença Edward, l'air attristé. Tu devrais rester ici en sécurité, non?

-Non! Je veux venir avec toi, papa! J'apprendrai l'alchimie et je t'aiderai!

L'air du petit garçon était déterminé, ses yeux onyx suppliant. Comment l'alchimiste pourrait-il laisser ce petit derrière lui?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ed, reprit Levi. Là où ce petit est le plus en sécurité et le plus heureux, c'est à tes côtés. Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, mettons-nous en route!

Sur cette dernière déclaration, Levi tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte, ignorant superbement les protestations du blond.

\- Attendez, je n'ai pas dit oui!

\- Trop tard, dépêche-toi de monter ou on part sans toi!

Prévint Mao tout en chargeant la voiture, tandis que Rei installait Sascha sur ses genoux à l'arrière du véhicule. Eden n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, et il resta un instant figé sur le pas de la porte, le coeur chaud. Ses compagnons étaient extraordinaires. Si le blond avait pu douter de sa réussite quelques instants plus tôt, il n'en était plus rien. Il atteindrait Amestris, retrouverait ses souvenirs et prouverait à Mustang qu'il était temps de changer l'armée.

\- Oui, nous sommes des loups, après tout...C'est en meute que nous sommes invincibles.

Sur ces paroles à lui-même, Ed sortit à son tour du manoir, une sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_Attends de voir, Mustang_.


	8. Silver promise

D'accord, j'ai été vraiment longue à mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Je dois avouer que j´ai été très prise, et que je n'ai pas eu tellement de commentaire sur mon dernier chapitre. N'oubliez pas que ce sont les commentaires qui aident les auteurs à écrire, et que cette histoire doit être un échange dans les deux sens! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous avez apprécié ou au contraire détesté, cela ne fera que m'aider à améliorer l'histoire :)

**Fishina**: Et oui, parfois j'écris des trucs attendrissants parce que ça fait du bien dans une histoire généralement sombre :3 Merci pour ton commentaire!

**Tango Dancer**: J'ai vraiment du mettre ta patience à l'épreuve, je suis désolée! Merci pour le compliment et ce commentaire :)

**Aylice**: Bien sur que je finirai cette histoire, même si je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il me fait vraiment plaisir, et je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu continues à penser autant de bien de cette fiction dans les prochains chapitres :)

**Anemone Anonyme**: Merci pour ton commentaire! J'essaie effectivement de rester dans l'esprit du manga, même si ce n'est pas facile vu qu'Edward est plutôt diffèrent ^^

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: les personnages de Fullmetal alchemist et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

\- Général de brigade, vous avez pu voir le prisonnier avant son évasion il y a quatre jours, n'est-ce pas?

Demanda Hawkeye tandis que les deux militaires remontaient les couloirs de la base pour rejoindre leur quartir respectif. Mustang, en guise de réponse, hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu vous le demander avant par peur de vous irriter, mais être-vous absolument certain qu'il n'a aucun lien avec l'alchimiste Fullmetal?

A l'entente de cette question, le général de brigade s'arrêta net, le regard durci et songeur. Après quelques secondes dans le silence, l'homme résuma sa course, choisissant avec prudence ses mots.

\- Est-ce le jeune Alphonse qui vous le fait demander? Il n'a eu de cesse que de m'harceler depuis l'incident, bien que je lui réponde toujours la même chose. Non, le dénommé Eden, alchimiste des Red Wolves, n'a aucun lien avec Edward Elric, Fullmetal alchemist.

Remarquant le regard dubitatif de sa subordonnée blonde, il fit le choix de s'étendre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou déçu. Je pense que nous souhaitons tous voir Fullmetal en vie, mais le retrouver en tant qu'ennemi n'est pas une chose à laquelle nous sommes préparés.

La blonde acquiesça, l'air calculateur. Après quelques minutes où ils marchèrent en silence, elle reprit la parole.

\- C'est tout de même étrange. Vous, qui maîtrisez l'alchimie de flammes comme personne, avez malencontreusement fait exploser le mur de la cellule, permettant ainsi au détenu de s'enfuir. C'est une bien malheureuse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?

Le général crispa la mâchoire à la lourde implication, s'arrêtant de nouveau pour faire face à Hawkeye, le regard se voulant autoritaire.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là, lieutenant? Les soldats de Xing m'avaient assuré que cette cellule était particulièrement renforcée, je n'ai donc pas été particulièrement délicat.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hawkeye avec un sourire en coin, résumant sa marche. Dans tous les cas, sachez que je ne douterai pas de votre jugement et que vous êtes libre d'avoir vos secrets. Bonne soirée à vous.

Sur cette dernière phrase, la femme lieutenant tourna les talons et entra dans sa chambre, laissant derrière elle un général de brigade tendu. Décidément, la perplexité de Hawkeye l'étonnerait toujours. Avait-il raison de lui cacher la vraie identité de Eden? Sans aucun doute, la blonde lui resterait fidèle. Peut-être pourrait-elle même être une alliée indispensable dans ses manœuvres. Mustang continua de réfléchir à la question tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Les chambres n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire en soit. Elles étaient de simples logements de fonction que leur avait attribués l'armée de Xing pour la durée de leur séjour, ce-dernier prenant fin avec la capture des membres des Red Wolves. Mais combien de temps cela leur prendrait-il? Et comment procéder sans inquiéter Edward? Roy était déjà satisfait d'avoir pu dissuader son binôme de Xing de rapporter la capture et l'évasion de Eden, le laissant en charge de la traque, mais combien de temps pourrait-il encore couvrir le turbulent jeune homme? Le connaissant, et en assumant que son amnésie n'ait pas ou peu changé sa façon de faire, le garçon était plus que enclin à entreprendre des actions suicides et à se fourrer dans le pétrin ...

Soupirant, le général entra dans sa chambre baignée par l'obscurité et accrocha la veste de son uniforme à un porte manteau.

\- Wow, y a pas à dire, la sécurité est vraiment à chier dans cette base.

Mustang manqua de sursauter à l'entente de la voix et il se retourna prestement à la recherche de l'intrus pour le saisir, ses réflexes militaires entrant en jeu. L'autre ne cilla pas lorsque la main gantée du général le plaqua au mur, et Mustang réalisa bien vite que l'autre n'était pas une menace. En effet, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés et dissimulé dans l'ombre, l'intrus se révéla n'être personne d'autre que Edward.

Non. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé sa manière de faire les choses.

\- Fullmetal! S'exclama le militaire, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet endroit?! Et comment es-tu entré?!

L'intéressé lui fit signe de baisser la voix, avant de faire la grimace aux doigts positionnés à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, prêts à claquer si nécessaire. Roy du se faire violence pour ne pas franchir ces derniers centimètres et caresser le visage du jeune homme, et il se recula à contre coeur.

\- Par le plafond, quelle question, répondit Edward tout en pointant du doigt un trou soigneusement transmuté dans la toiture. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'ai encore aucune raison de te croire concernant cette histoire d'alchimiste d'état. Ne pense pas que tu as ma confiance ou quoi que ce soit, Mustang.

Tout en parlant, Eden se déplaça pour s'éloigner de son interlocuteur, et Mustang sentit son coeur le lâcher lorsque le jeune homme passa devant la fenêtre, sa silhouette ainsi illuminée par la lumière de la lune. Tout était là comme il s'en rappelait, à quelques détails prêts. Les traits délicats de son visage, les braises incandescentes de son regard doré, et la chevelure blonde maintenue en une haute queue de cheval. Cette même chevelure soleil dans laquelle il avait passé ses doigts, savourant son toucher soyeux tandis que sa peau nue embrassait le corps svelte de l'autre...Mustang secoua vivement la tête, tentant de chasser ces souvenirs au goût amer de moments d'extase disparus de la réalité du blond. C'était comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, car la personne avec qui il avait partagé ces instants les avait oubliés. Pourtant, la tentation était encore plus forte que la dernière fois, maintenant que Eden avait réellement l'apparence de Edward. Mustang maudissait le blond de ses cheveux et l'ambre de ses yeux, son pantalon de cuir noir et la chaîne de la montre l'ornant. Si le jeune homme s'était tressé les cheveux et avait porté un manteau rouge, nul doute que le général aurait perdu tout contrôle et se serait jeté sur lui dans la seconde.

\- Pas ta confiance? Dis-moi alors pourquoi tu entres dans ma chambre, le visage découvert et sous ta véritable apparence?

Demanda Mustang, taquin. Eden ouvrit le bouche pour rétorquer, mais ne su que dire. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, un air confus collé au visage, avant de faire la moue et de marmonner quelque chose à lui-même.

\- Si tu me connaissais vraiment comme tu le dis, alors tu sais déjà à quoi je ressemble. Mais durant ces quatre jours depuis mon évasion, aucune information n'a circulé, alors...Et puis si tu cherchais réellement à me coincer, tu aurais pu me tuer à plusieurs reprises, ou me garder emprisonné. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Mustang n'aurait su dire si l'air gêné et la teinte rosée des joues de l'autre homme étaient un tour de son imagination, mais il ne manqua pas de les remarquer. Que pouvait bien penser le garçon en venant ainsi ici, malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois? C'était improbable que le blond ait oublié le baiser que le militaire lui avait volé, et pourtant, il tentait d'agir le plus naturellement possible.

\- Il faut croire que tu aurais préféré rester captif, puisque tu viens te livrer directement ici. Ou bien je te manquais déjà?

La réaction du jeune alchimiste fut immédiate. Il attrapa le premier objet à proximité - à savoir, une pile de dossiers soigneusement maintenus que Mustang aurait sans doute déjà du signer - et le jeta au visage du militaire, qui esquiva prestement.

\- Va crever, Mustang, râla Eden, le visage écarlate.

\- Je constate avec plaisir que ton self control est toujours aussi _petit_, Edward, soupira Roy face à la centaine de feuilles désormais éparpillées sur le plancher.

Cette fois, le brun n'évita que de quelques millimètres la lampe de chevet qui vint s'écraser avec fracas sur le mur derrière lui. Oui, le jeune homme était définitivement gêné.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de petit, Général Enfoiré? Je ne t'aurais pas jeté ces dossiers s'ils avaient été complétés et rendus, mais je parie que tu es le genre de feignant qui passe plus de temps à pratiquer sa réthorique qu'à travailler et - arrête de sourire comme ça bon sang, ça me donne envie de t'arracher la peau du visage pour en faire une tapisserie! Si je le pouvais je le ferais sur le champ, et je ...

Le brun perdit rapidement le fil de la tirade de l'autre, observant avec son habituel sourire en coin le jeune blond s'époumoner comme il savait si bien le faire. C'était amusant de voir que peu importe l'endroit et les conditions, lui et Edward finissaient toujours par se chamailler de la sorte. Bien que l'alchimiste Fullmetal n'en avait plus aucun souvenir, il l'avait incendié de la même manière une centaine de fois, et Mustang ne pouvait qu'apprécier la presque-normalité de leur conversation. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si le garnement continuait à hurler ainsi, il allait amener plus de curieux que nécessaires.

\- Edward, calme toi.

-...et c'est quoi cet air suffisant que tu as toujours?! Je dois vraiment prendre sur moi pour ne pas te coller une raclée et le faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute et...

\- Tu parles trop fort, Ed.

\- ...pas parce que tu es ridiculement grand que ça te donne le droit de me traiter de petit, et je préfère faire ma taille et avoir ma tronche que la tienne, parce que sérieusement ...

\- Fullmetal, c'est un ordre.

-... combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je m'appelle Eden, bordel! Tu ne comprends visiblement pas grand chose avec ce petit cerveau qu'est le tien, espère de général idiot et...

Aux grands maux les grands moyens, songea Roy avant d'attraper la main du blond pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser qui lui coupa net la parole. Le militaire savoura le soudain silence et la sensation des lèvres du plus jeune contre les siennes. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'embrasser, et il regretta de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Après tout, Edward était venu à lui, seul, dans sa chambre...

Lorsque Eden se remit de sa surprise, il repoussa le général avec moins de violence que ce que ce-dernier l'aurait anticipé, et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Laisse-moi au moins respirer, Mustang!

Reprocha le blond tout en essuyant furieusement ses lèvres, tentant en vain de camoufler la couleur encore plus cramoisie de ses joues. Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune alchimiste fusilla du regard l'homme responsable de l'étrange sensation de chaleur dans son ventre, et du terrible sentiment de désarroi et d'incompréhension dans son esprit. Comment cet homme osait-il l'embrasser de la sorte, pour la deuxième fois? Et surtout, pourquoi Ed ne l'avait-il pas repoussé avant de manquer d'air? La sensation de familiarité et de bien-être l'avait à nouveau touché pendant ce baiser, et l'alchimiste ressentait l'étrange envie de goûter à nouveau à ces lèvres. L'homme qui les possédait semblait en penser tout autant, mais le loup n'y cèderait pas. Il ne connaissait pas ce Mustang, ou du moins, il n'avait plus le souvenir de l'avoir connu - et cela ne revenait-il pas au même?

Malgré tout, Eden était venu en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait décidé que se montrer à visage découvert devant le militaire, au coeur de la base ennemie, n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux. Comment pouvait-il nier avoir confiance après cela? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à faire confiance à qui que ce soit facilement, mais dans le cas de Mustang, elle semblait avoir été établie avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent - pour la seconde fois - à Dachuan. Décidément, cet homme soulevait bien des interrogations et lui donnait de nombreux soucis. Bien que ces derniers jours, Eden ait principalement réfléchit à comment retrouver ses souvenirs et découvrir ce que tramait l'armée d'Amestris, il ne pouvait nier que le beau brun avait hanté ses pensées. Premièrement, la perspective d'avoir un allié - même si penser à lui de cette manière le révulsait - dans le camp ennemi était un atout non négligeable. Il aurait besoin de lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais ce qui l'avait tracassé plus que de raison était le fait que cet ennemi semblait tout connaître de lui, et l'avait embrassé sans crier gare. Pire encore, le loup avait apprécié ce contact, même s'il tentait de se voiler la face et de garder ces pensées dans un coin isolé de son esprit. Tout ceci le frustrait au plus haut point, et toute cette colère se dirigeait vers Mustang, qui en avait subit les conséquences quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais étonnement - où l'était-ce vraiment? - il semblait en avoir l'habitude, ce qui amenait Eden à se demander quelle genre de relation ils avaient bien pu avoir par le passé. Sérieusement, qui insultait son supérieur sans réprimande? L'alchimiste décida de garder ces interrogations pour plus tard mais ne manqua pas de fusiller du regard son interlocuteur une dernière fois, conscient qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que ses camarades ne lancent l'attaque sur la base.

Le brun l'observa, s'attendant à recevoir un coup à tout moment, mais l'attaque ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, le blond avait repris sa contenance et affichait un air sérieux contrastant vivement avec son comportement quelques minutes plus tôt. Roy réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait devant un adulte tel que lui - bien que plus inexpérimenté dans la vie -, l'adulte qu'était devenu Edward pendant ces deux ans d'absence et que le général n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de connaître. L'adulte qui était un membre éminent d'une association terroriste, l'adulte qui avait pris des vies et était recherché dans tout l'empire.

\- Assez perdu de temps, déclara Eden tout en se laissant tomber nonchalamment sur le lit du général. Je suis venu car je dois te demander quelques informations.

Mustang tenta de refouler à nouveau les pensées luxurieuses qui fleurissaient dans son esprit à la vue du garçon semi-allongé sur son lit, et s'abstint de venir s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Je m'en doutais bien. Peu importe à quel point c'est distrayant, il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour venir ici juste pour me hurler dessus.

\- Oh? J'en serais parfaitement capable, si je n'avais rien de plus urgent à faire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis venu parce que...

Le reste de la phrase consistait en un charabia incompréhensible, et Mustang ne pût en saisir un seul mot.

\- J´ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, Fullmetal.

Le blond planta un regard accusateur et frustré sur l'autre, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- Ne me fais pas répéter, Mustang!

Grogna le jeune homme, hautement contrarié. De nouveau, il ouvrit ma bouche et quelques sons incohérents en sortirent, son expression se renfrognant à vue d'œil.

\- Bon sang Edward, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à articulier?

\- Ok! J'ai un service à te demander.

Lâcha Eden, mécontent de devoir demander l'aide du bel éphèbe face à lui. Le sourire narquois de Mustang s'élargit encore plus (était-ce seulement possible?!) tandis que la mâchoire du terroriste se contractait. Ed n'était pas le genre d'homme à demander facilement de l'aide à qui que ce soit - du moins, dans cette vie. L'hospitalité des Red Wolves et leur secours avaient été difficiles à accepter dans un premier temps pour le jeune homme, et il les aurait sans doute écarter s'il n'avait pas porté non seulement le poids de sa vie, mais aussi de celle d'un garçon qu'il avait fini par aimer comme un fils.

\- Oh? Répondit Mustang d'une voix moqueuse qu'on lui connaissait bien. Et qu'est-ce que le grand Fullmetal ne peut faire seul, cette fois-ci?

\- Pour ce qui est de Fullmetal, je n'en sais rien. En ce qui concerne Eden, alchimiste très recherché de l'organisation du groupe terroriste Red Wolves, il lui est un peu difficile de fourrer son nez dans les hautes sphères d'Amestris, tu comprends?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et encouragea le jeune homme à continuer son explication d'un signe de tête.

\- J´ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as appris lorsque j'ai été emprisonné. Je suis peut-être un meurtrier, je vais peut-être contre toutes les lois, mais j'agis en fonction de ce qui me semble juste. J'ai une morale, des valeurs - sans doute plus que tous ceux qui portent votre uniforme, et probablement plus que toi. Pourtant, selon tes dires, j'ai fait partie de cette armée. Je ne sais pas si j'étais simplement ignorant, si je me voilais la face ou si j´étais au courant de tout ce que Amestris faisait dans l'ombre, mais je veux le découvrir. Si je ne savais réellement pas, alors je corrigerai cette erreur et ferai payer le prix aux responsables. Que ce soit seulement votre Führer, ou tous les hauts placés, ou l'armée toute entière, je ne connaîtrai pas de pitié. Mais si je faisais partie du plan - ce dont je doute, sinon pourquoi aurais-je moi aussi été victime? - j'en paierai les conséquences une fois mon devoir accompli, quitte à prendre ma vie si je ne tombe pas en chemin.

Mustang sentit une sueur froide dévaler son dos à l'entente de cette déclaration, et sa gorge s'assécha.

\- Edward...tu ne penses pas exagérer ...?

L'intéressé se leva du lit pour faire face à Mustang, son visage proche du sien, son regard brûlant la rétine de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Mustang. Ce qui se trame est horrible. Je ne saurais te dire ce que c'est - je l'ai oublié comme beaucoup de choses - mais je me souviens suffisamment pour affirmer que je ne pourrai pardonner, que personne ne le pourrait. Ces moments me hantent encore la nuit. Cette sensation de désespoir et d'impuissance, l'impression de voir l'enfer avec ses propres yeux...Si tu as toi aussi la moindre morale ou conscience, tu m'aideras. Et si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, tu mourras.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le plus jeune porta une de ses lames au cou du général, qui ne cilla pas un instant. Au lieu de l'inquiétude que le loup s'attendait à lire dans les yeux onyx de l'homme, il ne vit que l'excitation et la détermination. Et la cause de ces deux émotions était Edward lui-même, car son regard et son attitude n'était pas sans rappeler un jeune homme de douze ans prêt à vendre son âme à l'armée pour sauver la vie de son frère. Mustang savait que ceci marquait sans doute une nouvelle aventure pour eux deux - et peut-être leur dernière.

\- Tu devrais savoir, Fullmetal, que nous avons toujours combattu du même côté. Qu'attends-tu de moi?

Le blond baissa son arme qu'il rangea agilement à sa cuisse, avant de croiser les bras et de s'adosser à un mur.

\- Des informations, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Sur?

\- Amestris. Tout ce que tu peux trouver. Pour être honnête, je ne connais pas vraiment votre système politique. Mes seuls souvenirs appartiennent à Xing. Comment pourrais-je faire tomber un pays si je n'en connais pas un tant soit peu l'organisation? Et puis, je dois construire mes preuves. Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que je reproche à votre armée...Ce qu'ils préparent est de tout évidence bien gardé, et je compte sur toi pour m'aider à le découvrir.

Un petit moment de silence s'écoula, avant que la voix désormais mature de Edward ne reprenne.

\- J'ai été découvert au retour d'une mission des Red Wolves, le 16 décembre 1918, dans le sud du désert séparant Xing d'Amestris. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an. Je me suis renseigné du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver quoi que ce soit de suspect dans ce secteur. Pourtant, blessé comme je l'étais, je n'ai pas pu m'éloigner beaucoup du lieu où tout est arrivé. À moins que l'on m'ait pensé mort et que l'on ait tenté de se débarrasser de mon cadavre, mais ça me paraît une manœuvre bien maladroite pour des officiers agissant sous secret.

Mustang contempla ces mots quelques instants, sondant ses informations à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pouvant correspondre.

\- Es-tu au moins certain que c'était nos officiers?

\- Ils étaient d'Amestris!

Cracha l'alchimiste, la mâchoire crispée et le regard soudain mauvais.

\- Je n'oublierai pas cet uniforme. La simple vue du tien me rend nauséeux.

Mustang haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre à son ancien subordonné.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'aides à trouver des informations sur cette location. Quoi que ce soit ayant rapport à Amestris. Une base militaire, une prison, un quartier annexe...n'importe quoi pouvant me mettre sur la piste et m'aidant à prouver que je dis vrai.

L'expression du jeune homme devint soudain douloureuse, et il sortit d'une de ses poches une montre en argent usée, qu'il ouvrit pour dévoiler une petite photo y logeant. Le cliché montrait deux jeunes garçons de huit ans environ, qui souriaient gaiement à l'appareil. La teinte du blond de leur cheveux différait quelque peu, mais leur yeux dorés étaient les mêmes.

\- S'il est vrai que j'ai eu un frère et une vie à Amestris, alors il est de mon devoir de retourner à ceux que j'appartiens. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir ceux qui m'ont été proches, et je ne peux me montrer devant eux en tant que criminel. Alors, lorsque j'aurai enfin trouvé la vérité - et je compte bien sur toi pour m'y aider - j'irai les voir et je tenterai de ramasser les morceaux de ma vie. D'ici là, pourras-tu garder le secret sur mon identité?

L'air qu'arborait Eden n'était clairement pas un air auquel Roy pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit, et il acquiesça. C'était bien le genre de Edward de prendre son mal en patience pour ne pas faire souffrir les autres; mais qu'en était-il de Mustang? Le jeune homme ne réalisait-il donc pas que le général brûlait de désir à son côté, et qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre ici et maintenant comme il avait autrefois eu le privilège de le faire? Certes, Eden n'avait plus les souvenirs de Edward, mais les pièces du puzzle n'étaient pas si difficiles à assembler. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà embrassé par deux fois, aidé à s'échapper et à moitié avoué ses sentiments? Au fond, peu importe à quel point le blond était un génie, les choses de l'amour lui échapperaient toujours. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'aucun des deux n'avaient pu se confesser à l'autre, avant que le destin n'arrache le plus jeune alchimiste à son commandant.

Mustang soupira.

\- Tu me demandes bien beaucoup de choses, Fullmetal, commencea-t-il tout en s'approchant du garçon. Si l'on me surprend à fouiller dans des documents confidentiels et à couvrir un criminel, je serai privé de mon rang et jeté en prison. Le réalises-tu?

Eden hocha la tête, quelque peu honteux de demander tant de choses à cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

\- Je pourrais même être exécuté.

Ajouta le brun, et le blond baissa les yeux, soutenant difficilement le regard pénétrant de l'autre. C'était vrai. Eden lui demandait littéralement de risquer sa vie pour lui, sous prétexte qu'ils s'étaient connus alors qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Mais c'était sa seule option...Mustang pourrait mourir, il pourrait mourir, de même que le risquaient Mao, Rei et Levi...et son frère militaire. Quel genre de personne était-il pour mettre ainsi en danger ceux qui l'avaient sauvé?

L'adolescent ne tressaillît pas lorsqu'il sentit une main gantée saisir son menton et lui relever la tête, pour tomber sur des yeux onyx familiers.

\- Je le ferai. Je le ferai, Edward, parce que tu représentes plus pour moi que ce que tu as l'air de réaliser. Mais je te demanderai une chose en échange.

L'air sérieux et solennel du général frappa le garçon, et il réalisa pour la première fois quel homme se trouvait réellement devant lui. Il n'était pas n'importe quel général de brigade, et portait le poids des vies de tout un régiment au quotidien. Il avait vécu la guerre, et mieux encore, il y avait survécu. Il avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves et allait de nouveau risquer sa vie - dans son intérêt.

Eden ne fit aucun mouvement pour reculer et se laissa guider lorsque Mustang prit possession de ses lèvres, savourant le baiser d'une tout autre manière, comprenait tout ce que l'autre représentait. L'alchimiste se laissa même tenter à entre ouvrir ses lèvres , autorisant l'accès à la langue chaude de l'autre qui ne se fit pas prier pour venir ravager avec passion la bouche du plus jeune. Ce-dernier ne geignît pas lorsque l'autre main de Roy se glissa sous son débardeur noir, effleurant sa peau et cherchant clairement plus. Le tissu du gant était doux contre son ventre, bien que le motif qui y reposait pouvait prendre sa vie à chaque instant. La main entreprit lentement de descendre sous la ceinture du blond, et Eden ne su s'il devait réagir. Si ceci était le prix que demandait Mustang...

Le bruit sourd d'une explosion vint interrompre les mouvements tendres et passionnés, et les deux hommes sursautèrent. Le brun se recula, sourcils froncés et yeux ardents dardés sur l´alchimiste.

\- Fullmetal, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie?!

Le blond haussa les épaules, un sourire fier en coin.

\- Je vais quitter le pays pour Amestris, accompagné de quelques camarades. Nous ferons encore quelques missions sur le chemin avant d'arriver à la frontière, cela nous prendra de nombreux jours. Mais on a pensé qu'il serait bon de laisser un petit souvenir à ce quartier. Et puis, ce sera plus facile pour toi d'expliquer pourquoi tu pars d'ici si la base est détruite, non?

L'alchimiste de flammes afficha son plus grand air d'incompréhension, et le blond sourit encore plus.

\- Anshun, dans deux jours. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous nous trouverez sans trop de mal. Je n'ai jamais tellement été du genre discret après tout, non?

Puis sans attendre de réponse, Eden, le terroriste des Red Wolves, tourna les talons. Mustang ne pût que le regarder partir, son ombre noir se découpant contre le brasier naissant dans le bâtiment. Elle étaient plus haute et plus fine qu'avant, ses vêtements étant plus prêt du corps, et le contour de nombreuses armes attachées à son pantalon de cuir était visible. Et le jeune homme se saisit d'ailleurs de deux dagues avant de quitter la pièce et de s'élancer dans la bataille.


	9. Tan Sorrows

Bonsoir!

Bon, d'accord, ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas publié, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire, loin de là! J'ai juste eu pas mal de travail dans mes études, des partielles, toussa toussa...En plus je n'ai plus d'ordinateur et donc je n'écris qu'à la bibliothèque, donc...

Je m'excuse pour l'attente et je pars me cacher, ok?

Je remercie tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un commentaire, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Je suis un peu triste que seulement un tiers des followers et un dixième des lecteurs me fassent cet honneur, alors je veux vraiment que ceux qui le font sachent que ca me touche et m'encourage à vous écrire la suite :3

Je remercie donc izaiza14, BakaNeko-Mimi-San, Kaus, XoXonii, Ariane et yukie :D

BakaNeko-Mimi-San: évidemment que je n'ai pas fini de leur en faire baver, j'adore les tourmentés ;)

Ariane: merci pour ton long commentaire! Tu as raison, je n'appuie pas suffisament sur la séparation et donc j'ai essayé de corriger ça dans ce chapitre ;)

Ce chapitre ne fait donc pas vraiment avancer l'intrigue mais permet de faire le point sur les sentiments de nos deux canons préférés :3

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Il part. Je suis pourtant là, mais il me tourne le dos. J'appelle son nom, mais il ne me répond pas. M'ignore-t-il? Qu'importe la raison, le résultat reste inchangé. Il part.

Il s'éloigne de moi un peu plus à chaque seconde et avec chaque pas. Il part. Je voudrais le retenir, mais je ne le peux pas. Il y a pourtant bien peu de choses entre nous. Une dizaine de mètres dans un couloir dont les murs ont volé en éclats, quelques bourasques de feu. Que sont ces élèments face à mon désir ardent de le garder à mes côtés? Poussières. Ce qui nous sépare désormais n'est plus que poussières.

Le temps que j'ai attendu pour le revoir se décline en années. Et la quantité de larmes que j'ai versé pendant ces heures sombres aura sans doute créé un nouvel océan. Un océan semblable a celui qui m'a enlevé la personne que je voulais à tout prix garder. Oserais-je parler de lui en des termes tels que "l'homme que j'aimais?" Je n'aurais su vous le dire si je n'avais pas constaté par moi-même le gouffre que son absence a creusé dans mon âme. Le choc a été brutal. Du jour au lendemain, l'être qui apportait à mon quotidien la chaleur que je lui conaissais avait disparu par delà les flots, laissant deuil et incompréhension dans son sillage. Il avait coulé et emporté avec lui des sentiments que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser. Ma joie et mes espoirs ont sombré dans les abîmes à ses côtés, mais alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle, mon amour, lui, n'a pas suffoqué. Oui, seul ce sentiment a survécut, me torturant de par le fait que plus jamais je ne pourrais le contenter. L'objet de mon désir n'était plus, et ce sentiment n'avait à son tour plus raison d'être.

Et pourtant, l'amour ne m'avait pas quitté. Mais sa mûse, une nouvelle fois, s'apprêtait à partir. Et je n'allais pas la retenir.

Il part. Et quelques poussières nous séparent.

Pourquoi alors ces poussières ont-elles l'air de montagnes? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne franchis pas ces quelques mètres pour le rattraper? Ai-je peur qu'en un seul mouvement agil, il ne me tranche la gorge?

Il ne le fera pas. Mais il part tout de même.

Il court vers le brasier, vers le centre de l'explosion. Il court vers le chaos qu'il a lui même engendré.

Edward, dis-moi, ne t'es-tu pas lassé de tout saccager? Que ce soit des villes ou des vies, ton passage les affecte toujours. Je t'ai volé un baiser et voilà que tu t'enfuis avec mon âme. Tu es cruel, et tu ne le sais même pas. Tout cela te rend encore plus redoutable. Tu dis te battre pour ce qui est juste. Tu penses qu'aucune des morts que tu as causées n'a été vaine. Dis-moi alors, à quoi celle de mon coeur aura-t-elle servit?

Tu pars. Une nouvelle fois, tu me laisses derrière. Et je ne te retiendrai pas, car comme toujours, tu as une mission à accomplir. Des promesses à tenir. Mais crois-moi, je finirai par me créer une place et devenir une priorité. Je t'aiderai à atteindre tes objectifs pour ensuite pouvoir te garder.

Mais reviendras-tu? La mort ne t'attend-elle pas en bas de l'escalier? Les dizaines d'hommes armés dans cette base ne sauront-ils pas t'arrêter? Qu'importe tes slogans, leur seul ordre est de t'exécuter. Et me voilà condamné à couvrir un meurtrier recherché. Je ferai certes de mon mieux pour aiguiller tes mouvements dans l'ombre, mais quelle garantie puis-je avoir que tu ne tomberas pas?

Survis. Je te demande juste de survivre.

Tu continues pourtant à t'éloigner de moi. Et tu te rapproches des ennemis, prêt à te battre. Je ne vois déjà plus ton visage, et je connais pourtant le regard qu'il arbore. Tes yeux dorés brillent sans aucun doute de détermination et de force. J'imagine ton air, sérieux et prédateur, affûté et masculin.

Et voilà que cette pulsion me reprend.

Je voudrais t'arrêter dans ta course et t'acculer contre l'un de ces murs menaçant désormais, à l'instar de ma sanité d'esprit, de s'effondrer. Je voudrais qu'il n'y ait plus que nous dans ces lieux et que cette nuit ne soit jamais troublée par quelque conflit que ce soit. Je voudrais brûler ta peau du bout de mes lèvres, bafouer cette innocence que tu sembles parfois encore avoir. Je voudrais déchirer ces vêtements trop sombres pour l'âme pure que tu possèdes, avant de corrompre cette-dernière de la plus exquise des manières.

Mais tu ne m'en laisseras pas le temps.

Tu pars, et cette fois encore, je ne te retiendrai pas. Car quoi que tu dises, tu es Edward Elric. Alchimiste d'état ou non, tu excelles dans ton domaine, et tu triompheras. Tu as déjà renversé un gouvernement par le passé, tu sauras recommencer. Et j'aurai mon rôle à jouer.

\- Tu as intérêt à sortir d'ici vivant, Edward!

Car je ne saurais souffrir de ne plus pouvoir t'embrasser. Ah, si seulement je trouvais le courage de te faire mien...

* * *

Deux minutes. C'était le temps dont Eden disposait, à compté de l'explosion, pour rejoindre la voiture où ses camarades l'attendaient. Une fois ce laps de temps écoulé, les ennemis auront eu le temps de détecter le véhicule suspect aux alentours de la base et de les arrêter. Pour être honnête, Eden aurait aimé avoir quitté le batîment avant l'explosion. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait perdu le fil du temps aux côtés de Mustang. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du s'infiltrer dans la chambre du général, ayant pertinement remarqué l'attirance que ce-dernier avait pour lui? Ce n'était après tout pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait. Pourtant, le blond avait eu envie de le faire. Il avait eu envie d'être seul, face à face avec le brun, pour lui expliquer ses intentions. A qui d'autre pouvait-il faire confiance?

Il avait la très nette impression que Mustang et lui avaient déjà partagé de tels moments, dans le secret et l'intimité d'une pièce aux lumières tamisées. Le loup n'aurait su dire s'ils avaient passé ces moments à parler de stratégie ou à assouvir un désir qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient plus nier. Pourtant, Roy était le plus honnête quant à ses sentiments. Sans doute était-ce parce que lui, au moins, n'avait pas perdu de vue sa propre existence. Il savait qui il était et était le seul détenteur de ses souvenirs. Chacun de ses mouvements vis à vis de son subordoné y étaient archivés, là où le plus jeune ne contemplait que le brouillard de mémoires détruites.

Mais Eden n'avait nul besoin de souvenirs pour apprécier le moment présent. Et il était inutil de se voiler la face: le milicien n'avait pas voulu que l'instant ne prenne fin. Il aurait souhaité que le général continue ses caresses et lui fasse redécouvrir les plaisirs charnels. Même s'il n'était pas encore complètement à l'aise avec cette pensée, le criminel ne pouvait plus la refouler. Pendant quelques secondes, sur le lit de Roy Mustang, Eden avait ressenti le désir - pour ne pas dire le besoin - de s'abandonner aux vices et aux mains expertes de l'autre homme. L'origine de ce sentiment lui était inconnue, et totalement égale. Il aurait seulement souhaité que les ministrations du général ne cessent pas aussi brutalement qu'elles l'avaient fait, le laissant à nouveau seul dans un corps dont la responsabilité était trop lourde à portée. Peut-être que s'il avait eu quelques minutes de plus, il aurait pu à son tour passer la barrière des vêtements de l'autre homme et lui voler la chaleur et la passion dont il avait si terriblement besoin.

Mais l'explosion s'était faite entendre, et il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes pour quitter les lieux. Et ces misérables dizaines de secondes ne seraient pas suffisante pour que le jeune homme puisse comprendre et apaiser sa soif. Il fallait désormais sortir et mener à bien la mission.

Il fallait partir.

Oh, mais Eden ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas se soustraire aux mains de l'autre homme et à la douceur de ses couvertures. Comment pouvait-il préferé un champ de bataille où il allait de nouveau risquer sa vie, à une chaude étreinte capable de lui rappeler à quel point cette même vie était précieuse, non seulement pour lui, mais également pour un autre homme?

Non, Eden ne voulait partir.

Mais déjà, il partait. Mécaniquement, scellant ses pensées nostalgiques au fond de son esprit.

Mustang était son passé. Les Red Wolves étaient son avenir.

S'il tenait le connard qui en avait décidé ainsi... Vraiment, s'il existait un dieu sur cette planète, le blond aurait quelques mots - et pas des plus doux - à lui dire.

\- Fullmetal, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie?

L'incompréhension était visible sur le visage du général. L'incompréhension blessait, autant celui qui la ressentait que celui qui la causait.

Eden aurait souhaité que l'autre homme comprenne. L'enjeu était trop grand, le conflit ne concernait pas que lui. Il se battait pour protéger d'autres innocents, et il ne pouvait abandonner sa cause pour assouvir ses désirs les plus primitifs.

Parfois, le loup regrettait le simple fait d'avoir une conscience. Il aurait aimé pouvoir, comme beaucoup de pourris, négliger tout le reste et ne s'occuper que de lui. Alors il n'y aurait pas eu d'attaque sur la base des militaires Xingien ni d'explosion. Il aurait pu s'infiltrer dans la pièce du général et obtenir ce qu'il désirait avant de disparaître à nouveau. Sans doute même ne serait-il pas recherché et pourrait-il vivre une vie sans dangers, pleine de luxure et d'autres péchés.

Mais cette vie ne convenait pas à Eden des Red Wolves, et sans doute ne convenait-elle pas non plus à Edward Elric.

Le blond s'assura de coller un sourire carnassier sur son visage, accompagnée d'une explication rapide. Tant pis, il fallait désormais agir. Il tourna les talons, non sans ressentir un poids dans son ventre, tandis que le beau brun sortait de son champ de vision.

Courage.

Il suffisait de marcher. Un pas, puis un autre. Un nouveau pas, et encore un autre. De cette manière, il s'éloignerait. Il quitterait la pièce possédant l'odeur suave du général, laissant ce dernier derrière lui. Peut-être serrait-il blessé. Eden ne pouvait pas s'en soucier.

Il fallait partir.

Ou peut-être fallait-il rebrousser chemin? Pourquoi ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser au moins une dernière fois? Le blond n'avait aucune raison d'embrasser cet autre homme, sinon le fait qu'il en avait envie. Terriblement envie. Mais s'il faiblissait maintenant serait-il capable de repartir? Il avait fait le plus dur. Il avait commencé à marcher. Pourtant, il sentait encore la présence du Mustang dans son dos, ses yeux reflétant les mêmes questions. Pourquoi ne pas céder?

Eden commença à courir. Loin d'un homme dont l'importance grandissait de manière dangereuse. Loin d'un homme qui semblait pouvoir réveiller en lui des désirs qu'il ne savait maîtriser, et qui l'effrayaient. Loin d'un homme possédant les réponses sur son passé oublié. Loin de l'homme qui saurait l'aider dans sa quête de la vérité.

En le fuyant, le loup avait l'impression de se fuir lui-même. Mustang savait qui il était réellement, il conaissait des choses sur lui que même le jeune homme ignorait, et ce soir encore, il ne pourrait lui réveler.

Il partait.

Eden dégaina deux des nombreuses dagues soigneusement arnachées à son pantalon, avant d'accélerer. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur sa mission et oublier ce qui venait de se passer avec le général. Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire - la moinde erreur signerait son arrêt de mort.

Il partait.

Il lui fallut moins de dix secondes pour sortir du champ de vision de Roy, dont l'ordre pu tout de même lui parvenir.

Survivre? Il n'avait jamais été question de mourir. Pas tant qu'Amestris ne serait pas à ses pieds. Et ce n'était pas quelques troupes de soldats qui sauraient l'arrêter. Eden avait l'habilité d'un assassin, la puissance d'un alchimiste et l'intelligence d'un stratège. Sortir de la base ne serait certes pas un jeu d'enfant, mais il en serait capable. Car certaines personnes ne voulaient pas le voir mourir.

Trente secondes plus tard, le loup avait atteint un espace ouvert de la base, un étage plus bas. Il n'eut qu'une demi seconde pour se mettre à couvert et éviter les nombreuses balles des soldats postés vers l'unique issue. Deux secondes supplémentaires, et le blond s'était dégagé un passage à l'aide d'une grenade. Quatre de plus, et le loup avait déjà quitté la pièce où l'avait attendu le premier barrage.

Quoi que les autres fassent, il partait.

Le second couloir fut également difficile à franchir. Pas moins de dix ennemis armés d'épées furent mis en déroute par quelques transmutations habiles, et vingts secondes plus tard, le milicien atteignait le rez de chaussé.

Il lui restait désormais moins d'une minute pour rejoindre son véhicule. Il n'avait définitivement plus le temps de revenir en arrière pour voir l'homme qu'il tentait difficilement de chasser de ses pensées. Pour oculter une nouvelle fois le visage du brun de son esprit, Eden recommença à compter les secondes.

Deux secondes après avoir pénetré dans le dernier hall avant la sortie principale, une balle atteignit son automail. La seconde dont le loup eut besoin pour se retourner et identifier l'agresseur fut de trop, et une nouvelle balle frôla son visage, laissant sur son passage une longue trainé sanglante dans la chair du loup. Deux secondes plus tard, l'ennemi était à terre, un kunai sectionnant judicieusemenut sa jugulaire.

Un long mur transmuté à partir du sol permit à Eden de s'abbriter des autres ennemis possédant des armes à feu pendant quinze secondes, puis une seconde grenade sema la panique parmis eux, permettant au loup d'atteindre la sortie en moins de trois secondes. Un épéiste parvint tout de même à le localiser et l'engagea en combat singulier; il fallut à Eden cinq secondes pour transpercer sa poitrine à l'aide d'une lance transmutée elle aussi à partir du sol.

Qu'importe ses ennemis, il partait.

Onze secondes plus tard, le loup montait à l'arrière de la voiture que Mao démarra en trombe. L'alchimiste jeta un dernier regard au bâtiment en flammes, priant pour qu'aucun de ses anciens camarades ne soient blessés par l'explosion.

Il était parti.

Mais Mustang habitait toujours ses pensées.

* * *

\- Du traffique d'organes?

Demanda Edward, un air écouré non dissimulé.

\- C'est ce que le descriptif de mission dit. Je sens que ça va encore être un truc bien dégeulasse...

Levi accompagna son affirmation d'une grimace, et Eden ne pu que l'imiter. Luang leur avait assigné un certains nombres de missions à effectuer sur la route vers Amestris, et elles ne semblaient pas être des plus raffinées.

\- Fais moi voir.

Demanda Eden en tendant la main, ne pouvant pas se lever du lit de peur de réveiller l'enfant qui dormait sur ses genoux. Le rouquin traversa la pièce pour lui remettre le document, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit contigü au sien. Il avait été décidé pour des raisons d'économies et de sécurité que Eden, Levi et Sasha partageraient la même chambre, Mao et Rei occupant celle juste à côté de la leur. Le petit groupe s'était arrêté dans un hôtel pour deux nuits, dans une petite ville non loin de Anshun, la cité où sévissait le traffique d'organes sur lequel ils étaient censés enquêter.

L'alchimiste ne comprenait pas comment les autorités de Xing pouvaient ne pas s'être penchées sur le problème. Ôter la vie d'innocents était un concept qu'il ne pouvait saisir, et le faire pour de l'argent était infâme. Nul doute que la police de Anshun devait toucher un pourcentage de l'argent généré par le commerce noir, en échange duquel elle laissait les traffiquants tranquilles. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'eux pour arrêter les pourris à l'origine de cette pratique, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils allaient procéder. Même si la discrétion était de rigueur, Eden devait être capable d'attirer suffisament l'attention pour que Mustang le localise.

Le blond était impatient à l'idée de revoir l'autre alchimiste. Peut-être ce dernier avait-il déjà des informations sur une éventuelle base Amestrienne non loin de l'endroit où Eden avait été trouvé? Et peut être une nouvelle rencontre lui permettrait-elle de faire un point sur ses désirs?

\- ...en ? Eden?

L'interpellé leva la tête vers son ami, caressant toujours vaguement la chevelure ébène de Sasha et tenant les documents sans réellement les lire.

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

\- Désolé, tu disais?

\- Tu m'as l'air dans la lune ces derniers temps Ed...surtout depuis qu'on a quitté le QG et incendié cette base. Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler?

Levi n'avait pas tord. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Mustang et la réalisation de son désir, le général occupait une plus grande place dans ses pensées. Les quelques moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient pu avoir se rejouait dans sa tête, et l'alchimiste ne savait s'il devait être soulagé ou non que l'explosion ait mis fin à cette scéance bien peu orthodoxe. Avec le recul, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment lui, qui s'était jusqu'à présent détaché des désirs charnels, pouvait voir ses résolutions fondre de la sorte. Certes, Roy était un homme particulièrement beau et charismatique, mais pourquoi lui parmi tous les autres? Ne faisaient-ils pas partie du camp ennemi?

Le jeune homme était egalement excité à l'idée que sa quête puisse enfin évolué. Avec l'aide d'un homme ayant accès au renseignement ennemi, peut-être pourrait-il enfin en apprendre plus sur Amestris...et obtenir vengeance.

Eden secoua la tête face au regard inquisiteur de son ami.

\- Il est encore tôt pour t'en parler, je ne suis sûr de rien. Pour l'instant, allons manger et discuter du plan avec Mao et Rei.

Sur ces paroles, Eden entreprit de réveiller son fils et quitta la chambre, un certain alchimiste de flammes hantant toujours ses pensées.


	10. Crimson Sin

Et voilà, déjà le dixième chapitre ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette fiction comportera, mais je dirais environ une vingtaine.

Merci à tous les lecteurs prenant la peine de laisser un commentaire! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir, et c'est très constructif. Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait part des défauts qu'ils trouvaient, et je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger :)

**_Lithium Sodium_**: Effectivement, tu as raison. Les choses ne vont pas tarder à s'enchaîner et à devenir difficiles pour nos deux héros, et ils n'auront plus tellement de temps pour se pauser des questions sur leur sentiment, ce pourquoi j'ai placé ce chapitre d'introspection ici :)

**_XoXonii_**: Des problèmes, des problèmes, tous plein de problèmes *^* Il y aura encore quelques chapitres avant leur arrivée à Amestris, mais ils trouveront le moyen de s'attirer suffisament de problèmes à Xing pour te faire patienter, du moins je l'espère ;)

_**M. Caleb**_: Merci beaucoup pour tout le bien que tu dis de ce chapitre, ça me fait plaisir :) Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer les choses avec Al pour être honnête

**_IsabeauDeGuersac_**: Ah, tes commentaires sont toujours un plaisir à lire et ils illuminent ma journée ! Bah oui, tout ça c'est secondaire voyons Mustang. Ce n'est pas parce que Ed ne se souvient pas de toi, a des légers airs de psycopathes maniaco-dépressifs et veut tuer le monde entier que tu ne peux pas lui faire l'amour sur la première surface stable que tu trouveras (ou pas stable, mais c'est un peu plus dangereux. Les fractures des aponévroses fibreuses du corps caverneux du pénis, c'est pas un mensonge, je t'aurai prévenu) Allez, mets-toi au boulot, moi je vais chercher ma caméra et devenir riche! - le lait c'est le mal- Oui, quand j'ai lu "Edwardo Elrique ! ", Armstrong et sa délicate voix se sont invités dans mon cerveau et l'ont fait implosé. Merci beaucoup. Alors pour la peine oui, tu vas devoir encore attendre un bout de temps avant d'avoir les réponses à tes questions. Oh, j'entends ton cri d'agonie jusqu'ici et j'aime ça. (Kimblee sors de ce corps tout de suite, Armstrong y fait déjà assez la merde ! ) Je n'ai pas compris le truc des incises, mais j'ai essayé de faire attention à la ponctuation, merci de tes conseils :)

**_Fishina_**: Merci pour le commentaire ! Oui, j'étais consciente que ça faisait un peu beaucoup fleur bleue en l'écrivant, mais je me suis dit qu'une fois de temps en temps ça ne nous tuerait pas. On m'avait fait remarqué que je ne m'attardais pas assez sur les séparations de Ed et Roy, alors j'ai essayé d'accentuer le truc,peut-être pas de la meilleure des manière. Désolée !

**_Yakitorie_**: Bien sûr que je vais te répondre, tous les lecteurs prenant le temps de mettre un commentaire mérient répnse ;) Je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain chapitre, je suis pas mal occupée et donc j'écris quand je trouve du temps libre. Yup, il y aura un lemon et même plusieurs, ça ne devrait plus tarder à arriver :) Et oui, Roy finira par rencontrer Sasha, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passera.

Sur ce chers bambous, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que l'organisation des Red Wolves avait réussi un véritable coup d'éclat avant de quitter partiellement le pays. Effectivement, la base militaire de Xing attaquée par les renégats avait tout bonnement volé en éclats. L'alchimie destructrice de l'un des membres de ce groupe terroriste, un tueur né pour massacrer en masse, n'avait épargné aucun esquadron et aucun mur du batîment.

Du moins, c'est ce que les journaux locaux et nationaux de Xing contaient à qui voulait le lire.

Le général de brigade Mustang, lui, savait que le portrait de l'alchimiste dépeint sur le papier de mauvaise qualité était parfaitement éroné. Edward - ou Eden, qu'importe son nom - ne pouvait être une mauvaise personne, même s'il tentait de le devenir avec toute la volonté du monde. Des valeurs pures et immuables étaient ancrées au plus profond de l'âme du garçon, et la quantité de sang souillant ses mains ne pourrait rien y changer. Roy savait parfaitement que les raisons ayant motivé l'attaque de la veille n'étaient pas de créer un bain de sang pour le plaisir ou d'annihiler purement et simplement l'ennemi; c'était un avertissement.

Un avertissement quant à la destructions des autorités de ce royaume, si elles tentaient à nouveau de poser la main sur la famille soudée et unie qu'était les Red Wolves. Un avertissement de ne pas se mesurer inconsciement à eux, car même s'ils étaient inférieurs en nombre, leur courage leur permettrait de les réduire en cendres. Un avertissement que si les Xingiens devaient à nouveau ôter la vie à certains membres de la meute, ils paieraient le prix avec leur sang. Oubliez cela, c'était plus qu'un avertissement.

C'était une promesse.

Et Roy savait qu'Edward aurait le pouvoir de la tenir, même s'il priait pour qu'il n'en arrive pas là. Comment pourrait-il alors être innocenté ?

Quelques coups à la porte sortirent le général de ses pensées, et Riza entra dans le bureau provisoir accordé à l'armée d'Amestris. Mustang laissa tomber avec dédain son journal, portant son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Mon général, je viens vous rapporter que l'officier Falman est bien monté à bord du train pour Amestris, déclara la lieutenant.

Pour toute réponse, le brun hôcha la tête. Il avait pris la décision d'envoyer Falman, ayant anciennement travaillé pour Hughes au service des renseignements avant la mort de ce dernier, enquêter sur un éventuel pied à terre des Amestriens dans le désert les séparant de Xing. La malencontreuse blessure que le soldat s'était vu infliger pendant le chaos de la veille avait servit de prétexte pour le rapatriement de l'homme.

\- Sauf votre respect, mon général, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait soigner les blessures de l'officier Falman ici même ? L'elixirologie de Xing est très compétente dans le domaine médical.

La perspicacité d'Hawkeye, si bonne alliée habituellement, handicapait décidément le général.

\- Maintenant que la base de cette ville a été détruite, Lieutenant, nous allons partir à notre tour. Rester sur place dans ces bureaux provisoires, sans le matériel nécessaire et avec l'effectif de l'armée Xingienne sensée nous aider réduit de moitié, n'est d'aucune utilité. Nous allons traquer ces criminels. J'ai aperçu leur véhicule se diriger vers l'ouest, après l'assaut d'hier.

Mentir à la jeune femme n'était pas quelque chose que Roy appréciait faire. Riza avait toujours été son bras droit, et on ne voyait jamais le général sans sa fidèle lieutenant. Mais Edward lui avait fait promettre de ne pas réveler son identité, et Mustang n'était pas homme à trahir ses paroles. Le jeune homme lui avait réveler leur prochaine destination, mais le général ne pouvait expliquer de quelle manière il avait obtenu ce savoir.

\- Pourquoi traquer ce groupe ? Nous avons estimé qu'ils étaient cinq tout au plus pour mener l'attaque de la veille. Ce n'est qu'une petite fraction de cette organisation que nous devons démenteler entièrement, alors pourquoi se focaliser sur ces individus en particulier ?

\- Ce sont les seuls dont nous avons une trace. De plus, ils semblent se diriger vers Amestris. Je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitude, mais s'ils devaient traverser la frontière, ce serait un désastre pour notre pays. Amestris récupère encore de la précédente guerre, ses forces sont diminuées et ses dirigeants sont partagés. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser l'ennemi pénetrer nos murs.

Hawkeye soupira face l'obstination de son supérieur à lui dissimuler la vérité, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Êtes-vous certain que cela n'a rien à voir avec l'alchimiste si mystérieux qui semble faire partie de ce groupe ?

La blonde put observer pendant un centième de seconde l'ombre du doute et le malaise traverser le regard habituellement impénetrable du brun, avant que ce dernier n'affiche à nouveau son air stoïque.

\- Je dois admettre qu'arrêter cet individu me semble une priorité. Il est puissant, nous avons pu le voir lors de notre précédent affrontement. De plus, il a réussit à nous échapper une fois, et a ravagé notre base. Le neutraliser en premier est de la plus haute importance. Peut-être pratique-t-il l'elixirologie et est-il capable de soigner ses camarades blessés.

Riza acquieça, toujours déterminée à découvrir la vérité derrière les actes du général, avant de s'excuser et de quitter la pièce. Mustang soupira. Décidemment, couvrir Eden serait plus difficile que ce qu'il avait anticipé...

* * *

\- Non, n'active pas ce truc, prévint Eden, l'air réprobateur. Regarde, les courbes sur ce motif ne sont pas assez arrondies, ton cercle n'aura pas le même effet. En l'utilisant, tu ne vas pas apporter un peu d'énergie pour faire fondre la glace, mais trop d'énergie sous forme de chaleur qui va la vaporiser, et tu vas te brûler avec cette vapeur. Dans des termes plus scientifiques, cela signifie que ton trait de crayon trop brut va apporter une enthalpie de transformation supérieure à celle initialement recherchée, et ta matière -ici l'eau - aura suffisament d'énergie pour se sublimer au lieu de se liquéfier.

L'air désolé et perdu de l'enfant amusa le blond, qui l'encouragea à redessiner son cercle. Cela faisait longtemps que Sasha voulait apprendre l'alchimie, mais Eden n'avait pas cru bon de transmettre ce savoir potentiellement dangereux à son fils. Il aurait souhaité attendre encore quelques années avant de débuter son apprentissage, mais la situation actuelle l'avait forcé à revenir sur sa décision. Puisque le petit garçon allait voyager avec lui et leurs autres camarades vers Amestris - et même si Eden ne l'admettrait pas, il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir garder son fils à ses côtés malgré le danger - il était plus prudent de lui inculquer quelques bases qu'il pourrait mettre à profit en cas d'urgence.

\- Comme ça, c'est bon ?

Demanda Sasha en montrant les nouvelles courbes à son paternel. Ce dernier acquiesça, et le garçon pu poser ses deux mains frêles sur la feuille de papier, se concentrant comme son père le lui avait appris. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise mais ne s'éloigna pas du cercle lorsqu'une faible lueur bleue en jaillit, et qu'une étrange sensation de chaleur et de fourmillement parcourut ses bras. Après quelques secondes, le petit cube de glace disposé au centre de la feuille se transforma en eau liquide, bien vite absorbée par le papier.

\- J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !

S'éxclama le petit tout en se levant et en commençant à éxecuter une danse de la victoire que Levi s'était sans doute fait une joie d'apprendre au petit garnement. Eden ne put s'empêcher d'afficher son énorme sourire caractéristique, fier que Sasha puisse déjà effectuer une transmutation - aussi petite soit-elle - à son si jeune âge. Est-ce que lui aussi, aujourd'hui alchimiste véritablement doué, connaissait-il les principes de bases en étant enfant? Son professeur avait-il également été son père ? Qu'il aurait aimé le savoir...

\- Allez, viens ici, champion, on passe à l'étape suivante.

Déclara l'adulte assis par terre tout en écartant les bras, invitant Sasha à le rejoindre. Le gamin ne se fit pas prier et sauta littéralement sur son père, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse, avant de lui rendre son étreinte pour finalement s'assoir en indien entre ses jambes. Eden se saisit d'une nouvelle feuille de papier et d'un stylo, avant de commencer une nouvelle leçon.

\- Maintenant, on va apprendre à réduire le béton en poussières, ok ? De cette manière, tu pourras te créer un passage à travers un mur pour t'enfuir si tu es bloqué quelque part. C'est juste une étape de désintégration alors c'est plutôt simple, on abordera la construction plus tard...

\- M'enfuir ? Pourquoi je devrais avoir besoin de m'enfuir ?

Demanda Sasha avec toute l'innocence du monde en levant ses grands yeux onyx vers Eden, qui esquissa une grimace inconfortable.

\- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué...certains, euh, hum...certaines personnes pensent que vivre dans un empire où ...où les gens...où les gens boivent du lait n'est pas grave ! Or c'est une substance très dangereuse et toxique que les criminelles utilisent contre leurs ennemis pour...pour...les transformer en vaches, je suppose ? Enfin bref, nous, on essaie de libérer l'empire de la menace du lait et donc ceux qui...aiment boire du lait...eh bah ils essaient de nous...Comment dire ? De nous forcer à boire du lait. Oui, c'est ça, ils veulent nous forcer à boire du lait pour nous transformer en vaches et nous manger et comme ça on ne sera plus une menace pour eux et ils pourront continuer à corrompre les gens avec du lait, tandis que le bon ragoût que nous essayons de défendre sera interdit et...Et donc si les méchants arrivent et essaies de te transformer en vache toi aussi, tu devras fuir, parce qu'honnêtement, être une vache ça craint. Tu serais obligé de produire du lait pour eux, et tu serais gros, et tu sentirais pas bon, et ce serait dramatique parce que tu ne pourrais plus manger de ragoût, juste de l'herbe et...J'ai comme la légère impression que tu ne me crois pas ?

Effectivement, le regard blasé de l'enfant en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait des théories de son père, mais Eden n'eût pas le temps d'argumenter plus longtemps. Un éclat de rire provenant de la porte les interrompit, et père et fils se retournèrent pour voir Rei, tout sourire.

\- Ed, tu essaies de faire croire à ton fils que notre organisation combat le lait ? Se moqua-t-elle tout en s'approchant des deux garçons, frottant affectueusement leur deux têtes.

\- Hé, protesta Eden, ne fais pas ça ! Tu me fais perdre toute ma crédibilité en tant que parent là...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en as jamais eu de toute façon, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais Sasha est ton fils. Il est donc forcément un petit génie, et tes histoires de lait vont l'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler plus sérieusement ?

Le blond fit la mou tandis que Sasha affichait un sourire triomphant, les deux semblant soudainement avoir le même âge.

\- Tu as probablement raison, soupira Eden, se demandant comment contourner le problème.

-Le choix est tien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour me moquer de toi. On se rejoint dans dix minutes dans la chambre de Mao, d'accord ? Nous devons régler les derniers détails, et nous partirons dans une heure.

\- Oui, m'man, se moqua à son tour Eden avant que la Xingienne ne quitte la pièce.

Les yeux bleus presque noirs de Sasha le fusillèrent dès que la femme fut partie, tentant de lui faire ressentir toute la culpabilité du monde pour l'avoir pris pour un idiot, et le blond se demanda si ce démon était vraiment à lui.

\- Papa, je suis plus un petit garçon...

\- Si, tu l'es !

\- ...et tu es souvent rentré couvert de sang. J'ai compris que vous vous battez contre les méchants avec des armes qui peuvent tuer. Je te demandais juste pourquoi je dois fuir?

Le visage doux d'Eden s'assombrit signifivativement, coupable qu'un petit garçon ait conscience de la mort pesant sur son unique parent.

\- Parce que ce sont des gens sans scrupules, Sasha, expliqua l'alchimiste tout en caressant la joue du garçon. Parce qu'ils pourraient te tuer aussi, et que je ne pourrai peut-être pas toujours de protéger.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu peux pas mourir, toi, si? T'es le plus fort, et avec l'alchimie je serai aussi fort que toi et je pourrai aussi battre les méchants !

" _Si. Si, je peux mourir. Je suis passé trop près de la mort plusieurs fois déjà, et contre tout un pays, j'ai bien des chances d'y rester. Te mettre à l'abris ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, voilà pourquoi j'aurais voulu te laisser au quartier général. Mais j'ai été trop égoïste - je te voulais avec moi, et je n'ai pas réussi à te dire non quand tu as voulu m'accompagner."_

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je te protégerai toujours. Tu n'aurais jamais besoin de te défendre.

* * *

Encore une nouvelle fois, il était prêt. Tenue sombre et collante, cheveux tressés et teints en noirs, visage dissimulé. Trois kunaï dans chaque manche, deux couteaux sur chaque jambe, fusil dans le dos et pistolet à la ceinture. Une nouvelle fois, Eden avait la dérangeante impression d'être une machine à tuer, mais qu'y pouvait-il? S'il ne s'armait pas, alors les ennemis le descenderaient et continueraient à prosperer. Parfois, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de tuer.

Son rôle ce soir était simple. Ayant fait le sale boulot pour les deux dernières missions, Rei prenait la relève. Transportant de faux organes - modélisés par l'alchimie de Eden qui avait catégoriquement refusé de faire de vraies parties humaines - la jeune femme devait faire semblant de vouloir vendre sa marchandise; ce qui devait attirer les vrais traffiquants. Son rôle à lui était de surveiller les environs à la recherche de mouvements et de localiser la planque de leurs ennemis. Il s'était donc posté sur le toit de l'immeuble au-dessus de sa camarade.

Rapidement, un homme s'approcha de Rei et ils conversèrent, mais Eden était trop éloigné pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Dans une ruelle non loin, Mao et Levi observaient la louve. L'homme partit, et quelques minutes plus tard une voiture passa en trombe dans la rue, forçant Rei à monter à bord du véhicule.

\- On les tient !

Déclara Eden via le Talkie-Walkie que le groupe utilisait pour communiquer, et l'alchimiste utilisa l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble pour transmuter une rampe lui permettant de traverser jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble suivant, et ainsi de suite. En quelques minutes, le faux brun se trouvait sur le toit d'une banque, dans laquelle la voiture pénetra par une grande porte arrière.

\- La banque est une couverture, informa Eden. Ils sont visiblement cachés dans ce bâtiment, et ils y ont fait entrer Rei.

\- Bien reçu. On est juste en dessous de toi. On a repéré un chemin d'égoûts un peu plus tôt, qui a l'air de passer pile en dessous de l'espèce de garage par lequel ils viennent d'entrer. Mao et moi nous y sommes faufilés, et on un chalumeau pour se faire un passage. On sort Rei et on quitte les lieux aussi vite que possible, je te préviens quand on est hors du périmètre.

\- Compris.

Attendant leur signal, Eden transmuta une entrée dans le toit le menant dans les conduits d'aération. Il se hâta de parcourir un maximum de salle pour vérifier qu'aucune personne n'était retenue ici contre son grè, tout en dessinant le même cercle à des intervalles réguliers, répendant suffisament de combustibles sur chacun d'entre eux.

\- C'est bon Ed, on est hors du périmètre. Nous t'attendons dans la rue adjacente.

\- D'accord, je vous rejoindrai dès que je peux.

La voie étant libre, l'alchimiste se créa un nouveau passage jusqu'au toit et s'éloigna à son tour du bâtiment. Il aperçut ses camarades au loin et les rejoignit, avant de se hâter de dessiner un certain type de cercle pour la vingtième fois ce soir là. Il posa ses mains gantées dessus et, simultanément, de nombreuses détonations se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la banque. Tous les systèmes de sécurité s'activèrent, accompagnés du sifflement admirateur de Levi.

\- Ouah, ce que j'aimerais savoir faire ça! Cette alchimie est trop classe...

Eden fit la grimace.

\- J'ai un peu de mal avec les bombes et le feu en alchimie...C'était le mieux que je puisse faire.

\- Et c'est déjà extra ! Allez, maintenant, on va faire le ménage !

Ceci dit, les quatre camarades se dirigèrent vers les ruines enflammées à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Les loups prirent la décision de se séparer pour être les plus rapides possibles et quitter les lieux avant que la police et l'armée Amestrienne n'arrivent, bien qu'Eden prévoyait d'intercepter une certaine personne au sein de cette armée. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à arpenter ce qu'il restait des couloirs de la batisse, grimaçant à la vue des corps des traffiquants calcinés. Le jeune homme du se boucher le nez, l'odeur de la chaire brûlante lui rapellant de mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Les cris de diverses personnes résonnaient dans ses oreilles sans qu'il puisse identifier les voix, et la cicatrice de brûlure dans son bas dos le démangeait.

\- Hé merde, j'ai pas de temps à perdre à penser !

Geignit le faux brun avant de résumer sa course, l'odeur devenant de plus en plus opressante. Fort heureusement, personnes ne semblaient avoir survécut - il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à achever qui que ce soit. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour et à quitter les lieux lorsqu'une étrange installation attira son regard. Mu par la curiosité, il traversa l'écran de fumé le séparant de la machinerie - non sans trébucher sur le cadavre d'un homme en tenue de chirurgien - et...

\- Ugh !

Eden du se faire violence pour ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le champ. La vision qui s'offrait à lui semblait sortie d'un film d'horreur. Plusieurs grands piliers de bois et rouages métalliques, intriqués les uns dans les autres, étaient reliés à de grands crochets plantés entre les côtes d'un corps humain, et ces-dernières avaient été arrachées de part et d'autre, montrant à qui voulait le voir les viscères de la femme enchaînée à la machine. Le système avait du être enclenché peu avant l'explosion, car à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique le coeur batait encore faiblement et...cela signifiait que la personne avait été écartelée vivante pour que ces hommes puissents voler ses organes ?!

Sentant ses jambes faiblir, Eden se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps déchiqueté, une sensation de déjà vue affreuse le saisissant. Les yeux injectés de sang de la victime semblaient briller et le fixer à travers la fumée, et la femme écartelée levait la main vers lui et semblait l'appeler, et il y avait cette voix qui hurlait "Ni-saaaan!" et le râle affreux que la créature produisait lorsqu'elle tentait de respirer, et cette douleur dans sa cuisse et...

Ed ne put retenir plus longtemps le cri d'horreur dans gorge, et il eut l'impression d'hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales se déchirent. Le carrelage blanc sous ses genoux se muait en parquet sombre et sale, couvert de sang et d'inscription effrayante...était-ce un cercle? Une nouvelle douleur dans son bras droit mit l'alchimiste à terre, tandis que le cadavre de la machinerie gémissait, l'appellait à l'aide, tout comme ce petit garçon dont le corps se décomposait encore et encore et...

\- ALPHONSE !

Le faux brun prit sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant vivement pour tenter de chasser des images qu'il avait pourtant oubliées. C'était impossible que la femme face à elle soit vivante et puisse se déplacer. D'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas suspendue à une machine quelques secondes plus tôt ? La masse informe de chair rampant vers lui devait être autre chose, quelque chose d'horriblement familier. Mais Eden ne parvenait plus à se concentrer et à penser logiquement - il n'en avait pas le temps. Le corps de son frère avait disparu et il devait au moins récupérer son âme, même s'il devait donner son propre coeur en échange, car c'était sa faute si cette transmutation pour ramener leur mère avait mal tournée et...

Sa faute. Comment avait-il pu oublier un tel péché ?

Tout était de sa faute. Sa jambe arrachée, le calvaire de son frère cadet et le supplice de la créature crée par transmutation qui aurait du être sa mère - leur mère. Et pourtant, malgré l'horreur de son acte, il était parvenu à...oublier ?

Sentant son coeur se serrer douloureusement et une nouvelle vague de nausée le submerger, Ed se recroquevilla sur lui-même, poings et machoire serrés, tentant de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à obstruer sa vue.

Tout était de sa faute, et il avait eut l'audace d'oublier cet odieux crime.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre cher Mustang sera plus présent dans le prochain, où je pense que les choses commenceront à se préciser entre nos deux protagonistes préférés :)

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews, please !


	11. Carmine passion

Hey! Cela fait un petit bout de temps que je ne vous ai pas publié un chapitre, alors pour me faire pardonner, en voici un super long! Ce chapitre mérite son rating M, alors lisez de manière responsable pour ceux d'entre vous qui possèderaient des âmes fragiles :3

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent cette fiction et particulièrement ceux qui la commentent, cela me fait réellement plaisir et m'encourage

**Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste**: Ah, je connais ça, l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que lire quand on est à fond dans une fiction. Je suis vraiment contente (et un peu désolée quand même :3) que mon histoire te captive à ce point! Le couple RoyEd est un superbe couple :D Je ne m'y connais pas en feuilleton du XIXe mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être un beau compliement alors merci!

**Little-Erlade**: Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en train de dominer le monde et c'est vraiment prenant par moment...Mais voilà, la suite :)

**Ariane**: Merci, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir ! C'est vrai que le précédent chapitre a été un de mes préférés aussi, et les choses commencent à bouger :) En fait, j'ai coupé en deux la séquence "dégoût" de Ed pour ne pas que ce soit trop lourd et trop plombant pour une fin de chapitre ^^

**Yakitorie**: Oui c'était un peu court mais je manquais de temps, celui-ci est bien long pour compenser! Yup, Edward ne se souvient que de la transmutation. Et oui, on aime tous les lemons :')

**Hagane-no-Kori**: Oh mais je suis très cruelle, c'est une qualité nécessaire pour dominer le monde :D Merci pour le commentaire !

**Lithium-Sodium**: Tu m'as bien fait rire sur ce coup là xD Oui, j'ai coupé de manière un peu brutal ^^' Et oui j'essaie quand même de gaerder un personnage fidèle à Ed, même si c'est pas facil tout le temps x) Tant qu'il déteste le lait tout va bien!

**Fishina**: Ouep, un début bien galère mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ^^Merci pour le commentaire !

* * *

Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une hallucination. Cette femme écartelée ne pouvait pas être vivante, et encore moins l'appeler. Elle ne pouvait pas être cette masse informe de chaire qui rampait vers lui, laissant sang et effrois dans son sillage. C'était...autre chose. Une vision de son esprit, il délirait, c'était la seule explication. L'alchimiste savait que la créature cadavérique qui rendaient ses premiers et derniers souffles à ses pieds n'était pas vraiment là, mais il savait également qu'elle n'en était pas moins réelle.

Car elle était un souvenir.

Le souvenir contenant son plus grand crime, le souvenir qu'Edward pensait gravé sur ses rétines à jamais, mais qu'Eden avait pourtant effacé.

Comment avait-il pu oublier cette horreur ? Et plus important encore, comment avait-il pu vivre avec le poid de ce crime sur ses épaules pendant toutes ses années ? Le loup s'était toujours douté que son passé recélait de drames et de sombres secrets - il avait été retrouvé plus mort que vif dans le désert et disposait de compétences alchimiques hors du commun - et il s'était préparé pour le jour où la vérité éclaterait. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pu anticiper telle infâmie. Il avait mis les pieds dans le domaine de dieu, en tentant de redonner la vie à celle qui en avait été privée, manquant au passage de tuer son prore frère. Lui qui pensait se battre pour la justice...! Vallait-il mieux que tous ces hommes qu'il avait tués, prétendant apporter chatîment pour leur crime ? De trop nombreuses fois, il avait à nouveau voulu endosser le rôle d'un créateur tout puissant, s'octroyant le droit de vie et de mort alors qu'il n'était lui aussi qu'un pathétique humain. Au fond, Levi avait raison: avec ou sans souvenirs, nommé de telle ou telle façon, il conservait la même essence et restait la même personne. Il ignorait seulement que cette persone était corrompue jusqu'au plus profond de son être. S'il en était ainsi, alors lui aussi devait expier ses péchés, et il ne pourrait le faire que de sa vie.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette femme à la mâchoire si ridiculeusement béante tentait de l'atteindre cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi la vision de ses organes disséminés venait-elle s'ajouter aux horreurs qui assombrissaient déjà ses jours ? Et pourquoi restait-il pétrifié ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurant son désespoir, comme un assassin prouvé coupable attendant sa sentence ?

N'y tenant plus, Eden détourna le regard du cadavre qui lui rappelait bien trop douloureusement sa défunte mère, qu'il avait aimée au point de vouloir l'arracher des griffes de la mort. Ce n'était que de simples souvenirs. Et il ne pouvait pas tomber face à d'odieuses images de son passé, aussi terribles soient-elles. Lui qui avait tant voulu retrouver ses souvenirs se voyait désormais terrorisé par l'infime fragment qu'il avait pu en récuperer. C'était tellement ironique qu'en toutes autres circonstances, il aurait pu en mourir de rire - littéralement. Cependant, il ne pouvait perdre plus de temps à se maudire pour l'acte infâme qu'il avait commis étant enfant, car il ne pourrait échapper une nouvelle fois à l'éxecution s'il tombait entre les mains des autorités de l'empire. Eden était certes un assassin, mais il savait pertinement que sa mort prochaine apporterait plus de mal que de bien. L'alchimiste était pourtant en paix avec la perspective d'expier ses fautes de sa vie, car il savait ce qu'il avait fait impardonnable. Et quand bien même l'on le lui pardonnerait, lui ne pourrait vivre et se regarder en face, ayant conscience de son ultime erreur. Mais qu'importe le mépris qu'il éprouvait à son égard en ce moment même; il avait une mission à mener, des amis à épauler et un fils à retrouver. Même si le jeune homme avait pleinement conscience qu'il ne pourrait racheter sa vertue, il désirait tenter d'alléger ses maux en aidant ceux qu'il aimait tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Cependant, pouvait-il seulement être un bon père, ayant été aussi stupide ?

Ecoeuré par les méthodes des traffiquants d'organes et encore plus par lui-même, Eden se redressa lentement, fébrile. Ses membres mirent un certain temps avant de lui répondre, ankylosés. Combien de temps était-il resté à terre ainsi, sans trouver le courage de se lever et d'avancer, trop effrayé du prochain souvenir qui viendrait torturer son esprit ? Pourtant, en ce moment plus que jamais, Eden devait avoir la hargne, l'envie de se battre et de vaincre. Car c'était pour consoler un frère esseulé et pour défendre son difficile passé qu'il devait triompher de ses ennemis ! C'était pour que d'autres ne vivent pas de telles misères qu'il devait lutter contre tous ses monstres qui menaçaient de briser la fragile paix qui avait été établie. Essuyant furieusemment ses larmes, le visage de son frère en tête, le loup se fraya un chemin à travers les flammes pour quitter le bâtiment, plus déterminé que jamais.

Après avoir rejoint la rue d'une démarche tremblante, Ed se faufila dans les ombres comme il avait si bien appris à le faire. Les sirènes de la police Xingienne et de ses soldats du feu se faisaient désormais entendre, dissipant leur lumière sur les facades alentours. Refoulant avec difficulté mais non sans succès les boulversants évènements, l'alchimiste s'efforça de retomber dans son rôle d'assassin, camouflant ses états d'âme. En tant que criminel recherché, lui et tous ses compagnons avaient maîtrisé le domaine de la nuit pour en faire leur allié, comptant sur l'obscurité pour couvrir leurs traces. Il savait très bien que selon les plans, il devrait rejoindre les autres à l'hôtel, mais il avait pris trop de temps. S'il venait à se faire repérer, il mènerait le danger directement à sa meute. Et de toute manière, il se devait de rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir, maintenant plus que jamais.

En quelques secondes, le loup s'était réfugié sur le toit d'un haut immeuble grâce à un escalier de secour et surplombait la scène. La rue précédement déserte grouillait de monde. De toutes parts, les hommes accouraient et tentaient de maîtriser le gigantesque incendie auquel il venait d'échapper, tandis que les policiers commençaient à fouiller les alentours à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu causer l'explosion. Mais Eden n'en avait que faire - son attention était focalisée sur le petit véhicule de fonction duquel sortirent cinq hommes et une femme tout de bleu vêtus. L'alchimiste attendit patiemment le bon moment, et dès que le regard de l'homme qui l'intéressait ce soir là tourna dans sa direction, il se hâta d'émettre la lumière d'une transmutation - faible, mais suffisante pour capter l'attention d'un certain général de brigade.

Derrière ce général, de dos, se distinguait découpée par les flammes la silhouette de celui qu'Ed reconnaissait désormais comme son frère. Et sans surprise, sa simple vue remémorait au jeune homme l'horrible hallucination qu'il avait vécue quelques minutes plus tôt, la tristesse et la culpabilité commençant à le ronger de nouveau. Qu'il aurait aimé le rejoindre, le serrer dans ses bras et s'excuser. Qu'il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était horriblement désolé pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, à la fois pendant cette immonde transmutation qui avait causé la perte de son corps et en disparaissant deux ans plus tôt, le laissant seul pour affronter ses vieux démons. Il aurait souhaité lui dire que tout allait bien désormais, qu'ils allaient rentrer à la maison et vivre loin de toute douleur, mais cela lui était impossible. Sa tête était mise à prix dans tout l'empire de Xing, et il ne doutait pas une seconde que sa réapparition en Amestris susciterait l'inquiétude et la colère de son gouvernement. Après tout, ne l'avaient-ils pas tué une première fois ?

Eden n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Mustang ne s'eclipse discrètement dans sa direction tandis que tous ses hommes s'éparpillaient pour aider dans la chasse au criminel. De toute évidence, ils ne pourraient pas avoir de conversation tranquille sur ce toit. Qu'importe, car il ne voulait plus parler. Le faux brun se hâta de traverser le toit et prit suffisament d'élan pour sauter sur le suivant, le bruit de sa course couvert par le crépitement des flammes en contrebas. Bien rapidement, il eut ainsi traversé une dizaine d'immeubles, vérifiant régulièrement que la silhouette du général le talonant était toujours présente. Le loup devait bien admettre qu'il était surpris - il n'aurait pas donné tant de crédit à la condition physique d'un homme dont le travail était de donner des ordres assis derrière un bureau. Toujours était-il que le militaire parvenait à le suivre, bien que ses mouvements soient moins agiles et assurés que les siens.

Jugeant qu'ils étaient suffisament éloignés du périmètre de recherche, Eden sauta prestement du toit sur un balcon en contrebas. Il y attendit silencieusement l'autre homme, qui fit la mou en atteignant le bord de l'immeuble et en réalisant qu'il avait perdu la trace de sa proie.

\- Fullmetal ? Tu es là ? J'ignore pour toi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à cache cache. Les petites personnes comme toi ont un avantage qui me déplait.

Le colonel fut surpris que l'interessé ne le fustigie pas d'une de ces célèbres tirades à l'entente du mot "petit", et ne su s'il devait être rassuré de ne recevoir qu'un grognement las et irrité provenant de quelques mètres plus bas. Peu rassuré, il baissa son regard pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'alchimiste, deux étages en dessous de lui.

\- Ok...Et je suppose que je suis censé sauter, là ? Demanda Mustang, peu emballé par l'idée.

\- Si tu n'en es pas capable, je peux toujours repartir, mais tu fais un bien piètre général.

Rétorqua Eden, visiblement à cran. L'attaque piqua Roy au vif, qui se mit assis sur le bord du toit et se laissa glisser en moins de deux, ignorant l'air soudain paniqué de son ancien subordonné.

\- Attends, idiot ! Décalle-toi !

Gronda ce dernier, mais déjà le général entamait sa chute pour ratterir quelques mètres plus bas, dans un grand fracas de verre, sur le plus jeune alchimiste. Ce-dernier ne parvint pas à conserver son équilibre lorsque l'autre homme se heurta à lui, et il ne put que se laisser basculer en arrière, ne retenant pas un cri de surprise lorsque son corps traversa dans un bruit aigüe la fenêtre qui vola aussitôt en éclats. Lourdement, Eden sentit son dos faire contact avec le sol et autres fragments de verre, constatant outragé que le militaire l'écrasait désormais de tout son poids, ayant lui aussi perdu son équilibre - sans surprise.

\- Bordel ! Bouge-toi de moi, incapable, tu m'étouffes !

Ordonna le faux brun, chez qui la colère n'avait de cesse que de monter. Rapidement, Mustang se releva et épousseta son uniforme, jetant un regard dur au plus jeune.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une manière de s'adresser à son supérieur, Fullmetal, réprimanda Mustang, sans aucun doute vexé que son ancien amant ne semble pas plus heureux de le revoir mais n'en laissant rien paraître. Es-tu blessé ?

Eden fixa le brun d'un regard mauvais, frappant sa main tendue sans aucune intention de la saisir.

\- Je peux me relever tout seul, ce ne sont que quelques égratignures. De plus, tu n'es pas mon supérieur. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas , ou plus, l'un de ces militaires incapables de sauter deux étages. J'ose espérer que tu ne nous as pas fait repérer, ou soit certain que je te le ferai payer.

L'interessé se renfrogna en sentant le venin dans la voix pourtant sensuelle du jeune homme, et décida de ne pas le contrarier plus pour l'instant.

\- Si tu le dis, Edward. Quoi qu'il en soit, peut-être devrions-nous partir d'ici avant que le bruit n'alerte le voisinnage, s'enquit Mustang.

Ed balaya les alentours du regard, avant de refuser d'un signe de tête.

\- Non, personne ne nous cherchera ici, cet immeuble est un vieil hôtel abandonné, expliqua-t-il en montrant par la fenêtre la banderole "hôtel", défraîchie et difficilement lisible.

\- Soit, consentit Roy en réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans une chambre désertée depuis des années. En tout cas, tu avais raison, te localiser n'a vraiment pas été difficile. Tout faire exploser est ta nouvelle marque de fabrique ?

\- Dit l'homme qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour vous réduire en cendre. Méfie toi que je ne fasse pas de même avec toi, si tu persistes à m'appeler Edward ou Fullmetal.

Mustang soupira devant l'apparente froideur de son ancien subordonné. Après s'être séparé sur un baiser la dernière fois, après lui avoir dit qu'il prendrait les risques nécessaires pour le protéger car il était plus important qu'il ne pouvait le penser pour lui, ils en étaient revenus à ce stade de haine ?

\- Bien, reprit le brun, ne souhaitant pas laisser le silence s'installer. Tu voulais que nous nous voyions pour les informations, je suppose ?

A l'entente de ce mot, le loup qui venait d'enlever son masque tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Une fois à visage découvert, le militaire pu réaliser à quel point les traits de Eden étaient tendus.

\- Même si tu as ces informations, me les diras-tu ou dissimuleras-tu encore ce qui ne te semble pas important ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda le général, surpris du ton soudain agressif de l'assassin.

Sans crier gare, le loup empoigna l'autre homme par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, sa colère désormais visible dans ses yeux qui le transperçaient de part et d'autre, son visage crispé à quelques centimètres du sien seulement.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Mustang ! Cria Eden d'une voix forte et furieuse, réduisant l'autre homme au silence.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Fullmetal !

Commença à s'énerver Mustang, posant ses mains sur les poignets de l'alchimiste pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais ce-dernier les éjecta rapidement, cognant une nouvelle fois le général contre le mur. Eden était hors de lui. Il savait pourtant qu'il dirigeait probablement sa colère vers la mauvaise personne. Cet homme tentait seulement de l'aider, mais tout de même, comment avait-il pu le lui cacher ?

\- Tu as dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une transmutation qui avait mal tourné ! Tu as dit que j'avais rejoint l'armée parce qu'un accident d'alchimie avait pris mon bras et ma jambe, ainsi que le corps de mon frère - mais il n'en est rien ! Ca n'avait rien d'un accident Mustang, c'était de la transmutation humaine !

Roy arrêta de tenter de se dégager lorsqu'il comprit à quoi le jeune homme faisait référence, sentant sa gorge s'assécher soudainement et les mots lui manquer. Comment savait-il...? Le brun se perdit dans son regard assassin, constatant qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix précédement haineuse et dure tressaillait, camouflant avec de plus en plus de mal l'immense tristesse dissimulée derrière la colère.

\- Edward...

\- Tais-toi ! Hurla l'alchimiste, tout en secouant violemment l'autre homme. Tu le savais, tu le savais et tu as préféré me le cacher ! Ce n'était pas un accident, car la transmutation humaine n'est jamais censée réussir ! Mais je l'ai fait quand même, et mon frère n'a pas perdu son corps à cause de l'alchimie, c'est moi qui le lui ai pris ! Je suis celui qui a activé ce maudit cercle, mais je ne suis pas celui qui a du en payer le prix ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! Si je l'avais su, j'aurais peut-être essayé de voir Alphonse, je ne l'aurais pas laissé une seule seconde de plus penser que je sois mort, je lui ai suffisament fait de mal ! Puisque...puisque je suis le seul fautif...

A ce stade, les paroles de l'alchimiste n'était plus qu'un chuchotement irrégulier, tremblant face à l'horreur des faits. Roy ne tenta pas de parler, ne sachant que dire pour calmer le plus jeune. Se voulant rassurant, il entoura de ses propres mains celles fébriles d'Edward, dont l'étreinte autour de son cou commença à se désserrer tandis qu'il se laissait doucement glisser vers le sol. Le brun accompagna son mouvement sans jamais le lâcher, pour se retrouver accroupie face à lui, tandis que les épaules du loup s'affaissaient et que ses yeux fixaient le parquet poussiéreux.

\- Tout est de ma faute, Mustang... Et je peine tellement à l'accepter que je reporte ma colère sur toi... J'ai tant de mal à y croire...je n'aurais jamais pu penser que je puisse faire cela...j'ai créé un monstre et j'ai blessé mon propre frère...j'ai manqué de le tuer !

L'alchimiste retira ses mains de l'emprise de l'autre, les fixant vaguement, peinant à croire que ces mêmes mains avaient pu effectuer une telle transmutation. Après quelques secondes de lourd silence, Eden cacha son visage derrière ses gants, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes et se demandant si Edward avait déjà pleuré face à Mustang, lui aussi.

\- Moi qui pensais être du côté des justes, je ne vaux en réalité pas mieux que ceux que j'ai tués...Je suis le seul fautif...Je voulais retrouver mes souvenirs, mais je ne voulais pas voir...ça. Comment suis-je censé aller de l'avant ? Comment pourrais-je continuer à me battre contre ces pourris alors que je suis pire qu'eux ... ?

\- Ed, tu n'as jamais voulu -

\- Tais-toi !

Geignit Eden, levant à nouveau la voix. Tremblant, il entoura son corps de ses propres bras, inconsciemment à la recherche du réconfort dont il avait tant besoin. Et cette vision de Edward, ainsi recroquevillé et le visage humide, son regard n'exprimant que son profond dégoût envers lui-même et une immense tristesse, déchirait le coeur du général.

\- Je te hais, Mustang, reprit le plus jeune tout en plantant deux yeux accusateurs et larmoyants dans les orbes onyxs de l'autre. Toi et cette foutue armée, toi et ce foutu pays, toi et l'alchimie...je vous hais !

L'accusé tenta de ne pas se sentir touché par ses mots, jugeant que seul le faux brun avait le droit d'être dévasté ici, mais coment le pouvait-il ?

\- Je vous hais mais...je me hais tellement plus encore...

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Eden se brisa complètement, de même que sa tentative de reporter son mal sur l'autre homme. Qui pensait-il duper ? Il n'avait pas crée un monstre durant cette transmutation, il en était lui-même devenu un. Comme il se méprisait...!

\- La vérité est rarement quelque chose de facile à entendre, Eden, commença le général tout en utilisant précautionneusement le nouveau nom du jeune homme. Nous sommes tous amenés à faire des erreurs à un moment ou un autre de notre vie, et le chemin que tu as choisi d'arpenter t'y a irrémédiablement mené. Te haïr pour cela...est une erreur.

Le loup ne daigna pas répondre, écoutant cependant attentivement les paroles de son aîné, sans doute à la recherche d'une preuve de son innocence.

\- Tu n'es pas un assassin, Ed. L'enfant que j'ai connu peu après ce triste incident n'était pas un monstre. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin a qui on avait arraché tous repères et qui essayait tant bien que mal de se construire un futur, ou au moins de maintenir le cap. Vouloir un parent n'avait rien d'un crime, et c'est pourtant la seule chose que tu désirais à ce moment là. Ne sois pas si dur avec toi même et oublie ce dégout que tu ressens, tu as toutes les raisons d'être fier.

L'intéressé laissa échapper un rire désabusé, évitant toujours soigneusement le regard du brun.

\- Être fier ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Tout ce qu'e j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, c'est détruire la vie de mon frère pour ensuite..._l'oublier_. Je lui ai tourné le dos ! J'ai tout simplement oublié toute cette histoire, et suis allé faire la leçon à des criminels dont les fautes ne sont pas pires que les miennes! Alors dis-moi comment suis-je supposé ne pas me haïr, au moins à sa place ?

Le ton de l'alchimiste était suppliant, comme si sa vie toute entière dépendait de la réponse de l'autre homme. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas le cas ? Ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer était un prétexte pour se pardonner, prétexte que seul le général semblait pouvoir lui livrer en cet instant.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu aies fuit. Je ne me souviens pas d'un lâche qui ait nié ses fautes, mais d'un courageux alchimiste qui a pris la décision de rejoindre l'armée et de ne pas se reposer tant qu'il n'aurait pas réparé son erreur. Tu peux être fier d'avoir surmonté cette épreuve. Être encore debout après tout ce que tu as traversé, c'est une force ! Tu ne le sais plus, mais tu as réussi à changer le destin haut la main. Non seulement le tien, non seulement celui de ton frère, mais celui de tout notre pays, et tous t'en sont reconnaissants.

Eden sonda le regard onyx de l'autre, évaluant sa sincérité, avant de soupirer non sans quelques soubresauts de sa poitrine.

\- Quel dommage que tu sois celui qui se souvient de tout cela et non moi. Tu en sais plus que moi-même sur ma propre vie ... C'est difficile, et douloureux, d'essayer de comprendre qui l'on est à partir des paroles des autres. Alors dis-moi...

C'est alors que Roy réalisa pour la première fois à quel point la situation actuelle devait faire souffrir Edward. Même si tous s'accordaient à décrire l'alchimiste des Red Wolves comme un homme sûr de lui, puissant et dangereux, Mustang savait que sa perte d'identité le rendait extrèmement vulnérable. Même s'il avait été aussi hargneux et épris de justice quà l'habitude lors de leur premier combat, il n'avait pas manqué de perdre pied une fois dans la cellule, confronté à son passé de militaire. Mais le général connaissait le jeune homme, et savait qu'il sortirait grandi de ces nouvelles épreuves. Il avait seulement besoin d'un appui, d'une raison de se relever lorsqu'il touchait le fond, d'une motivation et d'un espoir pour aller de l'avant. Et cette fois, c'est Mustang qui les lui donnerait.

\- S'il ne s'agit que de cela, je te le dirai. Je sais quelle personne tu es, j'ai appris à te connaître durant ces quelques années. Et tu peux faire de même, car je me souviens clairement.

Après un court silence et après s'être assuré de l'attente dans les yeux dorés, le militaire reprit la parole, ne prenant pas la peine de se relever. Parler ainsi, à même le sol avec Edward, lui donnait une impression de proximité particulièrement agréable. Très facilement, Mustang effaça les alentours de sa perception, accueillant avec une nostalgie non indolore la multitude d'images qui s'apparentaient au jeune homme dont le regard blessé ne le quittait plus.

\- Je me souviens à quel point vous étiez proches, ton frère et toi. La première fois que je vous ai vus, à Resembool, tu étais en fauteuil roulant et cette immense armure semblait prête à tout pour te protéger. Tu paraissais faible, mais ton regard déterminé disait tout autre chose. Tu avais ce même regard à Central un an plus tard, lorsque tu as pointé ta lance directement sur notre Führer. A ce moment là, tu t'étais déjà approprié les automails et as été placé sous mon commandement. Je me souviens à quel point te gérer était difficile. Je me souviens que te faire porter l'uniforme d'Amestris était impossible. Tu avais une hargne inégalable, et un mépris pour les ordres sans limite. La seule chose qui comptait pour toi était de trouver la pierre philosphale pour rendre son corps à ton frère, et vos rôles étaient complètement inversés par rapport à la première fois où je vous ai rencontrés. Tu étais celui prêt à tout pour protéger l'autre, et je te respectais pour cela, malgré nos discordes incessantes.

Je me souviens de quelle manière toute la bande t'a adopté. Nous étions tous réellement impressionés par ton courage et ton dévouement, et lorsque Scar a manqué de te tuer, tous ont gardé ton secret. Je me souviens à quel point j'étais soulagé lorsque tu venais rendre un rapport à mon bureau, même si tu le faisais avec cette attitude énervante qu'ont les adolescents - car au moins tu étais vivant, et c'était déjà une réussite énorme, considérant à quel point tes missions tournaient mal. Je me souviens de cet amour de la justice que tu avais, ou plutôt de cette horreur de l'injustice, qui te poussait souvent à agir de manière inconsidérée pour défendre ce en quoi tu croyais. Même si cela t'a valu bien des blessures, tu ne t'es jamais découragé, car tu es ce genre de personnes exceptionelles. Je me souviens que tu as tenu à confronter le Fürhrer après avoir réalisé qu'il était un homonculus, mais que tu as su te contenir lorsque tu as appris que la fille Rockbell était en danger. Brutalement, tu étais devenu un adulte et devait faire face à des situations qui te dépassaient, mais tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Malgré une situation particulièrement délicate, tu es allé au nord, toujours secondé de ton frère, et tu as su démanteler les complots.

Je me souviens de mon inquiétude quand tu n'en es pas revenu, et que tu n'as pas donné de signes de vie pendant des mois. Je me souviens de ma hantise d'apprendre ta mort, de ma culpabilité de ne pas avoir su protéger un subordonné. Mais même si l'armée te recherchait activement, tu as résisté, et as affronté toutes les personnes nécessaires le jour promis. Je me souviens à quel point j'ai été soulagé de te voir, et de quelle manière tu m'as tenu tête lorsque j'ai voulu détruire Envy. A ce moment là, tu n'avais plus rien d'un enfant. Et qu'importe si tu paraissais encore naïf, j'étais impressioné par celui que tu étais devenu. Je me souviens d'un homme prêt à affronter le monde pour ses convictions. Je me souviens de quelle manière tu t'es tenu debout, même lorsque ton frère t'a été pris. Et même si j'avais perdu la vue à ce moment là, je savais que tous les regards étaient fixés sur toi. Car tu étais le seul capable de tous nous surpasser. Et je me souviens que j'étais fier, terriblement fier de celui que tu étais, de l'espoir que tu représentais. Je me souviens des jours difficiles comme des moments légers, je me souviens de tes hurlements comme de tes rires. Je me souviens du son de tes sanglots...

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le général de brigade caressa la joue humide de ses mains désormais dégantées, soulagé de constater que les larmes ne coulaient plus. Les pleurs de Edward lors du sacrifice d'Alphonse avait été difficiles à supporter, et avaitentouché l'ancien colonel plus profondément qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'admettre. Mais cette fois, il avait réussi à les enrayer. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais Eden se sentait un peu mieux, grâce à lui. Grâce aux souvenirs qu'il partageait avec lui, grâce à sa vision du jeune homme. Ed avait certes conscience que cette vision était méliorative, mais elle le confortait. Le général le voyait comme une personne juste et forte, et le loup avait confiance en son jugement. Son avis semblait même étrangement important, et chaque parole encourageante apaisait peu à peu ses tremblements. Rien de ce que Mustang disait ne pouvait lui faire oublier sa faute - mais le plus important n'est-il pas la façon dont on vit cette faute et les conséquences qu'on lui donne ?

\- Je me souviens que tu n'as pas accepté le sacrifice de ton père pour ramener ton frère. Tu as voulu porter la faute seul, assumer tes responsabilités jusqu'au bout. Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque tu as trouvé la solution, et tu as sacrifié ton alchimie pour le sauver. Je me souviens...que j'ai eu mal à ce moment là, car je savais que tu ne serais plus jamais alchimiste d'état. Je me souviens m'avoir trouvé égoïste et détestable, mais le sentiment était bien là. Tu ne serais plus à nos côtés ... Je ne réalisais pas encore qu'avec ou sans alchimie, tu avais cette force. Je me souviens avoir compris plus tard que peu importe ce que tu ferais, tu serais toujours cet homme qui avait sauvé le pays, et que ton esprit combatif et juste ne te quitterait pas. J'ai pensé la même chose en comprenant ce que tu essaies de faire désormais. Je me souviens de quelle manière tu as continué de guider ton entourage après cette difficile bataille. Je me souviens que tu as toujours donné ton épaule à ton frère en attendant sa convalescence. Je me souviens avoir été particulièrement heureux de ton retour dans nos rangs, car ta présence était vraiment...me rendait vraiment...

Mustang ne savait plus comment formuler ses pensées, distrait par la main de son interlocuteur désormais pausée sur la sienne, reposant toujours sur sa joue. Et si l'alchimiste semblait apaisé, le général, lui, ne pouvait plus arrêter de parler.

\- Je me souviens de cette main, Edward, déclara-t-il en la sentant frémir à l'entente de ce nom. Je me souviens que peu après l'avoir récupérée, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de tout toucher avec, comme pour t'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Je me souviens d'une fois ou deux, où tu as même touché mon visage. J'avais tout d'abord pensé que tu voulais me frapper comme à ton habitude, alors que tu apprenais simplement à connaître ton environnement autrement. Et ces gestes là étaient tellement doux, le contraste avec ta personnalité était énorme... Je me souviens de quelle manière ton écriture est devenue plus soignée après cela, tout comme le reste de ta personne. Tu avais troqué ton manteau rouge pour une chemise noire, sous laquelle tu arborais toujours ton pantalon de cuir. Je me souviens à quel point cela te changeait, te rendait encore plus adulte et attirant. Peut-etre est-ce à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que ton personnage me fascinait, et continuerait de le faire peu importe les circonstances. Ton allure, ta force de vivre...tant de choses ont fait que rapidement, tu es sorti de la place de subordoné que tu aurais du occupé.

Cela, Eden l'avait bien compris. L'ancien blond avait beau ne pas avoir de don pour comprendre la subtilité de l'amour, les quelques baisers volés avaient su lui expliquer les sentiments de l'autre à son égard. Et étonnement, ils ne l'effrayaient pas. Sans doute avait-il appris à ne plus se voiler la face, après avoir réalisé un grand nombre de choses lors de leur précédente rencontre. Les caresses du brun avaient réveillé en lui un désir qui ne lui était pas inconnu, et partir avait été un véritable déchirement. Mustang avait quelque chose dont le loup souhaitait s'emparer. Probalement était-ce sa présence masculine, forte, apaisante et rassurante. Peut-être aussi était-ce leur relation de confiance passée, qui offrait à Ed un nouvel appui. Sans doute était-ce un peu des deux, la personnalité du général et son écho dans ses souvenirs. Toujours était-il que cela, Eden le voulait seulement pour lui, car il savait que cela lui permettrait de garder pied.

Et également car il en avait envie, tout simplement.

\- Je me souviens des quelques soirées au bar, de la façon avec laquelle tes lèvres formaient ce sourire radieux. Je me souviens de leur goût, légèrement camouflé par l'odeur du rhum, et de leur douceur...

Pour illustrer ses propos, Mustang laissa voyager ses doigts sur la partie désirée, relevant leur craquelures dues au feu un peu plus tôt. Qu'importe leur état, ces lèvres semblaient toujours l'inviter, et le général se permit d'y déposer un chaste baiser qui fit frémir d'anticipation le possesseur.

\- Je me souviens de la couleur de tes cheveux. De ce blond radieux, lumineux, qui te correspondait si bien. Les derniers temps, tu avais abandonné ta tresse pour une haute queue de cheval, et j'aimais y faire glisser mes doigts lorsque tu ne me prêtais pas attention...

Une nouvelle fois fidèle à ses dires, Roy dénoua la chevelure artificiellement ébène, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement de chute vers les épaules du garçon. Toujours du bout de ses doigts, il en effleura les pointes avant de dériver sur la nuque, le cou, puis le long de la clavicule du loup. Ce-dernier ferma les yeux, savourant le toucher et tentant de se remémorer ce contact effacé. Tout le long de son passage, le général laissait une peau sensibilisée et rosie par l'attention.

\- Je me souviens à quel point la douceur de ta peau m'a surpris, la première fois que je l'ai caressée ainsi. Je me souviens de sa chaleur, de sa teinte précise. Je me souviens de ses cicatrices, vestiges de ton histoire et de ce qui a fait de toi celui que tu es aujourd'hui...

Désormais, la main du général avait écarté le vêtement de l'autre, observant son épaule dénudée et marquée. Aux yeux de Mustang, ces cicatrices étaient belles, délicates, et faisaient partie intégrante de l'homme qu'il désirait tant. Décidant d'obéir à ses envies, il se saisit du sweat-shirt de l'ancien blond et s'en débarassa, agréablement surpris que l'interessé l'aide dans sa tâche. Ce-dernier leva effectivement les bras, accompagnant le léger mouvement en arrière, pour se retrouver allongé et torse-nu sur le sol. Les yeux onyxs tombèrent sur leur homologues dorés et soutinrent leur regard, pouvant lire toute l'anticipation dans ceux-ci, avant d'admirer les nouvelles régions s'offrant à sa vue.

En deux ans, le corps du jeune homme avait quelque peu changé. Plus grand, plus fin, plus svelte et décoré de nouvelles cicatrices, et le brun était impatient de l'explorer une nouvelle fois. Ces nouvelles épreuves, ces nouveaux moments de joie ou de tristesse qui avaient laissé leur marque sur le garçon entre ses mains - il voulait les connaître, il voulait les comprendre.

\- Je me souviens de cette cicatrice, déclara Mustang tout en caressant la démarcation rougie. Elle a failli te coûter la vie à Baschool, et tu m'en as parlé pour la première fois un soir où tu avais un peu trop bu...

Eden ferma à nouveau les yeux, tentant de relier les paroles de l'autre homme à des bribes de souvenirs.

\- Je me souviens de nombreux soirs où nous avions trop bu...A chacun de ces moments, je ne pouvais me retenir de t'effleurer. Je ne parvenais pas à ne pas te toucher, et tu ne parvenais pas non plus à me repousser. Et je me souviens de ce soir-là, qui est devenu une nuit lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux...

Plus Mustang parlait, plus sa main voyageait bas sur son abdomen, et plus Eden parvenait à imaginer. Au fond, cela ne l'étonnait aucunement que le général et lui aient eu une aventure. Pour tout dire, il était prêt à recommencer, ici et maintenant. Car la voix de Roy, suave à ses oreilles, avait le don de faire monter le désir en lui. Car chacune de ses caresses semblaient brûler sa peau, et cette-dernière semblait en réclamer encore d'elle-même. Et pourquoi toujours chercher une justification à tous ses actes? Pour ce soir, pour cette nuit, Ed voulait s'abandonner. Il voulait implement écouter ses instincts, écouter son corps et ses désirs, désirs qui redoublaient d'intensité à chaque mouvement du brun. Ed laissa échapper un soupir d'anticipation lorsque la deuxième main du général quitta sa joue pour s'attaquer à la fermeture de son pantalon. Si Mustang redoutait que l'alchimiste le repousse, sa seule réaction fut de hausser les hanches pour permettre au vêtement de glisser plus facilement, et l'ancien colonel se hâta de s'en débarasser. Il s'attarda vaguement sur le relief que formait le désir du plus jeune à travers le tissu de son boxer, avant que le loup ne se redresse et ne se jette à son cou. Impatiemment, le plus jeune entreprit d'enlever la veste militaire de l'autre et de déboutonner sa chemise. Ce-dernier le laissa faire, tout en emprisonnant ses lèvres, les suçotant sans retenu. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Ed s'attaqua au pantalon de son comparse, avec l'impatience qui le caractériait si bien. Ce que l'alchimiste voulait, il l'obtenait, sur le champ. En quelques secondes, tous les vêtements superflus du général s'éparpillaient sur le sol, à l'instar du self-control de Eden. Le plus jeune s'était également dévêtu de son bon sens et de sa retenue, réalisant à peine la disparition de son dernier vêtement. La perte ne s'imposa à lui que lorsque la main masculine de Mustang effleura son membre, provoquant un mouvement de bassin que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'obscène, mais que le brun trouvait simplement irréstistible, chez le jeune homme.

\- Je me souviens de ton impatience, et de la manière dont tes hanches ondulent...

Susurra le général à l'oreille de Eden, déclaration que le loup gratifia du même mouvement de bassin qui donnait à envie à Mustang de planter ses ongles dans la chair de ses hanches et de le prendre sans retenu - et qu'il soit damné s'il ne le faisait pas dans les cinq minutes à venir. La respiration sacadée et les gémissements de l'assassin à chacun de ses mouvements étaient une véritable invitation. Se contrôlant difficilement, le général continua ses langoureuses carresses, se délectant de voir l'impatience grandir dans le regard déjà embrumé de son amant. Mais il ne brusquerait pas les choses, non - il saurait savourer ce moment comme s'il était leur premier et leur dernier. S'abaissant sur le jeune homme, le général entreprit de couvrir de baisers le cou délicat du jeune homme, pinçant, léchant, mordant avec ardeur chaque parcelle de peau laissée vierge. Ed accueillit avec plaisir ses ministrations, laissant ses mains parcourir le large dos de l'homme qui le surplombait, dessinant avidement les contours de sa musculature. Il le désirait, et il l'aurait.

Soudainement, Mustang abandonna le cou du jeune homme et se redressa, soulevant Eden au passage, avant de jeter ce-dernier sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce mais qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent ignoré au profit du parquet. Une ancienne chambre d'hôtel? Les amants sauraient la mettre à profit. Le général se hâta de s'installer également, au-dessus du corps svelte et dénudé qui demandait son attention. Ne pas brûler les étapes étaient un combat de tous les instants, tant il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'arracher son innocence au jeune blond.

\- Je me souviens du timbre de ta voix lorsque tu gémis mon nom...

Chuchota le général à l'oreille du loup tout en mordillant son lobe, et Eden entrouvrit les lèvres pour appeler le nom du général, avant de les seller dans un baiser langoureux. Les mains de l'assassin s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux ébènes, avant de griffer ses épaules lorsque la bouche de son amant quitta la sienne pour explorer une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. Eden rejetta sa tête en arrière, savourant outrageusement les coups de langue sur sa masculinité, avant que Roy ne le prenne entièrement en bouche. Cette action arracha un gémissement de plaisir au plus jeune, perdu dans la sensation exquise. Une nouvelle fois, ses doigts s'emparèrent des cheveux du militaire, s'adaptant au rythme de ses mouvements de tête. Mustang semblait connaître toutes ses failles, caressant simultanément l'intérieur de ses cuisses et la base de sa fierté avec une lenteur qui le torturait. Toutes pensées rationelles avaient depuis longtemps déserté l'esprit du criminel, qui n'était désormais plus occupé que par le plaisir. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus, tout de suite. Il tira sur la chevelure de l'autre homme pour le lui faire comprendre, ramenant son visage aux airs lubriques mais néanmoins passionés près du sien. Leur deux regards, trahissant leurs envies respecives, suffirent aux deux hommes pour se comprendre.

Le loup se saisit de la main de son amant, amenant ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier abondament. Le contact fit frissoner le brun, dont l'érection jusqu'alors négligée commençait presque à devenir douloureuse. Enfin, il pouvait de nouveau le faire sien. Cet homme, aux traits si délicats et au corps si parfait se donnait à lui, comme il en avait si souvent rêvé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Délicatement, il mena un premier doigt à l'entrée si désirée, observant attentivement l'expression du jeune homme. Le visage de ce dernier se tordit en signe d'inconfort, avant de se relaxer, signalant au plus expérimenté qu'il pouvait continuer. L'interessé ne se fit pas prier, sentant sa retenue s'amoindrir à chaque seconde. Ainsi, un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, étirant minutieusement l'orifice. Lorsque le visage d'Eden se détendit à nouveau, Mustang les retira et vint se positionner correctement, son nez effleurant doucement celui de l'autre, leur respiration saccadée se melant.

Aucune parole n'était nécessaire, tant les regards des deux amant étaient expressifs. Le général procéda déllicatement, s'extasiant de l'étroitesse du plus jeune. Le corps du dernier tremblait sous ses mains, ses muscles se crispant dans un premier réflexe de douleur. Mais la douleur n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait empêcher Eden d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait, et elle céda rapidement sa place à un plaisir sans précedent. Le loup gémit à nouveau, ses ongles perçant la peau de son amant tandis que celui-ci accèlerait, en nage dans un océan de désir. Chaque mouvement les rapprochait, renforçant leur étreinte, leur faisant découvrir une intensité jusqu'alors inexplorée. Le plus jeune gémissait le nom de l'autre tel un mantra, sa voix entrecoupée par ses assauts, et la sensualité qui s'en dégageait manquait de peu de rendre Mustang fou de désir. Tout chez Eden évoquait la luxure, et le brun laissa sa bouche vagabonder sur la peau humide et chaude de l'objet de ses désirs, suçotant la peau parfumée avec gourmandise.

Les gémissements de l'alchimiste semblaient devenir plus intense à chaque mouvement, et Eden ne pouvait plus se concentrer que sur l'amont de délices que provoquait la friction du membre de l'autre contre sa prostate. Il avait l'impression de se perdre dans ces ministrations, n'étant plus réduit qu'à un nombre infini de nerfs stimulés de la plus exquise des façons. Et le visage de l'autre trahissait son excitation équivalente, les deux hommes se délectant de ne faire qu'un l'un avec l'autre. Mustang aurait souhaité continuer de la sorte jusqu'au petit matin, mais le feu dans son bas ventre ne cessait de gagner d'envergure, menaçant d'échapper à tout contrôle d'un moment à l'autre. La passion partagée dans chacun de leur baiser, attisée par les roulements de hanches sulfureux de Eden et ses gémissements indécents, eurent finalement raison de Roy. Le général rendit les armes dans une explosion de félicité, la sensation de son corps en celui de son amant devenue trop intense à supporter. Simultanément, un cri de plaisir plus fort que les autres franchit les lèvres abusées du plus jeune, témoignant de son orgasme. Eden se laissa retomber lascivement sur le matelas, ses jambes toujours enlacées autour du bassin de son amant, tandis que ce-dernier vint cueillir un dernier baiser essoufflé.

* * *

C'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir via commentaire :)


	12. Grey Aftermath

Désolée. Désolée desolee désolée. Je suis impardonnable pour toute cette attente. J'ai eu de nombreux problèmes d'ordre personnels, et mon ordinateur m'a abandonné, supprimant les chapitres déjà enregistrés dessus. J'écris désormais depuis une tablette, sans clavier, alors c'est plutôt galère.

Mais me revoilà, et étant enfin en vacances depuis quelques jours, je peux de nouveau m'atteler à la noble tâche qu'est écrire les péripéties de ce couple outrageusement sexy ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours je pense.

Comme d'habitude, je compte sur vous pour commenter lorsque vous le pouvez, car les reviews sont de quoi se nourrissent un auteur !

Sur ce, bonne lecture bande de kiwis méduses !

* * *

\- Une semaine ?

Geignit le général de brigade tout en reboutonnant sa chemise. Eden, qui avait déjà fini de se vêtir, acquiesça avanT de réajuster sa queue de cheval.

\- Oui. Deyang est sur la route vers Amestris. Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la nature de la prochaine mission, mais ce sera sans doute un truc assez gros pour que tu nous repères. J'ai jamais été discret, c'est ça ? On pourra profiter de l'agitation pour se voir comme ce soir. D'ici là, ton officier aura mis le doigt sur quelque chose, non ?

Mustang acquiesça vaguement, visiblement préoccupé par autre chose. Eden sembla réaliser la dissipation, aussi l'invita-t-il à s'exprimer.

\- C'est qu'une semaine est une longue période, Ed. Je ne suis même pas sûr que nous pourrons nous revoir calmement à ce moment là. Et quelle certitude ai-je que tu sois toujours vivant ?

Le loup soupira, mal à l'aise. Ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et le général le laissait encore pantois et sceptique. Certes, cela avait été un moment de plaisir intense dont il avait réellement eu besoin, et l'avoir partagé avec Mustang le laissait tout sauf indifférent. Mais n'avait-il pas cédé à ses avances à cause de son moment de détresse ? N'était-ce qu'une courte histoire, ou bien cela se reproduirait-il ? A en juger par le regard inquiet et transit d'affection que lui portait le général, la deuxième proposition semblait la plus plausible. Cependant, le terroriste avait bien trop de missions à mener pour s'adonner à une telle relation.

\- Aucune, Mustang. Tu peux seulement avoir confiance en moi. Et si tu m'as connu durant toutes ces années, tu dois bien savoir que peu importe ce qui se trouvera sur mon chemin, je ne serai pas éliminé aussi facilement.

Le général de brigade acquiesça, mais sa peur demeurait toujous. Edward était fort, et Eden l'était probablement encore un peu plus, car il n'avait pas peur de tuer pour protéger. Mais le danger était grand, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il trouverait dans les villes suivantes. Et au-delà de ces raisons purement rationelles, l'attitude possessive de Mustang rentrait en compte. Après tant de temps passé à désirer le jene homme, ce-dernier décidait de disparaître à nouveau à la première occasion. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Fullmetal abandonne tout pour couler des jours heureux à ses côtés, ni même qu'il ne les considère comme un couple, mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il s'était attendu à un tel néant et un telle indifférence de la part de son amant. Celui-ci feignait-il seulement son détachement, ou s'en moquait-il réellement ?

Eden lui-même n'aurait su répondre à cette interrogation, d'innombrables questions se bousculant dans son esprit privé de bien trop d'éléments pour les appréhender.

\- Il est temps de partir, soupira le loup, remarquant que l'aube se profilait au loin.

Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis la fin de sa mission et son absence serait définitivement suspecte. Mustang sembla vouloir contester, mais déjà le jeune homme s'agenouillait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'apprêtant à adresser un simple signe de main à l'autre homme. Mais, pris d'un élan qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il se ravisa et attrapa le col de la chemise du général, l'attirant maladroitement vers lui pour lui voler un baiser tout aussi inattendu mais non moins intense. Roy, désarçonné et comblé à la fois, entre ouvrit volontiers les lèvres pour accueillir le souffle chaud et délicat de l'alchimiste, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce contact qui lui manquerait tant. Et ce baiser en devenait douloureux, car tous deux en ignoraient la signification et la portée, tout en sachant parfaitement que ce sublime contact se serait bientôt envolé.

Tout ceci prit fin de la même maniere que cela avait commencé, subitement, et le général eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette filiforme de son amant se dessiner contre l'ombre rougeâtre du soleil naissant, quittant la ruelle.

Eden n'avait jamais été doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de dire au revoir, précisement dans les situations où le simple fait de se revoir un jour n'était plus une certitude. D'ailleurs, plus rien n'était une certitude pour le jeune homme qui ne pouvait que remettre en doutes chacunes de ses actions lorsqu'il analysait les récents événements. Et ses doutes se muèrent bien vite en amertume lorsque, quelques bâtiments plus loin, une personne familière lui barra la route.

Une cascade de regrets déferla sur les épaules du loup.

Peut-être aurait-il du partir immédiatement, une fois ses esprits regagnés. Peut-être aurait-il dû pousser l'homme nu allongé sur lui une fois sa lucidité revenue. Peut-être aurait-il dû attraper ses vêtements et s'enfuir avant que le brun ne l'embrasse à nouveau. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait probablement pas dû apprécier ce geste, et encore moins se jeter à son cou pour en redemander. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris ?

Ceci dit, s'il s'était enfui immédiatement après cet "incident", Eden serait passé à côté de précieuses informations. En effet, le général de brigade Mustang n'avait pas trahi sa parole et s'était hâté d'envoyer un de ses hommes enquêter à Amestris. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne l'appelle pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

Eden avait également eu la liberté de poser toutes sortes de questions sur son passé qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de formuler avant, et le militaire s'était efforcé d'y répondre avec le plus d'exactitude possible. Et le loup n'oublia pas de mentionner l'étrange rêve blanc qui le hantait désormais depuis plusieurs nuits.

Mustang lui avait répondu que cela tenait plus du souvenir que du rêve. La mystérieuse silhouette blanche qui semblait le narguer n'était autre qu'une entité appellée "la vérité", bien connue des alchimistes ayant transgressé le tabou de la transmutation humaine. Et bien que Eden n'ait pas réellement compris quelle était l'essence de son existence - non pas que quiconque le sache après tout-, il avait clairement compris que cette ennuyante silhouette blanche au sourire dérangeant était l'enfoiré responsable de ses mutilations.

Partir immédiatement l'aurait donc privé de ces précieuses explications, mais sans doute Ed aurait-il préferé cela à sa situation actuelle. Quelles étaient les chances pour que cette personne arpente la rue à la recherche du militaire, à la seconde où le faux brun se jetait prestement par la fenêtre pour quitter les environs ?

Ce n'est pas comme si la chance avait déjà été un jour de son côté. Et il se retrouvait donc là, pétrifié, priant désespérément pour que ses jambes daignent lui obéir. Car que pouvait-il faire d'autre que courir pour se dissimuler, en espérant que l'autre personne ne l'ait pas reconnu ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que fuir, une nouvelle fois, un passé qu'il n'avait pas encore la force d´assumer ?

\- Grand frère ?

Cette simple appelation suffit à annihiler tous ses espoirs de fuite, ainsi que son envie, le ramenant au souvenir douloureux revécu quelques heures auparavant. Cette voix, si diffèrente de celle dans ses souvenirs mais pourtant la même, ne s'adressait pas au terroriste des Red Wolves, mais au plus profond de l'âme d'un frère. Et Eden ne pouvait plus l'ignorer comme lors de leur précédente rencontre, ayant désormais conscience d'avoir été Edward, celui qui avait causé la détresse dans la voix de son cadet.

\- Non, je...

Balbutia maladroitement l'alchimiste, encore incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. Alphonse ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir, se jetant sans seconde pensée au cou de celui qui partageait son sang, l'attirant dans une puissante accolade. Ed nota non sans une petite pointe de jalousie que ce petit frère était plus grand que lui, mais écarta bien rapidement cette réflexion triviale face à la gravité du moment. Lui qui avait désiré cacher son identité pour ne pas blesser à nouveau Al se voyait irrémédiablement démasqué.

\- N'essaie même pas de me tromper, prévint le nouveau militaire, son intonation pourtant tout sauf menaçante et son visage toujours enfoui dans la chevelure de l'autre. Je te reconnaîtrais entre milles, et je l'avais déjà réalisé la dernière fois mais le général Mustang m'a soutenu que ce n'était pas toi...Mais tu es vivant, tu es vraiment vivant...

\- Al...

Appela Eden, hésitant. Même s'il avait l'impression de prononcer ce nom pour la première fois, le loup savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait employé encore et encore pendant de nombreuses années. L'effet sur l'intéressé fut immédiat, menant ce-dernier à serrer son frère toujours plus fort contre son coeur, luttant difficilement pour retenir ses larmes de joie. Après deux terribles années d'absence, craignant le pire, son aîné disparu lui faisait enfin face. Après tant de recherches veines et d'heures passées à espérer et à désespérer, l'homme qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui rendre un corps se tenait debout devant lui. Et qu'importe qu'il tentait de fuir ou de nier, qu'importe qu'il ait troqué son identité de héro du peuple contre assassin recherché. Al pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre sa propre poitrine et c'était là tout ce qui comptait. Ed était vivant, et il ne cessait de se le répéter à haute voix tout en cherchant la chaleur de l'autre, terrorisé par l'idée que tout cela ne puisse être qu'un rêve et que le corps filiforme du loup n'était pas réellement là.

L'alchimiste d'état fut enfin assuré de la réalité de la situation lorsque la main du plus petit vint se poser sur l'arrière de sa tête, pressant cette dernière contre son épaule.

\- Oui Al, je suis vivant. Désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps...

\- Pourquoi as-tu disparu si longtemps ? Questionna Alphonse tout en mettant fin à l'étreinte, son air soudain accusateur mais néanmoins infiniment doux. Je me moque de savoir pourquoi tout cet empire en a après toi, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien de mal, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Si ce terroriste que tout le monde recherche c'est toi, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Nous aurions pu aller parler à Ling ensemble et résoudre ce malentendu...

Eden écouta son homologue, tête baissée, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Il ne désirait pas aborder le sujet de sa disparition et aurait souhaité pouvoir s'excuser, pour la millième fois sans doute, de ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Car ce souvenir était si récent pour le faux brun que c'était tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer, ainsi confronté. Mais l'incident semblait visiblement appartenir au passé pour le grand blond, dont le seul désir était de savoir pourquoi cet homme dont il était si proche avait agit comme s'ils n'étaient que des inconnus, s'embourbant seul dans une nouvelle aventure visiblement trop dangereuse. Devait-il lui dire la vérité, au risque d'attrister et d'inquiéter encore plus le jeune homme ? Ou bien devait-il mentir sans scrupule pour l'éloigner, sans s'inquiéter de le blesser d'avantage ?

Eden ne voulait plus lui mentir. Après avoir courut aussi longtemps après son passé dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui pourrait le ramener vers qui il était vraiment, le loup ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Mais cette personne n'était-elle pas déjà Mustang ? L'aide d'Alphonse n'était-elle pas inutile dans cette histoire ?

Ed savait que ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser. Il ne s'agissait pas de savoir si lui, jeune homme sans souvenir et sans attache, avait besoin d'un frère dont il ne se souvenait que la mutilation; non, il s'agissait de juger si ce frère avait besoin de son aîné, et la réponse était claire dans les yeux du sujet.

\- Je suis désolé, Al...commença Eden, sa tête s'enfonçant de plus en plus entre ses épaules tant il se maudissait d'être un frère aussi indigne. Je n'aurais pas pu te contacter plus tôt même si je l'avais voulu, car...je ne me souviens de rien mis à part de cette dernière année.

Le fautif chercha précautionneusement le regard doré si identique au sien, y observant gorge nouée l'incompréhension et la douleur qui commençaient à s'y répandre.

\- Grand frère... Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas...de moi ?

L'intéressé hocha honteusement la tête en signe de négation, se haïssant de causer à nouveau tant de douleur au garçon à qui il pensait pourtant parler pour la première fois.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Tu es Alphonse Elric tout comme je suis Edward Elric, mais...je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Ce sont des noms que j'ai entendu car le général Mustang me les a appris, mais je suis incapable de les associer à moi. Du moins, je l'étais il y a encore quelques heures. Certaines bribes de notre passé semblent s'imposer à moi dans certaines situations, mais jusqu'à présent, je ne me rappelle que vaguement de ... la transmutation. Je suis désolé.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, durant lequel Eden redouta la réaction du plus jeune. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité le contraire, il ne connaissait pas ce garçon. Il ignorait s'il allait le haïr, le tenir pour responsable ou rejeter cette vérité. Ed ignorait que son frère ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Voyant que ce-dernier ne réagissait pas, assimilant encore probablement la douloureuse nouvelle, il reprit la parole.

\- Je me doutais que tu existais, affirma-t-il tout en sortant de sa poche les restes de sa montre d'alchimiste. C'est la seule chose que j'avais en ma possession lorsque les Red Wolves m'ont recueilli. Cette montre, et une photo. Je comprends désormais que c'est une photo de nous alors que nous étions enfants. Je me suis longtemps demandé qui était ce garçon qui me ressemblait tellement... J'ai examiné cette photo pendant des heures, ainsi que la montre. Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé le 3 Octobre 1911, bien que je désirais visiblement ne surtout pas l'oublier, je sais au moins que j'ai un frère. Je l'ai compris peu après t'avoir vu la dernière fois, et je pensais que ne rien te dire serait le moins douloureux pour toi. Car te dire que j'avais tout oublié, jusqu'à ta propre existence...Je me serais senti bien trop coupable. Si j'ai été assez idiot pour me mettre dans une situation aussi dangereuse...

Un nouveau silence lourd de sentiments s'installa entre les deux frères, silence qu'Eden, à court de mots, ne pouvait pas briser cette fois ci. Après une attente qui semblait interminable, Al prit enfin la parole, un sourire amer sur le visage.

\- C'est bien digne de mon grand frère, sans aucun doute. Perdre ton bras et ta jambe dans une transmutation, intégrer l'armée d'Amestris, manquer de te faire tuer régulièrement, sauver le monde, perdre ton alchimie et sombrer dans un océan déchaîné...Perdre tes souvenirs et rejoindre un groupe de terroristes n'a rien d'étonnant après tout ça. Pour être honnête, ça pourrait presque être la suite logique. Je suppose que je devrais juste me réjouir que tu respires encore, car à ce stade là, c'est un véritable miracle, grand frère.

Le jeune homme semblait accepter plutôt bien les faits, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre l'amnésique.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Demanda-t-il subitement, inquiet.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de mon grand frère ? S'étonna Al, pour qui la question n'avait aucun sens.

\- Parce que je ne suis plus vraiment celui que tu connaissais. J'ai perdu les souvenirs qui faisaient de moi qui j'étais, et je pourrais bien être une personne totalement diffèrente. Al, je suis un meurtrier. Tu l'as vu par toi-même, non ? J'ai tué de nombreux soldats de l'empire avec cette même alchimie qui nous a privés de notre chaire !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, grand frère. Je sais que tu es la même personne, c'est quelque chose que je peux ressentir au fond de mon âme qui a été liée à toi pendant de longues années. C'est impossible que je puisse me tromper. Et je sais que tu ne tuerais personne à moins de ne pas avoir le choix. Ces hommes essayaient également de te tuer, tu ne faisais que te défendre et protéger les tiens. Mais lorsque Breda, Havoc et Falman ont tenté de t'arrêter sans en vouloir à ta vie, tu les a seulement immobilisés. Tu as toujours été le genre de personne à être trop dure avec elle-même. Sâche que dans tous les combats que nous avons menés, tu n'as jamais considéré qu'ôter la vie de quiconque soit normal.

Eden soupira, à la fois de soulagement et de tristesse face aux situations que les deux frères avaient du traversées.

\- Décidemment, je t'ai donné bien du soucis à te faire...

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Et ça ne m'a pas l'air fini, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si tu es disposé à me faire confiance, considérant que tu ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis, mais si tu le veux, je serai là pour t'aider comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi.

La douleur derrière ces paroles était visibles, et Ed ne pouvait qu'être impressioné par la manière dont son frère la contrôlait. Nul doute, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble les avaient rendus forts, et avaient fait d'eux des adultes avant l'heure. Edward hésita un instant, peu désireux d'impliquer Alphonse dans ce conflit qui pourrait lui coûter la vie. Mais le jeune homme était militaire, se trouvait déjà dans cet empire et avait participé aux premiers combats.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger à nouveau...

Tenta-t-il d'expliquer, tandi que deux yeux dorés et brillants de détermination se plongeaient dans les siens.

\- Il est déjà trop tard pour ça.

Le loup ne pouvait ignorer à quel point ce regard était en tout point semblable au sien lorsqu'il avait pris un décision que personne ne pourrait influencer, et il sourit légèrement, se sentant soudainement mieux que jamais auparavant. Le brun se saisit du poing de son cadet qu'il serra allégrement, ne voulant lâcher cette main humaine qui avait pourtant été réduite à néant dans sa vision.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus discret et faire vite avant que les autres ne remarquent ton absence.

Le militaire acquiesça, commençant déjà à marcher.

\- Le général était avec toi juste avant, non? Il nous aura sans doute vu ensemble et fera son possible pour nous gagner du temps.

Eden rougit à la mention de son amant, se demandant anxieusement à que, point son petit frère le connaissait et quels élèments de leur relation ce-dernier était-il capable de deviner.


	13. Ochre Thoughts

Bien le bonjour ! Voici un cours chapitre, car je suis prise par ma confection d´un automail pour la Japan Expo.

Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite de savourer ce chapitre et je vous promets que les choses ne tarderont pas à bouger...beaucoup ^^

Disclaimer: Seul Levi et Sasha m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre !

* * *

Après un rapide claquement de mains pour dorer à nouveau sa chevelure, Eden se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, peu soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit. La chambre d'hôtel était déjà déserte, et le soleil haut dans le ciel. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le terroriste avait de loin dépassé le temps imparti pour rentrer de sa mission, et son abscence n'était sans doute pas passée inaperçue. Et bien qu'il ignorait encore comment la justifier, il ne regrettait pas ce dénouement.

La veille encore, sans doute aurait-il rit au nez de celui ou celle lui apprenant qu'il passerait la nuit avec le général de brigade Roy Mustang. Ou bien l'aurait-il cru sans l'avouer, ne pouvant nier l'attirance déjà clairement établie entre eux deux. Il n'aurait en revanche pas imaginer un tel contexte, et encore moins la rencontre qui avait suivi. Allongé ainsi dans son lit, l'alchimiste aurait pu jurer que les heures passées n'étaient qu'un rêve et qu'il venait de se réveiller. Pourtant, aussi irréel que tout cela puisse sembler depuis son cocon de couvertures, les légères marques rouges étalées sur son corps étaient une preuve indéniable. Il en caressa vaguement une du bout du doigt, se remémorant avec délice l'expression de luxure sur le visage du brun qui l'avait laissée là, sa peau encore sensible face à tant de caresses. Oui, cela aurait définitivement pu être un rêve.

Eden s'avoua honteusement qu'il n'aurait pas refusé la compagnie du bel éphèbe dans ce moment de solitude qui ne saurait durer. Car bientôt -

\- ED !

Reprenons - car maintenant, l'ouragan nommé Levi entrait dans la pièce, brisant allègrement le semblant de repos que s'offrait le faux brun.

\- Levi...

Bougonna ce dernier sans prendre la peine de cacher son agacement. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il venait à peine de fermer, contrarié d'être ainsi dérangé dans ses rêveries. Qu'il aurait souhaité revivre ses étreintes torrides encore quelques heures...

\- Midi ! Il va bientôt être midi, et tu rentres seulement ?! Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! J'ai veillé toute la nuit en attendant ton retour !

Eden ne répondit que par une grimace, se demandant si sa mère l'avait déjà sermoné de la sorte - ou du moins, si elle l'aurait fait, aurait-elle vécut assez longtemps pour voir ses enfants atteindre l'adolescence.

\- J'ai eu...un léger contre-temps, tenta-t-il avec un sourire maladroit, sa main frottant vaguement l'arrière de son crâne en signe de stress.

Le silence qui lui repondit lui fit comprendre qu'il se devait d'élaborer, et l'assassin à l'esprit vif se hâta d'échafauder un semblant d'histoire.

\- Je pensais sortir rapidement du bâtiment après l'explosion, mais un nombre plus conséquent que prévu d'hommes m'a barré la route. Le temps que je m'en débarasse, le chemin que je pensais emprunter était obstrué par les décombres. J'ai du utiliser un chemin plus voyant et je me suis fait repérer. Cela m'a pris un certain temps pour les semer et je suis resté caché par mesure de sûreté. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'ils nous pistent jusqu'ici, tu comprends ? Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, vraiment.

L'assassin déglutit en se rendant compte qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les traits de son camarade se durcissait. Levi avait beau être plus jeune que lui, il n'était pas dupe, et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir à son aîné.

\- Cette version pourrait peut-être suffir à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je préfèrerais que tu me dises la vérité. Notre situation est délicate, Ed. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous mentir !

\- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, rétorqua l'Amestrien, piqué au vif. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux perdre du temps et minimiser les risques ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu douterais de moi maintenant ?

\- Justement car ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de nous mentir. Tu as toujours été un compagnon fidèle, et c'est pour cela que je peux clairement voir la différence dans ton comportement. Tu ne peux pas me mentir Ed, pas à moi. N'avons-nous toujours pas été proches depuis ton arrivé parmi nous ? Est-ce que je ne me suis pas toujours tenu à tes côtés, alors même que tu ne sais pas qui tu es ?

Le ton habituellement si calme du loup commençait à monter, mais Eden n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser impressionner pour si peu. Son impulsivité n'était plus à prouver, et il choisit une nouvelle fois de se placer sur la défensive.

\- Si je ne te parle pas des détails, alors c'est que je les juge non nécessaires pour ta compréhension ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, contente toi donc de cette version ! N'est-ce pas une règle des Red Wolves de ne pas se mêler des histoires des autres camarades ?

Gronda Ed, ses yeux perçant le regard émeraude de son interlocuteur.

\- Pas lorsqu'elles peuvent mettre en danger la meute ! Et quelles autres raisons aurais-tu de me cacher la vérité si ce n'était pas le cas ?!

Cette dernière remarque était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire sortir le blond de ses gonds. Sa journée avait été dure, horriblement éprouvante, et la fatigue diminuait pertinemment le self-control qu'il devrait avoir. D'un bond, il quitta son lit et le bruit de sa jambe metallique claquant contre le parquet surprit l'autre, qui recula instinctivement. Mais le col de sa chemise était déjà entre la main du plus petit qui le tira jusqu'à lui, ses yeux brûlants de ressentiments dardés sur son camarade.

\- Mettre en danger la meute ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Levi ?! Comme si moi, je ferais volontairement quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre en danger ? Ne sois pas con putain ! J'ai pas suffisament prouvé ma valeur en combattant avec vous ? Tu me prends pour un traître désormais ? Bordel, je sais tout ce que je vous dois, mais j'e n'accepterai pas que tu m'accuses ainsi, connard !

L'autre ne se laissa pas démonter, ses arguments prêts, tandis qu'Eden le secouait sans ménagement.

\- Parce que je ne mérite pas ta confiance moi peut-être ? Est-ce que je serais parti du quartier général pour te suivre si je ne t'estimais pas ?! C'est toi qui ne me fait plus suffisament confiance et qui garde le silence! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire peur au point que tu me mentes ? Et arrête de me secouer de la sorte, imbécile !

Le poing de Levi vint s'abattre avec force sur le visage du blond, et ce-dernier s'affala sur le lit non sans asséner un coup de pied à son ami. L'autre tomba à la renverse, et dès qu'il eut rétabli son souffle, reprit sa tirade, son ton dur et menaçant.

\- Cesse donc de vouloir jouer au loup solitaire, Eden. Ne nous laisse pas derrière comme tu as voulu le faire en partant du QG. Nous sommes plus que deux assassins ayant un ennemi communs - nous sommes camarades, non ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? Ça signifie que tu dois l'honnêteté à l'autre ! Qu'on doit combattre ensemble, mais pas seulement. Nous devons nous partager nos peines et nos inquiétudes ou bien nous ne serons jamais capables d'avancer. En aucun cas tu ne dois essayer de tout porter sur tes épaules, elles ne sont pas assez fortes pour ça ! Cesse de te surestimer, Eden ! As-tu toujours été comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est dans ta nature de prendre les autres pour des cons et de les laisser dans le noir ? Es-tu incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit ? En y repensant, c'est peut-être ça qui a faillit te coûter la vie avant que tu ne nous rejoignes. Tu n'aurais sans doute pas fini dans cet état là à moins de vouloir jouer au héro et de manquer d'y passer ! C'est dégueulasse ! C'est bien trop facile et égoïste d'être prêt à mourir pour la cause en laquelle on croit, sans se soucier de ceux qu'on laisse derrière ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir Ed, c'est bien compris ? Je t'interdis de crever juste parce que tu auras été trop lâche pour me parler !

Ces paroles eurent pour effet immédiat de calmer l'aîné, touché au coeur. En vérité, il ignorait encore les circonstances de sa disparition il y a deux ans, ainsi que celles l'ayant mené à être recueilli par les loups un an plus tôt. Jouer au héro, vouloir tout assumer seul et mourir ? Cela lui correspondait bien, en effet. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Lorsqu'il ignorait encore tout de son passé, il lui était aisé de se fondre dans la masse des assassins sans visage. Mais avec cette identité d'alchimiste d'état, de chien de l'armée - que lui restait-il ? Eden avait l'horrible sentiment que ses camarades ne pourraient plus lui faire confiance, et lui-même ne pouvait s'en remettre à ces militaires qu'il ne connaissait encore que trop peu. Paradoxalement, après avoir retrouvé ses anciens compagnons, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Car les deux camps auxquels il appartenait étaient ennemis, et il se retrouvait enlisé jusqu'au coup dans le conflit qui les opposait, tout en refusant catégoriquement que l'un ou l'autre ne soit blessé. Il ne pouvait pas les trahir, aucun d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait abandonner ceux qui l'avaient sauvés ni ceux aux côtés desquels il avait grandit. Cacher la vérité était un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour passer inaperçu, alors que faire ? A qui pouvait-il demander conseil, à qui pouvait-il se confier ? Étrangement, Eden avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et qu'il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait.

Peut-être avait-il toujours été seul. Sûrement le serait-il toujours.

Mais depuis quand Edward Elric, Eden des Red Wolves, ne se battait-il pas contre la fatalité ?

\- Tu as raison, Levi. Je suis désolé. Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses en ce moment, je ne parviens plus à discerner mes amis de mes ennemis. J'ai découvert une vérité que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir, dans plus de sens que tu ne le penses. Et maintenant, je ne peux ni me tenir à vos côtés ni à ceux de qui que ce soit d'autre. Je suis complètement...perdu. Tu dis avoir confiance en moi ? J'ai bien peur que ça ne risque de changer.

Le blond attendit un signe de la part de Levi, comme pour l'autoriser à continuer. Sans doute espérait-il qu'à la dernière minute, l'intéressé choisirait de ne pas savoir. Mais un quelconque retour en arrière était-il encore possible ? L'assassin montra que non en lui offrant un signe de tête encourageant, se relevant pour prendre place à son côté sur le lit. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'alchimiste ne parvenait plus à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bien...Lorsque j'ai dit m'être échappé après que l'armée m'ait capturé, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Le général Mustang m'y a aidé, car ...

Eden prit une grande inspiration, et parla. Il pensait tout d'abord ne réveler que les élèments clés, le minimum nécessaire pour que Levi puisse comprendre sa situation. Mais il n'en fut rien - avant même qu'il ne le réalise, l'alchimiste racontait sa vision de la veille et l'horrible transmutation. Il raconta comment il avait perdu ses membres, et pourquoi il avait rejoint l'armée. Il expliqua que cela n'avait été qu'un moyen de poursuivre son but personel, celui de rendre son corps à son frère. Puis il finit par donner toutes les informations en sa possession, jusqu'à la rencontre avec Alphonse le matin même. Car il ne voulait plus mentir à cet ami. Jouer un rôle l'épuisait, et il était fatigué de toutes ces tromperies et ces secrets. Il se contenta de passer sous silence sa relation avec Mustang, attendant que Levi puisse absorber la dure vérité.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de parler, Eden avait déjà anticipé milles scénarios. Sans doute son camarade se fâcherait-il, le considérant comme un traître. Probablement le renierait-il, le frapperait-il avant de partir prévenir les autres. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta simplement là, l'expression fermée. Peut-être ne le croyait-il pas, ou bien élaborait-il des plans pour le tuer rapidement et sans souffrances. A ce stade, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

Mais Levi n'en fit rien.

Il se contenta de rester là immobile, évaluant sûrement s'il pouvait croire son ami ou non, s'il pouvait encore lui faire confiance ou non, s'il devait le tuer ou non.

Le silence lourd se fit de plus en plus pesant, et Eden ne pouvait plus attendre ainsi sa sentence. Il se leva, tendant la main fébrilement vers son camarade, et c'est à ce moment que l'autre reprit vie.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Gronda-t-il, ses yeux d'un vert profond dardés sur lui avec une expression que le loup ne lui connaissait pas. Haine ? Colère ? Déception ? L'amestrien n'aurait su le dire, mais cela n'importait plus. La réponse était claire, il n'y avait plus rien à attendre ici.

La gorge nouée, Eden retira sa main, reculant précautionneusement de quelques pas. Son air s'assombrit, dissimulant difficilement la tristesse qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Si quelqu'un avait pu comprendre, cela aurait été lui. Désormais, plus personne ne pourrait avancer avec lui.

Meurtri, le loup tourna les talons, s'attendant presque à se faire poignarder au moment où l'autre sortit de son champ de vision. Mais une nouvelle fois, ses prédictions s'avérèrent erronées, et l'alchimiste quitta la pièce en un seul morceau, s'effritant néanmoins à chaque pas.

Non, il n'y avait plus rien à attendre ici.

* * *

La nuit commençait lentement à reprendre ses droits sur la ville, et pour la énième fois de la journée, Eden soupira. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés trop vite pour qu'il puisse espérer les suivre. Vingt quatre heures plus tôt encore, il ignorait tout de la transmutation qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie, et désormais...

Où en était-il ?

L'alchimiste avait la terrible impression d'être revenu au point de départ. Il se trouvait à nouveau seul, sans repère, avec pour seul compagnon un fils qu'il n'aurait pas le pouvoir de protéger éternellement.

Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence presque complet de la bibliothèque, tandis que le loup - pouvait-il seulement encore se considérer comme tel ? - passait sa main dans sa chevelure artificiellement assombrie. Il avait beau être désemparé, il n'était pas pour autant devenu sénile - sortir incognito dans Xing nécessitait au moins cette chevelure ébène qu'il avait transmutée avant de quitter l'hôtel, peu après avoir recupéré Sasha. L'enfant avait joué plusieurs heures durant dans une pièce prévue à cet effet par l'hôtel, et avait été plus que ravi de suivre son père. Il ignorait encore que ce serait un départ définitif.

La journée touchant à sa fin et la peur de lendemain s'installant lentement dans son ventre faisait regretter sa décision à Eden. Son fils adoptif n'aurait-il pas été plus en sécurité, s'il l'avait laissé avec ses camarades ? Levi et Rei en auraient sans doute pris soin. Mais l'enfant ne l'aurait-il pas haït ? Aurait-il pu supporter un nouvel abandon ? C'était avec lui qu'il avait commencé son voyage, et avec personne d'autre. Eden n'avait pas eu le coeur à le trahir et à le laisser derrière. Il était celui que le petit brun appelait papa, celui en qui il avait confiance et celui qui était son unique repère.

Eden se plaisait à croire que c'était ces raisons qui avaient motivé sa décision. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était que par pur égoïsme.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de partir seul. Il ne s'était pas senti la force de supporter la solitude.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? L'alchimiste ne parvenait pas à se débarasser de sa culpabilité lorsqu'il regardait Sasha, fortement concentré sur sa lecture. Eden lui avait proposé de lui apprendre l'alchimie, cette après midi encore. C'était principalement une excuse pour se réfugier dans une bibliothèque face au froid mordant qui régnait sur la région, et pour donner au petit les bases de l'art. Le besoin pourrait se faire sentir plus rapidement qu'il ne l'anticipait.

L'amestrien avait grincé des dents en réalisant que ce qui intéressait le plus son fils était l'alchimie de flammes. De toutes, c'était celle qu'il maîtrisait le moins. De plus, elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop un certain général. Mais il avait tout de même consenti, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de l'apprenti et lui expliquant les plus grandes notions. Bien vite, le garçon avait cessé de le questionner, poursuivant seul sa lecture avec une concentration qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son père. Qu'importe qu'ils ne soient pas biologiquement reliés, Sasha avait de toute évidence hérité d'un certain nombre de ses habitudes.

La fatigue de deux journées passées sans repos commençait à se faire pesante, et le faux brun s'était rapidement assoupi, la tête sur la table et son fils toujours confortablement installé sur ses genoux. Il n'en menait pas large à cet instant précis - fier assassin et alchimiste ne sachant plus dans quelle direction aller. Peut-être devrait-il attendre la nuit tombée pour braquer une banque.

Non, jusqu'à présent, les loups n'avaient dérobé que des criminels. Eden n'abandonnerait pas ces principes pour quelques difficultés. Il trouverait une solution...plus tard. Réflechir avec ce cerveau épuisé ne rimait à rien.

Les récents évènements l'avaient éreinté plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et son attention se trouvait au minimum. A un tel point qu'il ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'une présence s'imposa dans son dos, pourtant sans désir de se dissimuler. La personne soupira, frottant sa tête rousse en signe de perplexité. Elle sembla réflechir un instant, avant d'opter pour surprendre le jeune homme. Elle saisit l'alchimiste brusquement par les épaules pour l'effrayer, et fut instantanément plaquée au sol par deux mains gantées, tandis que le petit à la chevelure ébène lui donnait des coups de livres tout en criant à l'abordage.

\- Du calme, les gars ! C'est juste moi...

Geignit-elle tout en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- L-levi ?!Balbutia Eden, émergeant difficilement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Le regard doré se durcit quelque peu, se remémorant la dispute les ayant opposés quelques heures plus tôt.

L'assassin aux yeux émeraudes esquissa un sourire gêné, époussetant son pantalon après s'être relevé.

\- Aaaaah, tu as bon avoir de bons réflexes, tu étais plein d'ouvertures...Ce n'est pas très joli pour un assassin de s'endormir ainsi dans un lieu public, montrant ton dos à toutes et à tous...

La mine de l'accusé se renfrogna encore plus, une moue désabusée collée sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si cela te concernait désormais...

Declara-t-il à demi mots, comme apeuré par la véracité de ses dires.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Après tout, j'ai passé des heures à chercher l'idiot qui choisit souvent le mauvais chemin et fait les mauvais choix, de peur qu'il s'égare à nouveau et ne retrouve pas où est sa meute.

Ceci faisait clairement référence au passé que Ed avait conté à son compagnon, et l'alchimiste avait du mal à évaluer la portée de ces mots.

\- Levi, est-ce que ça veut dire ...

Commenca l'amestrien avant d'être interrompu par l'autre loup.

\- Tch. Avant de débuter une conversation sérieuse, ne devrait-on pas, par exemple, fuir ? Car la bibliothéquaire qui se dirige vers nous avec un balais en main à l'air particulièrement mécontente du bruit que l'on fait...et de la chaise que tu viens de casser.

Sentant tout son sang se gèler, Ed se retourna pour effectivement faire face à une vieille femme rabougrie qui traversait la pièce avec la ferme intention de tuer.

\- COURS !

Hurla Ed, après avoir balancé son fils sur son dos et commencé de grandes foulées. Les deux loups entendirent vaguement la propriétaire des lieux les insulter, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte, fuyant pour leur vie vers l'hôtel où ils se cacheraient.

* * *

\- J'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée, et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais toujours pas rencontrer la femme de ma vie. Eden, c'est horrible ! Ma vie est horrible !

Geignit Levi tout en se roulant sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, tandis que le faux brun reprenait son souffle.

\- Tch, pense à moi qui ne connaît pas la mère de l'enfant que j'élève, se plaignit Eden, tout en omettant de parler de son conflit intérieur connaissant Mustang. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. On a failli être assassiné par une vieille armée d'un balais ! Un foutu balais, Levi ! Ma fierté a...totalement disparu.

Avoua l'alchimiste avec un air abattu, tandis que le roux riait sournoisement.

\- Moi, j'en ai jamais eu de toute manière, déclara-t-il avec un air démoniaque qui ne donnait pas envie de savoir ce qui justifiait cette affirmation.

\- Tout de même ...

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, allongés en position étoile de mer pour reprendre leur souffle. Après un temps de récupération, Ed décida de briser le silence.

\- Merci, déclara-t-il simplement, persuadé qu'il n'était pas habitué à être aussi redevable.

\- Hum ? Pour quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé, l'air montant encore difficilement jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- Eh bien...pour être venu me chercher, tu sais.

\- Oh! Tu craignais de ne pas t'en sortir seul face à cette bibliothèquaire ? Ce n'est rien Ed, c'est le rôle de camarades de s'entre aider dans ce genre de situation dangereuse.

L'alchimiste se frappa tout seul, se demandant si l'autre se payait sa tête, avant de décider de le frapper lui aussi.

\- Idiot. Cette vieille n'aurait eu aucune raison de m'avoir dans son viseur si tu n'étais pas arrivé ! Je voulais simplement te remercier de ne pas me haïr, pour tous ces mauvais choix.

L'air de Levi se fit soudain sérieux et attristé, avant d'afficher à nouveau un sourire niais, placardé avec une intensité exagérée pour masquer la peine qu'il ressentait réellement pour son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, alors faisons comme si j'avais dit un truc vraiment profond, et viens pleurer dans mes bras, d'accord ?

La réponse vint sous la forme d'un poing d'alchimiste que le menacé bloqua aisément, avant que les deux jeunes hommes n'éclatent de rire.

Jusqu'à présent, Eden avait réellement été chanceux. Il était sorti vivant de toutes ces missions, avait rencontré des alliés lorsqu'il se trouvait dans des impasses, avait retrouvé son frère et était accompagé d'un camarade formidable prêt à ne pas juger son passé.

Pourtant, l'alchimiste ne pouvait combattre cette boule dans sa gorge et cet horrible sentiment de malaise qui tordait ses entrailles. Bientôt, trop tôt, ils ne pourraient plus échapper au destin tragique qui attend les assassins.

* * *

C'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre :)

Au fait, qui d'entre vous sera présent à la JE? J'y vais pour la deuxième fois, et je sais déja qu'avec la canicule annoncée, je vais mourir de chaud en portant le manteau de Edward. Ce que je ne ferais pas pour un personnage que j'aime...


	14. Ice Foreboding

Oww. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai tellement bâclé le chapitre précedent que j'avais même pas répondu aux commentaires. Milles excuses, mes pensées étaient trop occupées par la JE...

Katsuyamadoka: Merci, et oui j'ai bien profité :) Ton commentaire me redonne vraiment la pêche pour écrire, merci beaucoup ! Et toi aussi tu es une sadique invétérée ? Je suis contente de voir que je suis pas la seule ! Je trouve que nos persos prefs sont tellement sexy quand ils souffrent :3 si ce n'était que moi, je martyriserais vraiment Ed mais j'ai peur de faire fuir les lecteurs. La scène que j'ai préféré écrire est le premier combat entre Ed et Mustang, où Ed prend vraiment cher, donc :/ Et t'imagines pas à quel point je lutte pour pas mettre un peu de viol dans tout ça. Mais je vais arrêter de dire ça, ou je vais vraiment passer pour une psychopathe è_é

yakitorie: j'ai vu plusieurs personnes en steampunk donc je ne sais pas si je t'ai croisé, mais j'aurais bien voulu en tout cas. Ça doit être super difficile de faire une carabine *^* J'y étais le vendredi et samedi. Et non, ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrêterai pas cette fic :)

Luan- Elohan: tu as dû mourir de chaud, je te plains x) rien qu'avec le bras automail j'avais l'impression de cuire, alors j'imagine pas pour toi !

Ayu: merci, je tacherai de continuer comme ça :) Oui, je reprendrai "puisque ma vie à changé", mais je pense d'abord finir celle-ci. Il faudrait que je la relise complètement pour faire une suite cohérente car elle m'est un peu sorti de la tête ^^'

Le Poussin Fou: merci, les compliments et encouragement me font toujours vraiment plaisir !

Hagane- no-Kori: merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu prends souvent la peine de commenter et c'est déjà bien plus que la plupart des lecteurs. Tu me fais vraiment toujours plaisir!

Daidaiiro30: merci pour la review :3 Oui, j'ai essayé de conserver au maximum l,attitude d'Edward et j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment serait Al quelques années plus tard, une fois adulte et tout et tout ^^

* * *

Les jours se faisaient longs pour le général de brigade Mustang qui, assis derrière un bureau dans les diffèrentes villes qu'il traversait, ne parvenait pas à éloigner ses pensées d'un certain jeune homme blond. Il avait pourtant fort à faire - comme prétendre de traquer les Red Wolves, tout en se déplaçant lentement vers Deyang, ville où Edward lui avait donné rendez-vous, à l'aide de faux indices. Mais rien n'y faisait. À l'instant même où Roy fermait son regard, la vue luxurieuse du corps et du visage du criminel, les lèvres entre ouvertes en un gémissement indécent, s'imposait à lui.

C'était une distraction dont il ne pouvait triompher.

Même la sonnerie stridente du téléphone ne pu l'arracher à cette douce rêverie, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Falman ne se fasse entendre de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Adjudant Falman, que me vaut donc cet appel ? Demanda le brun avec une impatience difficilement dissimulée.

\- Je viens au rapport concernant mes recherches, mon général. Toutes mes données concernant une base Amestrienne dans le désert nous séparant de Xing sont étroitement surveillées. J'ai cependant pu y jeter un œil la nuit dernière. Aucune base, de quelque type qu'elle soit, n'appartient à notre armée dans la zone que vous suggériez.

Mustang fronça les sourcils, surpris. La zone qu'il avait demandé à Falman d'examiner était celle où Edward avait déclaré avoir été retrouvé par les Red Wolves, un an auparavant. Mais s'il n'avait pas été aux mains de l'armée à ce moment là, qui avait pu lui infliger les blessures qui avaient manqué de lui coûter la vie ? Le traumatisme de l'alchimiste face aux uniformes de l'armée d'Amestris était une preuve indéniable que cette même armée était liée à son malheur. Mais de quelle manière alors ?

\- Le seul élèment appartenant à Amestris dans ce désert est une plateforme n'appartenant même pas à l'armée, mais servant à son ravitaillement durant les opérations extérieures à notre territoire. Elle est inscrite dans nos registres comme un relais de commerce, situé 200 kilomètres au-dessus de la zone recherchée.

Mustang se massa les tempes, insatisfait. Quel rôle cette plateforme aurait bien pu jouer ? Son amant n'aurait sans doute pas pu parcourir une telle distance, blessé comme il l'avait été ? Peut-être n'avait-elle aucun lien avec cette affaire, ou alors...

\- J'ai remarqué quelques choses de suspect concernant cette plateforme, mon général. Un petit nombre des biens inscrits sur la liste des fournitures destinés à la vente ne sont plus produites depuis quelques années. Le plus ancien objet concerné ne se trouve plus à la vente depuis plus de trois ans.

\- Trois ans ? Il nous faut donc chercher un élèment antérieur à cela ...

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, mon général. Les précédents gérants ont péris dans l'incendie d'un des entrepôts. Seul un, sans aucune famille connue, a survécu et a continué de travailler à la plateforme.

\- Je vois...murmura Mustang, son intérêt soudain piqué au vif. Je veux tous les renseignements possibles sur cette personne, adjudant Falman. Et continuez de passer la zone au peigne fin. Mais avant tout, restez prudent.

* * *

Ça faisait un mal de chien. Et plus il se débattait, plus les cordes semblaient se frayer un chemin sous la peau de son poignet. Cette-dernière était déjà considérablement rougie et brûlante, alors que cela ne faisait qu'une demi heure que ses mains étaient ainsi liées. Eden soupira, résistant difficilement à l'envie de claquer des mains et de défaire ses cordes. Cela ne lui prendrait qu'une seconde, mais réduirait plus d'une semaine de travail à néant. Cette mission était une mission d'infiltration - du moins, autant qu'un prisonnier pouvait être infiltré - et il se devait de garder profil bas.

L'alchimiste admirait le calme dont Levi, tout aussi ligoté et à côté de lui, faisait preuve. Ed aurait bien aimé voir ce Levi silencieux de ses propres yeux, mais ce fichu bandeau lui cachait la vue. Comme s'il aurait pu mémoriser la route depuis l'arrière d'une camionnette sans fenêtre. Le blond avait vaguement tenté de compter les virages et leur sens, mais avait bien vite abandonné. Il était evident que les conducteurs faisaient de nombreux détours pour brouiller leur sens. Mais qu'importe - Rei était chargée de les pister. Si tout se passait bien, il ne devrait jouer à la marchandise humaine que durant deux jours. Deux longues et difficiles journées en prévision, mais même Eden et surtout Levi, espion surdoué, ne pouvaient démanteler tout le réseau en moins de temps.

Cette mission était particulièrement difficile, et Eden avait ce terrible sentiment de malaise depuis qu'on l'a leur avait annoncée. Il leur suffisait pourtant de rester calme et de se laisser mener - Mao avait mis au point une sorte de puce pour les localiser. En retraçant leur chemin, ils devraient être capables de lire les mouvements des ennemis et de libérer tous les autres prisonniers avant que ces-derniers ne soient livrés à leur triste sort.

Ce qui était inquiétant était la quantité énorme de détails inconnus. Nul ne savait ce qui arrivait aux jeunes gens - homme ou femme - qui étaient kidnappés par cette organisation, et c'était leur travail de le découvrir. Nul ne connaissait la force, le nombre et même l'étendu du réseau. Toutes ces pièces manquantes rendaient Eden nerveux.

C'était à cause de cette imprévisibilité qu'il avait été choisi pour cette mission. Même sans armes, il avait la possibilité de se défendre grace à son alchimie, et y était autorisé, au risque de détruire leur couverture, si les douleurs infligées devenaient insupportables ou que leur vie était en danger. Cette seule consigne donnée par le quartier maître avait annoncé la couleur.

L'attente commençait à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Eden n'était pas quelqu'un de prudent dans l'âme, et foncer tête baissée dans un repère ennemi ne le dérangeait pas, s'il jouissait de toute sa mobilité pour se défendre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui - il se devait de se mettre dans la peau de n'importe quel jeune homme ayant été enlevé par d'illustres inconnus dont les intentions demeuraient floues, sans aucun moyen de se défendre. Cette mise en scène lui donnait une boule au ventre.

Après ce qui paraissait être une éternité, la fourgonnette sembla atteindre sa destination. Eden serra les dents en entendant les responsables monter à l'arrière du véhicule et sortir leurs victimes les unes après les unes, inquiet de ne pas pouvoir voir et anticiper leur mouvement. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un des hommes le saisit par le bras et le tira avec une force non contrôlée, relevant directement le garçon et le propulsant en dehors du véhicule. Ses mains liées ne lui permirent pas de contrôler sa réception, et Eden jura en sentant sa joue s'écorcher contre le béton du sol, se faisant violence pour ne pas se libérer et coller son poing dans la tronche du responsable. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Une fois le remue ménage terminé, Ed se concentra pour analyser son environnement. Ils était visiblement à l'intérieur d'un grand garage ou d'un entrepôt, à en juger par le béton froid et l'écho que provoquait chaque pas de leurs geôliers.

\- Six seulement ? Ce n'est pas une nuit très fructueuse, déclara un homme que l'assassin identifia comme un supérieur aux larbins chargés de les ramener jusqu'ici. À en juger par l'odeur de cigare qui émanait de lui, il devait se donner une certaine importance.

\- Oui monsieur, mais nous avons de rares spécimens. Je suis certain qu'ils rapporteront gros.

Eden avait la très net impression que cette affirmation les concernait, lui et Levi, mais son expression ne trahit rien.

\- Bien. Commençons par les répartir, ordonna l'homme au cigare que le loup imaginait volontiers grassouillet et chauve.

Pendant quelques secondes, uniquement des bruits de pas brisèrent le silence, bientôt suivie par les gémissements d'une jeune femme.

\- Celle-là, on l'a trouvé à la sortie de la ville. Elle rentrait visiblement du travail, je crois qu'elle effectuait des gardes à l'hôpital. C'est une bosseuse, sans aucun doute, mais son visage est très banal, comme le reste de son corps.

\- Hmm, je vois. Envoyez là à Tzang, il saura quoi en faire.

La jeune femme fut visiblement traînée or de la salle, malgré ses protestations.

Très rapidement, ce fut au tour d'un jeune homme d'être trié. À en juger par le timbre de ses supplications étouffées par son bâillon, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de vingt ans.

\- On ne sait pas trop pourquoi on a ramassé celui-là, expliqua l'un des kidnappeurs, l'air ebété. C'était une proie facile qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, alors on l'a quand même pris. Après tout, il peut toujours servir à quelque chose. Il n'a clairement pas la condition physique pour satisfaire Mr Tzang ou Mr Lau, alors...

\- Hmm... C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas particulièrement en bon état. Ma foi, ses organes ne doivent pas être de la meilleure qualité, mais on en tirera quand même un bon prix. Amenez le à la chambre froide et faites comme d'habitude.

Une fois la sentence prononcée, la victime commença clairement à s'agiter, des gémissements suppliants passant difficilement la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais la lutte fut de courte durée, car un des hommes de mains du salaud qui semblait tout manigancer l'assoma d'un coup, avant de le traîner vers sa dernière destination.

L'assassin du une fois de plus réprimer l'envie de transmuter les cordes liant ses poignets et de pendre chaque vaurien présent en ces lieux. Il avait la très désagréable impression qu'ils traitaient les humains tombés entre leur griffes comme du vulgaire bétail, attitude qui lui provoquait de fâcheuses nausées. Prélever les organes d'un homme sans défense qu'ils avaient trouvés? Tout ceci rendait Ed malade. Serait-il seulement capable de rester calme jusqu'à la fin de ce tri ? Pourrait-il supporter de savoir que des innocents allaient souffrir et mourrir alors qu'il était resté patiemment là à attendre ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Mais les attaquer maintenant serait faire échouer toute la mission, signifiant que d'autres personnes encore seraient enlevées et traitées de la sorte. Ce réseau était de tout évidence vaste, et il ne pourrait en savoir plus à moins de s'y enfoncer...Levi du sentir son dilemme, sans doute torturé par les mêmes questions, et Ed pu sentir sa présence se rapprocher de lui, lui signifiant qu'ils devaient garder leur calme.

Déjà, une autre jeune femme était examinée par les soins de ses futurs bourreaux.

\- C'est un bien beau visage qu'elle a là. Les clients demandent des personnes un peu plus...exotiques, car ils sont lassés des femmes avec l'archétype de Xing. Cependant, elle est vraiment sublime.

Chacun de ces dires étaient accompagnés du bruissement de vêtements, et le sang de Eden bouillait à la réalisation du destin de la jeune femme. Au fond, ils étaient tous les mêmes, et ils retrouvaient les mêmes criminels de mission en mission. Trafique d'organes, prostitution ... voilà qui serait encore beau sur le rapport de mission.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ce pays ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour que des hommes traitent d'autres de leur semblable de la sorte ? Ed pourrait y réfléchir des jours durant - jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne comprendrait.

\- Amène la à Mr Lau, c'est lui qui gère ce secteur.

Le sbire du acquiescer, et le coeur de l'alchimiste manqua un bâtement en sentant un mouvement à sa droite. Levi. Eden s'inquiétait pour son ami, car même si leur mission était d'être envoyé sur les réseaux en tant que marchandise pour observer leur organisation et mieux les détruire, le moindre faux-pas pourrait leur coûter la vie. Le blond prit son mal en patience, machoire serré, à l'affût des moindres bruits pour s'assurer que son ami allait bien - du moins, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait dans ce genre de situation.

\- Oh, celui-là n'est pas de Xing. C'est très intéressant, les personnes typées se vendent prêt de deux fois plus cher. Hmm, il a l'air plutôt docile. C'est bien, tu as compris qu'il valait mieux obéir si tu tenais à la vie. Tu es en pleine forme, jeune et plutôt musclé...Nul doute que Mr Tsang se réjouira de t'avoir parmi eux.

Eden admirait le calme dont Levi faisait preuve. Le jeune homme, d'ordinaire si joyeux et bout en train, était capable du plus grand des sérieux lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il avait grandit dans un repère d'assassins et cela se voyait. Le blond, bien que plus adulte qu'il ne l'ait jamais été, peinait encore à avoir un tel contrôle sur ses émotions. Il haïssait particulièrement le fait que tandis qu'il luttait pour garder la tête froide et préserver sa couverture, l'homme de tout à l'heure était sans doute en train de se faire dépecer. Comment Levi pouvait ne pas se laisser affecter par tout cela ? L'alchimiste savait pertinnement que certains sacrifices était nécessaires, mais paraître docile dans ce genre de situation lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Le loup frémit lorsqu'il se sentit soulever par le col de son t-shirt, un pic de stress et d'appréhension énorme rendant ses jambes flageollantes. Il réprima un rictus douloureux lorsqu'il fut jeté à genou, tandis que quelqu'un s'affairait dans son dos à défaire le bandeaux sur ses yeux. Oh, que Ed haïssait être désarmé et montrer son dos à l'ennemi...

Après quelques clignements de yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, aussi faible soit-elle, l'alchimiste se retrouva nez à nez face au leader, comme il l'avait imaginé. Gras, tout comme ses rares cheveux, les lèvres tournés en un sourire détestable mâchonnant un cigare. L'homme leva ses doigts boudinés vers lui, dont l'un orné d'une chevalière en or qui avait dû lui coûter un rein - au sens propre du terme - et Eden du résister à l'envie de lui cracher au visage. Il devait garder son calme. Levi y était parvenu, il ne pouvait pas tout faire râté.

L'homme se saisit de son menton, tournant sa tête sous tous ses angles, ses yeux injectés de sang bien trop proche pour le confort du loup.

\- Celui là est vraiment atypique... C'est la première fois que je vois des yeux d'une telle couleur. Et des cheveux aussi clair, on n'en voit jamais à Xing...

L'homme passa sa main assassine dans la chevelure dorée du criminel, qui manqua de se retourner et de la lui arracher avec les dents s'il le fallait. Chaque contact avec cet homme qui décidait de leur sort, qui pensait avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur eux, révulsait le plus jeune.

\- Ils sont plus longs que ceux de la plupart des filles, et même les traits de ton visage sont plutôt féminins et agréables. Décidément, nous avons vraiment des spécimens intéressants ce soir.

Eden lui jeta un regard meurtrier, ne supportant plus d'être observé comme une bête de cirque. Il était vrai que ses couleurs étaient extrêmement rares, même en Amestris. Ici, elles fascinaient. Les assassins l'avaient anticipé et c'est pour cela que l'alchimiste n'avait transmuté ni sa chevelure ni ses yeux - il savait que cela intéresserait ces trafiquants et qu'il serait plus susceptible d'être enlevés de la sorte.

\- Oh, mais c'est inutile de me regarder ainsi mon garçon, déclara le gros tout en caressant le haut de sa tête. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton jeune ami - si tu es calme, tout se passera bien. Nous n'avons pas envie d'abîmer un garçon de ta trempe, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans plus s'interrompe, il résuma son examination, son regard se posant longuement - et même effleurant - le corps du jeune homme, qui manqua de vomir à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tu es fin, plutôt musclé mais ta silhouette reste presque féminine. Tsang et Lau seraient tous deux très contentes de t'avoir pour leur marché. Après tout, la demande pour les jeunes hommes ne cessent d'augmenter... J'hésite, j'hésite...

Peut-être jugea-t-il qu'une inspection plus minutieuse pourrait l'aider dans sa décision, car l'homme déchira son t-shirt d'un mouvement. Et tout aussi spontanément, le blond lui cassa le nez d'un coup de tête bien placé. L'homme au cigare hurla, faisant quelque pas en arrière et trébuchant pathétiquement, ses doigts couverts de bijoux couvrant son nez ensanglanté.

\- Sale petit merdeux !

Ed réalisa aussitôt son erreur, serrant les dents en voyant le coup de pieds d'un de ses sbires arrivés. Celui-ci heurta son visage avec une force douloureuse, désarçonnant l'alchimiste qui tomba sur le côté. Allongé sur le flanc et les mains ligotés, Eden n'avait plus beaucoup d'options. S'il voulait se défendre, il devait libérer ses mains à l'aide de l'alchimie. Mais si ses ennemis réalisaient qu'il était un alchimiste, il redoublerait de précautions avec lui, l'empêchant d'accomplir sa mission, ou le tuerait sur le champ. S'il ne montrait pas plus de résistance à partir de maintenant, peut-être qu'ils se contenteraient de le remettre à sa place avant de faire leur travail habituel. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir attaqué l'horrible homme qui les traitait de la sorte ?

\- Pas le visage ! Grogna l'autre, inquiet que sa marchandise ne puisse etre abîmée.

Eden serra donc la machoire, tandis que les coups pleuvaient, au même rythme que les jurons profanés par le blessé. Le loup n'était pas peu fier de l'air de pure souffrance et d'indignation placardée sur le visage de son ennemi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir.

\- Reste à ta place, vermine !

Gueula l'un des acolytes avant de lui asséner un dernier coup dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer sa respiration quelque temps. Mais Eden avait vécu bien pire - les images de Mustang et lui dans un cachot et la douleur de ses côtes brisées s'imposèrent à son esprit - et il se remettrait rapidement. Se maudissant tout de même pour cette perte de contrôle, l'alchimiste s'appliqua à afficher un air défait lorsque l'homme au nez ensanglanté le souleva par les cheveux, dardant des yeux haineux sur lui et ses sbires.

\- Regardez ça, vous avez quand même éclaté sa lèvre ! Ronchonna-t-il tout en observant à nouveau le visage fatigué du garçon. Bon, ça guérira suffisament rapidement. En tout cas, ce petit incident m'a donné ma réponse. Tu as trop de caractère pour être un bon esclave, et je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te dresser. Mr Lau, en revanche, peut se permettre de calmer sa marchandise...

Le sang de l'alchimiste ne fit qu'un tour, et il s'apprêta à protester lorsqu'une gifle - bon sang, toutes ces bagues faisaient mal - le rappela à sa mission. Après tout, il était au moins envoyé dans un des réseaux, et il serait capable de se libérer si quoi que ce soit de fâcheux ne devait lui arriver. Autant se laisser porter pour le moment, et aviser après. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Eden, était le fait que Levi et lui étaient séparés à partir de maintenant. Même si le roux était doué au combat, il n'avait pas la capacité de se battre sans armes. Mais cette lacune serait sans aucun doute compensé par son talent pour faire profil bas.

Tandis que Eden se laissait emporter, il remarqua le regard inquiet de son coéquipier, qui se laissait guider de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tachant de le rassurer, le blond lui accorda un sourire incertain, accompagné d'un signe de main. Ils s'en sortiraient.

* * *

Roy Mustang descendit du véhicule, soulagé de pouvoir dégourdir ses jambes après autant d'heures de trajet. Le général n'avait jamais eu le mal des transports, pourtant, un malaise constant le tenaillait depuis un certain temps. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'appréhension. Après deux semaines passées sans nouvelle de son subordonné, Mustang ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Lorsqu'on était un assassin recherché tel que lui, tout pouvait basculer en quelques heures à peine. Bien sur, s'il avait été capturé ou abattu, la nouvelle serait remonté jusqu'à lui. Mais cela n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'il ait été gravement blessé ou même tué durant un raid.

De toute manière, il serait bientôt fixé. L'attente touchait à sa fin.

\- Mon général ? Nous atteindrons Deyang dans deux jours.

L'interessé ne pu s'empêcher de craquer un rictus satisfait, le regard brillant. Bientôt, ils seraient réunis.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :) Au risque de me repeter, essayez de prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Quand je vois le nombre de visiteur et le nombre de revis, je vois que une personne sur sept seulement prend la peine d'écrire un petit quelque chose. N'oubliez pas que l'écriture est un échange ~

Dans tous les cas, écrire reste un véritable plaisir pour moi et j'aimerais le savoir partagé :3


	15. Ashen Fear

Yosh bande de chocogrenouilles !

Alors, à partir de ce (plutôt long) chapitre, les choses vont commencer à s'enchaîner (enfin, je crois). J'espère que vous saurez apprécier le début des emmerdes :)

Bon, je dois avouer que je suis perplexe. J'aurais pensé que dans un fandom de FMA, les lecteurs auraient compris le principe de l'échange équivalent, mais ... Non. Ça me laisse perplexe, et me démotive. Si ce n'est que pour quelques reviewers que je remercie du fond du coeur, j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. M'enfin. Trêve de commentaires.

**NekoGina**: merci pour ton commentaire ! Rien ne vaut un bon RoyEd ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne sais quoi faire pour y remédier ... En tout cas, ta review me fait plaisir :)

**yakitorie**: Oui c'est possible...J'aime quand c'est tendu \o/ Et on en saura bientôt plus sur l'amnésie de Ed ;)

**Hagane-no-Kori**: tes commentaires gonflent tellement mon ego que ça en devient dangereux, j'ai peur d'exploser x) Edward agit jamais comme il devrait pour son bien t'facon ! Et j'aime faire des personnages pourris jusqu'au bout. Il faut bien que Ed ait une raison de les combattre (et de se faire réduire en miettes au passage...) En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, amie sadique !

**Daidaiiro30**: On en saura bientôt plus, patience :3 (oui, en plus de torturer Ed je torture mes lecteurs) C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Edward ~ merci pour le commentaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Difficile ? Dangereuse ?

Non, cette mission était bien plus que cela, réalisa Eden tandis que ses geôliers l'enchaînaient au mur. Ses mains étaient désormais trop éloignées pour transmuter, et il sentait déjà la douleur du poid de son corps sur ses épaules.

\- Il faut prendre des précautions supplémentaires avec celui-là. Il a cassé le nez du trieur. Et comme Mr Lau n'arrivera pas avant demain pour récupérer sa cargaison, c'est à nous de le surveiller en attendant, expliqua un des hommes à son comparse.

Génial. Vraiment super. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, Eden se serait giflé lui même. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de toujours compliquer les choses ? Avec ses bêtises, il se retrouvait mis à l'écart. Voilà qui n'était pas commode pour mener sa mission à bien. Dans tous les cas, ce Mr Lau, qui semblait etre le proxénète de service, arriverait le lendemain et mènerait ses nouvelles recrues vers un de leur centre. Si leurs informations étaient bonnes, ce-dernier se trouvait à Dachuan et c'est là que lui et Levi seraient emmenés. Et Eden priait pour que cette localisation ne soit pas erronée, car c'est là-bas qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Mustang.

Non pas qu'il désirait le revoir ou quoi que ce soit, se mentit-il à lui même. Il ne se languissait absolument pas de lui, même après presque deux semaines de séparation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux, n'est-pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il se sentait extrèmement bien à ses côtés, rassuré et complet.

Ah, que Ed haïssait se mentir à lui-même.

Et pourquoi, dans une situation telle que celle-là, ses pensées se tournaient-elles vers ce génèral aussi arrogant et prétentieux que charmeur et puissant ? Certes, l'assassin souhaitait le revoir pour faire le point sur d'éventuelles nouvelles informations, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il rêvait encore du plaisir charnel qu'ils avaient partagé.

Fichu Mustang. Voilà qu'il commençait à l'empêcher de se concentrer sur sa mission. Il y avait pourtant peu d'intérêt à le revoir en tant que cadavre.

Soupirant face aux divagations de son esprit, Eden décida de reporter son courroux contre ses geôliers, et de tenter de glaner quelques infos. Les hommes face à lui n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement intelligents, alors leur soutirer quelques indications devraient être possible. Au plus vite il savait tout ce dont il avait besoin, le plus rapidement il sortirait d'ici. Enfin, s'il trouvait un moyen de transmuter avec les mains aussi éloignées ...

\- Hey, les sous-fifres inutiles ! Les interepella-t-il avec un air contrarié. Vous savez combien de temps je vais rester là ? Mes épaules me font mal, bordel.

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent vers lui, un air outré sur le visage. L'autre jeune femme qui avait été amenée avec lui, ligotée dans un coin, se demanda s'il tenait à la vie.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'inutile, vaurien ?

Demanda l'un, barraqué avec le crâne rasé, avant d'abattre son poing dans le ventre du loup. Ce-dernier ne laissa paraître aucune douleur, se contentant de soutenir leur regard avec un air de mépris.

\- Et bien vous deux, ça paraît évident. Je suis certain que votre seul boulot est de surveiller les prisonniers mais que vous ignorez tout de ce qui se passe derrière...C'est pas bien pratique d'être idiots après tout...

Déclara Eden, insolent comme à son habitude. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre l'homme face à lui dans un colère noire, colère qu'il traduit par un nouveau coup de poing, que l'assassin encaissa avec un peu moins de facilité.

\- Et tu es tellement impuissant que tu comptes déverser ta frustration sur moi ? Se moqua le blond.

\- Je sais des choses ! Se défendit le malautru, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par des coups qui laisseraient des traces. Je sais surtout ce qui va t'arriver ! Des trous du cul dans ton genre, on en voit assez et on sait les matter ! Une fois que Mr Lau aura mis les mains sur toi et t'auras emmené à Deyang, tu en mèneras moins large ! Tu écarteras volontiers les cuisses comme la bonne pute que tu es ! Je rigolerai bien si c'est Mr Cryvio qui...

La tirade de l'abruti fut interrompue par un geste de la main de son acolyte, dont le visage nettement moins expressif laissait pourtant apparaître plus d'intelligence que chez son compagnon.

\- Silence, voyons. Mieux vaut ne pas trop en dire aux marchandises, réprimanda-t-il avec une certaine autorité.

Celui-ci était plus jeune, et sans aucun doute moins abruti que l'autre homme. Son regard noir et sa longue chevelure de la même couleur lui donnait un air sombre qui mettait l'alchimiste mal à l'aise. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas jouer au plus malin avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire en le provoquant de la sorte, mais laisse moi te dire une chose, gamin. Qu'importe la manière, tu ne t'échapperas pas d'ici tant que tu seras sous ma supervision.

Le tout fut prononcé avec un ton glacé, qui manqua presque de donner des frissons à l'assassin. Mais il en fallait plus pour le démonter. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter là alors qu'il était en si bonne voie !

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Un sous-fifre qui veut se donner de l'importance ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le brun avait traversé le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore et avait asséné au loup un coup qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Le blond fut propulsé sur le côté avec violence, et il étouffa un cri en sentant un des os de son poignet éclater littéralement contre la menotte qui le maintenait. Ed batailla pour regagner son équilibre dans cette délicate position, et releva son regard vers l'ennemi, arrêtant bien vite son mouvement en remarquant le scintillement d'un objet métallique bien trop proche de ses yeux. Il écarquilla ces derniers et se recula bien vite, se heurtant au mur, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'homme au regard sadique qui pointait une aiguille dans sa direction.

\- Quel dommage que tu ne te sois pas avancé de quelques centimètres encore. Car même si on n'a pas le droit d'abîmer ton visage, on ne peut pas être tenu responsable si tu te blesses tout seul avec les objets aux alentours, non ? Je me serais fait un plaisir de t'arracher ce regard insolent que tu oses nous lancer. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, reste à ta place et attend patiemment qu'on te donne des ordres.

Pour une fois, Eden ne sut que répondre et se contenta de fusiller l'ennemi du regard, machoire crispée pour lutter contre la douleur des multiples coups. Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'il était ici, et il avait déjà été passé à tabac deux fois. Cette mission aurait décidément le meilleur de lui-même. Cependant, tout n'avait pas été peine perdue. Il savait désormais qu'il devait se méfier d'un certain Mr Cryvio, et avait la confirmation qu'il serait emmené à Deyang. Les Red Wolves avaient été incapables de pister leur repère là-bas, mais ils le seraient désormais, grâce à la puce dont Mao les avait équipés. L'assassin avait également bien mémoriser le visage de l'homme qui venait de lui briser un poignet, se jurant de revenir ici une fois le site de Deyang géré pour le lui rendre au centuple.

Oui, il se ferait un plaisir de venger son honneur, et de détruire toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce réseau. Le peu de choses qu'il avait déjà vu ici l'avaient rendu malade. Et peu importe à quel point le jeune homme souhaitait s'investir dans cette mission, il ne laisserait aucun homme - ou femme - le toucher de cette manière. La seule pensée de leurs mains assassines voyageant sur son corps, profitant de lui de la pire des façons pour leur seul plaisir sordide ... Eden les imaginait fort bien, les clients de ce grand marché de l'ombre. S'accaparant ce qui n'était pas leur, leurs vulgaires gémissements de plaisir couvrant les cris d'agonie et les supplications de leurs victimes, leurs fluides se mêlant à leur larmes... Ces visions suffisaient à lui donner la nausée, et le loup se jura que jamais personne ne le posséderait de la sorte. Il interromprait la mission avant cela, quite à devoir tuer tous les témoins.

Eden lâcha un rire amer. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il se trouvait enclin à tuer.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Mais serait-ce plus louable que de laisser ce trafique continuer ? Le blond ne parvenait même pas à regarder la jeune Xingienne ligotée de l'autre côté de la pièce, son esprit assaillit des visions de son futur.

L'assassin continua de se torturer l'esprit de la sorte encore de nombreuses heures, tentant occasionnellement de déplacer son poid pour ne pas aggraver la fracture de son poignet, et finit par tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, mais il n'en fut rien.

Chaque minute de son repos fut détruite par cette insolente silhouette blanche, qui se tenait debout dans un environnement tout aussi blanc, devant une porte couverte d'étranges inscriptions. " _Tu es finalement revenu, jeune alchimiste _? " demandait-elle avec une voie double qui glaçait le sang à Eden. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, les mains, cette horrible multitude de mains noirs, s'attaquaient à lui et dissolvaient chaque recoin de son corps. Puis, lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus que la conscience, ces mains se muaient en mains humaines, sortant d'une manche d'uniforme bleu et couverte de sang. L'assassin n'aurait su dire lesquelles l'effrayaient le plus. Aucune ne reculait devant ses menaces. Aucune ne réagissait à ses cris. Aucune ne répondait à ses supplications. Il était l'unique proie, n'ayant aucun moyen de fuir dans cette immensité blanche.

Pour tout dire, Eden fut soulagé lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était encore enchaîné au mur dans le petit enfer du trafique d'humains. Des criminels, des tueurs, des psychopathes, il pouvait gérer. Tout ce qui était humain et avait un coeur pouvait être tué. Mais votre conscience, elle, n'avait pas de point faible, et il se sentait démuni face à ces cauchemars qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser. Vraiment, il préférait mille fois la douleur des coups que l'angoisse de ce que Mustang avait appelé " _La Vérité_".

Ainsi, l'assassin émergea rapidement de son sommeil, trop heureux de se délivrer de ce danger qui hantait ses rêves pour la énième fois déjà. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et remarqua qu'il y avait légèrement plus de lumière dans la pièce que la nuit précédente. C'était bien peu, ni plus ni moins qu'un puit de lumière d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre dans un coin du plafond, mais cela suffisait à informer l'assassin. L'endroit où les victimes étaient gardées ne se trouvaient pas sous terre, ce qui se révélait moins handicapant dans le cas d'une évasion urgente. Deuxièmement, à en juger par l'intensité envoyée par le soleil, midi approchait. Cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant, car la nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'il avait été amené jusqu'ici avec Levi.

Eden se demandait comment se portait son compagnon. Avait-il eu droit à un traitement aussi dur que le sien ? Le blond en doutait. Levi était un assassin entraîné dès son plus jeune âge, et il aura sans doute su faire profil bas et être traité comme le reste de la marchandise trop apeurée pour faire un geste.

Ed avait besoin de travailler son self-control, vraiment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'alchimiste n'eut pas le temps de se maudir plus avant, car la lourde porte blindée menant à son cachot fut ouverte. Le psychopathe de la veille et son acolyte entrèrent, suivis d'un homme que Eden identifia immédiatement comme Lau. La riche tenue de soie traditionelle, les divers bijoux en or massif, la mallette de cuir véritable et l'air suffisant que l'homme affichait ne trompaient pas. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air particulièrement âgé - une trentaine d'années et des poussières - mais il semblait plus qu'à l'aise dans un milieu qu'il fréquentait sans doute depuis trop longtemps. Ses cheveux mi longs, tout aussi noir que ses occupations, et son rictus malsain suffirent à rendre Eden méfiant. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les hommes avec cette chevelure et ce genre de sourire avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'être trop prétentieux, manipulateur et de tout vouloir contrôler. Et tant pis si Mustang serait blessé par cette pensée.

* * *

\- Général ? Vous vous sentez bien ? S'inquiéta Hawkeye, aucun détail n'échappant à son regard calculateur.

Plus les heures passaient, et plus son supérieur, d'ordinaire si calme et mesuré, semblait s'agiter. À vrai dire, Mustang ne comprenait pas non plus la raison de son agitation. Après toute cette attente, il allait enfin retrouver Ed. Certes, il appréhendait la manière dont le jeune homme agirait avec lui depuis...cette nuit là. Mais ces interrogations ne suffisaient d'ordinaire pas à le mettre dans un tel état.

Peut-être craignait-il qu'une fois à Deyang, il ne puisse retrouver son amant. Ou pire - qu'il ne le retrouve pas vivant. Lorsqu'il voyait l'ampleur des patrouilles lancées à leur recherche, Roy ne pouvait que s'imaginer le pire.

Et avec chaque kilomètre parcouru, le sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais, terriblement mauvais ne tarderait pas à se produire, se renforçait. L'amestrien n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de superstitieux ou se reposant sur un quelconque sixième sens, mais ses années à comploter dans l'armée lui avaient appris une chose ; son instinct ne le trompait pas.

Jamais.

Et il savait au plus profond de lui que la tournure des événements allaient drastiquement changer sous peu. Ainsi il se retrouvait là, à imaginer toutes les situations possibles et un plan de secours pour chacune, s'imaginant même fuir tout ce conflit pour vivre son amour pleinement. Oui, certaines perspectives se retrouvaient bien plus réjouissantes que d'autres qu'il n'osait réellement envisager, et qui les mènerait tous les deux au cimetière le plus proche.

Si le pire devait arriver...

\- Lieutenant, commença-t-il après une profonde inspiration et s'être assuré que personne d'autre qu'elle et lui ne se trouvait dans cette voiture. Je n'ai peut-être pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous.

Si elle fut surprise, Hawkeye ne le montra pas.

\- C'est au sujet de cet alchimiste, n'est-ce pas ?

Roy acquiesça, l'air grave, et entreprit d'expliquer.

* * *

Eden s'apprêta à lancer une remarque désagréable, mais il s'arrêta net en réalisant que les geôliers et leur maître l'ignoraient complètement. Ils traversèrent la pièce d'une démarche sereine, se dirigeant vers l'autre jeune femme, toujours ligotée et immobile. Lau se pencha légèrement pour l'observer, et son visage se déforma en une grimace déplaisante.

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair avec le trieur la dernière fois. Des femmes dans son type, j'en ai encore des dizaines en stock, et elles ne me rapportent pas assez, cracha l'homme d'une voix froide et dénuée d'humanité.

\- C'est que le trieur l'a jugée trop faible pour être une esclave satisfaisante, Mr Lau, sembla s'excuser le sous-fifre qui avait brisé le poignet de Eden la veille. Il nous a donc dit de vous l'amener.

\- Je me moque de ce qu'il pense ! Je ne la prendrai pas. Et si elle ne convient pas à Tsang, alors faites ce que vous savez faire de mieux : dépecez la et récupérez ses organes. Ils nous rapporteront plus que sa vie...

Ordonna Lau, et le plus idiot des geôliers s'exécuta. Il entreprit de balancer la pauvre femme sur son épaule avant de quitter le cachot, tandis que le futur cadavre se débattait et hurlait à la mort à travers son bâillon. La victime jeta un regard suppliant en direction du loup, mais celui-ci n'avait pas attendu son appel pour tenter de lui venir en aide. Le jeune homme luttait comme un diable contre ses menottes, ignorant du mieux que possible la douleur lancinante dans son avant bras. Ses nombreuses insultes semblèrent attirer l'attention du proxénète, qui se tourna vers Eden. Malgré sa colère, ce-dernier ne pu retenir un frisson lorsque ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens, un sourire amusé déformant son visage. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans ce regard là - il n'y avait rien d'autre que du plaisir face à la souffrance d'autrui, de la jouissance pour la possession. Il fit quelque pas pour se trouver à sa hauteur, et l'assassin nota au combien sa démarche lui rappelait celle d'un serpent prêt à se jeter sur sa proie.

\- Alors c'est toi, le garnement dont on m'a parlé ?

Eden aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu l'homme siffler, et non parler. Le serpent s'approcha de lui, tandis que l'alchimiste regarda impuissant la lourde porte de metal se refermer sur les cris d'une nouvelle personne qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Si seulement il pouvait joindre les mains...

\- Comment pouvez-vous faire subir ça à un de vos semblables ?! S'indigna Ed, sa voix emplie de venin et de rancœur.

\- Un de mes semblables ? S'étonna Lau, haussant les sourcils avant de rire de bon coeur. Non, non, ce bétail n'est en rien semblable à ma personne. Tu sais, il y a deux catégories de personnes dans ce monde - ceux qui volent et ceux qui se font voler. Moi, je vole votre futur. Je ne suis pas comparable aux victimes dans votre genre.

Cette explication était donnée avec une telle sincérité qu'elle fit frémir Eden, gelant instantanément la rage qui brûlait ses entrailles pour la muer en incompréhension face à un tel comportement. Lau n'agissait pas pour faire le mal - il agissait comme il lui semblait normal de le faire. Cet homme était profondément corrompu, trop pour se rendre compte de l'horreur de ses actes. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, aucune utilité à le juger.

Ce monstre, il devait...l'éliminer.

Le blond sembla hésiter à passer à l'action sur le champ, une colère sans nom ravageant son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre une nouvelle erreur, il ne pouvait faire échouer la mission en détruisant sa couverture. D'ici la nuit, il serait à Deyang.

Demain, il verrait Mustang.

Cette pensée sembla presque calmer l'alchimiste, qui tenta vainement de se convaincre que ce n'était pas dans ce but qu'il voulait mener sa mission à bien, mais l'effet fut de courte durée. Lorsque Lau se pencha vers lui, prenant son menton entre ses mains pour examiner son prisonnier avec un air satisfait, Ed ne pût s'empêcher de lui cracher au visage. Il ne pouvait pas encore tuer l'homme face à lui, mais il ne se priverait pas de lui faire savoir son mécontentement.

\- Mr. Lau !

S'exclama l'autre brun dont le loup avait déjà oublié la présence, outré. L'intéressé ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, s'essuyant du revère de sa manche. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Eden se tordait de douleur face au nouveau coup infligé par le sous-fifre. Il ne manqua pas de retorquer d'un coup de pied, seule partie de son corps pouvant bouger presque librement. Lau observa l'échange, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, avant d'ouvrir sa mallette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda l'alchimiste d'un air dédaigneux, tentant de cacher son inquiétude face à la seringue dans les mains de son ennemi.

\- Oh, je n'ai juste pas le temps de m'occuper des enfants et de leur crise de colère. Cela devrait te rendre plus docile durant le voyage.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ça ! Menaça Ed, l'air vindicateur.

Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire possible lorsqu'il sentit la poigne de l'autre homme le maintenir fermement en place. Le blond redoubla d'imagination quant à ses insultes, profanant des mots que les autres hommes n'avaient sans doute encore jamais entendu de leur vie. Mais de simples paroles ne purent retenir l'aiguille qui s'enfonça douloureusement dans sa peau, et Eden se prépara à combattre les quelconques effets que la drogue pouvait avoir.

Lau indiqua à l'autre d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait procéder, et l'intéressé se saisit d'une clé pour ouvrir une à une les menottes qui maintenaient le terroriste. Ce-dernier, surpris, se laissa tomber au sol, étouffant un juron lorsque son poignet brisé rencontra le béton. Sans perdre plus de temps, l'alchimiste se redressa et colla son poing dans la face de l'homme l'ayant libéré.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Gronda le blond, se préparant à frapper à nouveau avant de se figer littéralement.

Maintenir son poing en l'air devenait difficile tant son bras se faisait lourd. Non, oubliez ça - chacun de ses membres semblaient se transformer en pierres. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais sa vue était double. Comment diable était-il censé pouvoir détruire l'homme face à lui s'il ne parvenait à le localiser ?!

\- Oh. J'ai totalement oublié de prendre en compte ce membre artificiel dans mon dosage. Avec cette jambe, tu as moins de sang et la drogue atteindra une concentration plus haute. Au moins, ce sera rapide.

Informa Lau avec une voix désintéressée, comme s'il parlait du temps dehors. Le blond réalisa alors avec horreur que l'autre homme disait vrai, et que tenir debout relevait désormais du miracle. Transpirant à grosses gouttes, luttant de tout son être, l'assassin posa un genou à terre, puis un deuxième. Il discerna le double sourire particulièrement satisfait du sous fifre qu'il venait de frapper, et y trouva la haine suffisante pour armer un nouveau coup. Mais ce-dernier fut intercepté par Lau lui-même, qui s'interposa entre les deux querelleurs.

\- Voyons, pas d'incivilité de la sorte, déclara-t-il, ses yeux mi-clos brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Il ne fait que son travail, tout comme je dois faire le mien...

Le chef appuya ses propos en sortant un petit couteau, et l'esprit peu cohérent d'Eden se demanda s'il allait le tuer, ici et maintenant. Si cette petite lame devait être l'instrument de sa mort, aucun doute que cette dernière serait très lente et très douloureuse... Le blond tenta de se dégager de la prise que le Xingien avait sur son T-shirt, et fut presque rassuré lorsque l'autre entreprit de le déchirer d'un coup de couteau.

C'était avant qu'il ne réalise l'implication de ce geste.

Avec un regain d'énergie, le loup se redressa suffisament pour faire quelques pas en arrière, et son poing effleura la joue du proxénète. Mais le sous-fifre s'était déjà faufilé derrière lui et se saisit de ses mains, les immobilisant derrière son dos. Ed retint son souffle lorsque les doigts fins et couverts de bijoux tracèrent les contours de son torse, appréciant la fermeté du corps que leur propriétaire comptait vendre.

\- Bien, très bien...

Lau se murmura-t-il à lui-même, ses mains se dirigeant désormais vers sa ceinture.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Articula difficilement l'Amestrien, la drogue l'empêchant de se défendre avec autant de vigueur qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- C'est ce que je suis pourtant en train de faire.

Informa Lau, et le prisonnier frissonna lorsque le monstre caressa la peau sensible qui s'offrait à sa vue. L'effroi et la panique gagnèrent le loup lorsque sa ceinture tomba au sol, trop vite rejointe par son pantalon. Si l'autre parvenait à enlever son boxer, il verrait son tatouage. Et nul n'ignorait la signification de ce loup hurlant à une lune rouge de sang. À l'instant même où son identité serait découverte, ils le tueraient. À ce stade, l'alchimiste n'avait plus la force de tenir debout, et l'autre le lâcha pour le laisser heurter, pour la énième fois, le sol.

En un mouvement, l'Amestrien se retrouva allongé sur le dos, vulnérable. La respiration d'Eden s'accélèra dangereusement tandi que la silhouette trouble de Lau se baissait vers lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Cet enfoiré prenait-il un réel plaisir à torturer ses victimes de la sorte ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'empêcher cela ? L'air froid du cachot mordait sa peau, mais le blond était trop faible pour le remarquer. Il ne pouvait que se focaliser sur les mains, ces terribles mains qui s'approchaient de lui, si semblables à celle qui le terrifiaient dans ses cauchemars. Et la sensation d'impuissance était la même - oppressante, paralysante et désespérante. Elle volait l'air de ses poumons, le courage de son coeur et l'espoir de son esprit.

\- Je me demande s'il est vierge...Et si c'est le cas je devrai remédier à ça. Les clients n'apprécient pas passer cette difficile étape eux-même... Je ne les comprend pas.

\- Non...

Eden n'avait pas souhaité que sa voix tremble autant, le laissant paraître aussi faible. Mais en ce moment, c'était tout ce qu'il était. Incapable de se défendre face à deux hommes aux desseins diaboliques.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne pouvait laisser ces monstres disposer de lui de la sorte.

Non. Non. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Pas lui.

Seul _Roy_ avait le droit de le toucher de la sorte.

Il ne se laisserait pas piétiner. Ne s'était-il pas jurer de ne pas se laisser utiliser de la sorte, qu'importe ce qu'adviendrait de la mission ? Mais il ne pouvait plus se battre. La drogue avait gagné tout son système, l'empêchant de se défendre, ou même de fuir.

Eden grimaça lorsque le sous-fifre, accroupi derrière lui, se saisit de ses bras pour les tirer vers lui, exposant ainsi son corps presque entièrement nu à son maître. Ce-dernier sembla apprécier la vue, triturant une mèche de cheveux blond, impressioné par leur douceur.

Le jeune homme était reellement désirable. Il lui rapporterait un vrai pactole. Qu'en était-il du goût de son corps ?

L'alchimiste eut la nausée lorsque les lèvres de son bourreau attaquèrent la délicate peau de son cou, et il réalisa que ses joues étaint humides.

À quel moment s'était-il mis à pleurer ? Quand avait-il décidé de jeter son honneur ? Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras ainsi. Ni en tant que Eden, ni en tant que Edward...

_Oh, Roy..._

Réunissant toutes ses forces dans un dernier mouvement, l'assassin abandonna la mission et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux ; il joignit les mains.

Un grand éclair bleu illumina le petit enfer, suivi d'un cri d'agonie déchirant.

* * *

C'est sur ce cliffhanger (oui, je sais que vous me détestez) que l'on se quitte :) Honnêtement, j'ai pas mal hésiter à mettre du vrai viol là-dedans, puis j'ai eu pitié de notre blondinet à la gueule d'ange. Enfin, nan, j'aime bien le torturer en fait, mais je ne savais pas si vous auriez été pour ou contre. Et je tiens à faire quelque chose qui vous plaise, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :)

PS: avez vous vu la référence derrière le personnage de Lau et une de ses répliques ?


	16. Visible Danger

Bonjour les Leprauchaun ! Comment allez-vous ? La rentrée approche (profitez de votre dernier weekend...) et je me suis donc dit que j'allais essayer d'alléger votre malheur avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que je travaille sur cette fiction et je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, anciens ou nouveaux, pour leur soutien !

**Llala**: Sadique doit être mon deuxième prénom :3 Merci pour tes compliments ! Oui, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce Edward devenu plus adulte et outrageusement sexy et dangereux *^*

**Ayu**: merci pour tes commentaires réguliers, ça me fait plaisir :) Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite !

**hitsimitsi**: merci à toi pour ton commentaire plutôt :) Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire !

**Daidaiiro30**: Tu as raison il n'était pas nécessaire, c'était juste pour le plaisir de le torturer encore un peu :D (j'assume ma perversion) Ne me frappe pas, tu finiras par savoir ce qui est arrivé à Ed...un jour x) Merci pour ton soutien, il m'apporte beaucoup :D J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Pour Lau, c'est un personnage que j'ai directement emprunté de Black Butler, et la citation est du personnage principal ( Ciel ) de ce même manga :)

**yakitorie** : Ed a beau appartenir à Roy, j'en prendrais bien un morceau si j'en avais l'occasion...Merci de commenter aussi régulièrement et oui ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire va durer encore un certain nombre de chapitres et il y aura d'autres lemons :D

**Ariane**: merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me motive vraiment ! j'ai envie de redoubler d'efforts avec ce genre de commentaire . Je crains qu'il faille attendre encore avant d'en savoir plus sur l'alchimie de Ed ;)

**Little-Erlade**: Non ne t'étouffes pas, je veux pas aller en prison pour homicide involontaire ! Volontaire ça a plus de classe quand même. Mais comme tu es une charmante lectrice je ne te tuerai pas :3 L'intrigue tourne autour de ce qui s'est passé avec les hommes en bleu alors je distille le suspens, mais on ne va pas tarder à avoir de nouveaux élèments dès le prochain chapitre :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Courir. Cette tâche pourtant si simple nécessitait désormais toute la concentration de Eden. Après sa transmutation, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer le visage consterné de Lau face à l'énorme pique sorti du sol qui transperçait de part et d'autre le crâne de son sous-fifre, ni même ledit visage déformé par l'agonie. Il réalisait pleinement que la mission était finie - ou plutôt qu'il l'avait fait échouer - et que quitter les lieux vivant était sa nouvelle et seule priorité.

Mais combien de temps encore pourrait-il fuir avant que la drogue n'endorme tout son système ? Bon sang, s'il ruinait la mission et trouvait le moyen de se faire tuer au passage, le boss allait vraiment le...Oh, il n'aurait plus à s'en soucier de toute manière.

Avec ce qui lui restait de cohérence, le blond remonta son pantalon et scella la porte de son cachot par transmutation, bloquant ainsi Lau à l'intérieur. Il devait rejoindre Levi et s'enfuir au plus vite. Mais loin de lui l'idée de se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la cellule de son compagnon, non - il n'en avait plus le temps. Ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes de seconde en seconde, et il risquait de succomber à la drogue dans un endroit où il finirait par être retrouvé. Et Eden ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que ces hommes - et plus particulièrement Lau - lui feraient s'ils mettaient à nouveau la main sur lui.

Il rejoignit bien vite le hangar principal, qui se révéla désert. L'alchimiste en profita pour le traverser le plus rapidement possible malgré sa condition et accéder à l'aile opposée, là où il savait son ami retenu. Les gardes à l'entrée de l'aile ne purent réagir avant qu'une cage sortie tout droit du sol ne les neutralise, mais leur cris alarmèrent leurs semblables. Ces-derniers commencèrent à affluer de toute part vers Eden, qui continuait sa course folle en maintenant difficilement le rythme de ses transmutations.

\- Arrête toi immédiatement ! Lui criaient de nombreux hommes, mais l'ancien militaire n'avait jamais apprécier suivre les ordres.

Il vit plus qu'il ne sentit une balle toucher son genou droit, et réalisa que ses membres étaient endormis au point de ne plus sentir la douleur. Ne sachant s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pleurer, Ed balaya ce fait au profit du combat. Se faire tirer dessus commençait à devenir une triste habitude.

Il devait atteindre la cellule de Levi, et ensemble peut-être pourraient-ils trouver un échappatoire. Car il ne pouvait désormais plus espérer s'en sortir seul - son souffle se faisait court, et il devait s'appuyer contre les murs pour avancer. Mais au bout de ce couloir, il en était certain, attendait son compagnon. Ses pensées peu cohérentes ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le bâtiment, ni qu'il ne serait qu'un poids mort pour son ami. Joignant difficilement les mains, l'alchimiste enchaînait les transmutations tout en se maintenant debout avec peine.

\- Encore quelques mètres...souffla-t-il douloureusement à travers les cris de ses ennemis.

Eden ne savait plus s'il les tuait ou s'il se contentait de les neutraliser, érigeant vaguement de nombreux obstacles, susceptibles de broyer des os, entre lui et ses poursuivants. Lorsqu'une lourde porte blindée similaire à celle menant vers son cachot se profila devant lui, le blond su qu'il avait atteint son but. Il entreprit de la forcer alchimiquement et, sans seconde pensée, se faufila à l'intérieur. Il la referma aussitôt, mais déjà les criminels tambourinaient de toute leur force pour hâter son ouverture.

\- Ouvre et rends toi maintenant ! Ordonnaient de nombreuses personnes à travers le métal blindé, mais Eden ne les entendait déjà plus.

Cet horrible bourdonnement dans ses oreilles lui signalait que son corps allait bientôt rendre les armes, et le blond tituba difficilement vers son ami emprisonné. Bien qu'il ne pouvait plus distinguer clairement son visage, Eden pouvait dire que le roux paniquait. Réunissant ses dernières forces, l'alchimiste détruisit les liens de Levi, qui le bombarda de questions. Un bruit sourd interrompit le flot de paroles du loup, indiquant que la porte avait cédé et l'Amestrien l'ignora, transmutant une lance pour donner à son ami une chance de les défendre.

\- Levi...fuis, murmura-t-il faiblement, avant de tomber à genou face à son ami dont le cœur s'arrêta d'inquiétude.

\- Eden ?!

Déjà, les deux loups étaient encerclés tandis que les dernières paroles qu'entendit Eden lui glacèrent le sang, avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil artificiel terrifiant.

\- Donne nous immédiatement Edward Elric, et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

* * *

\- Oui, ici le général de brigade Mustang. Je me vois obligé de me diriger vers vous car mon subordonné rappatrié il y a quelques semaines ne répond à aucun de mes appels. Pourriez-vous me mettre en ligne avec l'adjudant Falman ?

Roy haïssait réellement la standardiste des quartiers militaires de Central. Premièrement, sa voix nasillarde lui donnait envie de frapper la première personne sous sa main, et sa lenteur finirait par avoir raison de lui. Devoir supporter tout cela malgré son inquiétude mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Et cette inquiétude était justifiée - Falman n'était pas homme à manquer à ses devoirs, et le fait qu'il ait largement dépassé l'heure prévue pour leur entretien téléphonique ne présageait rien de bon. Le général était arrivé à cet hôtel de Deyang légèrement plus tard que prévu dans la matinée, et avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il avait loupé l'appel. Mais son subordonné consciencieux aurait dû tenter de le joindre à nouveau. Et quand bien même aurait-il oublié, pourquoi diable ne décrochait-il pas ? Quatres heures sans nouvelle avaient de quoi nourrir le stress du général.

Le long moment de silence de l'autre côté du combiné confirma toutes ses peurs.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Général Mustang. L'adjudant Falman a été admis à l'hôpital militaire de central aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il se trouvait déjà dans un état critique, et les médecins l'ont perdu dans les heures suivantes. Je suis navrée de vous informer de la sorte que votre subordoné s'est suicidé. Vous deviez être convenablement informé dans l'après midi. Si vous souhaitez être mis en communication avec ...

L'intéressé raccrocha sans plus attendre, digérant difficilement la nouvelle. Falman ? Suicidé ? Que celui ayant inventé cette excuse se présente ici devant lui, il ne serait pas épargné. Après n'avoir pu protéger son meilleur ami Hughes, Roy avait laissé l'adjudant, qui servait originellement Hughes, mourir à son tour. Pire encore, il l'avait envoyé vers sa mort, lui demandant de rechercher des informations qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver en sa possession. Il était décidément un bien piètre ami et supérieur.

Ainsi donc, Central cachait à nouveau des secrets si grands que les protéger justifiait l'assassinat d'un des leurs. Et cette fois encore, Edward semblait concerné plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Les responsables avaient-il cherché à l'utiliser comme la fois précédente, ou bien avaient-ils cherché à l'éliminer ?

Mustang devait à tout prix le découvrir. Mais comment faire, maintenant que son seul informateur avait été assassiné ? Comment continuer à se dévouer à la recherche, le poids de cette nouvelle tragédie pesant sur ses épaules ?

Il ne pourrait même pas être présent à l'enterrement.

Le général frappa du poing sur son bureau, manquant de le fendre en deux. Une nouvelle guerre se profilait, leur arrachant à nouveau un camarade. Le brun se massa les tempes, cogitant à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver un plan pour enquêter et protéger Edward simultanément, et vite.

* * *

Levi s'en voulait. Il tentait de se consoler en se répétant qu'il avait fait de son mieux, mais rien n'y faisait. Son ami lui avait fait confiance, mais il avait échoué. Qu'était-il donc sensé faire, armé d'une simple lance, face à une dizaine de gardes ? Sans doute aurait-il pu fuir s'il avait été seul, mais son ami était tombé inconscient dans ses bras. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Quel évènement avait pu rendre son ami, d'ordinaire si fort et déterminé, apeuré et prêt à s'enfuir ? Peu importe la vigueur avec laquelle le loup en quête de réponse secouait son camarade neutralisé, aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. C'est alors que cet homme, tout de soie vêtu et à l'air furieux, était arrivé dans le cachot, couvert de poussières.

\- _Donne-nous immédiatement Edward Elric, et il ne te sera fait aucun mal._

Comme si un loup pouvait abandonner un camarade pour sauver sa propre peau. Non, ce n'était pas la menace qui avait désarçonné Levi, mais le nom employé par l'ennemi. Ce nom que lui-même n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois, lorsque Eden lui avait avoué sa véritable identité. Alors quoi ? Ces personnes étaient-elles d'anciens ennemis qui avaient reconnu l'alchimiste ? L'assassin priait les cieux de leur éviter ça, car il ne serait pas en mesure de le protéger bien longtemps.

Mais quel honneur lui resterait-il s'il n'essayait pas ?

\- _Viens donc me l'arracher si tu l'oses._

Avait-il répondu, une main sur le manche de la lance et l'autre maintenant fermement Eden contre lui. Et les ennemis n'avaient pas attendu longtemps pour le prendre au mot, essuyant tout de même quelques victimes avant de pouvoir désarmer l'assassin qui, à ce stade, protégeait son camarade de son propre corps.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux compères se trouvaient à nouveau dans une situation désespérée, ligotés dos à dos sur deux chaises trônant au milieu d'une salle vide et obscure. Levi était certain qu'ils étaient désormais à Deyang et que la suite des événements ne seraient pas très agréables - pour quelles autres raisons auraient-ils été déplacés en urgence, quelques minutes seulement après que le dénommé Lau ait reconnu Eden pour qui il était vraiment ?

Ce-dernier n'avait, en revanche, toujours pas repris conscience, et ce en dépis d'une longue journée de voyage, balloté à l'arrière d'une camionette. Le roux avait compris que son ami n'était pas réellement blessé mais seulement drogué, ce qui ne rendait pas les choses moins effrayantes. Il se demandait encore comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là, intimement persuadé que le caractère bien trempé de Eden avait un rôle important à jouer dans le désastre.

Un gémissement dans son dos interpella Levi, et quelques minutes plus tard, son camarade finissait d'émerger.

\- L-Levi ? Demanda Eden d'une voix endormie, tentant de se retourner pour faire face à son ami dont il sentait la présence derrière lui.

\- C'est inutile, répondit l'intéressé, nous sommes ligotés dos à dos. Cela fait des heures que je réfléchis à un moyen de nous sortir d'ici, mais ces enfoirés ont bien fait leur boulot. Même nos mains sont attachées à la chaise...

L'alchimiste voulu s'assurer de la véracité de ces dires, et tenta de bouger les bras. Il réalisa non sans contrariété que ces deux derniers étaient ligotés dé chaque côté de la chaise aux barres soutenant le dossier. Murmurant un juron, il tenta cette fois de bouger ses mains, pour remarquer qu'il ne pouvait qu'effleurer du bout de ses doigts ceux de Levi. Le blond jura à nouveau.

\- Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance ? S'enquit-il.

\- Plus d'une journée. Tu es arrivé dans ma cellule hier en plein après-midi. Ils nous ont maîtrisé et gardé là-bas encore quelques heures et nous ont transportés pendant la nuit. Une grande partie de la journée est déjà passée. Ils semblaient attendre ton réveil. Pour tout te dire, je crois qu'il fait de nouveau nuit.

Eden soupira. Ils arrivaient au bout du temps imparti pour cette mission. Sa rebellion leur avait valu d'être emmené plus rapidement à Deyang, mais c'était sans prendre en compte les nombreuses heures de sommeil causées par la drogue. Avec un embre en moins, le dosage n'était plus adapté, ce qui avait sans doute eu pour effet de le neutraliser plus longtemps que prévu. Bientôt, Mustang commencerait à parcourir les rues de la ville à sa recherche, et il ne serait visiblement pas capable d'aller à sa rencontre. À quel point les choses pouvaient-elles mal tourner ?

\- Je suis désolé, Levi. C'est de ma faute si on se trouve de nouveau dans une telle impasse. J'ai détruit notre couverture en faisant de l'alchimie et je t'ai mêlé à ma vaine tentative de fuite ...

Levi n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de son ami pour savoir que ses regrets étaient sincères et qu'il s'en voulait réellement. Il était vrai que s'il n'avait pas débarqué dans sa cellule avec l'air apeuré d'un petit animal traqué, pour lui transmuter une arme et le supplier de fuir, Levi ne serait pas dans cette situation délicate. Mais aurait-ce été réellement plus souhaitable que Ed soit le seul à être emmené sur le champ à Deyang par leur odieux kidnappeurs ? Séparés de la sorte, ils n'auraient pas pu accomplir leur mission et le bilan de leur blessures auraient pu être bien plus lourd.

À son tour, Levi soupira et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière pour s'appuyer contre celle de son ami.

\- C'est bon, Ed. Je sais que tu ne cherchais pas à me foutre dans la merde, et je préfère autant être avec toi pour m'assurer que tu ne feras pas plus de dégâts ou que tu ne te feras pas tuer de manière peu glorieuse. En plus, il ne me semble pas qu'ils aient encore réalisé que nous sommes des Red Wolves. Mais cela m'intrigue, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire sortir de tes gonds de la sorte ? Non pas que tu sois connu pour ta patience et ta maîtrise de toi, mais tout de même...

Le roux sentit le questionné frémir dans son dos, celui-ci se remémorant sans doute les désagréables récents évènements ayant mené à leur nouvelle capture. Après un long silence lourd d'hésitation, Eden appuya à son tour sa tête contre l'autre, se sentant légèrement réconforté par ce contact amical. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, son camarade était juste derrière lui, et il pouvait le sentir. De la même manière que le chemin invisible laissé par les mains de Lau brûlait sa chair...

\- Rien, déglutit Ed. J'ai perdu le contrôle pour...rien.

Sâchant pertinemment que Levi ne se contenterait pas d'une telle explication, mais conscient qu'il respecterait son désir de ne pas aborder le sujet pour l'instant, l'Amestrien pu s'en tenir à ces quelques mots. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son ami que leur horrible ennemi avait tenté de le violer à même le sol dans un cachot lugubre ? Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte. Avait-il l'air si faible qu'un autre homme pouvait penser à l'utiliser comme bon lui semblerait sans difficulté ? Avait-il l'air si féminin qu'il semblait plus à sa place au milieu des prostitués que des esclaves et de leurs rudes travaux ? Mustang le contemplait-il avec le même regard que ces criminels ? Cette aggression le boulversait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Allongé contre la pierre, maintenu immobile par ces deux hommes aux intentions sinistres, Ed s'était sentit impuissant et avait préferé fuir. Et même s'il avait tué un de ses assaillants dans le processus, il ne se sentait aucunement coupable. À force de côtoyer de tels monstres, finirait-il lui aussi par ne plus avoir de scrupule à disposer de la vie d'autrui ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et c'était plus que ce que son cerveau si longtemps endormi par la drogue ne pouvait gérer à peine réveillé. Il devait en priorité chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici, et non s'accabler sur son propre sort. Mustang devait le rejoindre à Deyang dans peu de temps, mais à ce rythme là, il il ne serait pas au rendez-vous. Comment le général allait-il réagir ? Allait-il le laisser tomber, ou bien prendre des risques inconsidérés pour le retrouver ? Quelque part au fond de lui, Eden était déjà certain de la réponse. Il ne connaissait pourtant pas beaucoup le militaire - ou du moins, il n'en avait plus le souvenir - mais des réminescences de ses années oubliées semblaient lui indiquer la réponse. Et elle l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le rassurait.

Eden ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de chasser toutes ces mauvaises images de ses pensées. S'il n'avait pas été dans un environnement aussi hostile, peut-être aurait-il pu s'endormir, adossé ainsi contre son ami. Eden avait souvent considéré que la présence d'un camarade était un handicap, car il devait veiller à ce que ce-dernier ne soit pas blessé. Pourtant, après cette expérience traumatisante, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le blond avait l'espoir que tant que l'autre serait là, aucun ennemi ne tenterait de lui faire subir ce que Lau était presque parvenu à faire quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain, l'alchimiste rouvrit les yeux, un air songeur se dessinant sur son visage fatigué.

\- Dis, Levi. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de prendre mes mains, s'il-te-plaît ?

Si la requête paraîssait incongrue, Ed n'y prêta pas attention, écartant le ton embarassé du roux.

\- Ed ? Hum, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Tais-toi et fais-le ! Ronchonna le blond, tendant ses doigts au maximum vers l'arrière.

L'assassin l'imita, et à force d'efforts et de gesticulations en tout genre, les deux jeunes hommes parvinrent à entremêler leur doigts de manière assez satisfaisante. Levi devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son ami, lorsque ce-dernier prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Je crois que j'ai un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.

* * *

\- Du nouveau pour le signal de Eden ? Demanda Rei, anxieuse.

\- Rien du tout, soupira Mao, ses mains triturant de nombreux boutons sur un récepteur. Depuis hier après-midi, je ne capte plus rien. J'ai pourtant bien vérifié la puce avant de les laisser partir ...

L'air du Xingien s'assombrit, tandis que le regard de sa femme scannait la ville. Depuis les hauteurs des toits, les loups surplombaient la majorité des bâtiments. Ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin le quartier d'où provenait le signal de Levi, attentifs à la moindre activité suspecte. Normalement, l'alchimie de Eden devrait permettre aux deux assassins de s'enfuir une fois les informations nécessaires réunies. Pourtant, l'heure limite approchait et aucun signe des deux jeunes hommes ne leur était parvenu. Pire encore, la connexion avec Eden avait été coupée depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Devaient-ils intervenir ? Si tel était le cas, l'évasion discrète des garçons serait remplacée par une attaque et une fouille de tous les bâtiments pour les trouver, et ce n'était pas ce que le QG souhaitait. Alors jusqu'à quel point devaient-ils accepter de mettre en danger leurs amis avant de réagir ? Rei ne parvenait pas à trouver la limite, et selon toute vraisemblance, son mari non plus. Le couple était agité depuis la veille, leur vigilance au minimum tant leur inquiétude pour leur camarade les handicapait.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Mao ? Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais pour toi, pourquoi son signal est-il coupé ?

\- La puce a probablement été broyée. Je ne l'ai pas inserrée très profondément sous la peau, mais cela aurait du être suffisant. Mais s'il a mené un rude combat et a reçu un coup très violent à l'endroit exact où elle est localisée, elle peut avoir volé en éclats. Ou bien...

Un silence lourd d'anticipation suivit cette déclaration, avant que le trentenaire ne reprenne.

\- Ce modèle de puce utilise l'électricité véhiculée par les nerfs pour fonctionner. Il est impossible qu'elle arrête d'émettre, à moins que les nerfs eux-même ne cessent également de fonctionner, ce qui signifierait qu'Eden...

\- ... est mort ?

Le couple se retourna non sans sursauter vers la voix inconnue qui les avait interrompus, pour faire face à deux silhouettes à l'autre extrémité du toit. Qui étaient ces personnes, et avaient-ils été tellement préoccupés par leur conversation qu'ils ne les avaient pas entendues monter ? Rei prit un instant pour observer les nouveaux venus - un homme et une femme, tous deux vêtus d'un uniforme bleu qu'elle savait désormais identifier comme appartenant à Amestris. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de raison pour dégainer et les mettre en joug, mais un simple claquement de doigt de l'homme fit exploser le canon de son arme à feu. Rei retint son souffle, s'attendant à une attaque et observant plus finement les individus lorsque celle-ci ne vint pas.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent derrière ses cheveux noirs, et il réitéra sa question d'une voix mêlée de colère et d'inquiétude.

\- Où est l'alchimiste que vous appelez Eden ? Que lui est-il arrivé, et pourquoi n'est-il pas encore ici ?!

* * *

Encore un chapitre de fait ! Je m'excuse que Ed et Roy soient séparés pendant si longtemps, mais ça ne tardera pas à changer :3 Ne manquez pas de me donner vos avis !


	17. Smoked wait

Désolée pour le rythme de parution étatique, je suis vraiment surmenée en ce moment ^^' Mais je trouve toujours un peu de temps pour vous faire partager cette histoire :)

**Ariane** : Merci ! Je m'évertue toujours à essayer de faire passer les émotions des personnages, contente que ça te plaise :)

**hitsimitsi**: merci à toi pour le commentaire, heureuse que ça te plaise :)

**Ayu**: rien n'est encore dit, mais Roy va toujours de paire avec explosion et feu :3

**Daidaiiro30** : C'est moi qui me suis mal exprimée, j'avais bien compris que tu faisais que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au bout, désolée ^^' (soyons perverses) Ah, Edward Elric...ce nom qui nous mets dans tous les états :p Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait toujours autant plaisir !

**yakitorie** : Oui, nos deux amants auront bientôt un peu de temps pour eux ne t'en fais pas :3 Merci pour le com, et j'aime être cruel :3

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et savourer votre chapitre ;)

* * *

Eden fronça les sourcils en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher

du cachot où Levi et lui étaient retenus. Inquiet, et déterminé à échapper à cet endroit et rejoindre Mustang, le blond prit la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer en détails, alors il va falloir me faire confiance. Pour utiliser l'alchimie, il me suffit de connecter mes deux mains pour former un cercle et véhiculer l'énergie nécessaire à la transmutation. Comme tu peux le voir, il m'est impossible de joindre les mains - ces enfoirés ont pensé à tout, ou presque. Je ne suis pas certain que ça fonctionne, mais si on joint chacun nos deux mains, alors ça forme une sorte de cercle également, non ? Je peux relier mes mains à travers les tiennes.

Levi laissa échapper un son dubitatif signifiant clairement que l'assassin ne comprenait pas tout aux théories de son ami, et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient à un rythme alarmant.

\- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me laisser utiliser tes bras comme une sorte de câble électrique, d'accord ? Reprit Ed en réalisant l'incertitude de son ami. Je m'occuperai de gérer toute la transmutation. Tu devras seulement tenir une de mes mains et claquer l'autre dans la mienne lorsque je compterai jusque trois. Tu toucheras ensuite les cordes qui nous maintiennent.

Leurs visiteurs arrêtèrent leurs pas juste derrière la porte, et les loups distinguèrent clairement diffèrentes voix masculines s'exprimer dans une langue qu'Ed ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu peux faire ça, Levi ?

Les discussions de l'autre côté cessèrent, tandis que le roux acquiesça. Il laissa ses doigts gauches glisser hors de ceux de Eden, tandis que leurs mains droites demeuraient solidement unies.

\- On n'a plus trop le choix, non ? Ne fais juste pas exploser mes membres !

L'alchimiste leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de mettre de côté son stress grandissant. Sans armes et ligotés tels qu'ils l'étaient, cette méthode de transmutation étaient leur seule chance. Il devait désormais espérer que son ami serait capable de garder son calme le temps de la transmutation.

\- Un...commença Eden.

Le bruit d'un trousseau de clefs résonna dans l'espace vide.

\- Deux, reprit Levi.

Le cliquetis de la serrure ne passa pas inaperçu pour les deux compères, qui se raidirent significativement. Leur concentration au maximum, ils prirent une profonde inspiration.

\- Trois, énoncèrent-ils, gorge sèche.

Les mains des loups claquèrent de manière parfaitement synchronisée, et un éclair bleu illumina le cachot. Dans la foulée, une main tenant toujours fermement celle de l'autre, ils touchèrent leurs entraves qui se désagrégèrent en une fraction de seconde. Levi manqua de retirer sa main lorsque l'énergie de la transmutation traversa ses membres; et il regarda avec fascination ses liens se défaire. Mais bien vite, des éclats de voix contrariés se firent entendre en direction de la porte. Eden se leva à l'instant même où il regagna sa liberté de mouvement, titubant légèrement après toutes ces heures d'inconscience.

Ils avaient réussi, la transmutation avait marché !

L'alchimiste n'eut cependant pas le temps de se réjouir et de se vanter de son génie, car les individus récemment arrivés se mettaient déjà en position pour les maîtriser. Alors que Eden s'apprêtait à les imiter, l'un d'eux leva la main, arrêtant net les mouvements de ses acolytes. Suspicieux, le loup observa l'homme, un profond malaise s'insinuant dans ses entrailles.

\- C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons, Edward Elric, déclara l'ennemi d'une voix vaguement familière.

Son visage, encore dissimulé par la pénombre de la cellule, ne permettait pas à l'Amestrien de le reconnaître.

\- Qui est-ce que t'es, enfoiré ? Demanda ce dernier avec son dédain habituel, prêt à transmuter.

Toute cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Qui était ce tas de muscles sous un uniforme brun ? D'où le connaissait-il, et pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il pas ?

L'interessé fit quelques pas en avant, main tendue vers Eden, baignant cette fois dans la lumière.

\- Voyons, cher Fullmetal. Tu n'aurais tout de même pas déjà oublié ton sauveur ?

Eden déglutit. Cette voix doucereuse, ce sourire carnassier, cette lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux verts...En un instant, le loup fut submergé par la spirale de ses souvenirs enfouis.

* * *

L'air marin, lourdement saturé en sel, assaillit son odorat. Une violente tempête faisait rage, et le bord d'une falaise n'était pas l'endroit rêvé à cet instant présent. Mais l'alchimiste Fullmetal avait bien d'autres choses à faire que se plaindre - et tenir désespérement la main de son ami l'empereur de Xing en était une. Le sang rendait toute prise difficile, et les embruns de la mer déchaînée en contrebas le gelait, raidissant ses mouvements. Derrière Ling, le feu faisait rage et les soldats approchaient. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à fuir rapidement, ils se feraient descendre tous les deux. La panique et la fatigue commençaient à les gagner, mais un coup de feu trop proche retentit. L'empereur jura, son bras tremblant. Le prochain tir serait plus ajusté. Les prochaines balles achèveraient son ami, qui laisserait à son tour tomber Edward. Peu importe la manière, l'issue resterait la même ; il sombrerait dans ces abysses, inexorablement. Fullmetal le réalisa bien vite, et tout aussi rapidement, il prit sa décision. La gorge nouée, il ne prit même pas la peine de combattre les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, dissimulant vaguement son air terrorisé derrière un sourire attristé. Ce seul regard suffit, et l'expression paniquée de son meilleur ami lui indiquait que son plan n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Mais de la même manière que Ling ne souhaitait pas le laisser mourir pour lui, Ed n'accepterait pas qu'il reçoive les balles tout en tentant de le remonter.

\- Hey, Ling. Dis à Al que je serai un peu en retard, ok ?

Les mots avaient été étonnement simples à prononcer, comme s'ils étaient la seule option possible. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient réellement, le seul moyen de permettre la fuite de son ami. Quant à lui, si sa tête ne se fracassait pas contre un rocher, peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre le rivage en un seul morceau, non ? Edward ne se faisait pas d'illusion. À la seconde où il lâcherait la main de Ling, il couperait le fragile fil le maintenant en vie. Quelle triste fin. En entreprenant ce voyage vers Xing, jamais l'alchimiste n'aurait pensé qu'il serait son dernier. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur ou même de se remémorer sa vie - chaque seconde d'hésitation pouvait coûter celle de Ling. C'est donc tremblant qu'il écarta ses doigts, libérant l'autre de son poids. Immédiatement, il commença à chuter.

Edward ferma les yeux.

Dans quelques secondes, tout serait fini. Le jeune homme espérait presque que l'impact le tuerait, lui épargnant ainsi l'agonie d'une lente suffocation. Il serait bientôt fixé.

Contre toute attente, et sans doute était-ce car il savait sa mort imminente, la chute lui paru durer une éternité. Son esprit semblait trop vif, conscient de s'éteindre et désireux de le torturer jusqu'au bout. En quelques secondes à peine, il avait passé en revu toutes ses erreurs, tiré une croix sur ses projets et regretté de nombreuses décisions. Plus jamais il ne retournerait à Resembool, sur la tombe de sa mère. Jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de remercier convenablement Winry pour la jambe et le bras qu'elle lui avait donnés. Il ne verrait pas le corps de son frère, arraché au prix de tant de sacrifice, atteindre l'âge adulte. Il ne s'expliquerait jamais avec Mustang sur cette fameuse nuit. Il n'en vivrait pas une seconde. Pourquoi ce manque se faisait-il ressentir si cruellement, en pareil circonstance ? Pourquoi sa dernière pensée devait-elle se tourner vers l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner ? Edward se fit la promesse que s'il survivait à cette épreuve, il confronterait le brun.

Une vive douleur frappa chaque parcelle de son corps, noyant ses résolutions, lorsqu'il brisa la surface de l'eau. Il fut incapable de bouger pendant un court instant, tétanisé par la douleur. Puis, n'écoutant que son instinct de survie, l'alchimiste tenta de remonter suffisament pour prendre une inspiration, mais déjà une vague colossale s'était abattue sur lui, le propulsant en profondeur. La tempête ne lui laissait aucun répit, balayant son corps au gré des vagues déchaînées. Ed ignorait combien de temps il tenta de se battre contre les tonnes d'eau qui le submergeait, cherchant désespérément à atteindre la surface pour inspirer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'air. Il n'ignorait pas que tout était perdu d'avance, que le poids de son automail et de ses vêtements épais jouait contre lui. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, pas alors que son frère et son meilleur ami l'attendaient en haut de cette maudite falaise.

Alors pourquoi chacun de ses mouvements se faisaient-ils plus lents ? Pourquoi autorisait-il toutes ses forces à le quitter alors que chaque seconde le voyait s'eloigner de son but ?

Une masse d'eau plus importante que les autres le percuta de plein fouet, le forçant à expirer le peu d'air qu'il lui restait. Elle le propulsa vers le fond, là où l'eau était de nouveau calme, et où aucune lumière ne filtrait. Edward était désorienté, incapable de dire dans quelle direction se trouvait la surface. Le feu dans ses poumons l'empêchait d'y réfléchir, et même si il ne pouvait voir ses larmes se mêler à la mer, il savait qu'il pleurait. Pleurait de douleur, de peur, de tristesse. Le froid de l'eau mordait tout son être, la pression appuyait sur ses blessures, le sel brûlait sa peau léchée par les flammes quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais pire que tout, le feu dans ses poumons continuait de s'intensifier et sa gorge semblait se déchirer tandis qu'il luttait pour garder la bouche fermée. Mais à quoi bon, se demandait-il ?

Il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Il continuait de sombrer, il suffoquait, plus faible avec chaque seconde. Sa vie se consumait de l'intérieur, et il ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Avant que ces-derniers ne se ferment définitivement, Edward cru apercevoir une lumière aveuglante au milieu des abysses, mais il ne trouva jamais la force de soulever ses paupières pour le vérifier. Ce devait être de cette lumière là que les mourants parlaient. Celle qui vous menait au paradis. Mais Ed savait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais les jardins d'Eden - si Dieu existait, alors nul doute qu'il enverrait un pécheur tel que lui vers les enfers. Résigné, il porta sa main à son cou, avant que sa résistance ne cède et qu'il n'ouvre instinctivement ses lèvres bleues pour tenter de respirer. C'était fini. Cette horrible agonie touchait enfin à sa fin. Il allait mourir, et il s'en trouvait soulagé. L'eau emplit ses poumons, et tandis que sa conscience disparaissait, Edward eut la vague impression que deux bras entouraient son torse.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, l'alchimiste jura - l'enfer était vraiment moins chaud que ce qu'il avait espéré. À dire vrai, le jeune homme était gelé, et il réalisa alors que ses vêtements détrempés y étaient pour beaucoup. Il cligna des yeux successivement, sa vue revenant peu à peu, et analysa son environnement. Il se trouvait sur une petite barque, et pouvait distinguer, bien loin à l'horizon, un incendie ravageant la côte par-delà les falaises. Edward écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa la situation - il n'était pas mort ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il se souvenait clairement avoir sombré au fond de cet océan, sans espoir de revoir la surface. Et comme preuve, ses poumons le faisaient encore horriblement souffrir, et chaque inspiration lui raclait la gorge. Alors, comment ?

L'alchimiste fronça les sourcils, remarquant que deux autres hommes se trouvaient sur la petite embarcation. L'un deux, enveloppé dans une combinaison de plongée, était équipé de bouteilles d'oxygène et d'une lampe frontale. C'était donc cette lumière qu'il avait aperçu avant de perdre conscience ? Avant que le blond ne puisse remercier l'individu pour l'avoir visiblement sorti de l'eau, il fut interrompu par son compagnon. Ce-dernier, vêtu d'un uniforme brun, avait un regard vert perçant que Edward n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

\- Eh bien, c'était juste, Fullmetal. Serions-nous arrivés une minute plus tard, et c'est votre cadavre que nous aurions repêché.

\- Merci, répondit poliement Edward, recrachant ce qu'il restait d'eau dans ses poumons au passage.

L'extrémité de ses doigts était encore bleu, et il ne doutait pas que son corps tout entier était blanc comme un linge. Il avait souvent frôlé la mort, mais cette fois-ci avait été la plus proche. Le blond sentait encore sa gorge brûler.

\- Mais de rien, et excusez-nous du retard. Je dois dire que la tempête n'était pas vraiment prévue ...

Cette phrase arrêta net le fil de pensée de l'alchimiste, tous ses sens se mettant de nouveau en alerte. Comment ça, pas prévu ? Est-ce que quoi que ce soit l'avait été, ce soir là ? Le regard perplexe de Edward fit part à l'homme de ses questions, et ce-dernier lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Mes excuses, Mr. Elric, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Donato Cryvio, général de l'armée de Creta. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, et ce malgré les circonstances.

L'intéressé fit la grimace, clairement écoeuré par l'attitude faussement mielleuse de l'homme face à lui. Il se leva, faisant tanguer le bateau plus que les vagues ne le faisaient déjà, et décida de confronter l'autre.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'un général fait sur un bateau aussi minable, après une telle tempête ? Cela me semble une condition dangereuse pour quelqu'un de votre rang, s'enquit-il.

\- C'est que l'on m'a chargé de récuperer une personne plutôt importante, et on ne pouvait laisser n'importe qui le faire. Notre chère amie l'armée d'Amestris ne souhaiterait pas que l'on traite l'un de siens avec moins d'égard que cela.

Edward fronça les sourcils, se maudissant de ne s'être jamais intéressé aux liaisons du pays. Il pouvait uniquement se souvenir que lorsque Fuery avait été envoyé au sud, la frontière avec Creta était une zone de guerre. De la même manière, lors de sa mission à Table City, les relations entre les deux pays impliquaient plus de coups de feu que de paroles amicales. Remarquant son air perdu, le sourire de Cryvio s'étendit et ce-dernier se lança dans ses explications.

\- Ma foi, votre ignorance est déplorable, alchimiste Fullmetal. Depuis la fin du règne de Bradley, Creta et Amestris ont trouvé un terrain d'entente, et bien des ambitions communes. Après tout, Amestris était un pays à reconstruire, et le Führer Hakuro est un homme bien vaniteux. Il a évincé Grumman après une année seulement, après tout. Et vous avez attiré notre attention lors de votre venue à Table City, et Hakuro partage nos questionnements. Vous allez de toute évidence rester avec nous un certain temps...

Étrangement, ces simples constatations sonnaient comme des menaces qui ne plaisaient aucunement à Ed. Il n'irait nulle part, pas alors que son petit frère se battait dans les terres. Et d'ailleurs, si tout ceci avait un rapport avec l'armée, pourquoi n'avait-il pas reçu l'ordre d'entrer en contact avec ce génèral ? Pourquoi avaient-ils attendu qu'il soit hors du pays et en permission pour l'interpeller de la sorte ? Décidément, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Edward n'allait pas suivre ce génèral comme le gentil toutou en lequel l'armée tentait de le transformer depuis des années. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il quittait la barque, il se noierait à coup sûr. Sa récente expérience avait été suffisament traumatisante. Décidant que le bluff serait encore la meilleure solution, l'alchimiste raidit sa posture, prêt à joindre les mains en un geste nostalgique. Si ce Cryvio avait entendu parler de lui, il n'ignorait sans doute pas la puissance de son alchimie.

\- Inutile, Mr. Elric, déclara-t-il en levant une main en signe d'arrêt. L'armée d'Amestris nous a déjà signalé la perte de votre alchimie. Je dois dire que c'est regrettable, mais cela jouera à notre avantage pour l'instant. Et quand bien même vous auriez encore cette capacité, vous parviendriez seulement à retourner ce bateau, et votre jambe d'acier vous emmènerait une fois de plus vers les profondeurs. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Le blond jura, un regard mauvais dardé sur celui qu'il identifiait désormais comme un ennemi. Il lui rappelait Kimblee de bien des manières, et cela ne servait qu'à hâtiser sa haine. Et s'il croyait ses paroles, l'armée de son propre pays l'avait abandonné aux mains de cet étrange personnage. Edward soupira, le froid mordant de la nuit se faisant soudainement ressentir avec plus d'intensité. Tandis que les flammes du brasier se muaient en un minuscule point à l'horizon, Ed remarqua la massive silhouette d'un bateau de guerre à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

Fuir serait difficile.

* * *

Fuir avait été impossible.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Eden maîtrisait à nouveau l'alchimie, et ce mieux que quiconque. Il n'hésitait plus à blesser l'ennemi, ou à le tuer si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Et éliminer un tel déchet était de toute évidence une priorité.

\- Mon sauveur ? Ricanna-t-il, le ton amer. Alors je pense qu'il est temps que je vous remercie.

Les yeux plissés, le blond claqua ses mains avant de saisir les barreaux de la chaise sur laquelle il était précédemment assis. Ces-derniers se muèrent en deux dagues, dont les lames aiguisées ne demandaient qu'à trancher les chairs de l'ennemi. Ce-dernier changea de posture, soudainement tendu.

\- Je préfèrerais que vous vous rendiez sans faire d'histoire. Ce serait un plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau parmis nous, déclara Cryvio, masquant parfaitement son inquiétude.

Eden chargea.

Même si son souvenir était tronqué et qu'il ignorait encore ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir par la suite, il avait la certitude qu'il méritait toute sa haine. Les images d'une cellule blanche et d'uniformes bleus défilaient devant ses yeux, bercés par les pleurs déchirants d'un enfant. Nul doute, cet homme était mêlé à cet enfer.

\- Enfoiré ! Cracha Ed entre ses dents serrées, tandis qu'il assomait les uns après les autres les gardes ameutés pour protéger Cryvio. Fais moi face comme un homme !

L'intéressé se recula, intimidé sans se l'avouer par la fureur qui habitait les yeux de l'homme face à lui. Deux ans en arrière, le garçon avait montré une résolution hors du commun, mais il ne possédait pas encore le regard d'un meurtrier. Il avait tenté de fuir son emprise sans sacrifier une seule vie, et la détermination dans son regard avait peu à peu laissé la place au désespoir.Était-ce réellement le même Edward Elric qui lui faisait face ? Celui-là même qui venait de trancher la gorge à un garde du corps, sans pour autant détourner son regard du sien ?

Oubliant sa réflexion pour se concentrer sur l'assassin face à lui, le militaire décida de se mêler au combat. Il devait faire prisonnier l'alchimiste. Ramener ce si sublime pion vivant lui vaudrait sans doute une belle promotion.

Une chaine d'explosions sur la gauche manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse, alors même que Eden n'avait pas scié. Le blond se tourna en direction du mur désormais en ruines, yeux plissés. Il semblait chercher quelque chose et soupira lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas, reportant son attention sur l'ennemi.

\- Ce doit être une grenade à Mao, déclara-t-il. Levi, va le rejoindre et prenez ce bâtiment. Moi, je vais dépecer ce connard.

\- Mais, Ed...

\- Va !

L'ordre ne fut pas discuté de nouveau, et le roux disparut par l'ouverture nouvellement créée, poursuivi par les chiens de Cryvio. Il ne restait entre les trois murs que les deux hommes, décidés à en découdre.

Sans attendre, Eden chargea à nouveau. Le Cretiain entreprit d'attaquer également, mais l'alchimiste érigea suffisament de murs pour se protéger des balles. Un simple pistolet ne serait jamais l'instrument de sa mort. Il se rapprocha suffisament de Cryvio pour que son arme à feu devienne inefficace, le forçant à dégainer l'épée soigneusement maintenue à sa ceinture. Sa masse lui donnait un clair désavantage face à la rapidité et la souplesse dont pouvait faire preuve Eden. Ce-dernier souhaitait que ce combat se finisse vite, lui permettant ainsi de partir à la recherche de Mustang. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce terrible sentiment de vengeance prendre le dessus sur son but intial.

Le loup ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait le flux de souvenirs qui s'agitait dans sa tête et l'empêchait de considérer objectivement la situation. Il mourrait d'envie d'écarteler l'homme face à lui alors même qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il lui reprochait, et qu'un contact plus important l'attendait. Mais il n'agissait pas de manière purement personnelle - cet homme ne les gênaient -ils pas dans leur mission ?

D'un croche-pied bien placé, Ed usa le poids de son adversaire pour le faire chuter. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouvait sur l'autre et, d'un coup de dague précis, sectionna la main tenant l'épée. Toutes deux tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mou et métallique à la fois, tandis que le sang de l'artère radiale sortait en jet incontrôlable. Eden fit la grimace lorsque le hurlement de douleur de Cryvio déchira son tympan, et il abattit son poing sur le visage tant détesté, lâchant une de ses dagues.

\- Elric, arrête !

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Gronda-t-il, la colère montant de plus en plus.

Lui aussi pouvait se souvenir d'avoir hurlé de la sorte, et de n'avoir reçu que les regards indifférents ou ennuyés des hommes en bleus auxquels, il en était certain, Cryvio l'avait livré. Pourquoi devrait-il faire preuve de pitié ? Le temps des pardons étaient révolus.

Pourtant, Eden ne pouvait succomber à son envie et abattre l'autre. Il ignorait encore tant de choses, tant de choses que lui savait.

Il allait le ramener au QG, et il allait le faire parler.

Il joignit les mains et utilisa le metal de ses dagues pour former des menottes qu'il serra vicieusement autour des chevilles du Cretiain. Avec une seule main, il ne ferait de toute manière pas grand chose.

\- Tch, tu m'en as mis partout...

Se plaignit le blond en essuyant le sang qui couvrait désormais la moitié de son visage. Il s'apprêtait à frapper l'homme une dernière fois pour faire bonne mesure, mais des bruits de pas précipités dans sa direction l'en empêchèrent.

\- Toi !

À l'entente de cette voix, l'intéressé se retourna, oubliant inexplicablement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas par son nom ?

\- Mustang !

Eden se releva, fronçant les sourcils à la vue des soldats Amestriens et Xingien qui pénétraient dans le bâtiment à travers les nombreux murs effondrés. Ils étaient donc la raison pour laquelle Mustang préservait son identité ...

Le blond voulu transmuter un masque à partir de ses vêtements, mais dissimuler son visage devint bien vite sa dernière priorité. Une fois encore, Ed eut l'impression que la scène se jouait au ralenti. Il entendit distinctement le coup de feu, et sentit clairement son coeur remonter dans sa gorge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger, pas avant que la balle ne touche la tête du général de brigade Roy Mustang.

L'alchimiste entendit un grand cri, et il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que c'était le sien. Il était bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi tout le faisait tant souffrir tandis que le corps du militaire cognait le sol. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il se mit à courir dans cette direction, se moquant éperduement de l'armée ennemie qui s'y trouvait.

\- Eden, non !

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il ne s'arrêta pas en entendant Rei hurler son nom. Il ne pût que la voir allongée en position, son fusil encore pointé sur le général. Et il comprit, et son coeur le tirailla de plus bel, ne le laissant pas s'arrêter. Il devait rejoindre Mustang, qu'importe les soldats qui le prendraient pour cible. L'alchimiste ne commandait plus son corps, ce-dernier rejoignant instinctivement celui de son amant. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur, tandis que son cerveau anesthésié prenait seul des décisions douteuses.

Une masse de vêtement bleu le plaqua au sol, et peut-être retrouva-t-il une partie de ses esprits lorsque son crâne heurta le béton. Il roula sur de nombreux mètres, jusqu'à rencontrer un mur qui mit fin à sa course folle, le dissimulant egalement aux ennemis. Il releva précipitamment la tête pour tomber face à des grands yeux dorés, dont le calme contagieux l'apaisa quelques secondes.

\- Alphonse ?

Demanda-t-il, tout d'abord étonné. Mais les nombreux coups de feu échangés aux alentours le ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité.

\- Al, à quoi tu joues ? Laisse moi y aller !

Gronda l'aîné tandis que le cadet le maintenait fermement au sol, l'empêchant de se lever. Pourquoi son propre frère l'écartait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu réagir plus vite ? L'horreur de la situation commençait à se faire trop réelle, et Ed ne parvenait pas à encaisser le choc.

Rei avait tué Mustang.

Bien sûr, les Red Wolves et l'armée étaient ennemis. La femme avait déjà éliminé de nombreux soldats. Mais il s'agissait de Roy. Alors même qu'Ed ignorait encore ce que cet homme représentait pour lui, un membre de sa propre meute le lui avait ôté.

Roy Mustang était mort. Roy Mustang était mort.

Peu importe combien de fois il se répétait ces quelques mots, l'assassin ne parvenait pas à y croire. Pourquoi diable cela le mettait-il dans un tel état ?! Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

\- Alphonse ! Gronda-t-il à nouveau.

L'intéressé soupira, ne libérant pas Ed pour autant.

\- Calme-toi, grand frère. Les soldats pourraient t'attraper, il faut qu'on quitte les lieux.

Annonça Al, soutenant le regard outré si similaire au sien.

\- Non ! Mustang est encore là-bas, je dois y aller !

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le visage du cadet, bien vite effacée lorsque le loup choisit de se débattre à nouveau. Il manqua de réussir à se libérer, lorsqu'une énorme explosion les fit sursauter tous les deux. Une épaisse fumée envahit tout l'espace, et une silhouette difforme se fit deviner, avançant vers eux. Les deux frères observèrent la dite silhouette, qui se découpa plus nettement et se révéla être un homme en portant un autre, tous deux drapés de bleu.

Le coeur de Eden manqua un bâtement lorsqu'il remarqua la chevelure noire sur l'épaule de l'autre, et il se permit d'espérer. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, le militaire aux cheveux roux lâcha le corps de l'autre qui, contre toute attente, se redressa.

Après avoir épousseté son uniforme aux nombreuses étoiles, l'homme sourit. Ses yeux onyx malicieux dardés sur Eden, une légère lueur de culpabilité en eux, Mustang s'adressa à lui.

\- Bien, cette fumée ne nous dissimulera pas longtemps, mais l'explosion suffira à faire croire que mon corps a été détruit là-dedans. On dégage, Fullmetal. Je te suis.


	18. Do me

Bien le bonsoir chers amis yaoistes ! Tout d'abord - et dome d'habitude, en fait - je tiens à m'excuser pour le long délais de publication. Ma vie en ce moment est une course effrénée - ouais, comme d'habitude aussi.

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, et plus particulièrement les amours de ma vie qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire. Merci, merci, mille fois merci. Ca me donne chaud au coeur et envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire, malgré toutes les contraintes de temps qui jouent contre moi. Merci.

**Hitsmitsi**: c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire et de lire tes commentaires, c'est à moi de te remercier :3

**Daidaiiro30**: yup, on commence lentement à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Ed :) promis, je tuerai pas Roy \o/ Je donne pas dans la nécrophilie et ce serait du gâchis ...

**Yakitorie**: tu n'as toujours pas compris que j'étais un monstre ? :p Oui, autre lemon \o/

**Ayu** : désolée pour la frayeur, c'était trop tentant :p

**Arianne**: Oh oui, nos deux dieux vont enfin passer plus de temps ensemble! ( pour détruire les méchants bien évidemment, je ne pensais à rien de lubrique...)

**Neko Gina** : je répondrai aussi avec un seul mot : Merci ! :3

* * *

Ce visage, ces yeux, cette expression et ce timbre de voix - aucun doute, Roy Mustang se trouvait bien debout devant lui, en parfait état si l'on ne tenait pas compte des dépôts de poussière ambiante sur ses vêtements. Eden n'avait pourtant pas halluciné, il avait vu la balle frapper le crâne de son amant. Mais avant que le blond ne puisse demander des comptes, Alphonse prit la parole, relâchant enfin son frère.

\- Général ! Vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai bien cru que je ne retrais pas Ed assez longtemps...

\- Il fallait que les soldats aient le temps de constater ma mort, major Elric.

Eden, étrangement silencieux et soucieux, se leva pour rejoindre le brun. Puis, sans crier gare, il asséna à ce-dernier une gifle qui manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse.

\- Fullmetal, geignit Roy tout en portant la main à sa joue meurtrie, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas un fantôme, enfoiré. Et vu que ma main n'a pas traversé ta tronche, tu me dois une sacré bonne explication !

Gronda le loup, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de paraître agressif et énervé. Mais l'immense soulagement qu'il ressentait le fit vite échouer, et son expression sombre laissa place à un sourire incertain. Roy n'était pas mort - qu'importe la raison, il se trouvait de nouveau à un mètre de lui, à sa portée. S'il l'avait pu, Ed se serait sans doute jeté à son cou pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. Il se serait rassuré en se persuadant qu'il agissait de la sorte non pas en suivant un quelconque sentiment, mais pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien en un seul morceau.

Mais la présence de son frère et de Breda ne le lui permettait pas.

\- C'est bon de te revoir vivant, déclara-t-il simplement en tendant sa main au militaire.

\- C'est un plaisir partagé, répondit l'autre, serrant affectueusement la main de l'alchimiste.

\- Ce n'est pas que je veuille interrompre vos retrouvailles, mon Général, mais la fumée commence à tomber. Vous devez partir avant que les soldats ne vous voient, déclara une lieutenant blonde, sortit de nulle part.

\- Vous avez raison, Hawkeye, soupira Roy.

Le militaire s'empara de la veste de son uniforme, avant d'en brûler une bonne partie et de jeter le reste dans les décombres. Face au sourcil levé de Ed, il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pour l'effet dramatique. Je veux un mémorial au moins aussi beau que le tien.

À ces mots, le loup manqua de s'étouffer. Oh non, non, non. L'armée n'avait tout de même pas osé ? Il s'apprêta à hurler son mécontentement, mais le regard de Hawkeye lui rappela l'urgence de la situation. Au fond de lui, Ed avait l'impression que cette femme l'avait toujours terrorisée.

\- La situation a un peu changé. Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Je vais venir avec toi. Oui, j'ai déjà discuté de cela avec tes camarades.

Le blond hocha la tête, impatient de pouvoir poser plus de questions. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment. Incertain, il se tourna vers son cadet dont le regard témoignait de tout l'amour et l'inquiétude que ce-dernier éprouvait en ce moment. Chaque mission semblait pouvoir coûter la vie au loup, et Alphonse aurait de toute évidence préféré que Ed les rejoigne, plutôt que le génèral ne parte avec lui. Mais ce qui était important, c'était qu'il ne serait plus seul dans son combat, non ?

L'avait-il seulement vraiment été ? Le jeune frère se le demandait. Lorsque le plan avait été discuté avec ce couple de loups, il avait pu voir à quel point ils étaient prêts à s'investir pour protéger leur camarade, faisant fi de pourquoi ce-dernier connaissait des soldats ennemis.

Et cela le rendait à la fois fier de son aîné, tout comme un peu jaloux.

Hésitant, Ed écarta les bras en direction de son frère, ne sachant s'il serait repoussé ou non. Al ne se fit pas prier pour s'y jeter, se blottissant dans l'étreinte rassurante du loup.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Alphonse. On se reverra très bientôt. Je ne sais pas encore comment les choses vont se passer à partir de maintenant, mais je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour que tout finisse le plus vite possible. Alors reste sain et sauf et attends-moi, d'accord ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête, sentant les larmes monter dangereusement à ses yeux. Même après avoir retrouvé son frère après ces deux longues années de recherche, il ne pouvait le garder. C'était injuste que Mustang le pouvait, mais il devait bien admettre que l'homme était sans doute le plus qualifié au vu de la situation. Après quelques secondes de forte étreinte, Ed relâcha son frère, se tournant vers le dernier arrivé.

\- Ed, on y va maintenant. Vous, vous nous suivez. Et pas d'entourloupe, déclara Levi, un regard mauvais jeté sur le génèral.

Les soldats saluèrent leur génèral au garde à vous, et-ce dernier le leur rendit.

\- Soyez prudents.

C'est sur ces mots que les deux groupes se séparèrent, les deux amants suivant la tête rousse en dehors du bâtiment.

* * *

\- Vraiment, c'est à se demander qui ils suspectent le plus. Lui ou moi ?

Se plaignit Eden tout en se laissant tomber sur un lit au confort précaire. Sascha se hâta d'escalader ledit lit pour s'installer sur les genoux de son père, arrachant une grimace à ce dernier lorsqu'il cogna son poignet plâtré. Cette blessure idiote lui faisait un mal de chien, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant considérant avec quelle violence les menottes avaient broyé ses os. Mais le blond ne s'en était pas plaint, même lorsque le médecin du quartier maître le malmenait tandis que le chef lui posait un millier de questions.

Il aurait du s'y attendre.

Débarquer en pleine nuit et sans préavis au quartier maître des Red Wolves, accompagné d'un inconnu au bataillon, ne pouvait de toute évidence se faire en douceur. Mais les loups n'avaient pas eu le choix - les blessures de Eden nécessitait une attention médicale que Mao, compte tenu du matériel à sa disposition, ne pouvait lui fournir. Et les amis de l'alchimiste eux-mêmes devaient bien avouer ne pas être à l'aise à l'idée de se trouver dans une chambre juste à côté d'un général de l'armée ennemi. L'assassin bénissait son amant d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de transmuter le bas de son uniforme militaire en pantalon noir des plus classiques, sans quoi le chef des loups se seraient sans doute débarassé de lui sans même poser de questions.

Ed était soufflé par les risques que Roy était prêt à prendre pour lui.

Utilisant cet argument pour prouver que l'alchimiste de flammes était de son côté, et que tout général sensé ne prendrait pas de tels risques pour capturer un assassin parmi tant d'autre, Eden avait réussi à obtenir des loups que le brun ne soit pas exécuté ni même considéré comme un ennemi. Mais les assassins, suspicieux et méfiants par nature, avaient préféré prendre leur précautions.

Le blond jeta un regard mauvais à la clé dans la main de Levi, tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Sascha, désormais concentré sur un livre d'alchimie.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller le voir tout seul. Enfin, si c'est à toi qu'ils ont confié la tâche de nous surveiller, je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, mais lui, je ne le connais pas. Tu dois avoir conscience qu'au moindre faux-pas, il sera éliminé.

Eden hocha la tête, une moue irritée placardée sur son visage. Il en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda Levi, et Eden se leva après avoir assis Sascha sur le lit.

\- Tu restes calmement ici, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, va voir Rei de l'autre côté du couloir, dit l'alchimiste à son fils avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

L'enfant acquiesça, ne levant pas les yeux de sa lecture. Ed soupira, plus amusé qu'autre chose, avant d'emboîter le pas à son camarade. Le quartier maître de la guilde était une immense succesion de couloirs et d'escaliers identiques dans lesquels les deux loups peinaient à se retrouver. Il abritait une centaine d'assassins, qui vivaient ici lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission. L' amestrien ne se risquerait de toute évidence pas à faire un pas de travers au sein de ces bâtiments, qui bien qu'appartenant à ses alliés, le mettait mal à l'aise. Le blond en venait à regretter le manoir où il avait été recueilli une année plus tôt.

Après une longue marche et une quantité excessive d'escaliers dévalées, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans un long couloir bordé d'innombrables cellules. Ils ignoraient combien étaient occupées, mais une chose était certaine: les ennemis tombant dans les mains de ces loups devaient regretter le jour où ils étaient nés. Les assassins avaient bâti une véritable prison sous leur repère, lieu où la lumière provenait uniquement d'ampoules dénudées pendant du plafond. À l'autre extrémité du couloir, une massive porte de bois légèrement ouverte laissait entre-voir de nombreux instruments pointus dont ils devinaient trop bien l'utilité. De la torture.

Eden déglutit, mal à l'aise. Cet endroit l'oppressait, lui rappelant désagréablement les cachots dans lesquels il avait été retenu une journée plus tôt. Un rapide coup d'œil à son ami lui apprit que ce-dernier était aussi gêné que lui par l'atmosphère lugubre qui y régnait.

\- C'est celle-là, déclara Levi tout en tournant la clé dans la serrure. Cela ne sert à rien que j'attende ici. Avec ton alchimie, tu pourrais partir quand tu voudrais de toute façon. Mais tu ne le feras pas, hein ? Sinon, ça va me retomber dessus, et ça va pas être agréable...

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit Eden. Reviens d'ici une heure, d'accord ?

Le roux hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons, impatient de remonter à la surface et vers des quartiers moins effrayant. L'alchimiste, lui, ravala son malaise avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans la petite pièce, refermant soigneusement derrière lui.

\- C'est moi, signala-t-il, scrutant la pièce à la recherche de Mustang.

L'obscurité était un facteur handicapant, et le blond du attendre quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'accommodent et qu'il ne puisse repérer une silhouette adossée dans un coin.

\- Mustang ?

Appela Ed, inquiet face à l'immobilité de son amant. Il s'en approcha doucement, son esprit déjà attaqué par des centaines d'hypothèses inquiétantes. Le blond s'accroupit à côté de lui et, retenant son souffle, secoua le génèral.

Pour toute réponse, ce-dernier gémit doucement et se retourna, sa respiration lente et profonde se résumant.

C'est alors qu'Eden comprit la situation, et toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules disparu, laissant place à un rire amusé.

\- Vraiment, tu dors ? Ah ah, tu es emprisonné dans une cellule on ne peut plus glauque par le groupe d'assassins le plus recherché de tout Xing, et toi, tu dors ?!

Le sourire du blond ne s'effaça pas lorsqu'il passa sa main dans la chevelure ébène, cherchant à réveiller l'autre doucement. C'était étrange de voir le général, d'habitude si pompeux et sur ses gardes, aussi relaxé et sans défense dans une telle situation. Mais Eden ne s'en plaignait pas, et il se surprit à admirer le visage face à lui, caressant sa joue. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres closes, savourant la proximité qu'il avait cru perdre pour de bon. Car le loup devait bien l'admettre - son coeur l'avait fait souffrir plus que de raison depuis qu'il avait cru Roy mort, et il se sentait enfin apaisé maintenant qu'il pouvait se trouver seul avec lui. Mais aussi distrayant que regarder Mustang dormir pouvait être, ils avaient quelques affaires à régler, et pas suffisament de temps.

Aussi Ed entreprit-il de le réveiller en le secouant à nouveau, sans ménagement cette fois, et le militaire ouvrit les yeux avant de bailler.

\- Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant, se moqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

L'offensé jeta un vague regard noir au jeune homme, maintenant difficilement les yeux ouverts. Lorsqu'il eut suffisament réveillé ses esprits, il prit la parole à son tour.

\- Il ne me semble pourtant pas avoir été réveillé par un baiser...

Ed secoua la tête en signe de désarroi, avant d'être attiré par le brun qui joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Le blond se laissa faire, savourant la délicate pression. Ce geste si simple suffisait presque à lui faire oublier leur situation, et il lui permit de durer encore quelques secondes, avant de s'éloigner de l'homme.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, là-bas, se plaignit Eden avec un regard accusateur et la mine grave. La prochaine fois que tu as une idée aussi débile, préviens moi !

Cette affirmation fit sourire Roy, flatté que son sort inquiète à ce point son ancien subordonnée. Il était bon de voir que ce-dernier n'était plus au stade où il souhaitait le tuer.

\- La situation était plutôt délicate. C'est en te cherchant que je suis tombé sur tes deux amis, et j'ai entendu une partie de leur conversation. Ils disaient que le signal de ta puce avait été coupé, et que tu étais en retard. J'ai compris que la situation devait être très difficile, et j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus te laisser courir de tels risques seuls. Tu avais raison...Amestris est liée à tout cela. L'adjudant que j'avais rapatrié et qui me servait d'espion a été tué, même si l'acte a été maquillé en suicide. Ils cachent quelque chose, et je devais prendre des mesures pour vous protéger, toi et mes hommes. Avec ma présumée mort, ils seront écartés de toute cette affaire et hors de danger. Quant à toi, je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux.

Le général appuya ses propos d'un regard déterminé et brûlant, auquel Eden sourit tristement. Il ne savait pas encore comment prendre cette nouvelle - à partir de maintenant, le général serait à ses côtés, jusqu'à la fin de leur combat...ou leur mort. Et même si la présence du militaire le rassurait, elle semait avant tout le chaos dans ses sentiments. L'alchimiste n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se remettre de la mort factice de son amant. Cette-dernière l'avait chamboulé plus que de raison, et il avait réalisé à quel point le vide que laisserait Mustang était immense. Qu'importe qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés que peu de fois depuis que l'alchimiste était devenu un loup - l'histoire de leur attraction était bien plus ancienne que cela, et tous ces sentiments remontaient à la surface, plus intenses à chacune de leur entrevue.

Mais pour l'instant, Eden ne parvenait pas à appréhender les changements qui allaient arriver. À cet instant précis, il était simplement heureux. Heureux de pouvoir être ainsi face à Mustang, heureux de pouvoir parler seul à seul avec lui, heureux de le voir en vie. Ce soulagement prévalait sur tous les autres sentiments.

Ed s'avança, collant son front contre celui du brun, et le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, ça me va. Ne me fais juste plus jamais peur comme ça...

Roy acquiesça, renforçant son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé, Edward. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Comme pour sceller sa promesse, le général vint cueillir un nouveau baiser. Ce ne devait être rien de plus qu'un baiser chaste et court, mais le blond ne permit pas au brun d'y mettre fin. Il entoura son cou de ses mains pour garder son amant, et entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, quémandant plus d'attention. Au sein de cette bâtisse, il ne serait pas aisé pour les deux amestriens de se voir en privé, alors le loup comptait bien profiter de ces instants précieux.

Le général, bien qu'étonné par la fougue du jeune homme qui déboutonnait avec hâte sa chemise, n'opposa aucune once de résistance. C'est lorsqu'il voulu poser ses mains sur le corps du blond afin de le coller au sien qu'il prit conscience des chaînes qui les immobilisaient. Le cliquetis de ces dernières attirèrent le regard de Eden, qui laissa échapper un sourire malicieux. Un frisson d'électricité parcouru tout le corps du général face à cet air amusé que le jeune homme affichait malgré la situation insolite. Le blond était en position de force, et il le savait.

\- Ed...

Le ton se voulait autoritaire, tentant de prévenir l'autre qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec le feu - au sens figuré comme au littéral. Mais l'alchimiste Fullmetal tenait rarement compte des avertissements, et il se recula lentement, comme pour inciter Roy à le suivre, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce-dernier n'en avait pas la liberté. Puis il entreprit de monter sur les genoux du brun pour venir confortablement se lover entre ses jambes, le bout de ses doigts caressant vaguement le tissu à l'endroit sensible. Une vague de chaleur envahit le militaire, tandis que le sourire de Eden s'élargissait encore et toujours.

\- Edward...

Prévint une nouvelle fois le général.

\- Mustang, répondit l'intéressé, un air innocent collé au visage.

Le blond ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, décidant simplement d'écouter ses envies. Peut-être devait-il arrêter de réfléchir, et simplement suivre son instinct. Il désirait profiter de cet instant avec Mustang. Il désirait toucher sa peau, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve et que son amant était bien vivant. Il désirait sentir sa chaleur, son excitation et plus particulièrement, il désirait le plaisir unique qu'il lui avait apporté la dernière fois.

Et il l'aurait.

Ed se pencha une nouvelle fois vers le brun, assaillant ses lèvres sans jamais leur laisser de repos. Il suçotait, mordait, ses mains s'occupant d'ôter le pantalon de son amant. Ce-dernier ne l'en empêcha pas, fermant les yeux tandis que la bouche de Eden attaquait son cou. La situation s'emballait si vite que l'homme ne pouvait réagir, s'abandonnant aux ministrations de l'autre. Ce-dernier descendit le long de son torse, abusant sans retenue la peau qui s'offrait à lui, devenant de plus en plus sensible au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il voulait le faire.

Le bout de sa langue caressa légèrement le bas-ventre du brun, en proie à une véritable fournaise. Mustang ne pouvait plus attendre de recevoir plus d'attention de la part de son bien aimé, et il soupira de soulagement lorsque ses dents agrippèrent son boxer, ses mains toujours fermement postées sur son torse, pour le retirer. L'air froid sur son membre eut bien peu d'effet face à la chaleur que ressentait le général. Et qu'importe qu'ils se trouvent dans une cellule fraîche et à même la pierre, les deux amants brûlaient de l'intérieur. En quelques minutes à peine, l'atmosphère autour d'eux avaient drastiquement changé et gagné de nombreux degrés. Le regard doré auparavant tracassé brillait désormais de désir, reflétant parfaitement celui de l'autre homme.

Il allait le faire.

Eden cessa d'admirer le visage rougi de Mustang pour porter son attention au sexe fièrement dressé devant lui et, avec une délicatesse que l'on ne lui connaissait pas, il vint en embrasser le gland. Le brun se contracta à ce contact, se mordant les lèvres tandis que celles de Eden entouraient sa virilité, entamant un léger va et vient. La lenteur de son geste n'avait d'égal que sa sensualité, et le brun jouissait de sentir ainsi la langue qu'il avait suçotée quelques instants plus tôt en humidifier chaque recoin. Bien que les premiers mouvements furent quelque peu maladroits, le blond gagna rapidement en assurance, lâchant successivement le membre pour le titiller délicatement, avant de le reprendre en bouche et de le masser.

Le général jetta sa tête en arrière, se cognant contre la pierre sans même le remarquer, tant le plaisir était intense. Si Eden comptait s'occuper de lui ainsi à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en cellule, alors Mustang acceptait volontiers un emprisonnement à perpétuité. Mais ces chaînes...

Ces maudites chaînes.

Si elles ne le maintenaient pas ainsi, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait craqué et plaqué son adversaire au sol pour mieux le ravir.

\- E-Edward, enlève les...

Articula-t-il difficilement, et le son de sa voix arracha un nouveau sourire à l'intéressé, plus dangereux que tous les précédents. L'assassin releva la tête, dardant ses yeux noircis par le désir sur le visage haletant du général. Eden ne pouvait le nier - sa propre érection négligée commençait presque à devenir douloureuse, et il mourrait d'envie de laisser Mustang parvenir à ses fins. Mais avoir le contrôle donnait un tout nouvel aspect à ce jeu, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le céder aussi rapidement.

\- Tu sais que tu en as envie autant que moi...

Le loup haussa un sourcil et, après une nouvelle succion, prit la parole.

\- Oh ? Et de quoi ai-je donc tellement envie ?

Ce fut au tour du général d'afficher un rictus lubrique.

\- Oh ? Qui aurait cru que tu aimais le dirty talk ? S'amusa le général, avant de reprendre, sa voix un octave plus bas. Restons correctes. Il est évident, au vu de ta manière de t'agiter et de ceci - Mustang frotta son genou contre son érection - que tu as besoin que je m'occupe de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te déchires les cordes vocales. Et c'est ce que je vais faire, mais à me narguer comme ça, tu ne te plaindras pas si tu ne réussis plus à marcher pour quitter cette cellule ...

\- Prétentieux, marmonna l'alchimiste tandis que ses joues prenait une coloration rouge vif.

Il se hâta de la cacher en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, résumant pendant quelques secondes ses baisers. Puis, réalisant que décidément, il avait réellement envie que Mustang "s'occupe de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se déchire les cordes vocales", et ce même si sa démarche serait douteuse après cela. Il joignit donc ses mains et déstructura les menottes qui maintenaient inoffensif son redoutable adversaire. Car quoi qu'en dise l'assassin, son amant était bien plus dangereux qu'un loup.

En une fraction de seconde, le blond se retrouva dévêtu et plaqué au sol, l'attrayante et imposante silhouette du général le dominant. Quelques instants plus tard et il suçait, affamé, les doigts que Roy avait enfoncés dans sa bouche. Ed se moquait bien de paraître indécent ou vulgaire. Il brûlait d'envie de ne faire à nouveau qu'un avec le brun, et si ce-dernier ne se hâtait pas de le satisfaire, il allait obtenir ce qu'il désirait de force.

Le blond communiqua son impatience, et l'intéressé se permit de passer un premier doigt à travers l'anneau de muscles. Cette partie était toujours la plus délicate et portait tout l'enjeu de l'acte - Roy se devait de bien faire pour ne pas blesser son amant, mais sa retenue était toujours rudement mise à l'épreuve. Un signe de tête lui indiqua qu'il pouvait procéder, et le général introduit un second doigt, détendant l'entrée.

Encore quelques secondes.

Encore quelques gestes, et il pourrait à nouveau céder à ses pulsions.

Dieu que c'était difficile. Il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Précautionneusement, Roy guida son membre vers l'endroit désiré, marquant une pause, cherchant l'approbation du plus jeune. Ce-dernier la lui donna en lui frappant la tête et en l'incendiant pour oser le faire attendre de la sorte, et le brun s'avança. Ed grimaça quelques instants, avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant, suivant ses mouvements.

Enfin.

Enfin il retrouvait cette sublime sensation, celle de se faire complétement posséder par un homme tel que Mustang. Le plaisir de la friction était amplifiée par la sublime vue du corps musclé de son amant glissant contre le sien, et Eden savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Chaque mouvement était conduit avec une dextérité sans égal et heurtait sa prostate, forçant ses gémissements à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Prenant un peu d'élan, il parvint à basculer par-dessus son amant, qui ne ralentit aucunement. Ses mains tenant fermement les hanches du blond, leurs deux corps se soulevant à chaque mouvement, les amants haletaient au rythme effréné de leurs ébats.

Roy avait raison. Les cordes vocales d'Edward n'y survivraient pas.


	19. Bittersweet memories

Tenez bon, voilà la suite ! Désolée pour le délai, j'ai été plutôt prise avec les partiels...

Je songe à faire des chapitres plus courts pour publier plus souvent. Vous en penseriez quoi ? ? :3

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et passez de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années !

**TheLonelymurderer**: merci pour ton commentaire ! Dis moi que tu es encore vivante T-T Je vais en avoir gros sur la conscience après. Oh wait, j'en ai pas de toute façon x) encore désolée pour l'attente. Et oui, j'aime ca :3

**Ariane**: merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je fais de gros efforts de développement sur Edward et je suis contente de voir que ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Merci vraiment pour ton commentaire qui m'encourage comme à chaque fois !

**Daidaiiro30**: merci pour la review ! Oui, nos deux dieux ne vont plus se quitter, enfin :3 oui, j'avais envie d'un lemon où je conserverais le caractère de Ed ^^ ravie de voir qu'il a plu !

**yakitorie**: allez, tous en prison avec un Ed bad boy *^* Oui, j'ai hate de travailler sur la relation Roy/ Sascha . Merci pour le commentaire :3

**hitsimitsi**: merci à toi pour tes commentaires surtout ! :3 ils me font toujours plaisir. Et oui, Ed et Roy vont se voir plus maintenant *^*

* * *

\- Tiens, bois ça, déclara Levi tout en tendant une tasse à Eden.

Ce-dernier, soigneusement emmitouflé dans sa couverture, regarda le breuvage avec un air suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Du lait et du miel, idiot. Ça fera du bien à ta gorge.

L'alchimiste fit la moue, avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que ses maux de gorges duraient et que le roux mettait un point d'honneur à le gaver de mixtures en tous genres, à la manière d'une mère dont il ne pouvait se souvenir. Ce-dernier tentait de le garder au lit le plus possible pour faciliter sa convalescence, persuadé que la santé de l'alchimiste avait souffert durant leur précédente mission. Cette mission avait effectivement été éprouvante pour Ed, plus que ce que Levi ne pouvait imaginer. Celui-ci n'y ferait pas grand chose; ce qui avait poussé Ed à abandonner la mission en détruisant sa couverture et ce qu'il avait pu ou non découvrir resterait un secret.

Cependant, tout leur travail n'avait pas été en vain. Bien que le réseau de trafique d'humain que les loups souhaitaient démanteler perdurait partiellement, son quartier maître et quelques importantes personnes avaient été annihilés durant leur raid. En ce qui concernait la suite, un autre groupe d'assassins seraient dépêchés pour finir le travail commencé. Eden et les autres avaient été temporairement mis au repos, non sans avoir essuyé un savon de la part du chef.

La situation avait été plutôt delicate, compte tenu du fait que les compagnons ne connaissaient pas le quartier général et les assassins qui y vivaient. Bien que tous les ordres soient décidés ici avant d'être transmis aux autres branches de l'organisation, ils n'avaient jamais eu de contact direct avec cet endroit. Cela les menait à se sentir comme des étrangers, et c'est ce qu'ils étaiég réellement aux yeux des autres: des étrangers ayant échoué durant leur mission, venus chercher refuge tout en amenant avec eux un chien de l'armée.

L'accueil n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux.

\- Levi, tu sais très bien que je déteste le lait...gémit Eden comme un enfant avant de rentrer sa tête sous les draps. Donne le à Sascha.

Le roux ne se laissa pas éconduire de la sorte et tira les couvertures pour en sortir la tête blonde, la forçant à prendre la tasse. Plus vite l'assassin serait sur pieds et plus vite les compères pourraient reprendre leur route vers Amestris et échapper au climat désagréable du QG.

\- Ce n'est pas Sascha qui est tombé malade, l'accusa-t-il.

Eden rougit en se souvenant de quelle manière il avait perdu sa voix, tout en espérant que son ami ne le remarque pas. Mustang était certes quelqu'un de prétentieux, mais ce n'était pas sans raison. Ces instants de pure extase valaient vraiment les maux de gorge et les griffures de la pierre contre son dos.

Oui. Ça valait le coup.

\- Mais peut-être pas au point de boire du lait...marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de remarquer le regard interrogateur du roux. Je disais que j'aurais préféré du thé et du rhum plutôt que le lait, se corrigea-t-il.

Levi acquiesça, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit faisant face à celui de l'alchimiste.

\- Les choses vont changer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence. Ed fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce dont il parlait, et Levi précisa. Maintenant que ce foutu général est là...

L'amestrien se tendit, peu enclin à entamer de nouveau cette conversation.

\- Écoute, Levi... je comprends que tu n'aimes pas les chiens de l'armée, mais il est inutile de t'en prendre à cette personne. Je t'ai déjà dit la vérité sur mon passé et sur le rôle qu'il a joué. C'est un allié.

\- Il peut te faire croire ce qu'il veut, Ed ! Tu n'as plus de souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il te dit n'est peut-être que des mensonges. Est-ce que son aide vaut vraiment la peine de prendre le risque ? Est-ce qu'on est pas assez fort pour t'aider à accomplir ton but ? Peut-être qu'il se sert de toi. Il a trouvé une faille qu'il exploite, et il va en profiter pour tous nous buter, et tu ne seras pas épargné.

Eden se contenta de soupirer, fixant avec fatigue la tasse qu'il ne prévoyait pas de boire. Le blond s'était suffisament emporté pendant leurs premières disputes à ce sujet, et il était devenu las. Bien sûr, il avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Mais les quelques souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus et la présence de son frère appuyaient les dires du général.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance sur ce coup ? S'enquit Ed après avoir posé l'odieuse tasse sur sa table de nuit.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Ed. J'ai confiance en toi, mais pas en lui. Admettons que tout ce qu'il t'a raconté soit vrai. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Tu n'étais sans doute que son outil. Quel genre de taré emmène un gamin de douze ans dans l'armée ?

\- Quel âge avais-tu lorsque les Red Wolves ont commencé à t'entrainer au combat ?

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais aucun son n'en sortit, traduisant son manque d'arguments. Ed pouvait concevoir l'hostilité de Levi à l'égard de Mustang, mais n'en faisait-il pas un peu trop ? Parfois, il se demandait de quel manière son ami réagirait s'il connaissait la vraie nature de sa relation avec le général. Y réfléchir le faisait frissoner.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par des éclats de voix provenant du couloir, et Eden se leva rapidement en reconnaissant les pleurs de son fils. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre provisoire pour tomber nez à nez avec Rei, qui tentait de consoler le jeune enfant blotti dans ses bras. Face à eux se tenaient un des assassins du quartier général, qu'Ed avait déjà croisé quelque fois dans la bâtisse. Il faisait partie de ces stéréotypes détestables, arborant cent kilos de muscles mais moins de cent grammes de cerveau, fier de ses cicatrices et de sa mâchoire carrée. L'alchimiste avait souvent rencontré ce genre d'individus, mais il devait bien admettre que le chat terrorisé et avec le bout de la queue en flammes dans sa main était une exclusivité. Certaines des nombreuses insultes que sa détestable gueule proférait l'étaient également.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ed, déjà agacé.

\- Tu tombes bien toi, grogna l'homme gorille, ton débile de marmot a foutu le feu à cette saloperie de chat qui m'a griffé l'œil !

L'intéressé enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, affichant délibérément un air blasé et indiquant à Rei d'une signe de tête qu'elle devait rentrer dans la chambre avec Sascha.

\- Une griffure ? Tu es en train de crier sur un enfant pour une foutue griffure ?

\- Un gosse n'a rien à foutre ici de toute manière, et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! À faire joujou avec de l'achimie, il nous emmerde, ce fils de putain ! Et je ne parle pas de sa mère, mais bien de toi, enfoiré d'amestrien qui fait ami ami avec les chiens de l'armée ! Tu n'es qu'un vaurien, et ton rejeton est la même raclure !

Le visage de l'offensé se durcit significativement à ces mots et, en une seconde à peine, il avait franchit les quelques pas le séparant de l'autre et enfoncé son poing dans son détestable visage.

\- Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux de moi, mais ne t'avise pas de parler ainsi de mon fils, enfoiré ! Gronda Eden, soudain hors de lui.

Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que ces-derniers temps, une certaine hostilité contre lui avait gagné quelques assassins. Après tout, il avait ramené un militaire ennemi au quartier général des Red Wolves. La nouvelle de leur origine s'était rapidement répandue, bien que le passé militaire du blond ait été passé sous silence. Il avait anticipé le fait que des représailles arriveraient tôt ou tard. Seulement, son cher Sascha n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, et entendre cet abruti proférer de telles insultes à son égard l'énervait au plus haut point.

Mais malgré son coup, la masse de muscles devant lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et Ed esquiva de justesse sa poigne vicieuse. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, une haine égale partagée entre leur deux regards. Après quelques secondes de silence, les ennemis se mirent à nouveau en mouvements pour tenter d'arracher les visages de l'autre, lorsqu'une salve de flammes les séparant et une voix indignée les figèrent dans leur action.

\- Mustang ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à utiliser votre alchimie aussi dangereusement au sein du bâtiment ! Le chef a certes autorisé votre relâchement, mais il reste suspicieux. Tenez vous à carreaux !

Déclara un homme aux cheveux clairsemés qu'Eden reconnu comme étant Kuan Ti, le bras droit du chef, tandis que l'intéressé levait les mains en l'air avec un air faussement désolé. Le blond fut surpris de voir son amant hors des cellules, et comprit grâce à la présence de l'autre loup que le chef avait enfin accepté de rendre sa liberté partielle au général. C'était une très bonne nouvelle, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir pour l'instant, les pleurs de son fils encore audibles maintenant sa colère.

\- Quant à vous, Eden et Hsin, peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Nous ne tolérerons aucun règlement de compte au sein de cette meute ! Si vous ne voulez pas passer une nuit en cellules pour réfléchir à vos actes, je vous conseille de cesser immédiatement ces gamineries.

Les deux accusés jetèrent un regard venimeux à l'homme leur faisant la morale, avant de se promettre silencieusement milles souffrances à l'instant même où personne ne regarderait. Ils n'en resteraient pas là, non, mais Ed avait conscience que la situation n'était pas en sa faveur. Il soutint donc le regard de l'armoire à glace jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir, après avoir lâché le chat qui vint se blottir entre ses jambes. Alors ainsi, son nouvel ennemi se nommait Hsin ? Il saurait s'en souvenir. L'alchimiste aurait souhaité commencer à planifier suffisament de tortures à l'instant même, mais Kuan Ti se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, que Eden lui accorda non sans agacement.

\- Notre chef dit comprendre la situation et autorise votre ami ici présent à rester en ces lieux jusqu'à votre prochaine mission, à la condition bien sûre qu'il n'entretienne plus aucune relation avec l'armée et ne révèle aucune information nous concernant. S'il venait à tenter de nous nuir, il va sans dire que vous et lui en payerez les terribles conséquences. Il est sous votre responsabilité durant votre temps ici. Un lit va être rajouté à votre chambre. Notre chef s'entretiendra avec vous prochainement sur la suite des événements.

\- Je comprends, affirma l'intéressé tout en hochant la tête, immensément soulagé mais ne le laissant pas paraître.

Son fils était encore en train de pleurer, et il se devait de lui donner la priorité. Il était suffisament un piètre parent, il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer encore à son devoir. Aussitôt que Kuan Ti disparu au bout du couloir, Ed adressa vaguement un signe de tête à Mustang et entra dans la chambre de Rei, qui tentait vainement de calmer Sascha. Le général lui emboîta le pas, mais il fut retenu par le jeune ami roux de Eden, dont l'animosité n'était pas dissimulée. Le général soupira, peu enclin à l'idée d'être privé de son amant par un gamin ignorant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il froidement, pressé de rejoindre le blond qui l'avait à peine regardé.

\- Nous devrions aller parler ailleurs, affirma Levi tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Eden.

Le brun était plus que tenté d'envoyer balader le garçon, suffisament agacé par l'attitude de Ed, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait conscience que la situation n'était pas des plus évidentes pour l'alchimiste qui devait concilier son appartenance aux Red Wolves et son lien avec l'armée d'Amestris, tout en courant après un ennemi invisible en quête de réponses sur son passé. Et lui qui s'était juré de l'aider ferait tout le contraire s'il venait à semer la discorde avec ses compagnons. Ce garçon était l'ami de Eden, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Mustang suivit donc l'assassin jusque dans la pièce à l'autre bout du couloir, et il attendit que ce-dernier commence sa tirade.

\- Ne crois pas que le fait que tu sortes des cachots signifit que les choses vont s'arranger. Pour nous, tu restes un ennemi. Il n'y a que Eden qui croit en toi ici, et comme Kuan Ti l'a dit, ils te tomberont dessus au moindre faux-pas. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te conseiller de te tenir à carreau et t'éviter des représailles. J'en aurais bien rien à foutre si ils décidaient de t'exécuter dès demain. Mais le problème, c'est que tu n'es pas le seul concerné. Eden prendra aussi, tu es sa responsabilité. Alors sâche que si tu le mets en danger de quelque manière que ce soit, je t'éliminerai avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte et qu'il ne prenne le blâme. Ed est un précieux compagnon, je ne laisserai pas une pourriture dans ton genre nous l'ôter.

La couleur était annoncée, le ton était donné. Après Ishval, Roy avait été habitué à recevoir une telle rancœur, et elle avait finit par ne plus l'atteindre. Mais que cet homme sous-entende qu'il ferait intentionnellement du mal à son ancien subordonnée blessait son honneur. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse savait de son lien avec le loup pour décréter ainsi qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance ? Avait-il une seule idée de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui dès son plus jeune âge ? S'il n'avait pas été là, l'alchimiste Fullmetal n'aurait jamais existé et le jeune enfant blessé serait sans doute encore dans un fauteuil roulant, n'ayant même pas ses deux mains pour essuyer les larmes qu'il verserait pour ce frère enfermé à jamais dans une armure. Mais cela, le général ne pouvait sans doute pas le dire.

\- Comment oses-tu insinuer que je lui ferais du mal ? Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour profiter du paysage. Si je me jette la tête la première au milieu d'assassins hostiles qui pourraient décider de me tuer à tout moment, c'est parce que je sais qu'il a besoin d'aide et que je veux la lui apporter. Tu ne sais rien des épreuves qu'il a pu traverser ou du rôle que j'y ai joué. Tu n'es qu'un compagnon de circonstances qui pense connaître ce Eden qui ne se connaît même pas lui même, alors que je l'ai vu grandir ! Tu peux bien arrêter ton numéro ici, car je n'accepterai pas que tu remettes en cause notre loyauté.

La voix du général était assassine et pourtant pleine de sincérité, ce qui ne suffit pas pour autant à faire taire le roux. Peu importe ce que ce militaire de malheur pouvait bien dire - certains faits ne pourraient jamais être changés. La bouche de Levi se transforma en un rictus haineux, et il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur du général et le fusiller de son regard émeraude, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l'autre.

\- Tu m'écoeures avec toute cette fausse bonne foi ! Ton esprit étriqué a sans doute oublié les événements de Dachuan ? Ce soir là, celui qui a sauvé la vie de Ed, c'était moi. Et celui qui a tenté de le tuer, c'était toi... Qu'est-ce que tu vas utiliser comme excuse ? Le fait que tu ne l'aies pas reconnu car ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux bleus ? Et tu dis le connaître mieux que moi ?! Tu n'as aucune excuse. Ce n'était pas un accident. Je t'ai vu diriger tes flammes sur lui, sans aucune pitié ! Je t'ai vu tenter de le tuer car tels étaient tes ordres, et tu dis vouloir le protéger ?

Les accusations firent mouches, et Roy serra la mâchoire, interdit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié cette terrible nuit, celle où il avait revu Ed pour la première fois et où il avait manqué de le tuer. Ce combat le rongeait, et il avait conscience que si l'autre alchimiste était encore en vie, c'était uniquement grâce à son talent. Quiconque de moins puissant aurait succombé à ces attaques, et Roy ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé durant ses deux annees d'absence, et son visage transformé et dissimulé par un masque n'avait qu'un vague air du Edward dont se souvenait Roy.

\- Je ne nierai pas que c'était de ma faute, mais je le répète; je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Eden volontairement. J'ignorais qui il était. Mais toi, je t'ai vu fuir lorsque tu as vu que tes balles explosaient avant de m'atteindre ! Je t'ai vu tourner le dos au combat alors que tu savais pertinemment dans quelle situation dangereuse il se trouvait ! Accusa Mustang, son air encore plus menaçant que celui de l'assassin qui le dévisageait.

Si cela ne risquait pas de porter préjudice à son protégé, Roy aurait volontiers gifler le jeune homme face à lui.

\- Je ne faisais que gêner Ed dans ce combat ! Ne tente pas de remettre la faute sur moi pour soulager ta conscience. Je suis celui qui l'ait aidé à courir après que tu aies brisé ses cotes pour quelques informations ! Ce genre de torture est-elle une méthode convenable d'interrogatoire à tes yeux ? Je n'oublierai jamais la peur que j'ai eu lorsque je l'ai vu cracher du sang et qu'il a perdu conscience dans mes bras, tandis que tu nous poursuivais pour l'achever ! Je n'oublierai jamais mon effroi lorsque je l'ai porté à moitié mort après que ton explosion l'ait soufflé !

La main de Levi enserrait désormais le col de la chemise du général, dont l'air sombre ne trahissait plus aucune émotion. Lui non plus n'oublierait jamais les cris de douleur de Ed lorsqu'il le maintenait au sol et brisait une à une ses cotes, tandis que l'alchimiste tentait simplement de couvrir ses amis en ne révélant aucune information. Il n'oublierait pas cette horrible appréhension qu'il avait lorsque ce garçon qui lui rapellait tellement Fullmetal peinait à esquiver les salves de flammes qui léchait douloureusement sa peau. Roy lui avait infligé tout cela, et bordel que ça faisait mal de se savoir la cause des souffrances de l'être aimé. Et c'était également pour cela qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il a trouvé la force de te pardonner ta barbarie. Et plus encore, je ne comprends pas comment tu parviens à le regarder dans les yeux en sachant que tu as manqué de le tuer. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Je n'accepterai jamais que tu aies fait à ce point souffrir un ami, et ce peu importe ce que tu comptes faire dès à présent. Que ce soit pour alléger ta conscience ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça ne se passera pas comme ça avec moi. Ni même avec Mao, qui a tellement donné de sa personne pour le réanimer lorsqu'il a cessé de respirer une fois arrivé au QG. Car c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Je me souviens de ses lèvres bleus et de son teint blanc comme la mort ... Sa main a glissé dans la mienne, froide et inanimée. J'ai cru que je l'avais perdu, et tu es le seul coupable !

La poigne du loup était devenue douloureuse et sa voix forte et haineuse, mais Mustang n'y prêtait déjà plus attention, assomé par la culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais su. Lui et Ed n'avait pas parlé de cette terrible nuit, et Roy n'avait jamais connu l'ampleur de ses blessures. Il venait seulement d'apprendre que son cher alchimiste avait réellement manqué de mourir par sa faute. Qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. L'interrogation de Levi était legitime ; où Ed trouvait-il la force de lui pardonner ? Pire encore, comment parvenait-il à l'embrasser ?

\- Il a faillit se noyer dans son propre sang, celui que tu avais fait rentrer dans ses poumons...Je ne sais pas comment tu penses pouvoir te racheter, mais bon courage.

L'intonation de Levi ne trahissait plus que sa tristesse et sa douleur lorsqu'il relâcha le vêtement du général, qui resta encore muet quelques instants, digérant avec difficulté la culpabilité qui le submergeait. Après quelques secondes, le brun baissa les yeux à la hauteur de ceux de l'assassin, son masque impassible à nouveau en place.

\- Je ne chercherai pas à me racheter ou à me faire pardonner. Ton avis m'importe peu - ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis ici, mais pour Ed. C'est parce qu'il y a certaines choses que l'on doit faire ensemble. Ce que j'ai fait à ce moment là est impardonnable, et je ne suis pas là pour alléger ma conscience ou me racheter par rapport à lui. C'est quelque chose qui continuera de me hanter, mais je suis habitué à ce genre de remords depuis longtemps. Alors déteste moi autant que tu veux, cela ne changera rien au fait qu'il a plus besoin de moi que de vous, et que j'agis de mon propre chef pour l'aider car j'ai mes propres raisons. Mais ne crois pas que la conscience ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

Sur cette déclaration, le général quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre dans laquelle il avait vu Ed entrer, ses résolutions plus fortes qu'avant. Il aurait bien suffisament de temps pour se maudire plus tard.

Il toqua avant d'entrer dans la chambre, et fut plutôt surpris de trouver Ed assis sur un lit double dos à lui, un enfant sur les genoux. Dire qu'il fut désarçonné en entendant ledit enfant appeller Eden "_Papa_" était un euphémisme.

Le brun se figea, et sa réaction n'échappa pas au jeune roux qui venait de se glisser derrière lui et qui ne se priva pas d'afficher un rictus mauvais, parlant juste assez fort pour que Roy l'entende.

\- Tu dis que tu le connais mieux que nous et qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi, alors qu'il ne t'a même pas parlé de son fils ?

Mustang ne détecta même pas le sarcasme dans ces dires, bloqué sur l'information.

_Edward avait un fils ?!_


End file.
